


Because Of You

by Margheritepizza7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cute, F/M, Fluff, MAMA AU, Reverse Harem, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Sweet, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 109,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margheritepizza7/pseuds/Margheritepizza7
Summary: You live in a world where everyone has a power, an ability to do something incredible. However, unlike others, you are powerless, but guess what? You had entered yourself in the blood thirsty 'Potentas Games' in place of your best friend. It’s basically suicide. You would get killed in seconds in that arena, however, what you didn’t expect was that you would meet your soulmates in the games. Yes, that’s right, your soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here is yet another reverse harem with exo! I really hope that you enjoy! It's something that a friend and I have been turning over for a while now!  
> Please enjoy!!  
> <333

 

 

 

 

Like most days, District Exo K of the great nation of Gehenna is raining.

It rains a lot there.

However, the people who live there are used to it.

In fact, they say that it complements the dark, grey and boring buildings and high-rises that dominate the skyline.

There are also no trees, flowers or wildlife.

There is no fun, essence or spark.

It’s a boring, average place, however, it’s quite rich and affluent and the people there live well.

There’s good business here but the ‘Exotic Arcadia’, the ruling district of Gehenna and the seat of power is the richest of all eight of the districts which were cut and divided when the Arcadia invaded decades ago.

Exo K prides itself in being one of the top winning districts in the annual ‘Potentas Games’, the event which all eight districts participate in, as a penance for when they attempted to revolt against the Arcadia soon after its invasion.

The ‘Potentas Games’ reminds the eight districts who rules who and that the Arcadia are not to be messed with under any circumstances.

In District Exo K and other districts, it is an obligation for young people between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five to train almost daily for the ‘Potentas Games’, in preparation for when they are chosen to participate and fight each other to the bloody death until only one pack is left standing.

There is a training centre for the games in the very heart of District Exo K. It’s a tall, imposing high-rise, the rain from the heavens cascading down the windows like a waterfall of some sorts.

Inside this building, Byun Baekhyun—age twenty—is sat on the window ledge, gazing out at the grey city that is his district, the place he was birthed into and has resented ever since.

He sighs, his blonde tresses ruffling atop his head as he rests his chin on his hand, his eyes bored, completely blocking out all the others training behind him.

In truth, Baekhyun is not a happy person, he hasn’t been for a while.

Of course, he has his friends, but he still feels this deep, loneliness coiled and bound in his heart which doesn’t want to leave, and inside, Baekhyun believes that it won’t be budging any time soon. 

Suddenly, a hand claps down on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun jumps and holds his heart with a gasp, having been jolted out of his thoughts. “Don’t scare me like that!” he admonishes with a glare.

“Well, I was trying to get your attention for five minutes.” Chanyeol says with a shrug and a roll of his eyes. “Anyway, wanna see something cool?” he asks, suddenly looking excited with his wide eyes and big grin.

Baekhyun raises one shoulder in okay, not saying a word.

Chanyeol—age nineteen—grins wider and moves to the centre of the room. He takes out a lighter from his pocket and flicks, a flame bursts from it.

Chanyeol places his other hand above the flame and it grows bigger until it becomes a ball of some sorts.

Then he turns off the lighter and puts it in his pocket and with the ball of fire, he moves it between his hands as easily as dough and then he turns and pushes the fire ball towards a special fireproof wall, and it spreads and crackles across the surface, making a huge wall of fire, then it dissipates into the atmosphere.

“You see that!” Chanyeol says, turning to Baekhyun excitedly as he dusts off his large hands. “I got my fire to spread wider than it did before!”

Baekhyun blinks and stares into the eyes of his longest ever friend, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol have known each other for years, having met in this very training room when they were all brought here to train and control their powers. That’s right, _powers._

Everyone in the great nation of Gehenna, had a power that they’ve had ever since they were five years old, the age where your power first takes form and shape.

Chanyeol’s power of course, is fire manipulation. He can’t conjure it out of thin air, he can only manipulate it however he wanted, harming and burning others with ease. That’s why he carries a lighter around with him.

“So, what do you think, hyung?” Chanyeol asks, walking towards Baekhyun. “Good isn’t it? I’m going to kill so many offerings with this trick!”

Offerings are what the people who participate in the Potentas Games are referred as.

Baekhyun shrugs and as he’s about to open his mouth, someone interrupts.

“It was only a centimetre difference hyung! It’s hardly going to make an impact.” Sehun says with a scoff from where he’s sat on the floor, twirling a ball in thin air, his long slender fingers dancing, controlling the object which is hovering.

Sehun—age eighteen—has the power to manipulate and control air, he can make things levitate and can cause hurricanes, storms and harsh winds.

Chanyeol growls and storms towards the youngest of their pack, Sehun. “You cocky shit.” He says, raising his fist in mock anger.

“Sehun’s right, Chanyeol-ah.” Junmyeon speaks up from where he’s sat on a bench nearby, reading his favourite book. “That trick needs a bit more work if you want to kill other offerings with it.”

Chanyeol’s head whips towards Junmyeon—age twenty-one—who smirks and simply flicks the page of his book, continuing to read.

Junmyeon’s special power is water, he can control and manipulate it however he wants, he can make even the un-safest of waters drinkable and he can calm rainstorms and heavy rain and even intensify them.

Chanyeol pouts and looks towards Baekhyun. “You think it’s good right?” he asks, suddenly looking unsure of himself.

Baekhyun jolts out of his thoughts and meets his friend’s gaze. “Sure.” He says with a smile and a nod.

Chanyeol smiles and walks towards his friend. “I know I can count on you!” he says with a chortle, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and rubbing his hair.

“Get off!” Baekhyun laughs with a smile on his lips as he tries to wrench Chanyeol’s arm off his shoulders.

All of a sudden, they all hear a crash and look towards it, seeing Kyungsoo and Jongin fighting in their wolf forms.

The two wolves are snarling and ripping at each other, their teeth bared and glistening, then all of a sudden, the smoky topaz-coloured wolf, Jongin—age eighteen—disappears and reappears a couple of feet away.

The black wolf, Kyungsoo—age nineteen—gnarls and prowls towards him but whenever he gets close enough, the blonde wolf has a smirk on his features as he disappears and reappears somewhere else.

The black wolf growls and stamps his foot hard, breaking a hole into the wooden floor.

Junmyeon sighs and removes his half-moon reading glasses from his nose. “Not again you two!” he says, rubbing his forehead in frustration. “We had to pay for that last time!!”

The two wolves turn to Junmyeon and then they transform out, and suddenly, there are two naked boys sat on the padded floor. They quickly stand and clothe themselves and when they are done, they walk towards the others.

As well as possessing impressive powers, they can also turn into wolves.

Every male in the country of Gehenna can transform into a wolf at will except the females who instead of turning into wolves, have the traits of wolves, like growling, getting heat and feeling pack bonds between others.

Jongin sweeps a hand through his smoky topaz hair as he joins the others. “Sorry, hyung, but I was just doing my thing and Kyungsoo-ah got too into it.” he says, darting a look at the smaller boy who glares.

Jongin’s special power is teleportation. He can teleport wherever he wishes, surprising others. Kyungsoo’s power is that he can control the earth, he can feel its vibrations beneath his feet and goes around barefoot. He is also incredibly strong and can break through almost any material.

“Well, it is Reaping Day today, you dimwit.” Kyungsoo mutters, shoving Jongin’s tanned, muscled bicep. “We’ll probably be in the arena in a weeks’ time if we’re chosen.”

The boys all stop and quieten at his words.

Today, like for many other districts in the great nation of Gehenna, is ‘Reaping Day’ where a pack is chosen at random to compete in the highly revered ‘Potentas Games’ where they will all have to fight to the bloody death until one pack is left standing.

Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun are a pack, and they have been so for many years.

Sehun—the youngest of them all—sighs loudly, drawing all their attentions towards him. _“Still it doesn’t change the fact that you’ve ruined the fucking floor. You know our trainer hates it when we do that.”_ Sehun says with a scowl at Kyungsoo, using their common ‘wolf’ language called: ‘Lupi’ which only their pack alone can understand. It sounds like low, gravelly wolf growls and purrs.

Junmyeon stands and walks towards Sehun, whacking him on the head with his book. _“For the last time, don’t swear. It doesn’t sound good coming from you.”_ He admonishes in Lupi.

Sehun loses his concentration and the ball bounces out of the air, released from his power over it. “Ouch, Junmyeon-ah!” he whines, rubbing his hurt head. “That book’s hard you know!”

Just then, the door opens, and their trainer walks through, a small squat man with a pugnacious face and dark eyes, wearing the signature black military uniform with gold accents.

“What are you all doing?!” the trainer growls. “Get up and stand in line, you heathens!”

In a flash, they all get up and stand in a line, their backs straight like rods.

“Now, salute our Great Leader, Lee Sooman.” The trainer commands all of a sudden.

And without question, they all turn and salute the portrait of the Great Leader of the country of Gehenna, Lee Sooman which is hung on the wall.

“All hail our Great Leader, Sooman. May you always protect and watch over us for years to come.” They all chorus, staring at the portrait of their leader, wearing the traditional red and white battle regalia, adorned with gold and silver medals.

Then they all stop saluting and the trainer walks to stand in front of them all with his hands behind his back.

“Now, as you all may know, today is Reaping Day, a very prestigious day in our country.” The trainer says.

The six boys don’t say a word but inside, they can feel that familiar feeling of anticipation rising and collecting in their stomachs, that feeling they always got on Reaping Day.

“Now, show me what you guys can do after all these years of training.” The trainer commands, folding his arms. “Junmyeon-ah, you go first.”

Junmyeon nods and walks towards the bench he was sitting it and grabs a small flask of water then he walks to the centre of the room again.

He opens the flask and places it on the floor then he stands and closes his eyes, his hand hovering over the flask.

All of a sudden, the water slowly curls up like a cobra dancing to a tune played by a flute and then Junmyeon opens his eyes and raises his arms, which tremble as the water grows and grows in intensity until it forms a wall of some sorts, not even a drop of water falls on the floor.

It truly is an impressive sight

The trainer commands Junmyeon to do some more tricks with the water and then when he’s finished, Junmyeon slowly guides the water back into the flask and then he puts the cap on.

“Get back in line.” The trainer whispers, writing something on a clipboard.

Junmyeon picks up his flask and without a word, he resumes his place in line.

The trainer looks up from his clipboard and meets Baekhyun’s eyes. “You next.” He says with a whip of his head and a glare.

Baekhyun nods and walks out of line and into the centre of the room.

He stands and closes his eyes, focussing on his hands, feeling the familiar tingly warmth engulfing them and suddenly a poof of blue light erupts in his hands.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and smiles, feeling in his element as he plays and twirls the light, swishing and flicking it with his fingers, lighting up the room in this dull and boring day which is commonplace in their district.

“Stop.” The trainer says, holding his hand out.

Baekhyun pauses and waves his hand and immediately, the little blue lights evaporate into thin air and the room is semi-dark again and all is silent, the rain pattering against the window and the distant call of wolves howling in the grey mist outside.

The trainer sighs and looks at his clipboard, writing something down.  

Baekhyun begins to walk, believing that it is his cue to get back in line.

“Worthless.” The trainer mutters as Baekhyun walks past.

Baekhyun pauses and his eyes sadden, having heard it, however he doesn’t say a word as he walks back in line and resumes his place.

His trainer in particular believes that his power of conjuring light is useless and has no place in the Potentas Games whatsoever. And he makes sure that Baekhyun knows this every single day during practice without fail.

However, it just makes Baekhyun want to prove his trainer wrong, in that he can use his lights to his advantage in the arena, that he can use them to maim and kill, like a weapon.

The trainer stops writing on his clipboard and looks up, fixing his black, beady eyes on them all. “Chanyeol, you next.” He says gruffly.

It goes like this for a while, they all show their trainer their powers and how much control they had over them, whilst he gets them to show him the limits and capabilities of their abilities.

After Sehun had finished conjuring a storm, the room settles, and they all straighten their ruffled hairs and clothes.

Sehun walks to stand in line with the rest of his pack, drinking heavily from his bottle of water, their powers wore them out to some extent and can be quite taxing on their bodies.

The trainer writes some things down on his clipboard, then he looks up and meets their eyes.

“That was terrible.” He says.

The boys all glare at their trainer, shocked and angered at his words.

“You guys aren’t fit for the Potentas Games.” Their trainer continues.

“Hey, what do you think you’re—!” Jongin begins in a rage, taking a step forward.

The trainer puts up a hand and stops him in his place. “Seriously, all you guys do is sit around and wait until I come here, it’s like you don’t even care! You think you’re so high and mighty because you have strong powers, huh?” he growls. “No wonder you’re all fucking useless. You wouldn’t survive a second in that arena.”

“We’re not useless at all! How dare you say such a thing!” Junmyeon says, clenching his fists.

“Maybe if you trained harder, you’ll probably be able to conjure water!” the trainer barks, his face souring. “And you too, Chanyeol, you’ll probably be able to learn to conjure fire if you weren’t lazing around all the time!” he continues with a glare at Junmyeon and Chanyeol.

Junmyeon huffs and turns to the trainer. “I’ve been training all my life; it doesn’t work like that!” he retorts whilst Chanyeol nods in agreement, his curly black tresses bouncing on his head.

“Well you can’t just whip out a water bottle or a lighter when you’re fighting for your life, can you?” the trainer says with a growl.

Junmyeon and Chanyeol glare at him however they don’t say a word because they know that it would be fruitless. Their trainer would always put them in the wrong and maybe even report them to the Exotic Arcadia for assaulting him and they both don’t want to know what would happen after that.

“Anyway, it’s lunchtime now and you boys need to get ready for the Reaping later.” The trainer says, putting his pen down and looking at them all.

 _“More like: ‘Get ready to die’.”_ Chanyeol whispers in Lupi and the others resist the urge to laugh, biting their tongues.

The trainer tucks his clipboard under his arm. “So, let’s get a move on and hope you don’t get chosen, otherwise that would be fucking embarrassing for the whole district.” He grumbles.

The boys all stop themselves from growling, knowing from experience that it doesn’t do any good to do so because their trainer would soon put them in their place.

So, without another word, they gather their things and file out of the training room after their trainer who walks away from them, without even a good luck.

“Well, we’re gonna go now, hyungs. Otherwise we’ll be late.” Sehun says as Jongin nods.

“Hey, where are you two going?” Baekhyun asks, folding his arms.

The rest of the boys look at the two youngest.

“We’re going to our class now.” Jongin answers, readjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

“Yeah, we’re learning about mates today.” Sehun says, looking at Jongin who nods with a smile.

As well as having powers and the ability to turn into wolves for males and exuding wolf characteristics in females—the people of Gehenna have soulmates—people whom when they first see each other, feel this deep and special connection in their hearts, binding them forever until they part from this world.

And Exo K, along with other districts, really focusses on soulmates and educates its young people on their importance and how soulmates complete a person and ensure longevity and happiness in life.

“Oh?” Junmyeon remarks with a smile and a wriggle of his brows. “Have you guys been paying attention so far?” he asks.

“Of course, we have,” Sehun says with a blush. “Like, we’ve learnt that when you first see your soulmate, the tattoo on your wrist glows red.” He says, pulling his sleeve up, revealing his wrist which has a tattoo of a dodecagon with a puff of wind in the centre.

The boys all follow the younger’s lead, pulling up their sleeves and revealing their wrist tattoos, something which they’ve all had since birth. They all had a dodecagon with the sign of their powers drawn in the centre.

The six boys never knew why they had a dodecagon on their wrists or why it’s a dodecagon for that matter, however they’ve never questioned it, knowing that time will tell when they eventually meet their soulmates.

“Well, you guys better go before you’re late.” Junmyeon says, pulling down his sleeve and looking at the two younger ones.

Jongin and Sehun nod and then they say their goodbyes and go their separate ways.

The two younger members of the pack take the lifts up to their class and the rest of them take the lifts down to the entrance hall.

Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exit the lift and enter the entrance hall.

The rain outside had intensified so they all pull on their raincoats and zip them up. Then they all exit the large building and say their goodbyes for now and make their separate ways towards their houses in order to get dressed and ready for the Reaping later on today.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Meanwhile, just to the east of District Exo K, there is district Exo M, also a very rich district like the former and, also very grey and dull, dreary and even more boring than Exo K to some extent.

Like the rest of the districts in Gehenna, District Exo M has banned all forms of recreational activity, like dancing, rock music and art, because it’s believed that having fun means distracting oneself from what is more important, which is the annual bloody Potentas Games.

Like District Exo K, District Exo M has had a lot of very successful packs who have won the games in the past and have gone on to live in the victor’s lodges in the countryside of their districts and have mounds of cash and time to themselves.

And right now, in a small building in a quiet side-street of District Exo M, there is a small training studio where young people from the district are trained ever since they could walk to harness and control their powers.

They are trained to use their powers as weapons so to ensure their survival and victory in the Games.

Kim Jongdae—age nineteen years old—transforms out of his wolf form whilst panting hard, laying down on the padded floor, his skin crackling, his electricity pulsing through him.

Jongdae has the special power of electricity, he can shock people, electrocute them and he can intensify and soften thunder storms at will, however that is a work in progress.

Kim Minseok—age twenty-one years old—also transforms out of his onyx-coloured wolf, standing and putting on his clothes to conceal his modesty.

Jongdae sits on his elbows and quickly does the same, slipping on a baggy t-shirt and shorts. “Why does this happen all the fucking time?” he grumbles to himself, annoyed that in their district they had so much technological advancements, yet they had nothing to help stop them from becoming naked after they transform out of their wolf forms.

When he’s clothed, Jongdae sits and accepts a bottle of water from Minseok, who has cooled it with his power of ice and snow manipulation.

“Thanks.” Jongdae rasps, wiping his dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes as he takes a drink of cool water, which even has ice cubes floating in it.

Minseok nods and sits beside him, also panting as he drinks heavily from his water.

As they drink, Jongdae stares at a map on the wall in front of him.

It’s a map of Gehenna, their country, all yellowed and frayed.

Their country is in the shape of a diamond and all eight districts, including the capitol: Exotic Arcadia are clearly marked and labelled.

Jongdae removes the water bottle from his lips and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks away from the map and towards the framed picture of their leader, The Great, Lee Sooman, dressed in white and red military regalia and wearing an expression of power on his face.

Every household or building in the whole of Gehenna, regardless of district must have a framed picture of the leader hanging up on the wall. It’s law.

“Oh shit!” a voice exclaims all of a sudden, breaking Jongdae out of his thoughts.

He looks towards it, seeing Huang Zi Tao—age eighteen—grumbling to himself and running a hand through his brunette locks. “I couldn’t even hold it for thirty seconds!” the young man growls, beginning to get frustrated as he resets a small, digital timer.

Jongdae watches as Tao starts again, he throws a paper airplane and then he puts his hand out and focuses, and immediately, the paper airplane stops in thin air and stays there.

That’s right, Huang Zitao of District Exo M, can manipulate time and stop it for a certain amount of time.

District Exo M is famous for having particularly strong offerings over the years.

They almost tie with District Exo K during the Potentas Games and they are therefore rivals with a lot of bad blood between them. Especially during the dark days at the beginning of the Arcadia’s rule of Gehenna.

Then Jongdae glances at Zhang Yixing—age twenty—who is hitting a punching bag, his rippled arm muscles on show as he punches relentlessly, his hard, sweat-pebbled body almost shaking in fatigue. However, he continues, their trainer egging him on with shouts and jeers.

Then, all of a sudden, Yixing stops and collapses onto the padded floor with a gasp, his legs buckling as blood trickles out of his nose and down his chin.

Kris—age twenty-one—stops doing combat training with Luhan and immediately rushes over to Yixing in a rush of air, his feet hovering above the floor.

Kris’s special power is flight, he can fly at heights and in his spare time, he likes to sit on the roofs of tall high-rises for some quiet time, occasionally watching the goings on down below. He particularly enjoys watching the sun setting and rising.

 _“Stop working yourself so hard like this!”_ Kris hisses in Lupi as he kneels beside Yixing, getting a tissue out of his pocket and wiping away the trail of blood from Yixing’s nose.

Yixing sits up on his elbow and takes off a boxing glove, wiping his nose and all of a sudden, it stops bleeding. _“But the reaping is today, I need all the practice I can get if we’re chosen!”_ he says back in their language only understood by their pack.

Yixing’s power is healing, he can heal anyone and any injury. With this ability, he can also grow plants, berries, fruits and trees, he is very close to the plant kingdom and can control it at his will.

Kris shakes his head and pockets the bloody tissue. _“I don’t care, you need all the rest that you can get so that you’ll be able to perform at your best if we’re chosen.”_ He counters with a huff.

The trainer storms towards the two of them. “Come on you two, get back to work! The Reaping is today, and you don’t have a lot of time left to train!” he says with a clap of his hands, looking frustrated.

Kris growls and stands to his full imposing height, glaring down at their trainer. “Just let him rest!” he says. “He’s been training non-stop since this morning!”

The trainer glares. “I don’t care! He still needs to train! He’s not at the right calibre yet!”

Kris scoffs. “Yixing is one of the _strongest_ here!” he says. “Just let him rest, alright?”

“Are you actually questioning my authority, Wu?” the trainer accuses scathingly, walking towards Kris.

“No, I’m just telling you to stop making Yixing work so hard like this! He needs some rest before the Reaping!” Kris counters, folding his arms and staring resolutely down at their trainer.

The trainer glares and then he looks at Yixing who’s panting on the padded floor, trying to gather his breaths. “Come on you, get up!” he says with a clap of his hands. “You need to beat your record of forty punches a minute!”

Kris groans and looks behind him, nearly losing the will to live. _“Luhan, come here.”_ He growls in Lupi.

Luhan—age twenty-one—turns away from where he is talking to Minseok and walks towards Kris and stops. _“You want me to knock out our trainer?”_ he asks in Lupi, having read Kris’s mind.

Luhan has the incredible power of telekinesis and mind-reading, he can put people to sleep by manipulating their minds and he can levitate things in mid-air. District Exo M and the Arcadia believe that his power alone is the most powerful that they’ve ever heard of.

Kris nods. _“Yes, because Yixing needs rest, and this guy keeps pushing him too hard.”_ He responds.

“Guys, it’s okay.” Yixing says, trying to stand up. “I still need to train; I can’t sit here like this.”

“No, stay there.” Kris says, kneeling and placing his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, making sure that he stays put.

“No, he has to get back to work!” the trainer says with a clap of his hands and a glare. “Come on Yixing!”

Kris glares at the trainer

Yixing groans and stays lying down as Luhan, stares at the trainer solidly, using his powers to slowly induce the trainer into a deep and heavy sleep.

Soon, the trainer collapses with a ‘thump’ knocked out like a log and snoring on the padded floor.

“He’ll be out for a while.” Luhan says with a grin. “He was giving me such a headache.” He says and the rest of them agree with nods.

“Thank fuck for that.” Minseok says with a chuckle, taking a sip of water.

They all laugh, sitting on the floor together and taking a well-earned rest.

The six of them are all incredibly close to each other, having been in a pack ever since they were young boys.

They’ve grown up together in a way.

In District Exo M, hard work is highly respected and revered, and it isn’t uncommon for pack offerings to be training for hours and hours on end like this and they hardly got any breaks.

“Can we eat now?” Tao asks, the paper airplane falling to the floor as he relinquishes it from his power. “I’m so hungry and it’s lunchtime.”

The others all nod in agreement, their tummies rumbling as they stand up and walk out of their training room, leaving their trainer snoring on the floor as they do so.

They don’t do it often, because they know that they would be in huge trouble if they are found out but this situation called for it because their trainer didn’t understand the concept of rest.

So, the pack of six boys walk down the hallways towards the cafeteria, they haven’t been allowed to go to lunch because the trainer had been working them so hard, especially because it’s Reaping Day today.

Soon, they all arrive at the full to the brim cafeteria, full of other packs like themselves, all sitting there and eating together.

The six boys serve themselves what is left of lunch and they all walk with their trays together, ignoring the greetings from the other packs as they do so.

The six of them didn’t talk to the other offerings in their district.

To put it simply, they don’t like people, so they don’t talk to them. That’s it.

They all sit at their usual table in the back of the cafeteria and begin to eat ravenously, all of them absolutely starving.

Kris looks towards Tao all of a sudden, noticing that he looks slightly nervous as he eats his lunch.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and sometimes he wonders whether he worries too much about his pack sometimes, but he can’t help it. It’s in his nature as pack leader to worry for them all.

Tao jumps and meets Kris’s eyes. “Y—yeah.” He says as the rest of his pack look at him.

Luhan smirks. “You’re worried about the reaping.” He says, having read Tao’s mind loud and clear.

“Hey! No, I’m not!” Tao splutters with a red blush.

“Oh! it’s your first reaping, isn’t it?” Yixing asks, taking a bite of his burger.

Tao nods, having just turned eighteen a month ago, the minimum age for entry into the Potentas Games.

“It’s nothing to be afraid of.” Kris reassures, patting the younger’s back. “It goes quite quickly and then we go home afterwards if you’re not chosen.”

“But…what if we _are_ chosen?” Tao asks, his eyes widening in worry at the thought, not sure if he feels ready to fight to the death with other powerful packs from all over the country.

Jongdae snorts into his lunch, trying to muffle his chortles.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Tao huffs through gritted teeth, his head whipping towards his fellow pack member.

Jongdae laughs harder, nearly choking on his lunch as Minseok pats his back, biting his lip to stop himself from smirking.

Tao growls and raises his hand, freezing Jongdae in time mid-laugh.

“Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you!?” Minseok growls, glaring hard at Tao. “Stop being so insecure!”

“He was laughing at me!” Tao insists, folding his arms.

“Change him back, Taozi!” Minseok commands.

“No!” Tao says, trying to stay strong.

“Come on guys,” Kris groans, getting fed up. “We really shouldn’t be fighting like this, not today of all days.”

“But he was laughing at me.” Tao whines, gesturing with a movement of his head towards the frozen Jongdae.

“Just change him back.” Kris says with a sigh, spooning in a mouthful of rice and chewing.

“No! This isn’t fair!” Tao splutters. “Please, Kris!” he pleads, turning towards the leader and grabbing his arm.

“Just do what he fucking says and change him back!” Minseok says, beginning to get frustrated.

“But I don’t want to!” Tao grits out, glaring at Minseok in challenge.

“If you don't, I’ll freeze you as well.” Minseok says as he glares hard at Tao, and with one touch, he freezes his glass of water

“Guys, please stop, you’re giving me a headache.” Luhan interrupts, holding his head and glaring hard at Minseok and Tao.

They all stop and turn to their fellow pack member, knowing all about the fact that he suffers from painful headaches when the others around him are experiencing extremely strong emotions like anger, sadness or lust.

“Please turn Jongdae back, Taozi.” Yixing says softly with a smile, looking at the younger with calm eyes.

Tao looks at Yixing and with a sigh, he turns to the frozen Jongdae and waves his hand.

Jongdae begins moving again and finishes his laugh, then he looks at his pack members, slightly perplexed. “What did I miss?” he asks.

“Nothing much.” Kris sighs, stirring his rice and taking a bite, feeling so used to his pack’s antics by now.

Jongdae looks at them all and then he nods, continuing to eat his hot dog without another word.

Their table descends into a calm silence, the vacuum filled with the other offerings around them, discussing the upcoming reaping that is soon to happen. All of them are on edge and some of them are even excited, as it is a great honour to be chosen to take part in the ‘Potentas Games’ and an even greater honour to win them.

All of a sudden, the loudspeakers crackle and pop and all the offerings in the room stop their conversations.

The room falls completely silent.

“It is now two o’clock, the reaping will be starting in exactly two hours.” A voice says. “So please finish your lunches and make your way home in order to get washed and dressed into the traditional clothing. And remember, it’s a great day and have fun!” a happy voice says and then it shuts off, leaving the cafeteria in silence.

The offerings around them begin to stand and gather their trays, dumping their food in the bins as they walk out.

Their pack continue to eat as the others walk out, some other offerings say their good lucks to them, however the six boys ignore them, because they didn’t talk to anyone other than each other.

When the cafeteria is completely empty, the six boys stand and with their trays they walk towards the bins and dump their leftovers in there. Then they walk out of the cafeteria in order to go home and get ready for the reaping

Kris is the last to reach the bin. He looks at all the wasted food and with a sigh, he scrapes his uneaten lunch into the bin and walks off.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Meanwhile, you, Y/n L/n of District Exo L is digging through bins in alleyways, looking for food, anything that you can take back home for you and your mother to eat for lunch.

You had woken up early this morning because you couldn’t sleep any longer because today, is the day of your district’s ‘reaping’, where six young people from the ages of 18 and 25 are chosen to form a pack and enter the annual ‘Potentas Games’.

In truth, you are so utterly nervous. The games are absolutely brutal. They are televised every year and it is a mandatory obligation for all eight districts under the grip of the Arcadia to watch the games, to remind them of their power and that the Arcadia rules over them all.

You think that the games are cruel and bloody, you hate watching them and you don’t approve of it. You had watched people from your district die over the years, and you had witnessed the heartache that some people have gone through watching their loved ones fight for their lives for the entertainment of others in the rich cohort that is the Exotic Arcadia.

You drift out of your thoughts with a sigh as you stop digging through the bins. You couldn’t find anything suitable for consumption.

From experience, you knew that you would be lucky to even find a loaf of stale bread, but today, you’ve come up empty.

So, you creep out of the alleyway and look around at your district.

District Exo L is at the southern tip of the country of Gehenna.

It’s known for its incredible views, vast plots of swishing meadows full of flowers, wildlife and beautiful weather.

A lot of mining occurs here, and precious stones and diamonds are found and brought to the Arcadia. In return, they never gave anything back to your district, which annoyed you to no end.

However, you all didn’t complain, otherwise, you would have ended up like District Exo J, completely and utterly obliterated—gone—wiped off the map by the cruel and imposing Arcadia.

You look up and down the street, seeing young children begging, holding their black, dusty hands out to passers-by, whispering about spare change and being hungry.

The children are all ignored, because everyone in your district is poor. It’s the poorest out of all eight of them. Barely anyone had any money or enough food to live on. Your district barely receives any funding from the Arcadia, unlike other districts.

After your father divorced your mother and left the family home a couple of years ago, you dropped out of school so that you could help your mother earn some money in order to get by and put food on the table.

You work at a small bakery from time to time and they would sometimes pay you with bread which you accepted whole-heartedly; it’s better than nothing.

You also work at a small nursery, helping to look after the young children and babies there. You love small children; you’ve always had an affinity with them.

You put your hands into the pockets of your baggy, brown breeches as you walk down the crumbly, sun-dusted streets, your empty tummy growling at you.

You knew that you didn’t have time to continue looking for food, you would need to get ready for your reaping soon.

Even though you don’t want to go, you can’t miss it.

If anyone misses the reaping, they would be taken to a terrible prison camp aptly named the: _‘Purgatorio’_ literally meaning, hell on earth. Your family would also be taken to the camp and after that, you didn’t know what happened to them, because as far as you knew, no one has ever escaped from the _Purgatorio_ and survived.

And you know that you don’t want that for your mother. Prison is no place for her at all.

Soon, you reach your tiny, one floor home which is more of a shack/log cabin. It’s small and cold, especially in the winter months where you would have to pile blankets on your bed that you shared with your mother in order to keep warm.

You walk up the dusty path and take out your keys, unlocking the cracked front door.

You enter the house as quietly as you could, seeing your mother in the distance, pottering in the kitchen area.

Then all of a sudden, your mother stops and turns around just as you are taking off your boots.

“There you are, Y/n-ah!” she announces with a sigh as she walks towards you, her worried eyes fixed on your face. “Where were you?”

“I went out to find food.” You answer, bending down and placing your boots with your mother’s shoes.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Your mother breathes as she wraps you in a hug, her gentle hands sweeping up and down your back. “I was so worried, I thought that you had run away or something!” she whispers into your neck.

You hug her back, resting your chin on her shoulder. “I would never run away from you.” You say.

Your mother smiles against your neck. “Good.” She whispers, kissing your temple and then she relinquishes you from her hug. “Now, you need to get ready.” She says. “I’ve ironed your dress.”

You nod, fear and anticipation rising and gathering in your belly as you follow your mother to the kitchen area, she hands you a cotton blue dress, all ironed and nicely pressed.

Today is your first ever reaping and you are so terribly nervous.

With the dress under your arm, you enter the bathroom to get dressed. You put the dress down on the rim of the bathtub and meet your eyes in the cracked mirror.

You are a small, delicate girl at the tender age of eighteen years old.

You are quite skinny due to living in the poorest district of the whole of Gehenna. You have shoulder-length, mocha brown tresses and brown eyes. Your skin is pale however you are seen as quite attractive and have received some unwanted attention from men in the past, much to your chagrin.

You sigh and take off your long, brown tunic and breeches, stripping down to your simple white underwear. Then you slip on your blue cotton dress which reaches your knees. You tie the ribbon around your waist, accentuating your curves.

Everyone who is taking part in the reaping has to wear blue cotton dresses or breeches for the boys, it reminds you of a prison uniform. This is the first time that you’ve had to wear it and in truth, it feels scratchy against your skin.

When you are dressed, you look in the mirror again and splash some cold water on your face in order to try and calm yourself down a bit.

Then you untie your braid, letting your hair curl naturally and settle just above your breasts then you tie it again, making sure that it is all nice and neat without any stray hairs.

When you are done, you exit the bathroom and walk to the kitchen area.

Even though you had been searching for food in the streets, you don’t feel hungry in the slightest now that your first ever Reaping is drawing closer.

You join your mother at the table and eat a couple of crackers with a measly smear of cheese on her insistence that you couldn’t go to the reaping on an empty stomach.

When you had swallowed your last mouthful, your mother rushes you towards the door, having realised that you didn’t have long to get there on time.

“You know where to go, don’t you?” She asks.

“Yes.” You answer as you slip on your boots. “It’s in the town hall.”

Your mother nods, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Then you straighten up and meet her eyes, immediately she brings you towards her in a hug.

“Please be safe.” She murmurs against your neck.

“I will.” You whisper, hugging her close. “I probably won’t get chosen anyway.” you say. “So, you shouldn’t worry—”

“But what if you are?” your mother counters, pulling away from your neck and looking into your eyes. “What if I never see you again?” she says, her voice breaking and tears glistening in her eyes.

You can feel your own eyes beginning to water as you stare. “You will see me again.” You whisper. “I promise.”

Your mother lets out a little sob. “Really?” she says.

You nod, feeling a tingle of courage manifesting itself in your heart that you can’t discern but it gives you hope, and you hold onto it. “Yes.” You say, wrapping your arms around your mother and hugging her again. “I love you.” you whisper, your voice cracking slightly.

“You too.” Your mother whispers, burying her face in your neck and holding you close, her tears seeping into the fabric of your light blue cotton dress, however you didn’t care.

Then you both pull away from each other.

“Well, you need to go now.” Your mother says, taking a tissue out of her pocket and wiping her eyes with it.

You nod, and then you open your wooden front door which creaks open, revealing your best friend, Kim Hyesun, standing there also in a pale blue cotton dress.

“Hey!” you greet with a small smile, wiping away some of your tears.

Hyesun simply nods her head, putting down her hand and rubbing the back of her neck.

Your friend actually didn’t talk, she has selective mutism. And recently, she hasn’t been talking at all because of how scared and worried she is about the Reaping.

And yesterday, you had promised to walk with her to the Reaping today because it’s a new experience for you both.

So, the two of you wave goodbye to your mother and you take Hyesun’s hand in yours, leading her down your front path.

You both walk down the streets in silence towards the town hall, where the Reapings occurred every year in your district.

It’s a rundown building in the very centre of District Exo L, there is no air conditioning and it’s even worse when it’s full of people.

You hold your friend’s hand tighter as you approach, other young people of a similar age to you both are already there and of course, the Exotic guards sent from the Arcadia are also present, to ensure that everyone attends the Reaping today.

You and Hyesun approach and sign yourselves in on a sheet, even giving your thumb prints. The reaping is also about data collection and a chance for the Arcadia to monitor population levels and mortality rates.

Then you both walk through and past some Exotic guards, holding crackling stun guns and dressed in white and red, with white masks, hiding their identities.

You and Hyesun follow other young people from your district into the town hall which is already full of people and of course, the place is stuffy.

All of a sudden, a dull weight bumps into you.

You gasp and let go of Hyesun’s hand to rub your arm.

“Hey, watch it defect.” A boy says with a sneer, glaring hard.

You glare back at him.

You remember going to school with him a while ago before you dropped out to earn money for you and your mother when your father left you both. The boy’s name is Park Jungwoon, he’s a terrible piece of work.

They all called you a ‘defect’ during your time at school and even now because unlike others, you don’t have a power.

You are powerless.

Something which is very unheard of in Gehenna.

Your power should emerge and take form on your fifth birthday, however, that never happened for you.

You’ve always felt self-conscious about the fact that you didn’t have a power, people looked at you funny. However, your mother was always very supportive, she told you that she still loved you, power or not.

The boy spits at you and then he walks away through the crowds of blue, swishing cotton.

You hold onto Hyesun’s hand as you both stand in the crowded hall full of other young people like yourselves, all of them in various states of distress and worry.

It’s silent.

No one dares to speak out or say anything, because you heard that during last year’s Reaping, one girl was stung and paralysed for whispering to her friend, so you and Hyesun kept your mouths tightly shut.

Soon, the hall is now crowded with people, heat and halitosis and in the distance, you hear the doors creaking and slamming shut, sealing your fate.

Then you look at the stage and there are some officials from the Arcadia sitting there, having been sent here to ensure that the reaping goes smoothly.

The mayor of your district stands from his seat and walks up to a lectern.

He clears his throat. “Welcome everyone, to District Exo L’s Reaping for the 64th annual Potentas Games!” he says with a smile. “As you may know, six of you will be randomly chosen to participate and form a pack.” he says, gesturing with a flourish of his hand towards a large glass bowl, shimmering under the white incandescence of the town hall lights.

District Exo L is slightly different to the other districts because there isn’t a huge focus on packs and soulmates as everyone is more concerned about surviving in your poverty-stricken district. So, there are hardly any packs and during your reaping, six individuals are chosen and then they form a pack for the Games.

“We also have with us, our winner of the 58th annual Potentas Games, Kim Heechul!” the mayor announces, pulling you out of your thoughts.

The crowd all watch as a slender man stands from his seat and walks towards the mayor, there is only a smattering of applause, because Kim Heechul isn’t very popular in your district, due to the very unvaliant way that he had won.

Kim Heechul used his power of camouflage to hide throughout the whole competition and only revealed himself when the last two people had killed each other.

He is the only known winner from your district.

Everyone here sees him as a joke, and no one takes him seriously. So now he works for the Arcadia because he has lost the support from his home district. However, he comes back every year to pick names out of a bowl, incarcerating young people in this terrible fate that he was subjected to.

The mayor claps as he stands away from the lectern and Heechul takes his place.

“Hello everyone.” Heechul greets with a smile. “It’s glad to be here for another year of entertainment, don’t you agree?”

No one says a word, especially not with the imposing Exotic guards all lining the walls and the fact that this Reaping is being televised on live TV.

The whole of Gehenna’s eyes are currently on you all, including the Great Leader, Lee Sooman who watches every districts’ Reapings.

“Now, let’s begin, shall we?” Heechul suggests with a chuckle, as if this whole situation is the most prosaic thing ever.

You resist the urge to cringe, not liking Heechul’s joviality at such a horrible event that will determine many young people’s fates.

Then Heechul walks towards the glass bowl, his shoes clapping against the hard wood of the stage, reverberating in your ears.

He swirls his hand above the glass bowl full of pieces of paper, smirking at the crowd as he does so.

It’s a sport, a circus act for the Arcadia, they enjoyed it to no end.

You couldn’t believe that Heechul is actually working for them then you remembered that when he won, he no doubt received money, riches, fame and a nice house in the hills by the sea.

Fame, prestige and a full wallet can change a person.

Then, Heechul dips his hand in and takes out a neatly folded slip of paper and opens it.

Your friend’s hold on your hand tightens and you squeeze back, silently reassuring her that everything will be okay.

Inside, your heart is pounding, hoping that it isn’t you.

Then Heechul clears his throat. “Bom Jihyun.” He calls.

You freeze.

Bom Jihyun was one of your bullies at school all those years ago, she has a very good power, in that she can contort her body like an elastic band. She’s very stretchy and flexible.

Your heads all turn, whispers floating in the atmosphere. Then you see her, looking confident and slightly cocky with that crooked smirk on her lips as she makes her way towards the stage and walks on, standing beside Heechul and flipping her long black locks over her shoulder.

She has always been so self-centred and full of herself. You remember how she would bully you relentlessly during gym classes and how she would stretch her arm from where she was sat at the back of the classroom just to slap your cheek, as if rubbing in the fact that she had a power in your face.

“Okay then.” Heechul says with a smile, putting down the slip of paper and taking another one out.

Your heart begins to pick up the pace and you can feel Hyesun’s hand sweating in yours.

_Here it goes again…_

Heechul opens the paper and then looks out at the crowd. “Kim Taewoo.”

You look around the crowded, stuffy hall, just as Taewoo’s familiar tall, muscly form strides through the sea of young people and ascends the stairs onto the stage.

Like Jihyun, Kim Taewoo was also one of your bullies at school.

He can morph his face into anything.

He used this power to pretend to be other people and he can also change his voice to sound like others. He once scared you by imitating Hyesun’s voice, and you thought that she had been taken by him, however he had lured you to him and his cronies and they had all beaten you up that day and ridiculed you for your lack of powers.

Taewoo joins Jihyun on the stage and then Heechul dips his hand in the glass bowl again and swishes it, the paper fluttering under his touch.

Then Heechul picks up a piece of paper and opens it with a smile.

Your heart jumps in your throat.

“Park Jungwoon.” Heechul says clearly.

Heads all turn as Park Jungwoon’s tall, slender form walks towards the stage and ascends the stairs. He is the boy who had called you a ‘defect’ when you had bumped into him earlier.

He was also one of your bullies at school all those years ago. His power is speed and agility. He can run and jump incredibly fast and he barely got tired.

Jungwoon joins Jihyun and Taewoo who smirk at him, looking glad to have him on their team.

“Oh, we’re half-way there!” Heechul says as he puts down the paper. “Isn’t this exciting?” he remarks, looking out over the crowd but no one laughs or shares his amusement.

Everyone is too scared to do so, all of them on edge because they could be next.

The Arcadia officials behind Heechul do not look pleased with his joviality.

Heechul meets their eyes and you swore that you saw a shiver wrack up his spine.

Then he turns around and clears his throat, dipping his hand in the bowl and moving it about, the paper hitting the glass like waves against rocks.

All your eyes are focused on his hand, the room is completely silent, and everyone holds their breaths.

Heechul picks out a piece of paper and opens it. “Kang Soomin.” He reads out.

You all look around and after a little while, no one walks onto the stage.

All of a sudden, an Exotic guard charges into the crowd and grabs the scruff of a girl of about nineteen, who is sobbing and crying into her hands.

Kang Soomin’s special power is hypnosis. She can put people to sleep with a simple look into their eyes and she can make people do whatever she wanted. You remember seeing her around the district and in school, she was in the year above.

The Exotic guard shoves Soomin out of the crowd and then, with a stun gun pointed at her head, she turns and shuffles towards the stage, she steps on and whilst still crying, she joins, Jihyun, Taewoo and Jungwoon.

Heechul looks at Soomin with a condescending smile. “Don’t worry, Soomin-ah, it’s not as bad as you think it is.” he says with a chuckle, crushing the slip of paper in his hand. “Think of it like a little excursion, a holiday of some sorts, yeah?”

You resist the urge to scoff at his words, not believing that he is actually sugar-coating something as blood thirsty as the Potentas Games.

Then Heechul dips his hand in the glass bowl, taking out a fifth slip of paper, and whilst holding everyone’s eyes, he opens the paper and reads it, then he smiles and looks out over the crowd.

“Moon Youngjae.” He calls, looking out at the crowd.

The four offerings on the stage share a look and smirk.

You all watch as Youngjae’s tall form walks towards the stage, looking eerily calm as he walks with his hands in his pockets.

Youngjae is also a bully of yours, however he wasn’t as loud and as cocky as the three others.

He’s silent…but deadly.

His power is that he can take away a person’s senses.

He can take one, or all of them at a time, rendering the person unable to feel, hear, taste, see or smell a thing.

It was terrifying to see, and you have witnessed it a couple of times when people have gotten on the wrong side of him.

You all stare as Youngjae joins the other four on the stage, Soomin is still crying, muffling her cries into a sodden, wet tissue.

Then Heechul looks out over the crowd again. “Okay, one more name to go!” he says, looking excited as he dips his hand into the glass bowl for one last time today.

Your hand tightens around your friend’s and she returns the gesture, snuggling against your side.

Your heart is pounding in your chest.

You hope that it isn’t you, but you know that if you were chosen, you wouldn’t be useful.

You have no power, so you didn’t have a chance to fight and defend yourself against the other offerings who will be in the games. They would no doubt be much more experienced and powerful than you.

Then, Heechul holds up a folded slip of paper, which shines in the bright lights of the town hall, the room is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

“Here it is.” Heechul croons as he opens it and reads.

Everyone holds their breath, their eyes fixed on Heechul, including the cameras.

“Kim Hyesun.”

Your heart shudders in your chest.

_No, not Hyesun!_

Everyone’s eyes swivel towards you and Hyesun and you look down at her, her face is pale, all the blood is gone from it. She’s shaking and her eyes look up and meet yours, already glistening with tears.

“Y/n-ah…” she whispers with a rasp, tears falling down her cheeks.

Your heart breaks in two, that was the first time that you had heard her speak in weeks.

There are _thousands_ of names in that bowl! Why does your friend’s have to be the one that is chosen!

“Kim Hyesun?” Heechul calls, standing ono look at the crowd.

You hold Hyesun close, everyone’s eyes are fixed on you both and you can see the Exotic guards beginning to prepare their stun guns and march into the crowds.

_No…you can’t let this happen!_

Hyesun wouldn’t last two seconds in the Potentas Games.

She would be dead for sure, even though she has an incredible power of making people see whatever she wants them to see, you know that emotionally, she wouldn’t be able to cope and the fact that she is mostly mute didn’t help one bit.

She’s also incredibly tiny and not suited for that bloody arena at all!

And most of all…you don’t want to lose her.

You’ve been through so much together; she has always been there for you when you were being bullied and she always helped you up and dusted you down.

The Exotic guards are now pushing people out the way, nearing you and Hyesun and raising their crackling stun guns.

You hold her even tighter, not wanting to let her go.

_You wouldn’t let them take her!_

“Y/n…” she mumbles, trying to get her words out.

You rub her back, your mind whirring, buzzing, your heart pounding, the guards getting closer, aiming their guns, telling Hyesun to come with them and that she won’t get hurt.

And all of a sudden, you open your mouth, your brain speaking before thinking: “Take me instead.” You say with a strangled gasp. “I’ll offer myself in her place.”

The room falls absolutely silent, you can feel everyone’s shocked eyes on you.

Everyone here knows about your powerless status; you are probably a laughingstock now.

_What have you just done?!_

“Lower your guns.” An official from the Arcadia commands, standing from his seat.

The Exotic guards slowly lower their stun guns, the electricity crackling within the weapons, filling your ears.

Of course, you can offer to take another offering’s place in the competition, however, nothing like this has ever happened in years.

Offering yourself is more common in the richer districts where winning the games is seen as an even bigger honour and an industry. Young people there have been training ever since they were really young to enter the Potentas Games.

But in District Exo L, putting yourself in another offering’s place is basically unheard of.

It’s more synonymous to death than victory.

“W—well.” Heechul finally splutters out, dithering slightly and looking unsure. “Um…I guess that can be…um…uh.” He says, then he walks off and begins discussing in low tones with some officials from the Arcadia who all look very serious.

The young people around you begin to whisper, darting looks at you as they do so.

Nothing like this has ever happened during a Reaping before, especially in District Exo L.

When the whispers became too loud, the imposing Exotic guards tell them all to be quiet, starting up their stun guns, the electricity crackling within and scaring you all.

Immediately, the room falls silent as Heechul, the mayor and the officials from the Arcadia continue to discuss.

Then after a little while, they all stop talking and break apart.

Heechul puts on a smile as he walks up to the lectern, curling his fingers on either side of it. “The representatives from the Exotic Arcadia have agreed that you are indeed allowed to take Kim Hyesun’s place.” He announces, looking straight into your eyes as he does so.

Your whole body ceases up yet your heart shudders in your chest, the reality of this feeling all too real.

Hyesun gasps and looks at you. “Y/n-ah!” she whines, holding your waist in a vice-like grip. “You can’t do this! You don’t have a power! It’s not fair!” she shouts, gaining everyone’s attention.

Everyone begins to whisper again, including the Arcadia officials, who are now staring at your figure with wide eyes, beginning to discuss again in hushed tones, flickers of excitement making their way on their features.

You sigh and try to release yourself from Hyesun’s clutches. “I’ll be fine.” You say, putting on a small smile for her, but inside you can feel tears burning the backs of your eyes and your heart pounding in fear and worry at what you had just gotten yourself into.

“No!” Hyesun screams, still holding you tight as tears run down her cheeks like waterfalls. “Please don’t go!! I don’t want you to die! Please don’t do this!!”

“Hyesun.” You growl softly, unwrapping her arms from around you. “I need to go.” You say as you begin to walk away.

“I don’t want you to go!” she whimpers, trying to run towards you however she is restrained by some Exotic guards who tell her to calm down.

 _I don’t want to either._ You think internally, your heart cracking and breaking in your chest.

“Bye.” You whisper to her and more tears rain down her cheeks.

“Y/n-ah…” she cries. “Y/n-ah, no!!”

You gulp thickly and with trembling legs and feeling everyone’s eyes and the cameras on you, you walk through the crowds.

As you walk, you can hear them whispering ‘defect’, ‘freak and ‘powerless’ as you pass by.

You keep your head down, in hopes of hiding your tears from them all as you ascend the stairs onto the stage, your footsteps reverberating in your ears as you do so, filling the deafening vacuum of the room.

The hall is now completely silent as you walk across the stage, your heart pounding at each step.

When you approach, Heechul offers a small smile and pats your back without a word.

You ignore him as you stand beside Moon Youngjae.

You can feel your new pack’s eyes on you, all of them annoyed that you have taken your friend’s place and thus taken away her amazing power from the games that would be a huge advantage to them.

You wouldn’t be surprised if you were dead before the Games even began because of how deadly their glares are right now and how much they all hate you.

Then, Heechul turns to you. “What’s your name?” he asks.

You look up from the floor, tears trickling down your cheeks already. You quickly wipe them away. “Y/n L/n.” you say, your voice reverberating around the hall, hitting the walls and shaking through your body.

Heechul’s eyes seem to hold recognition because he nods slowly as if in understanding. “Ah…so you’re the powerless one?” he asks softly.

You resist the urge to glare at him, not liking his choice of words at all but nonetheless, you nod.

It’s true after all, regardless of how many times you wished that it wasn’t.

Everyone in your district knew that you are powerless.

Then Heechul looks away from you and towards the crowd. “So, here we are, our six offerings for the 64th annual Potentas Games!” he announces with a clap.

Then the crowd begin to clap, having no choice but to do so because the Exotic guards with their stun guns are close by and because this whole Reaping is being streamed on live television in the rest of the districts and in the Exotic Arcadia.

And you knew that they are going to have a field day with this, a powerless tribute who offered herself into the Potentas Games.

It’s almost suicidal.

In fact, it _is_ suicidal.

_Did you have a death wish?!_

“Now, without further ado, our six offerings are now going to embark on their journey to the Arcadia, where they will train intensely for a week and then enter the arena!” Heechul says as the crowd clap again, their eyes fixed on you all.

The Exotic guards walk towards the six of you and begin to lead you out of the hall.

You are shoved particularly hard by one of them and you sneak a glance over your shoulder, trying to look for Hyesun however you can’t see a thing because of all the people in the way.

You sigh and give up looking, allowing the Exotic guards to lead you out of the building along with your team.

You all step into the sweltering hot summer air, the heat of it burning through your light blue cotton dress, the verdant trees swishing and the birds trilling in the skies.

This beautiful, serene place doesn’t fit with the inner turmoil that’s raging within you, so worried about being killed.

You know that without a power or training, you won’t stand a chance in that arena with other very skilled and powerful individuals from the other districts.

You are all led towards a large van and you all get in.

You sit down beside Kang Soomin, who is still sobbing into her tissue, whispering about how she didn’t get to say goodbye to her parents and little brother and how she doesn’t want to die.

Then the van’s doors close and the ignition starts.

The van begins to move, driving down the dusty, sun-bleached streets, passing orphaned, homeless children on the streets and other people in your district.

You feel as if you’re travelling in a hearse rather than a van because of how everyone is staring from the outside.

You are all literally being driven to your deaths.

The drive to the train station is short and doesn’t last long, you don’t utter a word during the trip, and you can hear Jihyun and Jungwoon whispering furiously behind you, however you don’t pay attention.

Soon, you all arrive at the train station in order to board a train to the Exotic Arcadia, the seat of power in Gehenna.

You had never been there yourself, so despite your worries about dying soon, you are also curious about what the capitol of your country looks like.

You are all taken through customs and board the train, which is sleek, streamlined and unlike anything that you would see in your district.

It looks too incongruous amongst the cracked walls and broken benches of the only train station in your district.

Then, you all got on the train, flanked by Exotic guards.

When you enter, you all gasp and stare wide-eyed.

Inside, the train is lavish and unlike anything that you have ever laid eyes on before.

It truly is a sight that you never thought that you would ever get to see in your whole life.

The seats are a royal blue leather and there’s a large table covered in silver platters with foods on them, eliciting delicious smells.

Your stomach rumbles, your measly crackers and cheese making themselves known.

Your team immediately rush to the table and sit down, serving themselves some food, all of them having never seen such beautiful dishes like this before, considering the fact that you are from the poorest district out of all eight of them.

After looking around and trying to calm yourself from your shock, you decide to sit with them.

Your hunger takes over as you pull out a seat and sit down, beginning to serve yourself some delectable chicken pie.

Your team all look towards you as you do this, however you ignore them.

“You know, even though you’re on our team, it doesn’t mean that we like you.” Jihyun says all of a sudden.

You look up from your pie and meet their eyes.

“Yeah, your only use will be holding our bags and being a shield.” Taewoo pipes in with a smirk and a glare. “Other than that, you’re fucking useless to us, you defect.”

“I can be useful though!” You retort, spearing your pie.

Your team began to laugh evilly.

“Yeah right!” Jihyun cackles. “This is what you deserve for taking Hyesun’s place. We could have used her power to our advantage and maybe win victoriously for once, but now, we’ll just get dragged down by you.”

You glare at them, your fist shaking around your fork.

“Hey, don’t be so rude.” A voice says as a hand claps down on your shoulder.

You jolt in your seat and watch as Heechul glares at your team as he takes a seat beside you.

“Now, let’s have some more constructive talk, like how you can all survive the games and win.” Heechul continues, serving himself some steak. “So just ask me anything about the games, okay?”

“We don’t need your help, old man!” Jungwoon says through a mouthful of meat, glaring at Heechul.

Heechul scoffs and folds his arms. “You won’t be saying that when you’re in that arena in a week’s time you know!” he splutters.

Taewoo scoffs. “Yeah right.” He says, tearing into a chicken wing. “You’re a fucking joke, why would we want any of your advice? You’d probably tell us to go hide somewhere for the remainder of it all.”

At his words, your team all laugh derisively as Heechul fumes in his seat, clenching his fists.

You look up from your knees. “Excuse me, but I would like to listen.” You say, breaking through their laughter.

Heechul stops glaring at the boy and turns towards you, meeting your eyes with a smile. “At least you’re actually taking this seriously.” He says. “You’re L/n Y/n, aren’t you?” he asks, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

Your team all stop laughing and glare at you, eating their food and whispering.

You nod. “Yes, I am.” You say, taking a bite of your chicken pie and swallowing

Heechul nods and takes a sip of his drink, putting it down. “I have to admire you.” he says. “Never have I ever seen anyone offer themselves in someone else’s place in District Exo L before. You’re very brave.”

You blush. “Thank you, Heechul-ssi.” You say, taking a bite of the delicious chicken pie.

Heechul smiles. “You don’t have a power, do you?”

You pause and shake your head, hearing Jihyun whispering ‘freak’ under her breath as she glares at you.

“You’re going to be dead meat then.” Heechul says matter-of-factly, taking a sip of whiskey.

Some of your ‘pack’ snicker under their breaths at the former winner’s words.

You glare hard at them.

“However, that’s why you need to make up for it with combat!” Heechul says, pointing to you and putting down his glass with a clink.

“Combat?” you inquire.

“Yeah, have you been trained before?” Heechul asks, looking at you.

You shake your head. “No.” you say. “I’ve never been trained because of my lack of power.” You continue, whispering the last bit and feeling your team’s hard eyes on you.

Heechul nearly splutters on his whiskey as he turns to you.

“Now she’s really dead fucking meat.” Taewoo chuckles derisively. “There’s no use training her because she’ll probably die on the first day—”

“You mean, the first _hour?”_ Youngjae cuts in with a smirk.

Then your team all laugh raucously at his words, nearly wheezing and you vaguely hope that they would all choke and die right there.

“Ignore them.” Heechul whispers in your ear.

You nod however you wish that you could just stab a couple of them with your fork, maybe do some pre-training practice right here on the train?

Then you shake yourself out of your thoughts and eat your delectable chicken pie, your mind is reeling, still in shock at your actions that you had never expected of yourself, not even in a million years would you have thought that you would ever do such a thing.

You are in actuality a quiet, calm person, you liked to stay to the shadows and keep away from drama.

But now…you had entered yourself in the dangerous, blood thirsty ‘Potentas Games’, where you had to fight to the death to ensure your survival.

A shiver wracks through you, remembering your time watching the games in the past and how some of the scenes had horrified and shocked you.

And now…you would actually be participating in them…probably committing vile, disgusting crimes against others just for your survival…

_What is wrong with you? This isn’t like you at all!_

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 _“—and here we are, our pack offering representing District Exo K for this years’ Potentas Games are, Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun!”_ the mayor of District Exo K announces jubilantly.

The crowd immediately erupts with cheers as the six boys are led off the stage by exotic guards in their red and white uniform.

Minseok, Luhan, Kris, Yixing, Jongdae and Tao stare at the TV, having watched all the Reapings so far since they got on the train, which is bound for the Exotic Arcadia, the capitol of Gehenna.

Their pack had also been chosen today at their Reaping and in truth, they are all nervous to an extent. Some more so than others, notably Tao who is sat rigid in his seat, looking pale and on edge.

Then a trolley passes them and stops. “Would you like anything to eat?” a smiley stewardess asks, gesturing to the vast array of delicious snacks and treats only available in the Arcadia.

The six boys all look away from the TV where the offerings from Exo K are being filmed getting into a van to stare at the stewardess.

“Um…are any of you hungry at all?” she prompts, beginning to feel nervous at their lack of response.

None of them say a word, they had eaten already, and they really didn’t like talking to others, especially people from the Arcadia, stuck up rich snobs that they were.

“Oh look, it’s District Exo L’s reaping.” Luhan says, breaking the silence as he continues to stare at the TV.

The rest of them look away from the stewardess and Kris picks up the remote, turning up the volume.

After a small while, the stewardess turns away from them all when she sees that they are really not going to answer, then she sighs and pushes her trolley away.

The boys don’t take notice of her departure, watching as the mayor of District Exo L introduces Kim Heechul.

“What a fucking embarrassment.” Minseok mutters under his breath, folding his arms and leaning back against the crimson seats.

The rest of them nod in agreement, knowing all about Kim Heechul of District Exo L’s cowardly win several years ago.

Kim Heechul was the laughingstock of the whole of Gehenna; however, the Arcadia loved his jokey, playful personality and the government decided to hire him.

The boys continue to watch as Heechul picks out slips of paper and as the chosen offerings gather on the stage.

Then they watch as Heechul takes out the last slip of paper and opens it.

 _“Kim Hyesun.”_ Heechul calls.

The boys stare at the screen, slowly becoming confused at the fact that no one is walking onto the stage, then all of a sudden there’s a shout.

 _“Take me instead!”_ a chiming voice gasps. _“I’ll offer myself in her place!”_

Then, the camera swivels and finds your figure, who’s clutching onto a crying girl of a similar age, your face contorted in worry and fear, some hair having escaped out of your braid and framing your small, heart-shaped face, your wide brown eyes staring desperately ahead, sending a shiver through the hearts of the six boys watching you from the comfort of their train.

“Woah…” Tao breathes, sitting up in his seat and staring at you, his eyes transfixed.

The boys all stare at your image on the TV, all of them feeling a strange… _connection_ dwelling deep within their stomachs as they stare, feeling confused at this intrinsic need to _protect_ you when they barely even know you.

_What is this feeling?_

Then, they watch as Heechul and the Arcadia officials walk off and begin to discuss in low tones about your outburst.

“Someone actually…” Tao begins but his words catch in his throat—so utterly shocked.

“That is particularly unusual.” Luhan whispers, stroking his chin as he stares at the TV. “I’ve never heard of anyone in District Exo L offering themselves in someone else’s place before.”

The rest of them glance at the second eldest and then they look back at the TV as the Arcadia officials finish talking and as Heechul walks towards the lectern and addresses everyone.

 _“The representatives from the Exotic Arcadia have agreed that you are indeed allowed to take Kim Hyesun’s place.”_ Heechul announces as the crowd lets out a huge gasp.

The camera pans onto you as you try and walk towards the stage, keeping in your tears.

 _“—You don’t have a power!! It’s not fair!”_ your friend shouts as she keeps a tight grip around your waist.

The six boys all splutter and stare at the screen.

“No power?!” Yixing gasps, staring wide-eyed at your figure as you break yourself away from Hyesun.

It’s very unheard of for someone to not have a power, the whole thing is preposterous!

There’s no way that something like this is true!

“What? Everyone has a power, right?” Jongdae asks, looking at the older ones however they ignore him, not knowing how to respond at all as they continue to stare at the TV.

Then the boys watch as you walk up the stage, your ‘pack’ glaring hard at you as you stand next to them without a word.

“What’s your name?” Heechul asks as he turns to you.

You look up at him. “Y/n L/n.” you answer clearly, then you look straight into the camera, the inner conflict so apparent in your gaze and your tears glistening down your cheeks.

“She’s…” Jongdae begins, his tongue tied, not knowing what to say.

“Beautiful…” Kris finishes for them all, staring solidly at your figure.

The rest of them turn to their pack leader, all of them having been thinking that same exact thing and now they all feel confused at the thoughts running through their heads that they have never had about a woman before.

However, they try to put them to the side, dismissing a couple of theories that they’ve had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It’s now several hours later and you have been on the train for ages.

After you had eaten some delicious food and talked to Heechul about his experience in the games, you decided to take a small nap to pass the time as the trek from your district to the Arcadia is the longest that any pack offering has to make.

“Look! We’re here!” Jihyun says all of a sudden, rushing towards the window.

The rest of your ‘pack’ look up at her words and follow her.

You jolt out of your nap from where you are laying on some of the royal blue seats and sit up, looking out of the window.

You gasp quietly to yourself, your eyes taking in the vast, jungle of high rises, the sapphire night sky, the sparkling lights, the life and vigour that the whole place seems to exude.

In short, the Exotic Arcadia is worlds apart from the poor, little District Exo L on the southern tip of the country…

Soon, the train stops in a brightly lit station.

Heechul stands from his seat and stretches his arms above his head. “Alright, let’s file out.” He says with a yawn.

You stand and follow behind them all as they walk out of the lavish train and onto the platform, which is busy with people, all staring at you in their beautifully made and lavish clothes that you have never clapped eyes on before.

Suddenly, you feel very self-conscious in your blue cotton dress with your hair coming out of your braid, frizzing around your face. You must look like a state after the rough day you’ve had.

Then you are all led out of the platform and onto the street, immediately you are blinded by camera flashes and deafened by shouts from the press.

Heechul tells them all to go away with help from some Exotic guards as he leads you all towards a waiting van and opens the door.

You all get in and settle in the seats.

You sit by yourself and then the doors close.

The reporters are clawing at the windows and shouting but their words are muffled and you’re glad that the windows are tinted

Then the van drives away down the streets, passing many lights and people wearing strange and elaborate clothes that you aren’t used to seeing at all.

Your heart pounds as the van drives, wondering where you are all going and what’s going to happen next.

The journey is short and soon you all arrive at a large, gated estate with wrought-iron gates, intricately carved and curled.

The gates open and let you through, the huge, grand building is illuminated and there’s even a stone fountain and a couple of peacocks wandering about on the lush grass with their green feathers spread.

The van drives around the stone fountain and parks, then the door opens and you all file out.

Your ‘pack’ all push past you and exit the van before you.

You glare at them as you finally step out of the van, your feet hitting the smooth gravel.

“What is this place?” Taewoo asks, looking around the vast space of green and limestone brick buildings in awe.

“This is the training headquarters for the Potentas Games.” Heechul explains. “All offerings are brought here to train for a week before entering the arena.”

You all nod, a strange silence overcoming you all as you stare.

Many offerings before you must have been brought here…only to be killed a week later…

It’s a harrowing thought and not one that you want to dwell on.

“Anyway, let’s go inside.” Heechul says with a wave of his hand and a swivel of his heel, leading the way.

Without a word, you all follow him towards the doors of the large limestone brick building which are flanked by two imposing Exotic guards, holding their stun guns close, the electricity crackling from within the weapons.

They see you all and walk towards Heechul, who tells them that you are all the pack offering for District Exo L.

Eventually the two guards nod and open the tall chestnut doors for you.

You all walk through, and you stare in awe at the beauty that this building holds within its walls.

There are shimmering white pillars, glimmering, orange chandeliers high above and obsidian marble floors that span for miles. All the surfaces are clean and shiny.

There are people dotted around, going here there and everywhere, all of them looking busy, all of them having a destination.

“Are you all the offerings for District Exo L?” a voice asks all of a sudden.

You stop staring in wide-eyed awe and clap eyes on a woman as she approaches you all. She looks like a nurse in her flowing blue dress and white apron.

“Yes, they are.” Heechul says, gesturing to you all.

“Good.” The woman says with a nod, writing something on her clipboard. “You’re all the last ones to get here. Follow me.” She says with a wave of her hand, leading the way and you all follow her.

“Well, we are the furthest from the capitol.” Heechul remarks with a chuckle as he walks beside her. “So, of course, we would always get here after the others.”

The woman doesn’t respond, instead she shoots him a glare.

“Wait, where are we going?” you ask, walking towards Heechul and tapping his arm.

He looks towards you and as he’s about to open his mouth, the nurse catches your eyes. “To the infirmary for a health check.” She answers in a clipped tone.

“Health check?” you echo, gaining the others’ attentions.

The nurse nods. “Yes.” She says. “You all need a health check before you start training tomorrow. The rest of the offerings have had theirs so far and it’s a mandatory requirement when participating in the games.”

You nod without a word, your heart trembling in your chest at how real this all is as the nurse continues to lead you all up a number of stairs.

You all walk through wide, illuminated hallways, all decorated with art, mostly depicting the Great Leader of Gehenna, Lee Sooman in various stages of his life, including some with his family.

Soon, the nurse opens a set of wooden, double doors and you all enter a large, state-of-the-art infirmary with a high ceiling. The walls are pure white and lined with stretchers, there’s a strange, antiseptic smell in the air that makes your stomach churn.

You are all led further into the room and immediately doctors and nurses swarm towards you, dressed in flowing white lab coats.

“Are you, Miss L/n?” one doctor asks and there’s a nurse beside him.

You look towards him. “Yes.” You answer.

“Please come with me.” he says, writing something on a clipboard as he and the nurse turn around and lead you past many stretchers.

You nod, looking behind you as the rest of your pack are led away by other doctors and nurses.

The doctor and nurse stop at a stretcher. “Please get changed into this.” The nurse says, giving you a long, white hospital gown. “You can get changed behind there.” She continues, pointing to a curtain divider.

You nod and wordlessly walk behind the curtain indicated to get changed out of your blue cotton dress and white underwear. You slip on the hospital gown, the hem reaching your knees.

When you are ready, you walk out and sit on the stretcher as the doctor and nurse examine you closely, writing things on clipboards and doing various tests, looking in your ears, taking your pulse, listening to your heartbeat and hitting your knees with a small hammer in order to test your reflexes.

As they did this, you heard the occasional: “Malnourished.” and “a bit underweight.” being muttered under their breaths.

You blush, feeling awkward at their words.

Due to living in the poorest district in the country, you are of course quite underweight.

Soon, the doctor finishes his external examination of you and the nurse wheels a trolley towards the stretcher, the wheels squeaking in your ears.

“Now, I’ll be taking some blood.” The doctor announces as he slaps on some gloves, already picking up a large syringe.

Your eyes widen. “Why?” you ask, your heart pounding. “Why do you need to do that?”

“For data, Miss L/n.” the nurse answers. “Now please present your arm.”

You look at the two of them and then you sigh, rolling up your sleeve and presenting your arm to them.

You close your eyes and look away as they approach, not wanting to watch.

All of a sudden, you feel a sharp sting.

You gasp, feeling blood being withdrawn from your body and then as the needle leaves you.

The nurse puts a cold compress on your arm and bandages it.

“How do you feel?” the nurse asks.

You open your eyes and meet her gaze. “I feel sick.” You whisper, your face paling and your lips growing cold as you stare at your arm being bandaged.

“Offerings always feel sick at this part.” She mutters to herself, securing your bandage with a safety pin then she picks up a glass and presents it to you. “Now, drink this and then we’ll continue.”

“What is it?” you ask, looking at the orange liquid in the glass which seems to be bubbling.

“It’s a drink to boost your blood sugar for the next procedure.” She explains quickly.

You look into her eyes. “What next procedure?” you ask, a swirling sickness beginning to form in your stomach at what more your body had to be subjected to tonight.

The nurse’s eyes widen. “Just drink that first and relax okay?” she commands, looking between the orange drink and you.

You look at the drink as she walks away from you and discusses something with the doctor who is putting your blood into a test tube and labelling it.

You sigh and look around you, seeing your team who are also getting their blood taken and tests done on them.

Then you look down at the bubbling orange drink and take a tentative sip.

Your eyes widen at the overwhelming sweetness of it, having never experienced something as such in your home district due to the fact that you all didn’t have the luxury of eating sweet things.

You drink some more, really liking the taste. It reminds you of lemons and oranges, like orange juice but with more sugar than normal.

“Oh, you’ve nearly finished it.” the doctor remarks as he walks towards you.

You look down at your glass and all the orange liquid is gone and you feel less woozy than you did earlier. “I guess I have.” you say.

“Well good.” The doctor says, taking the glass from you and placing it on the side table. “Now, we’ll begin with the last procedure.” He says, shooting a look at the nurse who nods.

“You might want to lay down for this one.” The nurse says, walking towards you.

You nod and lay down on the bed and the nurse ensures that your neck is resting on a pillow.

“Expose your neck for us a bit, Miss L/n.” the doctor commands softly and you can hear some metal grinding in the distance and a couple of beeps.

You do so, turning your head to the side and exposing your jugular.

Then you feel a light pressure on your neck, like a piece of metal, just pressing against the flesh.

Your heart rate spikes at the contact, sweat gathering at your hairline, wondering what is going to happen but feeling too scared to ask.

“Three…two…one.” The nurse counts under her breath, her hand stroking your arm. “Go.”

All of a sudden, a piece of metal rips through your skin.

You scream out at the pain which lasts only for a little while, and then it slowly dissipates, leaving an ache there and you’re surprised at how quick it went.

_What was that?_

“All done.” The doctor says and you can hear a heavy piece of equipment being put onto the trolley with a clatter.

“W—what was that?” you ask, meeting the nurse’s eyes.

“We inserted a microchip into your neck.” She explains, placing a cold cotton pad onto your neck and wiping some blood away. “It’s the Arcadia’s way of tracking you all in the Games.”

_Now that explains the sweet drink._

If you hadn’t have had that, you would have fainted from shock probably.

You nod and a horrible searing pain shoots up your skull.

You clutch your head and grit your teeth.

“The pain will go soon.” The nurse whispers. “Now, please get changed into these.” She says, handing you a simple white t-shirt, a pair of grey fluffy slippers and some baggy grey sweats.

You nod and sit up, your head feels heavy like lead as you stand from the stretcher, nearly stumbling.

The nurse catches you just in time before you clatter to the floor.

You thank her and then you take the clothes from her and walk behind the curtain.

You take off the white hospital gown, where there is some blood splattered on it from when you had received your microchip. Then you slip on the long white shirt, grey sweats and the slippers.

When you are dressed, you walk out from behind the curtains and see your pack standing with Heechul, all of them wearing similar clothes to yourself and looking pale, their necks slightly bruised.

You decide to walk towards them.

“There you are, Miss L/n.” Heechul greets as you approach. “How are you feeling?”

As soon as he said that, your pack turn to you and glare.

“I feel okay.” you answer, ignoring your pack’s eyes.

“Fucking wussy.” Taewoo mutters under his breath as Jihyun giggles.

You glare up at them and they glare back.

“Well, now that everyone’s here, let’s go to your dorms.” Heechul says, breaking the tension.

You all nod and then Heechul leads the way out of the grand infirmary and down a couple of wide hallways, passing windows and outside it’s completely black, the lights from high-rises twinkling in the distance.

You stay at the back of the group as you walk, the sweats are slightly too long for you, gathering beneath your slippers as you walk, and you had to hold them up because even the waistband is too loose around your hips.

Soon, Heechul opens a set of double doors, revealing a large room swathed in semi-darkness.

There are huddles of squishy sofas, armchairs and tables with chairs, there’s a hearth with a fire, still burning gently and there’s even a painting of the Great Leader Lee Sooman hung above the mantel, looking out over the room with hard eyes and an austere frown.

“This is the common room which you’ll be sharing with the other offerings here.” Heechul explains in a whisper. “And through those doors are the dorms.” He explains, pointing towards a collection of doors lining the wall in front of you and they are all labelled with each district.

“Where are the others?” Youngjae asks, breaking the silence, looking eerily calm as always with his hands in his pockets.

“They must be asleep.” Heechul responds, looking at his watch. “It is past the curfew now and we were the ones to arrive. So, you should all get some sleep.”

You all nod and walk through the warm and cosy room towards the door which said. ‘District Exo L’ on it.

You all enter and there is yet another small room with six doors.

“There’re all separate bedrooms.” Heechul explains, opening one of the doors.

You all peek through, well you tried to peek inside, but your team pusedh you out of the way, not even allowing you a glance as to what was inside.

Then Heechul clears his throat and you all turn towards him. “I’ll leave now.” He says. “You all need your rest for tomorrow. You have an early start.”

You all nod and then Heechul opens the door and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him after one last goodnight.

Then your ‘pack’ all turn to you with glares as they walk into their rooms for the night, slamming them shut.

You sigh and shuffle to the only room that hadn’t been occupied.

You open the door and immediately a light flickers on, revealing a small, single bed with a bedside table and a rocking chair in the corner. There is even a little wash basin with some soap and a mirror. There is no window and the place looks like a prison cell.

You sigh and close the door, feeling exhaustion creeping up your system as you walk to the bed and open the pure white covers.

You slip under them, the mattress is soft at least, something that you’ve never had the pleasure of having before.

You had to share a bed with your mother back home, and that mattress was hard and uncomfortable, stuffed with straw which sometimes poked you whilst you slept.

But this mattress is just _perfect…_

You settle in the bed and rest your head on the pillow, being careful of your sore neck and arm.

And as you lay there, you think through all that has happened today:

Getting dressed for the reaping, holding your friend’s hand, walking into the stuffy hall, your friend’s name being called and the panic and fear that rushed through you as you offered yourself in her place and the fact that they had actually accepted you, and your trip to the Arcadia.

After a while, you drift out of your thoughts and stare at the ceiling, having the vague thought of how many other offerings like yourself had stared up at it, maybe crying, laughing, smiling?

Your heart quivers in your chest, not believing that you are actually here and that in the morning, you would be starting training for the games, something that you’ve never done because of your lack of powers.

You take a deep breath as you lay there, tears trickling down your cheeks and gathering beneath you.

And in that moment, you look down at your hands, catching sight of your wrist tattoo that you have had since birth.

It is an intricately drawn dodecagon with nothing in the centre.

You never knew why you had this tattoo, however sometimes when you were feeling down, you liked to look at it because whenever you did so, a small tingle would encapsulate your heart and warm it up, telling you that you weren’t alone in all this and that everything will be okay…

And you feel that now…

You couldn’t discern what this feeling could be, however you hold onto it tightly and don’t let go as you succumb to sleep, your aching body relaxing.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you so much for your kind comments and words of support! They are very much appreciated!! Anywaayyss, I hope you enjoy the chapter!! I love you all! <33333 :)

 

 

The next morning, you wake up, your eyes fluttering open.

Your room illuminates with a white light and you guess that the room must have a timer of some sorts to wake you up.

All of a sudden, you hear a crackling noise. _“Good morning, offerings!”_ a chipper voice says. You sit up in bed and look around for a speaker, however you can’t find one at all. _“The sun is shining and today is the first day of training! Now, please make your way to breakfast downstairs at the cafeteria! Thank you!”_ then the voice shuts off and all is silent again.

You sit there for a bit and stretch, having slept well last night because of how comfy the mattress was, so much better than your old one that you shared with your mother back home in District Exo L…

Your mother…

Your heart grips in sadness.

You would probably never see your mother again…at all…

But that’s if you die in the Games of course…

And that's probably what’s going to happen, you have no power after all…

You shake the thought from your head, not liking the idea of dying and never being able to go back home and see your mother again.

All of a sudden, you hear a series of footsteps and voices outside your door.

“Is everyone ready for breakfast?” the pack leader, Taewoo asks with a yawn.

There are some mumbles of ‘Yes’s’ in answer to his question.

“Is no one gonna wake the defect?” you hear Youngjae inquire with a smirk in his voice.

All of a sudden, there’s a loud chorus of rambunctious laughter.

“Why would we? We don’t even like her! She would just embarrass us at breakfast!” Soomin says derisively, causing them all to laugh.

“That’s the spirit Soomin-ah!” Jihyun says with a grin.

“Now let’s move, I’m so hungry.” Taewoo commands.

They all agree and then you listen as their footsteps get quieter and as they exit the dorm, slamming the door shut behind them as they go.

Afterwards, you sit in bed for a small while, just to ensure that they are actually gone and then you remove the covers from your body and stretch.

You wince when you stretch your neck which still aches from when you had gotten your microchip yesterday. You rub your neck, feeling a raised bump there.

Then you swing your legs to the side of the bed and stand; your legs are shaky as you make your way towards the small wash basin.

You look in the mirror, seeing a large bruise where you had your microchip inserted yesterday. You turn your neck and prod the bruise with a finger, watching as it turns a snow white, you remove your finger as it returns to its original violet hue.

You look down at the bandage on your arm, remembering that the Arcadia had taken blood from you yesterday as well.

You remove the safety pin from the bandage, slowly unwrapping the material and seeing a small spot of blood there.

You put the bandage on the sink and then you gently wash your arm with cold water and pat it down with a towel. It’s not as numb as it was last night, but still there is a slight ache there.

Then you look towards a small dresser and see a pile of clothes sitting on top of it.

You raise an eyebrow and pick them up, it’s a pair of lightweight black leggings and a crimson short-sleeved shirt with buttons. There are also some black trainers, socks and white underwear.

You realise that they must be clothes for you to wear to training today

So, you take off your long white t-shirt and baggy grey sweats, slipping on the workout clothes. The black leggings are tight around your hips and thighs.

When you are ready, you walk to the mirror again and untie your braid, then you gather your curled tresses into a ponytail, sweeping a couple of stray hairs behind your ears.

Then you walk out of your room and down the little hallway, you open the door and step out into the large, red common room full of squishy sofas, the fire is still softly burning in the hearth.

The place is so utterly still, there’s no one in sight and you assume that the rest of the offerings from all over the Arcadia must be eating breakfast at the cafeteria.

You look down at yourself and despite having just woken up, you are really not hungry. You don’t think that you can eat when you know that you are about to be training for your death almost.

You shake away your pessimistic thoughts and look at the large windows.

You walk towards them and sit on the ledge on a patterned red pillow.

You bend your knees and rest your folded arms on them, looking out at the windows with a view of the sprawling green grounds and limestone brick buildings of the training centre and the peacocks waddling over the grass, their tailfeathers fanning around them which refract and shimmer in the light of the sun, accentuating their beauty.

Then you sigh, a swirling feeling beginning to gather and coalesce in your tummy that you can’t discern however you try and shake this feeling away, but whatever you did…you couldn’t…you felt as if you _need_ to go looking for someone…but who?

 

 

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile in the large cafeteria of the Arcadia training headquarters for the honourable Potentas Games, all the packs from all eight districts are sat at separate tables and eating breakfast.

Some of them are slightly on edge and others are even excited, wanting to make a good impression on the Arcadia and on its leader, the Great Lee Sooman.

The District Exo M offerings are sat at a table in the corner, eating their breakfasts in silence, all of them having slept well. They all feel ready to train and showcase their powers, determined to win the Games for their District, something which they’ve been trained to do since they were very young.

As they eat their breakfast porridges, Jongdae occasionally cracks a joke whilst the others laugh and Minseok shakes his head and all of a sudden, they hear voices from the tables of offerings nearby:

“Where’s that powerless girl?” one voice asks over the chatter. “What district is she from again?”

“District Exo L.” a voice answers with a scoff. “Like that coward Heechul.”

There are choruses of laughs. “Ah, that was it!” the first voice says. “So, where is she then?”

“Don’t know, she probably got scared and realised that she made a huge fucking mistake.” Another one says derisively with a loud laugh.

“Yeah, fucking idiot.” A third voice says. “Who does she think she is? She thinks she can take on us? No chance.”

The Exo M boys all find themselves growling at the other offerings’ words, that strange feeling to protect you swirling in their stomachs again as it did on that train ride yesterday when they watched your reaping.

Then, Tao looks up from his porridge covered in blueberries and honey and meets his pack’s eyes. “Where is that powerless girl then?” he asks.

The five older ones frown and look around the full-to-the-brim cafeteria however they can’t see any sign of you.

They even glance at your District’s table however you aren’t there at all, but your five pack members are, and they all look happy and jovial as they sit there and eat.

All of a sudden, Luhan hears a familiar set of thoughts and looks over at Exo K’s table, where the six offerings there are sat and eating with occasional chatter.

Luhan’s eyes widen when he catches sight of Oh Sehun.

His old friend.

Sehun looks up at that moment and meets Luhan’s gaze.

_Fuck this shit!_

Luhan and Sehun have some history and Sehun didn’t think that he would _ever_ see his old friend Luhan again after he moved to District Exo K all those years ago.

_Ugh, why did this have to happen to him now?!_

“What’s wrong, Sehun-ah?” Junmyeon asks, noticing how awkward the youngest of their pack is looking all of a sudden.

Sehun jolts in his seat and looks away from Luhan’s table in the corner. “There’s nothing wrong.” He grumbles, spooning in a mouthful of porridge and focussing his gaze down at the table.

The rest of his pack stare at him, not looking convinced, however they don’t say a word, knowing that it isn’t wise to keep asking Sehun to spit things out because it doesn’t work.

So, they all descend into silence again and eat their delectable breakfast porridges drizzled with honey and blueberries.

As the offerings of District Exo K and M eat at their respective tables, they can’t help but look around the cafeteria every so often, as if looking for someone…

But they just don’t know _who_ …and that baffles them…

_What reason do they have to look around for someone like this?_

Suddenly, a loud ding sounds throughout the cafeteria and all the offerings fall silent.

A voice crackles in the loudspeakers:

 _“Good morning offerings! It’s now time to make your way to the training studio in order to begin your training for the honourable Potentas Games! Thank you.”_ The chipper voice says and then the loudspeaker stops crackling.

Immediately, the offerings all stand and take their breakfasts over to the bins, binning their leftovers and they all exit the cafeteria and are taken to the training studio by the red and white clad Exotic guards with their static stun guns.

The boys from District Exo K all share a look and they pick up their trays and dump the remainder of their breakfasts into bins and walk out, followed by the offerings from District Exo M.

The two packs catch each others' eyes and throw glares at the other, all of them rivals due to their Districts’ long and bloody history.

Then they all walk out of the cafeteria and towards the training studio.

 

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile you are still sat at the window in the common room, looking over the green grounds of the training headquarters.

All of a sudden, you hear a loud ding and a loudspeaker crackling: _“Good morning offerings! It’s now time to make your way to the training studio in order to begin your training for the honourable Potentas Games! Thank you.”_

You look towards the loudspeaker as it shuts off, the common room descending into silence.

Then you sigh and slip off the window ledge, your stomach beginning to churn at the thought of training in preparation for your death.

You know deep down that you have no chance of surviving, especially not when you are powerless and have never trained for the Games before in your life.

_What is wrong with you?_

But you know that you prefer it better than your friend taking the position, she’s not physically or mentally ready for something as dreadful as the Potentas Games.

But in a way…you’re not either.

You sigh as you dust down your training outfit and then you walk through the masses of squishy armchairs, sofas and tables and exit the common rooms through the large wooden double doors.

You emerge into a light, cool hallway with views of the grounds spanning for miles. You can see the skyscrapers of the Exotic Arcadia in the distance, doused in fog, the sun’s rays peeking through from the heavens.

You look up and down the hallway, not knowing where this training room is at all or how to get to it…

_Hmmm…_

So, after some deliberation, you decide to go right.

You walk down the hallways, your footsteps echoing throughout the space.

You feel quite strange in these workout clothes which are quite fitted to your curves, you’re used to wearing baggy breeches and tunics normally.

You walk through many winding and twisting hallways and after a while you encounter a large set of obsidian marble stairs.

You walk down them all, seeing portraits of the Great Leader, Lee Sooman high up on the walls, amongst the shimmering chandeliers. The Great Leader stares imposingly down at you in his red and white battle regalia.

You look away from the paintings, they always intimidated you. You had one in your house and even though it’s law to have one, you never looked at it.

You resent the Arcadia for taking over your country—Gehenna—all those years ago.

Then you enter the large entrance hall that you were in yesterday.

You look around for any sort of signage for the training studio however you can’t see anything.

You frown and continue to look, not knowing what to do at all and internally cursing the Arcadia for their lack of directions.

“District Exo L Offering, Y/n L/n?” a robotic voice says suddenly.

You turn around, seeing an Exotic guard walking towards you clad in his red and white battle uniform, white mask and crackling stun gun.

“Yes?” you say.

“You’re twenty-five minutes and forty-seven seconds late for training for the Potentas Games.” The Exotic guard says in a metallic-like voice.

“Oh…I got lost…I don’t know where to go.” You say with an awkward grimace.

The Exotic guard simply nods. “Follow me.” He says, turning around and beginning to lead the way.

You follow him through many hallways.

It’s silent between you both, your footsteps echoing throughout the building and in your ears and your heart begins to pound in your chest in anticipation.

After a while, the Exotic guard stops and turns to you. “We’re here now, Miss L/n.” he says, waving his hand towards a large metal door with gears and bolts embedded in it.

You look at him and nod. “Thank you.” you say.

The Exotic guard nods and then he sweeps back the way he came, leaving you alone.

You stare after him and then you turn towards the door, your stomach fluttering and your heart tingling, you take a deep breath and grab the door handle.

_Come on! You can do this Y/n!_

Then you push down the handle and open the door with a heavy grinding and metallic sound.

Your eyes widen at the sight.

The training studio is humongous and full of equipment and offerings all training their incredible powers and abilities, the room is alive with chatter and hubbub, becoming a cacophonous mess in your ears almost.

The walls are adorned with crimson battle flags and propaganda and on the furthest wall, there is of course a portrait of the Great Leader, Lee Sooman in his red and white battle regalia and gold war medals.

You close the door behind you and look around, trying to find your pack.

Eventually you see them in the distance, doing some sort of simulation for making a fire. Heechul is also there along with a couple of other people whom you’ve never seen before, and you assume that they must be apart of the Arcadia.

So, you begin to walk towards them, passing other offerings practicing as you do so. You can feel eyes on you, but you ignore them, your eyes fixed on your pack.

As soon as you approach, Heechul stops talking to the man by his side and meets your eyes. “Y/n!” he announces. “Where were you?” he asks as he walks towards you.

At his words, your team all look at you and glare, none of them looking pleased at your presence at all.

“I got lost.” You explain, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear.

Heechul tuts and shakes his head. “Oh well, at least you’re here now.” He says then he turns towards the men and introduces you to them. They are trainers from the Arcadia who are going to help your team with survival skills and combat in preparation for the Potentas Games.

Then the trainers began to talk to you all about surviving in the Games, showing you how to start a fire for warmth.

As you listen to the trainers, you don’t notice the District Exo M and Exo K offerings all staring at your back…all of them feeling this tugging sensation in their hearts, this pounding, rushing, warm anticipation…

Ever since you had walked into the training studio, their eyes have been pinned on you.

You are like a magnet of some sorts, pulling them in, like a moth to a flame.

They all feel this need to look into your eyes, to see your face but whatever you did, you wouldn’t turn around…making them go crazy.

“It’s the powerless girl…Y/n.” Tao whispers in awe, his eyes never straying from you.

The rest of his pack nod, continuing to stare at the back of your head, willing and hoping and praying that you would turn around and lock eyes with them…

The Exo M and K offerings don’t know why they feel this way, they just know that they _need_ to look at you, to see your eyes.

They’re _aching_ for it…so much so that they can’t focus on training and they are so baffled as to why this is.

They’ve never felt this before…

_What is this feeling, swirling, curling and coalescing in their hearts, chests and souls?_

“Why isn’t she turning around?!” Yixing grumbles, beginning to get agitated, really feeling this need to look at you, his heart calling, no— _begging_ for it!!

“Come on guys, back to work.” A trainer from the Arcadia says with a clap of his hands as he walks towards the six Exo M boys. “We don’t have time to laze around.”

The six boys all look away from you with reluctant nods and continue to practice their incredible powers.

However, they all can’t help but sneak glances at your back, watching as your mocha ponytail swishes every so often, making them believe that you are about to turn your head.

Meanwhile, you are watching as each member of your pack makes a fire at the fire station set up.

You watch as Taewoo is able to successfully start a fire with two pieces of wood and as the rest of your pack all cheer and high-five him.

“Why don’t you have a turn?” Heechul suggests, turning to you.

 “Okay.” you say with a nod

Taewoo puts out the fire and stands up, brushing down his trousers, he glares and shoves shoulders particularly hard with you.

You glare back at him, baring your teeth and then you sigh and walk towards the fire station and kneel on the floor, picking up two sticks of wood.

You begin rubbing the two sticks together like the trainer told you all to do, however after a while of trying, you haven’t been successful.

Your team glare and laugh horribly as they watch you struggle but you ignore them, shooting them a couple of glares as you do so.

“Boo!” a voice says in your ear all of a sudden, two strong hands clapping down on your shoulders.

Your body jolts in surprise and you gasp, dropping the two sticks of wood.

Jungwoon laughs evilly, tipping his head back. “Even the fire won’t help you when you get killed in the first five minutes!” He mocks as the rest of your pack agree with nods and laughs. “So, you should just give up now whilst you still can! You useless freak.”

You turn around and glare at them all as they laugh evilly. “Hey!! Stop it!” you growl.

And in that moment, you meet the eyes of twelve very handsome boys.

You stop glaring at your pack and stare, your heart nearly ricocheting out of your chest, your mouth drying up and your stomach doing flips and a strange burning sensation ingraining itself in your wrist.

The boys stare back, finally meeting your eyes ever since you’ve entered the training studio.

Their hearts are pounding and racing in their chests, causing heats to envelope them, incarcerating them in amour, their skin tingling, their stomachs doing flips and their eyes fixed on you—only on you. Their soul-marks are burning into their wrists.

And they all know what this means…

It’s the event that has been taught to them all throughout their lives.

They’ve had this feeling described but it can never compare to feeling it in real life, to feeling it in your heart, body and soul…

They have found their soulmate…

The love of their lives…

Their other half…

_Their mate…_

Exo K all look away from you and meet each other’s eyes and they know that they had all felt that.

 _“Did you all feel that?”_ Junmyeon asks in Lupi, looking at his pack with wide eyes, still trying to calm his racing heart, but to no avail

At his question, they all nod in confirmation, their hearts dancing in their chests as they look down at their dodecagon tattoos on their wrists which are glowing red and burning into their skin, leaving darker impressions there.

Then they look at you as you also look at your soul-mark tattoo and as a trainer walks up to you and tells you to continue. You nod and turn around, picking up two pieces of wood and beginning to try and make a fire again.

The Exo K boys all have no idea why they had all reacted like that when seeing you as they have never known for one person to have more than one soulmate before, however they all don’t question it.

They knew that there was something about you as soon as you had entered the room, it explained that need they all possessed for you to turn around and look in their eyes.

“Let’s make her notice us!” Baekhyun says all of a sudden with a smirk.

The rest of them smile and nod, all of them wanting to make an impression on their newly found soulmate.

“I’ll go first!” Baekhyun says, looking at you who is still trying to make a fire whilst your pack do combat training with the trainers from the Arcadia.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, raising his hands and focusing on them, feeling that familiar tingly warmth coursing through his veins and lighting up his skin and suddenly, balls of blue light emerge.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and grins, manipulating the little balls and enlarging them, glancing at you a couple of times as he does so and soon, the balls of light are so huge they almost blind the room, and then he makes them spin and shoot around at record speeds, zooming past offerings and catching them off guard.

Baekhyun laughs as he does this, feeling his power surging through him.

As you focus on making a fire, whatever you do, you cannot calm your racing heart, it just wouldn’t stop! Ever since you had met the eyes of those twelve handsome boys back there, your body is tingling, and your stomach is still doing flips.

All of a sudden, a ball of blue light sweeps past your face, warming your heart and making it race even more.

You gasp and drop the two pieces of wood. You turn around and catch the eyes of a beautiful boy with fluffy, blonde tresses and a sweet, puppy-like face. He seems to be controlling those lights because his hands are glowing blue and he’s smiling, looking proud of his work.

When the boy notices that you’re looking at him, he smirks and flashes you an alluring wink.

You blush and can’t help but smile back, your heart pounding in your chest and you know deep down that he’s special…even though you haven't met him yet…you know that he is going to have an effect on your life

All of a sudden, you hear a snicker nearby:

“A bright light is no power to be so confident over, it’ll only let us know where you are in the arena so that we can kill you!” An offering from District Exo P yells derisively, looking at his pack member who agrees with a cackle.

You look away from the beautiful puppy-like boy and towards the two District Exo P offerings who are laughing harder now, holding their stomachs.

You don’t know what comes over you, but you feel as if you have to defend this beautiful boy with his blue orbs of light.

So, you turn around and look at the two District Exo P offerings. “Well he could blind you.” you counter with a glare, folding your arms.

The two offerings stop laughing and look at you.

You continue to glare at them both, not noticing the puppy-like boy blushing hard and glowing with pride as the rest of his pack smile and chuckle, having heard your response due to their incredible wolf-like hearing.

Meanwhile with the offerings from District Exo K...

 _“Did you see that? She defended me!”_ Baekhyun gushes in Lupi with a puppy smile as he walks towards his pack. _“That means that she must know about the soulmate bond! She must know that we’re soulmates!”_

“Maybe she does.” Junmyeon comments with a chuckle and a blush, glancing at you who is now being led away from the fire station set-up. You are now learning to tie knots with one of the Arcadia trainers.

“Okay, boys, get back to work now.” A trainer from the Arcadia says. “We don’t have time to dilly-dally.”

They all jump and look away from you with pouts, all of them wishing to go over there and introduce themselves to you—their mate.

Then the trainer turns to Chanyeol. “Why don’t you practice your power, Park?”

Chanyeol nods and gets out his lighter from his trouser pocket, he darts a look at you, wanting this to be a chance to impress you.

However, you’re not looking at him, instead you are busy tying knots.

“Come on, Park. We don’t have all day!” the trainer calls, tapping his foot impatiently.

Chanyeol looks away from you with a frown and then he nods and flicks his lighter like normal.

Nothing comes out.

“No!” he whines to himself, his heart pounding in panic as he tries to flick the lighter again and again but whatever he does, nothing comes out, not even a spark.

His lighter must have run out of fluid!

_Damn!_

Oh god, you must think that he’s such a loser!

This is so embarrassing!

Then he looks at you and his eyes widen when he meets your wide, brown depths, his heart beginning to pound and all of a sudden, his hands burst into flames.

“Woah!” Chanyeol breathes in surprise, dropping his lighter to the floor as he stares at his hands which are now alight with fire.

The rest of his pack gasp and stare wide-eyed.

“Chanyeol…you—” Baekhyun begins in a splutter.

“You conjured fire!” Junmyeon finishes in awe. “How!?”

They all stare at the fire, all of them knowing that Chanyeol has _never_ been able to conjure fire before, only control it. So, why is this happening??

The other offerings around them look towards Chanyeol at the commotion, all of them staring wide-eyed at the fire in his hands, looking fearful as they do so.

“I don’t know how I did that.” Chanyeol says in shock, looking at the fire and playing with it in his palms, it didn’t burn at all, instead it’s a mild, manageable heat.

Then he looks at you who is staring at him wide-eyed, completely not focussing on what the trainer is talking to you about.

You smile at him.

Chanyeol blushes and smiles back then he feels the fire slowly receding, leaving his hands unscathed.

There is silence around them as the Arcadia trainers look at him wide-eyed and whisper amongst each other. They’re also not aware that Park Chanyeol from District Exo K is able to conjure fire like that and it interests them to no end…

“That’s incredible.” Sehun breathes.

“I know right?” Chanyeol quips with a cocky smirk and a blush, looking over at you and feeling glad that he didn’t look like a tool in front of his new mate.

The rest of his pack continue to stare, all of them shocked at what had just happened.

 _“How did you do that?”_ Kyungsoo asks in Lupi.

 _“I don’t know.”_ Chanyeol responds with a smirk. _“But it’s fucking awesome!”_ He says, lifting his hand and all of a sudden, a flame erupts in it without having to use his lighter at all.

They all stare at Chanyeol’s hand, watching the flame crackle and flicker, illuminating his face.

 _“But you can’t conjure fire! That doesn’t make sense.”_ Jongin says in Lupi with a raised eyebrow.

They all look towards him and silently agree, all of them confused at Chanyeol’s sudden ability.

The Arcadia trainers stop discussing and walk towards them. “Come on boys, we really need to continue now.” An Arcadia trainer interrupts.

The boys all look away from the flame and nod.

“Well I guess I won’t be needing this anymore.” Chanyeol says, extinguishing his fire in a flash and picking up the lighter and putting it in his pocket.

The Arcadia trainers all begin watching the Exo K boy’s individual powers, helping them improve their abilities in order to use them as weapons in the Games.

Meanwhile, you look away from the tall, giant-like boy with big elf ears who had conjured that fire. Your heart is still pounding, and you place a hand over it in an attempt to calm yourself down.

“Now, let’s look at some poisonous plants.” The trainer announces all of a sudden.

Your team all nod and you stand from where you have been tying knots.

Then the trainer leads you all over to a station and as you all walk, you stray at the back of the group.

All of a sudden, you sense eyes on you, and you turn around, catching the gaze of a beautiful boy with cat-like lips and dirty blonde tresses who is fighting an older boy with onyx hair and cat-like eyes.

The younger boy smirks at you as he fights and all of a sudden and electric charge shoots out his hand and hits the boy with the cat-like eyes, causing him to jump with a yelp.

The two boys burst away from each other like opposing magnets and fall flat on their butts with ‘oofs’.

You giggle, placing a hand over your mouth.

The cat-like boy with dirty blonde hair, meets your eyes and smiles, flashing you a wink, glad that he was able to make you laugh so sweetly.

He swears that he has never heard a laugh so mellifluous before…

“Y/n! Come on, stop lagging!” Heechul calls.

You look away from the funny boy and join Heechul and your pack, resisting the urge to go back and talk to the two boys, feeling a pull in your belly, a need to go over there that you cannot describe.

Meanwhile, with Exo M….

“Stop being a fucking idiot.” Minseok hisses as he stands and dusts down his trousers.

Jongdae reluctantly looks away from you and stands up, dusting down his shorts. _“Well I didn’t mean to, like, I can’t help it if my mate is so gorgeous.”_ He says in Lupi, glaring at his hyung.

The rest of his pack hear his words and growl deep in their throats, clenching their fists.

 _“Wait, what the fuck did you just say about my mate?”_ Minseok growls in Lupi, looking absolutely livid.

 _“Your mate?”_ Jongdae seethes, storming up to the eldest and glaring hard. _“She’s mine!”_

 _“No, she’s mine!”_ Tao whines, folding his arms and stamping his foot with a pout.

“Everyone, calm down.” Luhan says, looking at his pack seriously. _“She’s all of our mates.”_ He says in Lupi.

They all stop arguing and turn to the second eldest.

 _“What do you mean she’s all of ours?”_ Tao asks in a whisper, his heart pounding.

Luhan sighs and pulls up his sleeve. “Look at your tattoos.” He says.

The rest of his pack look at each other and then they follow the second eldest’s lead and indeed, all of their dodecagon tattoos on their wrists are glowing red.

“Oh god…” Kris breathes as he stares. _“How can someone have multiple soulmates at once?”_ he asks in Lupi, and they all share a look.

“It actually is possible.” Yixing pipes up all of a sudden, garnering the attentions from his pack. _“I’ve read up about it and even though it’s extraordinarily rare, some people can have more than one soulmate. Depending on how powerful an individual is.”_

They all stand in silence and digest his words.

“But she’s powerless.” Minseok points out after a little while. “That can’t be it.”

They all look towards him and nod and hum in agreement, darting a look at you as you sit on the floor, listening to the trainer who is showing your team an array of poisonous plants and fruits.

“Then I don’t know.” Yixing whispers as he continues to stare at you, his heart racing and pounding in his chest as he does so.

“Can you read her thoughts, hyung?” Tao asks all of a sudden, looking towards Luhan.

At the youngest’s words, they all look at Luhan.

Luhan looks at you and focuses hard, trying to read your mind, his power filling his senses and veins, trying to block out the others’ thoughts around him until they are a distant hum.

As he stares at you, he can’t hear your thoughts at all, all he can hear are jumbled words and sounds which confuse him, because normally he can hear any thought from any person with a snap of his fingers.

So why is it so hard to read yours?

All of a sudden, you look up and meet his eyes and finally, Luhan is able to read a clear thought from you:

 

**_Wow, he looks like Bambi…_ **

 

Luhan blushes pink at the thought and looks away, clearing his throat in order to calm his rapidly racing heart

“What happened?” Jongdae asks, grabbing Luhan’s arm and making him look into his eyes. “What did she say?”

Luhan looks at his pack and blushes harder at your thought that is still swirling around in his head, intensifying the heat in his chest.

“Did you get anything?” Kris prompts calmly, folding his arms.

“Well.” Luhan begins, trying to calm his blush and pounding heart

“What did she say?” Minseok asks, beginning to get impatient.

“She…she thinks I look like Bambi.”  Luhan finally says, blushing more as he glances at you from the corner of his eyes, but you are busy listening to the trainer.

 _“That’s so fucking cute.”_ Jongdae says in Lupi with a chuckle as he stares at you.

The rest of them follow his lead, love and endearment swelling in their hearts.

Tao stops laughing and he looks around the bustling training studio. “Where’s Yixing?” he asks.

The rest of them stop laughing and also look around.

“He’s over there.” Kris says, gesturing with a swift motion of his head.

They follow where their pack leader is looking and indeed, Yixing is stood just behind your pack as the trainers explain all the poisonous plants.

Meanwhile with your team…

“So, what’s this one?” a trainer asks, pointing to a plant with hooded purple flowers.

“That’s wolfsbane.” You answer. “They contain neurotoxins and cardiotoxins which can lead to gastrointestinal problems and heart and lung paralysis.”

“That’s correct.” The Arcadia trainer says with a smile.

You beam with a large grin, feeling very proud of yourself.

Your team all glare at you, none of them having known what that flower was and feeling quite inadequate as they sit there.

“How did you know that?” a soft voice asks all of a sudden.

You look towards it, seeing a slender boy crouching beside you, staring at you from under a head of silky ebony tresses.

“I used to go foraging in the woods a lot in my district.” You answer, your heart beginning to race as you stare into his eyes, a feeling of warmth, comfort and security filling your senses.

The boy smiles, accentuating a dimple in his cheek. “I love foraging too.” He whispers. “And nature.”

You both stare at each other and you hadn’t even noticed that the trainer had stopped talking.

“Excuse me, get back to your pack now please.” Heechul says with a glare at the sweet boy. “You’re distracting Y/n.”

A look of death flitters through the boy’s eyes as he glares at Heechul who shivers at the intensity, looking very awkward and vaguely wishing that he hadn’t said anything.

You look at the boy and place a hand on his shoulder and immediately he looks towards you and calms down, flashing you a smile.

You smile back and rub his shoulder. “I’ll see you around.” You whisper.

The boy finds himself nodding, his heart pounding as he stands and with one last glare at Heechul, he walks off back to his pack who welcome and talk to him, all of them looking at you.

You stare at them all and you can’t help but smile, your heart pounding, tingles trickling through your limbs, veins and bones as you look at the six handsome boys from Exo M.

The Arcadia trainer clears his throat and you reluctantly look away from them and towards the plants. “Anyway, so Wolfsbane can also be used on arrows to make them poisonous, so I’ll teach you a good tip for doing this….”

The trainer continues to explain, showing you how you can use poisonous plants to your advantage in the Games by coating your weapons with them, to ensure a painful death for the recipient.

You listen well, knowing a lot about these poisonous plants already from your travels in the woods near your tiny, one-floor house at the edge of District Exo L.

However, you can’t help but feel distracted, catching the eyes of the twelve boys as they all train in their respective packs.

You catch the eyes of one of the boys from Exo K.

He blushes as soon as you look at him and averts his gaze, ruffling his smoky-topaz tresses and turning his lithe body away, as if hoping that you hadn’t noticed the fact that he had been staring at you.

You can’t help but smile, your heart fluttering at his cuteness. Then you look away and continue to listen to the Arcadia trainer.

All of a sudden, a presence appears beside you.

You stop listening and turn towards it, seeing the handsome boy from earlier with tan skin and smoky-topaz tresses sitting there.

“Woah, that’s never happened before.” He mumbles to himself, his full lips parted in surprise.

You smile. “Well it looks as if you can’t stay away,” you whisper sneakily.

The boy gasps, turning to you with a blush and in a flash, he disappears and reappears several metres away with his pack.

You continue to watch the boy who is getting flustered as he talks to his pack who are all staring at you.

“He’s so cute.” You find yourself whispering.

As if they had heard your words, the blushing boy’s pack begin to chuckle and a small boy with bare feet and an owl-like visage ruffles the tan boy’s hair as he pouts and folds his arms.

You smile, feeling warmth in your heart at their display and you desperately wish to go talk to them, to introduce yourself.

You feel as if you know them somehow…you can feel it deep in your heart.

After a while of learning about poisonous plants and flowers, you and your team continue with combat training.

You had even used the punching bag for the first time ever and it was absolutely tiring.

The training is really making you realise how unfit and malnourished you really are.

Soon, after a while of hard training, your trainer claps his hands. “Okay everyone, let’s have a quick lunch break and then we’ll start with some power training!” he says.

The rest of your pack nod and immediately they collapse on the floor, all of them tired and worn out from doing mostly combat training all morning.

You are panting heavily, sweat trickling down the sides of your face as you step away from the punching bag, your limbs and body heavy.

Then Heechul joins you all with waters and snacks, placing them down in front of you all on the floor.

Immediately, your team scrabble for the snacks and waters, eating ravenously and chugging down the waters.

You take off your boxing gloves and walk towards your team, you look at the tray, seeing that all the snacks and waters are gone.

“Um…where’s mine?” you ask.

Your pack stop talking amongst each other and look at you.

“Well because you’re fucking useless, they must have forgotten about you.” Jihyun says with a cackle and a smirk and they all copy her.

You frown at them and then you look at Taewoo who is drinking heavily from a bottle of water and he has another one sitting next to him.

“There’s a spare one beside you.” you point out.

Taewoo stops drinking and looks at you. “That bottle is for me.” He says, putting down his water.

“But you already have one!” You counter with a glare, feeling so parched and in need of a drink.

Taewoo glares. _“I am_ using it!” he growls, picking up the bottle and cracking it open. “It’s for my hair.” He continues, dousing his hair and face with the cool water.

You stare at them all, feeling so fed up as they laugh like a pack of hyenas.

You clench your fists, feeling so done with your ‘pack.’

All of a sudden, you feel a presence behind you and a gentle tap on your shoulder.

You stop glaring and turn around, coming face-to-face with a beautiful boy with cat-like eyes and tousled, onyx tresses, his skin is smooth like porcelain.

You recognise him as the boy who was fighting with the one with dirty-blonde tresses and cat-like lips.

“Take this.” The boy says in a melodic voice. “We have spares.”

You raise an eyebrow and look down, seeing a bottle of cool water and a small cake bar in his hands

“Please take them.” he prompts.

You look into his eyes and as you do so, a warm heat gathers in your chest at his presence, making you feel so…warm and comforted.

You smile and accept the cake bar and the almost freezing bottle of water, your fingers brushing against each other, sending tingles shooting all throughout your system, stunning your heart.

_Oh my…_

“Thank you.” you say with a sweet smile.

The boy smiles and rubs the back of his head, ruffling his onyx tresses.

Your heart begins to race at his beautiful smile and unconsciously you lean in slightly, you can almost smell him…he smells so… _nice._

He smells like home…

Then the boy begins to open his mouth when all of a sudden, a loud shout interrupts you both.

“Minseok! Come over here! We need to go over battle strategies.” A trainer from the Arcadia calls.

You stare at ‘Minseok’ as he turns around.

_Even his name is beautiful…_

Then Minseok looks back at you and meets your eyes. “I’ll see you later.” He says with a smile.

You find yourself smiling back, your heart fluttering in your chest as you watch him walk away and towards his pack who are all staring at you.

You give them a smile and they all return it, the boy with the cat-like lips who fell over earlier flashes you a suave wink.

You flush, continuing to watch as Minseok joins them and as they begin whispering to him.

Then they are all beckoned over by their trainer and they turn around and reluctantly walk away.

You look away from them and sit on the floor, putting down your cake bar and ripping open your bottle of very cold water and taking a sip. It even has ice cubes floating in it.

As you drink, you catch your pack staring at you, all of them having not expected one of the cold and very powerful Exo M offerings to _actually approach you,_ the defect with no power whatsoever.

You stop drinking and stick your tongue out at them with a grin, feeling victorious and your heart pounding with heat at the beautiful Minseok’s sweet gesture towards you.

Your team all scoff and shake their heads at you.

“Stupid defect.” Youngjae whispers, taking a sip of his water. “He probably pities you because he knows he’s going to kill you in a weeks’ time.”

You ignore him, focussing on eating your snack bar and drinking your very cool water and you vaguely wonder how Minseok was able to do that…

Soon, break finishes and the trainer walks up to your pack and claps his hands. “Okay guys let’s continue. We’ll do some power training with you all now.” He says.

Your team nod and begin to stand up and stretch.

You also stand, wiping the crumbs from your tight workout leggings then you look at the trainer and walk up to him.

“Excuse me but, what am I going to do?” you ask. “I don’t have a power so I can’t really participate in this.” You say awkwardly, feeling self-conscious at your lack of power.

Your team all look at you and smirk evilly.

Jihyun stretches her arm which becomes elastic and coils, she smirks, relishing in the fact that she has a power and not you.

You glare at her and fold your arms.

The trainer looks away from Youngjae who’s about to practice taking away two senses at once and he looks at you. “You can go and do a couple of rounds on the climbing wall over there.” The trainer says, pointing to a large climbing wall with ropes in the distance that other offerings are using.

You nod, looking over at the large piece of equipment. “Okay then.” you say with a shrug.

The trainer nods and you walk away from your pack as they begin to practice their powers.

As you walk towards the climbing wall, you see the offerings from Exo K and M all doing combat training amongst their packs, their sharp, toned and defined muscles on show as they move with grace, speed and agility.

You blush as you stare at them all, your heart fluttering at how powerful they all look.

Before they can notice your eyes on them, you look away as you reach the climbing wall and begin to climb.

You hold the rungs of rope tight as you heave your body up, your hands burning against the roughness of the material.

About halfway up the wall, you are panting and sweating, feeling so tired because normally, you didn’t exercise at all. And not to mention, you are underweight and therefore feeling lethargic from earlier when you were doing some punching exercises on the punching bag.

You stop to catch your breath, looking down at all the other offerings training below and you know that you can’t give up now.

You need to train hard so that you would have some chance of survival in the bloodthirsty Potentas Games next week.

However, you know that you won’t be able to do that easily because you don’t have a power in the first place and all the offerings here look so powerful and are obviously much stronger than you.

You shake this thought from your head.

Let’s focus on getting to the top of this climbing wall first before panicking about whether you’re going to die or not.

So, you drift out of your thoughts and with a deep breath and a determined look in your eyes, you tighten your grip around the rungs of rope and begin to haul yourself up.

You’re breathing hard as you go, your arms and legs trembling but you persevere and soon you are near the very top.

You smile and as you try to reach your hand out to grab the last bit of rope, you’re not able to.

You stop and look down, realising that your foot is stuck.

You begin to panic, trying to release your foot but to no avail, your hold tightening around the ropes, worried about falling down and landing on the floor below.

Imagine that, instead of dying in the arena, you could die right here, falling to your death whilst training.  

You shake yourself from your thoughts, wanting to focus on saving yourself now whilst you still can.

Your heart is pounding in worry as you look down at the training studio below, seeing the rest of the offerings training.

All of a sudden, you catch the eyes of a handsome boy who is almost as tall as a skyscraper with thick angular eyebrows and a mess of liquorice tresses.

The boy stops fighting with the deer-like boy and he begins to float up towards you, as if he’s flying and you can’t help but stare as he approaches and soon, he is hovering beside you.

You both stare at each other without a word, your hearts fluttering in sync.

Then he clears his throat and his eyes flicker down, and he realises the problem.

Gently, he takes your ankle in his hands, his rough fingertips brushing your skin, causing flickers of heat to pulse up your limbs straight up to your heart which begins to beat faster if that’s possible.

Soon, your foot is free, and the boy straightens whilst still floating there.

“Thanks.” You say with a smile.

The boy smiles back and backs away a bit, making a move to leave.

 You begin to panic, not wanting him to leave just yet, so you hold your hands out towards him, looking into his eyes with a pout.

The boy looks at you and then he smiles when he realises what you want. “I’ll help you.” he says, reaching towards you and wrapping his arms around your waist, carrying you so that his hands are on your back and in the crooks of your knees, pressing you close to his hard and strong chest.

You blush at his closeness, wrapping your arms around his neck for support, your heart racing in your chest.

The tall boy can also feel his heart racing as he slowly begins to descend back down with you in his arms, feeling worried about dropping your sweet little body, so he keeps a tight hold of you, your presence feeling so _perfect_ in his arms like this.

Like two missing puzzle pieces…

Soon, the boy’s feet hit the ground and gently, he lets you down from his arms, helping you to steady yourself when you had stumbled.

The boy pulls you close to his hard chest and looks into your eyes. You have to crane your neck to look up at him because of how tall he is and you both stare at each other.

You can feel an unexplored muscle in your belly clenching and heating up.

Your faces are inches apart and the boy leans in, sniffing you.

_God, you’re intoxicating…_

“Kris!” a voice whines all of a sudden, breaking the mood. “Jongdae keeps flicking me! Make him stop!”

You and ‘Kris’ look away from each other and towards his pack who are all staring at you, one of the boys is whining and looking teary-eyed.

Kris sighs and unwraps his arms from around your waist. “Babysitting awaits.” He mutters with a smirk.

You hear his words and burst out laughing, nearly doubling over in mirth.

Kris turns to you and stares, watching you giggle so sweetly, and he can’t help but smile, letting out a chuckle.

He swears that he’s _never_ heard a laugh so beautiful before…

A young boy who is whining, rushes towards you both and tackles Kris and in the process, he accidentally bumps into you.

You feel a warm shiver traverse up your spine at the warm contact, your arms brushing against each other.

“I’m so sorry, my mate.” The boy mumbles, looking down.

You stop laughing and look at the boy who has a mess of brunette tresses, tan skin and a sharp jawline that looks as if it could cut through paper.

He looks scary, yet so sweet and cute at the same time…

“I’m sorry what was that?” you ask, having not heard his words.

The boy’s face burns like a ripe tomato at your words as he mumbles and stutters to himself.

 _“Get back here, Taozi!”_ Minseok growls in Lupi as the rest of them glare, having heard the youngest’s words towards you and hoping that you hadn’t heard them either.

“Exo M!” a voice calls all of a sudden, you look over and it’s their trainer. “Come on! We still have lots to do!”

In a flash, the blushing boy shoots away from you and towards his pack and they walk towards the Arcadia trainers.

Kris gives you one last smile, which you return then he walks towards his pack and you watch after them all, your heart fluttering.

With a smile and a tingly feeling in your belly, you walk towards your pack again who are all continuing to test out their powers.

Then one of the Arcadia trainers helps you with some basic combat training, taking your mind off the twelve beautiful boys in the training studio for a little while.

 

 

****

 

It’s now dinnertime and you are so glad that it’s finally the end of a long and arduous day of training.

You enter the cafeteria by yourself, having freshened up in the bathroom and taken some time outside to cool down from all that hard exercise today.

Most of the offerings are already eating at tables together.

You walk towards the food and gaze at all the beautiful dishes on offer, some of them are unfamiliar to you.

This must be what they eat in the Arcadia…

Your stomach rumbles and your mouth waters, having never seen such a huge range of food like this before…

However, you’re not surprised considering the fact that you are in the capital of your country, the Exotic Arcadia, where they have much more than poor, little District Exo L.

So, you pick up a tray and eventually you decide on a steak with vegetables and gravy.

The dinner lady places the food on a white china plate for you and puts it on your tray along with some silverware and a glass of water.

You thank her and then you turn around and look around the cafeteria which is bustling with other offerings all laughing and having fun at their respective tables, finally relaxing after a long day of training.

Then you catch sight of your team sat at a table far away, all of them laughing amongst each other.

With a sigh, you walk towards them and put your tray down on their table.

Immediately, they all stop laughing and look at you.

“What are you doing, freak?” Jihyun asks with a glare.

“I’m sitting with you guys.” You say, beginning to take the seat beside Taewoo.

Taewoo puts his hand on the chair, preventing you from sitting down. “No way are you sitting with us!” he growls.

“Yeah, you’ll just embarrass our team even more.” Jungwoon says with a sneer. “Now get the fuck away from our table, defect.”

You glare at them, your hands tightening around your tray. “Well, I don’t want to sit with you guys anyway!” you say scathingly.

Then you turn and walk away before they can reply.

You look around the cafeteria for an available table and eventually you find one in the centre of the room. It’s the only one that isn’t occupied by any offerings.

With a sigh you weave through all the tables and eyes look up and capture yours and you can hear whispers of ‘freak’, ‘defect’ and ‘powerless’ being uttered from their lips.

You ignore them all as you sit down at the empty table all by yourself and put down your tray, feeling very alone as you begin to eat your delicious seasoned steak and vegetables.

Meat is actually a rarity for you. It isn’t often that you get to eat it because it’s so expensive however this is just so _delicious…_

Might as well indulge in this delicious food whilst you still can, you might be killed in a weeks’ time after all.

All of a sudden, you look up and catch Kris’s eyes, the boy whom had helped you from the climbing wall earlier.

Him and his pack are sat at a table in the corner, all of them staring at you and talking.

You can feel your heart pounding and the little tattoo on your wrist itching.

You put down your fork and itch the dodecagon mark, which is still glowing red, then you continue eating.

You catch sight of the Exo K boys sitting at a table nearby, you recognise the boy who’s hands burst into flames earlier, he meets your eyes with an awkward smile.

You return his smile, staring into his wide brown eyes.

Then he blushes and looks away, talking to the puppy-like boy at his side who perks up like an actual puppy and stares at you with a smirk.

You blush, your heart fluttering in your chest and you can’t help but sneak glances at them every so often.

All twelve boys had caught your eye during training, their powers are incredible and not to mention they are all incredibly handsome and beautiful.

Then you look at Exo M’s table and you stare at the six boys as they eat and talk amongst each other.

_How is it possible to have so many handsome men at one place and at one time?!_

As if he may have heard your thoughts, the deer-like boy looks up and meets your eyes.

You blush and offer him a smile.

The deer-like boy smiles back and flashes you a wink. Then he leans towards his pack and then they all share a nod and begin to stand, picking up their trays.

Your heart gives a healthy pulse in your chest, hoping that they come and sit down with you.

“Y/n! Did you see those mean boys making fun of me for my power earlier?” a voice whines all of a sudden as footsteps approach your table.

You blush and look away from the six boys packing up their things and look towards the voice, watching as a beautiful, puppy-like boy with bouncy blonde tresses rushes to your table.

You remember seeing him earlier during training. He’s the one who can control all those enchanting blue lights.

You don’t know what to say as the boy plonks his tray down beside yours and sits down, then he shimmies towards you and picks you up, placing you on his lap and wrapping his arms around your waist.

You jolt in his lap with a squeak and drop your fork.

The boy buries his face in your neck and places a kiss there which sends a flicker of heat straight to your heart and you can feel something blossoming there.

_Oh my…_

“So, did you see those mean boys?” he asks against your neck, his hot breath fanning across the skin.

You breathe it in, his scent is heady, and you want more…

“Y—Yeah I saw it.” you finally say after gathering your thoughts and trying to calm your rapidly racing heart, but this is proving very difficult. “They were so rude…I had to say something…” you say.

Then you look over at Exo M’s table, seeing them scowling at the puppy-like boy as they resume their seats, the tall tan boy who bumped into you is whining to Kris who tries to calm him down.

The puppy boy smiles against your neck, placing another kiss there.

_His lips are so soft…like clouds…_

“Thank you, baby.” He whispers, his hands stroking your belly.

_Baby?_

You blush; however, you don’t say anything in response to the endearment because you love it.

It feels so _natural_ coming out of his lips, like he was born to say this word.

“You’re welcome.” You say with a small smile, not knowing why this sexy, handsome boy is kissing and holding you in his lap like this…but weirdly…you don’t mind it.

In fact, it feels so… _right._

The boy purrs and continues to kiss you.

“So, um…who are you?” you ask, waking yourself out of your thoughts with a blush.

The puppy boy stops purring and looks up from your neck. You turn in his lap to meet his hooded brown eyes. “I’m Byun Baekhyun, my love.” He whispers then he leaves a line of kisses up your neck until he reaches the back of your ear, his lips puckering against the skin.

_Oh my…_

“And you are Y/n L/n.” he continues, his hold tightening around you, his hands stroking your belly.

“How do you know my name?” you inquire, a heat enveloping in your belly at the fact that he knows your name already.

All of a sudden, shadows loom across your table and you look up, watching as five very handsome boys take a seat at the table with smiles aimed at you.

“Sorry about him.” a charming boy says with a swift movement of his head towards Baekhyun, his chestnut tresses ruffling upon his head. “We can get him off you—?”

“No, it’s okay.” you say with a wave of your hand. “I’m quite comfy here.”

Baekhyun growls against your neck and holds you closer, continuing to pepper kisses on your soft skin. _“Nice try. Junmyeon-ah.”_ He says in Lupi, glaring at the pack leader.

The rest of his pack glare at him, annoyed at his brazenness towards you, all of them yearning to hold you close in their arms and kiss your delicate skin.

“Seriously, who let him in our pack?” a large, giant-like elf boy asks as he takes a seat beside you, gesturing towards Baekhyun who is too busy snuggling your neck to take notice.

A small boy with an owl-like visage sits opposite you, looking at the giant and sighing. “You did, you idiot.” He says with a glare as the boy with the smoky topaz hair settles next to him, putting his tray of chicken breast and vegetables down.

The giant-like boy pauses and then he nods. “Oh yeah, that was me.” he says after a little while, eating a bite of his meat pie.

“Stupid, hyung.” A tall boy of a similar age to you whispers as he takes the other seat next to you and Baekhyun.

You stare at him; he looks so beautiful with his chocolate tresses and pale skin.

The elf boy growls at the younger who smirks as he tucks into his dumplings.

“So, who are you guys?” you ask as Baekhyun continues to kiss and rub your neck, his hands stroking your waist and belly.

The five boys are all broken out of their murderous thoughts about killing Baekhyun and leaving him for dead in a ditch as they meet your eyes with the most beautiful smiles that you have ever seen.

You swore that your heart stopped for three beats.

“We’re the pack offering from District Exo K.” the charming boy with the chestnut tresses says. “I’m Kim Junmyeon.” He says, leaning across the table and presenting his hand towards you,

You smile and lean forwards in Baekhyun’s lap, accepting Junmyeon’s hand.

Instead of shaking your hand, Junmyeon brings it to his lips and places a chaste kiss there that sends a pang of heat straight up your arm.

Your nerves crackle as the kiss reaches your heart and blooms within your soul, the sound of his lips puckering imprinted in your mind.

You blush as he releases your hand, then you look to your left, seeing a tall, giant-like elf boy with big ears, a curly mop of inky tresses and wide eyes.

The boy meets your gaze, his heart pounding.

“Who are you?” you ask with a smile when he hadn’t said anything.

The boy jolts with a blush, looking down at his large hands. “P—Park Chanyeol.” He stutters, his ears reddening.

“It’s nice to meet you, Chanyeol.” You say with a smile and a giggle.

Chanyeol looks up and meets your eyes with a nervous smile and his ears get even redder.

Then with one last smile at him, you turn away and meet the eyes of a young boy of a similar age to yourself who is sat on the other side of you and Baekhyun.

The boy swallows his mouthful of dumpling and smiles. “I’m Oh Sehun.” He says, weaving a slender hand through his wavy chocolate tresses as he meets your eyes.

You smile. “Hello Sehun!” You say with a wave.

Sehun smiles and flashes you a wink.

You blush and look away, meeting the eyes of another young boy with smoky topaz tresses and tan skin and full lips. “Who are you?” you ask, remembering him as the boy who had suddenly appeared next to you whilst you and your team were learning about poisonous plants.

The boy looks up from his delectable roast chicken and vegetables and meets your eyes with a rosy pink blush. He swallows his mouthful. “I’m J—Jongin.” He stutters out, looking away with an even bigger blush.

You smile, thinking that he’s so cute and precious. “It’s nice to meet you Jongin.” You chime.

Jongin blushes even more, however he doesn’t say anything else, not knowing whether his heart can take it or not.

Then you look at the last boy, who has cropped obsidian black tresses and full, heart-shaped lips and wide eyes.

He reminds you of an owl.

The boy stops glaring at Baekhyun who’s still kissing your neck and catches your eyes. “I’m Do Kyungsoo.” He says in a deep honey voice. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Y/n.”

You blush and smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” You say.

Kyungsoo smiles with a light pink blush, accentuating his squishy cheeks and you swear that your heart almost stopped at the beauty of his smile.

_Oh goodness…_

Baekhyun looks up from your neck and then he stares at the place where you had received your microchip yesterday. “You’re bruised, my love.” He whispers and then he kisses the broken skin with care. “Let me take care of you.”

You smile and lean against him, really liking the feel of his lips on your skin and deep inside your heart, you know that you belong here with them…

You don’t know what this feeling is, but you trust it and relax.

You feel at home in his embrace and in their presence…you feel as if you’ve known them for years almost, as if they had just come back from a long vacation…

“Baby…” Baekhyun says, jolting you out of your thoughts as he takes your hand in his and places it on his head. “Pet my hair.”

You can’t help but smile and you do as he says, shifting in his lap and petting his smooth, blonde tresses.

Baekhyun smiles and snuggles your neck with cute little purrs as he does so that makes your heart flutter. “Thank you.” he whispers, kissing behind your ear, rubbing his scent there.

You giggle and continue to pat his head. “You’re like a puppy, Baekhyun-ah.” You point out.

Baekhyun blushes and looks up from your neck, meeting your eyes. “A puppy?” he whispers.

You nod. “Yes, you’re like a puppy, Baekie.” You say with a giggle and a smile, cupping his cheek. “Can I call you that?”

Baekhyun smiles, his eyes glistening and his heart pounding with warmth, feeling so happy for the first time in a long while. “Yes, you can call me that, my sweet.” He says. “Please call me puppy again.”

You return his smile, your heart fluttering in your chest. “Puppy.” You say, threading your fingers through his smooth, blonde tresses again.

Baekhyun smiles and purrs, darting a look at his pack members who glare at him, also wanting to hold you and talk to you, however they hadn’t been able to because Baekhyun has been stuck to you like a limpet the second he joined your table.

Suddenly, Junmyeon has an idea to withdraw your attention from his fellow pack member.

“Y/n, would you like to see something?” Junmyeon asks, looking as you.

You look away from Baekhyun and look at Junmyeon. “Sure.” You say with a smile, continuing to pet the puppy boy’s hair as he kisses and snuggles your neck.

Junmyeon grins and pulls his glass of water towards him, then he places a hand above it, and focusses. All of a sudden, the water rises from the glass like a snake, curling up to a tune of a flute.

“Woah.” You breathe in awe as you stare. “You control water?” you ask, looking into his eyes.

Junmyeon smirks and nods. “Yes, I do, baby.” He says and with both hands, he begins to manipulate the water which seems to be floating as light as a feather in mid-air.

It’s unlike anything you’ve seen before…

You watch, your eyes transfixed as Junmyeon twists the water as easily as dough.

Baekhyun continues to kiss your bruise, whining softly in his throat at the fact that you had stopped petting his hair.

Then Junmyeon is able to make the water into a three-dimensional rose, complete with petals, stem and thorns. Then he smiles and presents it towards you. “For you, cub.” He says.

Your heart flutters in your chest as you giggle. “Oh my, it’s so beautiful!” you gush, taking the rose made out of water from him.

Junmyeon smiles, looking very proud of himself indeed as he watches you admire his handiwork.

Meanwhile, on Exo M’s table, all six of them are staring at their rivals, Exo K as they try to charm you, _their_ mate!

“I can’t believe him!” Yixing seethes as he clenches his fists, having watched Junmyeon making you that rose out of water.

The others all look towards their pack member, having not seen him so angsty like this before and so on edge, it has been like this ever since he had laid eyes on you today.

“I can’t take it.” Yixing says all of a sudden as you giggle at Junmyeon and lean towards him, stroking his cheek. “I’ll give her a real flower!” he says determinedly, standing up and rolling up his sleeves.

Immediately, Luhan reaches out and grabs Yixing’s arm. “Don’t.” he says. “You might overwhelm her.”

“But, hyung! _I_ should be making beautiful flowers for her! Not him!” Yixing says, clenching his fists.

“And you will have the chance to do that.” Kris says, eating a bite of steak and swallowing. “Now sit down and be patient alright?”

They all look at their pack leader and with a sigh, Yixing resumes his seat with a huff, eating his noodles and dumplings, his eyes fixed on you and wishing that he is sitting with you at your table, making you real flowers as you giggle and cup his cheeks.

Back at your table, Sehun puts down his fork and scoffs. “I can do better than that shitty flower, hyung.” He says in challenge then he looks at you. “Baby, wanna see something even more awesome?”

You look away from Junmyeon and meet Sehun’s eyes. “Yes, please!” you say sweetly with a smile.

“I knew you would, gorgeous.” Sehun says with a smirk, cracking his knuckles.

You smile at the nickname and readjust yourself in Baekhyun’s lap to watch Sehun, still holding the water rose in your hands.

Sehun meets your eyes as he begins to twirl his index finger, closing his eyes and you look at his smooth, youthful visage then you look down at his hand and all of a sudden, Sehun is able to make a mini tornado skim across the table.

“Wow!” you breathe with a smile watching as Sehun continues to twirl his finger, air washing over your face as the tornado dances and, ruffling napkins as it goes.

The boys all chuckle at your little face and the expression on it, thinking that you are just so precious.

“Do you like it, sweetie?” Sehun asks as he stares at you, entranced by your presence.

You nod, almost bouncing in Baekhyun’s lap as he continues to kiss your neck, rubbing his scent there. “I love it!” you say with a clap. “You’re so talented, Sehunnie!”

Sehun grins, loving that nickname coming from your pink, little lips. “I know it’s amazing, baby.” He says then his eyes light up and he begins to tremor with excitement. “I can make it faster! Wanna see?”

You smile and nod. “Sure!”

Sehun smiles. “Okay.” he says then he twirls his finger faster and as a result the tornado gets thicker, gliding across the table and ruffling your hair.

“Oh wow!” you beam, clapping again and wriggling in Baekhyun’s lap, causing him to groan low in his throat at how you are pressing against him.

 _“Oh fuck, her ass feels so good against me. I can’t concentrate.”_ Baekhyun says in Lupi, looking down at his lap and taking in how deliciously you are sat on him.

The others all turn and growl at him and Sehun stops his mini tornado.

Chanyeol’s ears and cheeks take on a stunning beet red and Jongin looks down at the table, pretending that he hadn’t heard that at all as he nibbles on his roast chicken.

 _“Don’t be inappropriate Baekhyun-ah.”_ Junmyeon admonishes with a glare as he guides the water—that was once the rose—back into his glass.

You look between them all in confusion, not understanding what they are saying at all or why Sehun had stopped his trick.

Baekhyun ignores Junmyeon and instead, his hands slip off your waist and hover over your ass, about to squeeze, his eyes darkening as he stares at the plump flesh well-accentuated by the tight leggings.

 _“Stop it!”_ Chanyeol hisses with a blush, slapping his friend’s hands away.

Baekhyun glares at his friend who glares right back at him. “Mine.” He growls, holding you tighter and kissing your jaw.

 _“Baekhyun, you’ll have to share otherwise we’ll have to ban you for a while.”_ Junmyeon growls, his hand tightening around his fork.

Baekhyun growls lowly in his throat and tightens his hold around you then he removes one of his hands from your hip and lifts it to your red polo shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons.

You blush and turn, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes as he flashes you a wink, holding your eyes with his as he undoes the third button.

_Oh my…_

A tingle swirls and coalesces in your belly and for some reason, you don’t stop him because in fact, you don’t feel threatened by him.

You trust him and you can feel this deep in your heart.

You know that Baekhyun would never hurt you.

So, you watch as he unbuttons the fourth button and as he pulls your shirt down, exposing your shoulder, then he kisses it, his hot breath fanning across your skin. “Beautiful.” He whispers.

You blush and turn your head towards him. “What are you doing?” you ask with a sigh.

Baekhyun looks up from your collarbone. “I’m making you mine, my sweet.” He smirks, teasingly biting your neck.

_Oh my…_

You jolt with a gasp and expose your neck more for him and he smiles and continues to nibble on your skin, leaving a glowing red mark on your pulse point.

The others all glare at the grinning Baekhyun, beginning to feel annoyed at his possessiveness over you.

All of a sudden, a chair scrapes against the floor and Kyungsoo stands from his seat. _“Share or I swear that you won’t have hands to hold her with anymore.”_ He growls in Lupi.

Baekhyun pouts and holds you tighter, not letting you go as he nibbles on the bite, making it more prominent.

Then with a sigh, Kyungsoo walks around the table and with one smooth tug, he is able to wrench you out of Baekhyun’s hold with ease, using his power of strength to his full advantage.

You squeak at the sudden action, wrapping your arms around Kyungsoo’s neck for support as he carries you and sits back in his seat again with you on his lap.

You allow Kyungsoo to wrap his arms around your waist and snuggle against your neck, his hand deftly buttoning two of your shirt buttons.

The other boys all watch as Kyungsoo sniffs your bruise from where you had received your microchip yesterday and as he kisses it. “This looks painful.” He whispers.

You nod, relaxing against him. “It was.” You say.

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo hums in his throat, the sound rippling through you. “I’ll make it better, my baby.”

You blush, a warm feeling continuing to encapsulate your body at their words and actions and even though you haven’t known these boys for long, you feel… _so close_ to them.

Then Kyungsoo stops kissing your bruised neck and his lips make their way towards the mark that Baekhyun left on you. He sniffs and lets out a low growl.

He fixes his eyes on Baekhyun who is sat opposite. _“Baekhyun, I swear that you’re going to lose your hands, she smells just like you!”_ he seethes, his hold tightening around your waist.

Baekhyun smirks like a puppy and glows with pride whilst the others growl at him.

Then, Jongin leans towards you and takes a sniff, the tip of his nose skimming your sensitive neck.

Kyungsoo growls and batts the younger boy away, continuing to nuzzle your neck.

Jongin glares and clenches his fists. _“I want to smell her now!”_ He whines in Lupi.

Kyungsoo ignores him, continuing to rub his scent on your neck in an attempt to erase Baekhyun’s.

“Um…what are you guys talking about?” you inquire, not understanding these wolfy growls and purrs at all.

The six boys all look at you.

“Nothing sweetheart.” Junmyeon says, flashing you a charming smile.

“But…what language are you speaking?” you ask. “I don’t understand it.”

“It’s a special language that only us six can understand.” Junmyeon explains. “Because we’re a pack.”

You nod your head as Kyungsoo continues to kiss and suck. “So, how long have you all been a pack for?” you ask.

The six boys all exchange a look.

“Well…ever since we all began training really.” Chanyeol answers, peeking up at you and then he blushes and looks away.

You smile. “So, you’ve known each other for quite some time?” You ask, knowing that the minimum age for power training begins at five years old, when your power is first revealed.

The six boys all nod with reminiscent smiles on their beautiful features, thinking through all the memories and good times that they’ve had together so far.

You smile, liking the fact that they seem so close and that they have each other.

“My love, please don’t forget about your dinner.” Baekhyun says all of a sudden, placing your tray in front of you. “You need all the food that you can get.”

You gasp and look at your uneaten dinner. “Thank you, puppy, I almost forgot.” You say, picking up your knife and fork.

Baekhyun blushes at your nickname for him, but nonetheless he smiles goofily, really liking it coming from you.

It feels so… _right…_

He swears that he has never felt like this with another person before…and he knows for sure that you are his soulmate…

You readjust yourself in Kyungsoo’s lap and he allows you to lean forward so that you can eat your steak and vegetables.

The boys also look at their dinners and continue to eat, having noticed that they had been so busy talking and getting to know you that they have also forgotten about their dinners.

“You spilt some gravy.” Junmyeon points out all of a sudden, putting down his fork and picking up a napkin.

You look towards him as he leans towards you, placing his fingertips on your jaw as he gently gathers the trail of gravy from your chin.

You blush at the contact, holding his eyes as he does this.

“Thank you.” you say sweetly with a smile when he was done.

Junmyeon blushes and smiles. “You’re welcome, little cub.” He whispers, bravely kissing your cheek.

You giggle and smile, a warmth enveloping your heart at their sweetness and attention, feeling so happy for the first time in weeks.

Then you look over at Sehun who’s grumbling to himself as he nibbles on his dumplings. “I can’t believe that I wasn’t able to finish my cool power tricks because my stupid hyungs kept hogging all her attention.” He mumbles with a very cute pout.

You smile, putting down your fork and leaning towards the youngest. “Sehun-ah…I haven’t forgotten about you, my handsome boy!” you say, cupping his cheek.

Sehun blushes and whips his head up as you smile, continuing to stroke his cheek.

Then Sehun looks away and catches his hyungs’ less than pleased glares trained on him. _“Did you hear that? She said I’m her handsome boy!”_ he says in Lupi with a smirk.

The rest of them all growl and tighten their grips around their forks.

 _“Watch yourself, kid!”_ Baekhyun growls, slapping Sehun’s bicep. _“I’m actually her handsome boy, not you!”_

 _“But she said it to me, not you hyung!”_ Sehun counters with a smirk, sticking his tongue out at Baekhyun and relishing in how annoyed the elder looks. Then Sehun meets your eyes. “Thank you for not forgetting me, Y/n-ah.” He says.

“You’re welcome, Sehun-ah.” You chime, continuing to stroke his warm, smooth cheek.

Sehun sighs with a smile and leans against your touch, placing his large hand over yours and a pulse shoots up your arm at the contact.

“Baby, your food’s getting cold.” Kyungsoo whispers against your neck, placing a kiss there.

You blush and look down at your steak and vegetables then you look at Sehun and gently remove your hand from his cheek.

As you do this, Sehun’s eyes flutter open. “What are you doing?” he whines, staring at you with wide, glistening eyes.

“I need to continue eating, Sehunnie.” You say with a smile, internally squealing at his cuteness.

“But…I want…I.” Sehun stutters, looking lost.

“I’ll spend some time with you after I eat, okay?” you say with a cute tilt of your head.

“Do you promise?” Sehun asks. 

You nod. “Of course, I promise.” You say, picking up your knife and fork.

Sehun continues to stare into your eyes and then he lets out a small sigh and nods. “Okay then.” He says. “But you better not break your promise, baby wolf.”

“I won’t!” you say with a smile, your heart fluttering at the nickname as you cut into your steak and take a bite.

Sehun returns your smile, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he eats his delicious dumplings.

Then you turn to Kyungsoo. “Soo aren’t you eating?” you ask.

They all pause at the nickname and Chanyeol lets out a snort, however as soon as he meets Kyungsoo’s glare of death from over your shoulder, he immediately stops, knowing not to mess with Kyungsoo under ANY circumstances.

When Kyungsoo is satisfied with Chanyeol’s look of absolute terror, he meets your eyes. “Oh, I am.” He says. “I was just looking at the trees outside.” He says, gesturing towards the swishing verdant green trees through the windows overlooking the vast grounds of the training centre.

“Do you like nature, soo?” you ask with a smile.

Kyungsoo blushes at your nickname for him and nods, his heart racing with warmth. “I love nature.” He says, “It’s linked to my power.”

“What is your power?” you ask.

“I can manipulate the earth.” He answers, kissing your pulse point.

“Oh my…” you breathe, staring at him. “That’s amazing!”

“Yeah, I guess it is quite good.” Kyungsoo says with a small shrug and a smile.

“No, it’s incredible!” you insist. “What do you like about nature?”

Kyungsoo smiles and then he begins to tell you all about his love of nature. The wind in the leaves, the bluebells growing in the shade, the air washing across his face, how the cool, damp earth feels beneath his bare feet, the roughness of tree bark in the early hours and the whisper of creatures weaving through tall grasses.

“I swear I’ve never seen you this talkative before.” Chanyeol comments all of a sudden, looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stops talking to you and kisses your neck again, snuggling it and rubbing his scent there.

You turn away from Kyungsoo and look at the large giant-like elf boy with a smile. “Oh really?”

Chanyeol blushes and all of a sudden, his hands burst into flames.

The rest of his pack stare at the flames, all of them still baffled as to how he’s able to do that, considering the fact that he’s never been able to conjure fire before.

“Um…that happens…um…sometimes…” Chanyeol flusters as he tries to get rid of the fire and slowly it recedes from his hands, not leaving a burn or a scratch.

Kyungsoo stops kissing your neck and meets Chanyeol’s eyes across the table. “I’ve never seen you do that in the many years that I’ve known you for.” He deadpans, then he returns his lips to the crook of your neck, continuing to rub his scent over Baekhyun’s red mark that he had left.

“No!! This happens all the time, what are you saying Kyungsoo-ah!” Chanyeol splutters, glaring at Kyungsoo who ignores him, too focussed on you to care.

You giggle and all their eyes are drawn to you as you look at Chanyeol. “It’s okay Chanyeollie, I think it’s very cute.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he swears that his heart almost leapt from his chest, then he smiles. “Thanks.” He says demurely, feeling glad that you seem impressed with his power and that he has a cute nickname.

He’s never had a cute nickname before.

You smile at the giant-like boy and then you turn and look at Jongin who looks up and meets your eyes. Whilst chatting to the others, you hadn’t had a chance to talk to him at all and you feel bad.

“So, Jongin—” you say, reaching a hand towards him.

All of a sudden, Jongin blushes and disappears into thin air.

You blink and look around the full to the brim cafeteria and not seeing him reappear nearby at all.

He _disappeared…_

“Where did he go?” you ask, getting worried as you squint your eyes, twisting in Kyungsoo’s hold.

The boys don’t answer and Kyungsoo lets go of his fork, keeping a firmer grip around your waist. “Baby, don’t worry about him, just continue eating.” He says.

“But…where is he?” you ask then you wrench yourself out of his hold and begin to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asks, leaning across the table and grabbing your hand.

You turn and look at them all. “I’m going to go find Jongin, he just disappeared!” You say.

“Please don’t go!” Sehun says. “He does that sometimes! It’s normal.”

“No, I want to find him!” you say, ripping your hand out of Baekhyun’s and running through the crowded cafeteria, grabbing the attentions of Exo M sitting at a table far away, their eyes pierced on your small, delicate figure.

After your swift departure, the five boys on your lunch table all share a look and they all decide to follow.

So, they stand with scrapes of their chairs and rush through the cafeteria as your figure exits the doors.

They exit the doors soon after you and catch sight of you as you dash down the corridor, looking through doors.

“Baby!! Come here!” Baekhyun calls as he charges towards you and wraps you in his arms, holding you close to his hard chest, his hands on your hips. “Don’t run away from us like that!”

“But I need to find Jongin.” You whine as the rest of the boys reach you both, glaring at Baekhyun’s hands on you.

Baekhyun scoffs. “He’s okay, he might just want some alone time—”

“He’s in here.” Kyungsoo interrupts, pointing to a door in the distance.

You all look at each other and walk towards the door indicated, Baekhyun with his arm draped over your shoulder and his nose in your hair, sniffing it.

Then Kyungsoo opens the door and you all look inside, it’s a small storage room of some sorts and indeed, Jongin is in there, pacing and mumbling to himself: “I can’t handle it when she looks at me like that! Why does she have to be the living embodiment of cuteness! I swear I’m gonna die if she continues like this!”

You blush at his words and gently remove Baekhyun’s arm from around your shoulders, causing him to pout as you walk towards Jongin.

“Jongin?” you say as you approach.

Jongin stops pacing and mumbling to himself and looks down at you with a blush. “You went looking for me?” he whispers.

“Of course, I did.” You say with a smile. “I was worried for you.”

Jongin blushes and he swears that his heart almost stopped for two beats.

You _seriously_ don’t know how adorable your smiles are.

“Are you injured at all?” you ask, leaning up on your tiptoes and cupping Jongin’s blushing cheeks, looking him over for any scrapes, bumps or bruises.

Jongin stares, his tongue tied as you examine him, your little fingers gliding across his skin, sending pulses of heat all throughout his system and intensifying the warmth in his heart, intensifying the thought that you are his soulmate…

With you…he feels complete and whole…

“Okay, baby, he’s fine so shall we go eat now?” Baekhyun cuts in all of a sudden as he walks towards you and places a hand on your waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck and placing a kiss there.

You let go of Jongin’s cheeks, however you continue to stare up at him with your wide, brown eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay, Jongin?” you ask.

Jongin nods. “I’m okay, Y/n.” he says, ruffling his smoky-topaz hair.

“Are you sure?” you ask with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sure.” Jongin says, offering a small smile.

You smile and you don’t know what possesses you, but you lean up and place a kiss on his cheek.

Jongin freezes, his blush intensifying as he looks away, clenching a fist and willing himself to not go teleporting again.

You flush at your actions however, a warmth flows through your heart at what you just did, and you can’t help but think how right it feels.

Even though you have only just met these boys today…they make you feel something, something that you’ve never felt before.

“Anyway, let’s go now.” Junmyeon says, breaking the silence. “Dinner’s almost over.”

You all turn to him and nod and then you take Jongin’s hand in yours and lead him out of the storage room.

Jongin blushes pink and looks down at your hand in his and he can’t help but smile and squeeze it.

You are like the missing piece of his heart that he’s been searching for, for so long…you complete him.

You look up meet Jongin’s eyes with a smile and Baekhyun wraps an arm around your shoulders, annoying the others again who also wanted to take the other spot beside you.

Then you all make your way back to the cafeteria and enter, the room is still full of the other offerings all eating together and having fun.

You and the six boys walk through the crowded room towards your abandoned table and as you do so, you feel eyes on you.

So, you look towards it and catch sight of Exo M sitting at a table in the corner, all of them staring at you.

Then, the boys with the ebony tresses, the one who came over and talked to you whilst you were learning about poisonous plants, flashes you a wink and an alluring smile which accentuates his dimple.

You smile back at him, causing his heart to flutter.

Junmyeon follows your gaze and growls when his eyes land on the boy. He gently pushes Baekhyun’s arm off your shoulder and places his one on there instead, not taking any notice of Baekhyun’s whines as he does so.

Then you meet the eyes of the muscly boy with the tan skin, brunette tresses and sharp jawline. You smile brightly at him.

All of a sudden, Tao squeaks with a blush and accidentally freezes Jongdae’s hand in time.

Jongdae stops staring at you and glares at Tao. “What the fuck was that for?” he seethes.

“I didn’t mean to!” Tao whines. “Her smile caught me off guard!”

“Change me back!” Jongdae demands, his hand frozen, still holding his fork with meat pie on it

“I—I’m trying!” Tao whines, focussing on his pack member’s hand and beginning to panic.

“Minseok-ah! He’s not changing me back!” Jongdae huffs.

Minseok jolts out of his thoughts and looks away from you and towards Jongdae.

The eldest of their pack tries to get back to the real world as he stares at Jongdae’s frozen hand, not really registering the situation because his mind is still full of you and how much he wants to go over there and steal you from Exo K, holding you snug in his arms and kissing your sweet, vulnerable neck.

“Oh, she’s so cute.” Yixing says, resting his chin in his hand as he stares at you with twinkly eyes.

The rest of then all agree with nods as they watch you settle at your table with Exo K.

“Hello? Does anyone actually give a shit that I’m stuck here!?” Jongdae says, his hand still frozen in time.

They all jolt and look towards him, then Tao looks away from you and tries to focus on Jongdae’s hand again and slowly, Jongdae is able to move his hand.

“Thank you.” Jongdae huffs out, finally eating his mouthful of pie.

Meanwhile, with you and the Exo K boys, you all settle at your table again and before Baekhyun can pull you into his lap again, Junmyeon wraps his hands on your waist and sits you down on his lap instead.

You blush at the sudden action whilst Junmyeon flashes you a beautiful smile.

 _“I want her to sit on me!”_ Baekhyun pouts with a whine as he stands and tries to sit down next to you and Junmyeon, however, Kyungsoo shoves him out the way and takes the seat instead.

 _“You’ve had your time with her!”_ Junmyeon says in Lupi with a glare as he kisses your neck, rubbing his scent there and relishing in the little sounds you make.

Baekhyun huffs at the pack leader and then he glares at Kyungsoo who smirks then he takes the seat opposite you with a cute puppy pout

You can feel eyes on you again, so you look up and see the Exo M offerings staring at you from their table in the corner.

You blush at the intensity of their stares…and because they all look so unbelievably handsome.

Kris, the boy who is as tall as a skyscraper with thick, angular eyebrows, meets your eyes and winks.

Your belly tingles and you stare back, offering him a smile which he returns, his lips quirking up, accentuating his handsomeness even more if that’s possible.

“Why are those boys staring at me?” you ask all of a sudden, gesturing towards Exo M.

The Exo K boys all stop eating their dinners and follow your gaze towards their rivals who are all staring at you with handsome smiles.

“Don’t worry my gem.” Junmyeon says, gently guiding your face towards his. “Pay attention to us only.” He says, placing a kiss on your lips.

You flush at the contact and then you look at the five other boys on your table as they offer you charming smiles, their eyes twinkling with adoration in the white luminosity of the cafeteria.

“Okay.” you say with a cute nod.

Their smiles all intensify and then they return to their dinners and continue to eat.

Whilst they are distracted, you sneak a glance at the Exo M boys at their table and they are also sneaking glances at you.  

As you stare, you can’t help but felt this connection forming between you and them.

You can’t get them out of your mind…there is just something about them…that is drawing your eyes and making your heart pound slightly faster in your chest…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

A little while after dinner, you were all told to gather in a large auditorium in order to watch all of the Districts’ reapings for this year and to reveal everyone’s powers.

You arrive at the auditorium early, having gone your separate ways from the six, charming and sexy Exo K boys in order to have a shower and change out of your workout clothes and into something more comfortable.

You are now wearing a baggy t-shirt and some cargo shorts that you found in a drawer in your little room.

You enter the large auditorium which is full of fluffy sofas with a huge screen framed with crimson curtains on the furthest wall.

There are a lot of offerings there already, sitting in huddles together and talking, light chatter humming in your ears.

As soon as they hear the door open, they all look at you and grow silent, and you can hear them whispering about your powerlessness.

You ignore them as you shuffle in and take a seat at a sofa near the back by yourself.

Soon, your ‘pack’ enter after you, they all see you and glare.

You glare back at them and Jihyun huffs and flicks her long black hair over her shoulder and Taewoo makes a face as he leads them all towards the seats near the front, far away from you. They sit down and begin to whisper to other offerings about you.

You can hear the words, ‘Freak’, ‘defect’ and ‘powerless’ leaving their lips like poison.

You look down at your lap and wring your hands together, trying to block out their words and keep strong but still it hurt.

You’ve always wanted a power, a cool ability to call your own.

Suddenly, the door opens again, and you look towards it and see the six, handsome boys from Exo K whom you had spent dinner with today.

They all glare and growl at the other offerings who cower away from them and stop talking about you, all of them fearing the Exo K offerings to some extent because of how powerful they are.

Then they catch your eyes and Baekhyun rushes towards you, looking akin to a puppy as he does so with his blonde tresses bouncing on his head. “Don’t listen to their words my love.” He gushes as he picks you up and places you in his lap, immediately snuggling your neck and kissing it. “Oh, you smell nice, did you have a shower?” he asks.

You nod. “Yeah, I needed it after all that training.” you say.

Baekhyun smirks. “At least you still smell of me…” he whispers. “However, it could be stronger.” He says, teasingly nibbling your neck, causing you to jolt with a squeak.

The rest of his pack growl and take seats around you both, feeling very left out.

You lean away from Baekhyun and gently release yourself from his arms, sliding into an unprepared Chanyeol’s lap instead.

“You’re leaving me…” Baekhyun whimpers as he stares at you with a cute, puppy pout.

“I should give you all equal time with me.” You whisper, snuggling and getting comfy on the giant-like Chanyeol who is now blushing a stunning magenta, the tips of his large ears burning. “Just so no one gets upset.” You continue, darting a look at Sehun, knowing how sad he was at dinnertime because he didn’t get a lot of attention.

Baekhyun pouts, looking at Sehun who’s staring at the large screen at the front of the room.

Then he looks away with a nod and leans towards you, sneaking his nose in your shoulder and inhaling your scent.

You blush and smile at the contact, allowing him to do this.

Then all of a sudden, the door opens, and you look towards it as the Exo M boys walk into the room.

Your heart gives a pulse of heat at the sight of them and as they all meet your eyes and smile.

You return their smiles, snuggling against Chanyeol’s warmth as he continues to blush, not knowing what to do with his hands.

One of the Exo M boys, the one with the cat-like lips and the blonde tresses begins to walk towards you.

You remember that he was the one who had fallen over during training today, causing you to giggle.

Then the boy is stopped by another boy who looks like Bambi.

The boy with the dirty-blonde tresses turns and glares at the beautiful, deer-like boy who returns his glare full force and whispers something in his ear.

The boy with the cat-like lips pouts and reluctantly nods and then the six of them all walk away and sit on the sofas near you and Exo K.

You notice the six boys with you looking at Exo M, all of them glaring and shuffling closer towards you protectively with low rumbling growls.

When all the offerings have arrived, a trainer from the Arcadia announces that you are going to watch all eight reapings from this year.

The room darkens and the screen illuminates.

“Baby…it’s starting.” Chanyeol whispers into your ear, still blushing and his heart pounding at the feel of you on his lap like this.

You look away from Exo M and look at the screen, making yourself comfortable on Chanyeol.

First to play is District Exo N’s reaping and you all watch in silence, Baekhyun occasionally pressing kisses on your neck, his hand stroking your bare thigh, causing you to tingle at the feel of his fingertips on the smooth flesh.

As you watch, you notice Chanyeol’s arms twitching, as if deciding whether he should wrap them around you or not.

You smile at how cute he is and twist in his lap, looking up at him. “You can wrap your arms around me.” You whisper.

Chanyeol looks down at you. “Really?” he whispers with a blush, his heart bouncing in his chest.

You nod. “Of course, you can.” You say cutely. “Please wrap your arms around me, Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol smiles back and does as you say, wrapping his large, muscly arms around you and hugging you closer to his hard, buff chest, his body heat warming you up and making you sleepy.

“Thank you.” you whisper.

Chanyeol smiles against your hair and bravely places a kiss there.

The others all look towards you both and they can’t help but notice how Chanyeol seems to have eclipsed you with his large frame, your slim, little thighs resting against his long, powerful ones. You seem to almost disappear in him, and they all find this so sweet.

You all continue to watch the reapings in silence, and you snuggle against Chanyeol, resting your head on his chest, your eyes nearly closing from fatigue, feeling calmed by his large hands stroking your belly and his cheek resting on your head.

Then the screen begins to play District Exo M’s Reaping.

You straighten in Chanyeol’s lap and watch as the previous winner from Exo M takes out a piece of paper from a glass bowl.

 _“And the pack offering representing District Exo M for the 64 th annual Potentas Games is…Kim Minseok, Luhan, Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae and Huang Zitao.”_ He announces then there is a roar of applause.

Your heart pounds as you watch the six boys on the screen and as they ascend the stage in their pale blue cotton breeches and pure white shirts, all of them looking so fearless as they stand on the stage with their heads held high.

You look away from the screen and glance at the Exo M boys in awe and all of a sudden, the deer-like one meets your eyes and smiles, as if he had heard your thoughts.

You smile back at him, leaning your head against Chanyeol’s chest, your heart fluttering as you stare into his eyes, feeling that connection and need to go up to him rising in your belly.

The deer-like boy winks at you, his own heart fluttering at the sight of you, his newly found mate, so close yet so far.

Then he looks at his pack. _“She thinks we look fearless.”_ He whispers in Lupi with a smirk, having read your thoughts. _“She’s very impressed.”_

At his words, they all smile, pride swelling in their hearts as they look over and meet your eyes.

“Look baby, it’s us!” Baekhyun whispers all of a sudden, his hot breath fanning down your neck.

You look away from the Bambi-like boy and towards Baekhyun as he points towards the screen.

You lean back against Chanyeol and watch as the mayor of District Exo K approaches the podium with a smile. _“…and here we are, our pack offering representing District Exo K for this years’ Potentas Games are: Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun!”_

There are a chorus of claps and you stare at them on the screen, all six of them looking so strong, their faces determined and set as they stand there in their blue cotton breeches and pressed white shirts.

“You all look so strong and unafraid…” you breathe as they all turn to you.

They all smirk, feeling quite proud of themselves.

“Of course, we do.” Baekhyun quips, kissing your neck. “Especially me, I’m the strongest of us all—”

“Don’t even fucking go there.” Kyungsoo cuts in with a glare, whacking Baekhyun around the head. “You know that’s a lie!”

“Ouch! Stop that! It hurts!” Baekhyun whines, glowering at Kyungsoo who sighs and shakes his head.

“Oh look, it’s you, little one.” Chanyeol says, gesturing to the screen with a swift movement of his head, his curled, inky tresses fluffing on his head.

At his words, you all look at the screen and indeed it’s showing your reaping and the moment when you took your best friend’s place.

 _“Take me instead!”_ your chiming voice gasps, reverberating around the room. _“I’ll offer myself in her place!”_

The other offerings in the room turn and stare at you, all of them having heard about you, the powerless one, offering yourself in place of your friend.

The Exo K boys all look towards you as you stare at the screen, vaguely expecting you to burst into tears and get emotional, but what surprises them is that you raise your head a little and continue to watch.

“You’re so brave, sweetie.” Junmyeon says, leaning over Baekhyun and touching your bare thigh, sending a trickle of heat through your limbs at his touch.

The rest of the boys nod in agreement at their pack leader’s words.

You look away from your image on the screen and smile at Junmyeon, taking his hand in yours and squeezing. “Thanks.” You whisper, smiling at them all as they return your smile.

They all think that you are the bravest person whom they have ever met and what they love even more is the fact that you are _their mate…_

Then you look over at Exo M and see them all staring at you with sweet, charming smiles, all of them thinking the same exact thing as Exo K.

Suddenly, there’s a tap on your shoulder and you look away from Exo M and look at Jongin who is sat on the other side of you and Chanyeol.

As soon as he meets your eyes, he looks away with a blush. “I’ll protect you.” he whispers, fumbling his hands in his lap.

You smile, your heart fluttering in your chest at his sweet, heartfelt words. “I’ll protect you too.” You whisper back, leaning towards him and pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

Jongin is now blushing a deep magenta as you pull away and resume watching the other reapings.

Then he leans away, trying to calm his burning cheeks and clenching his fist in an attempt to not go teleporting like at dinnertime earlier.

Then the footage of your reaping finishes and District Exo P’s reaping begins to play.

You and the six boys watch in silence, Baekhyun occasionally pressing kisses onto your neck and Chanyeol stroking your tummy with his large, warm hands, making you smile and snuggle closer against him.

When the last reaping had been watched, the screen goes black and a trainer announces that everyone’s powers are going to be revealed.

The ‘Power Reveal’ is a little slideshow that the Arcadia does after showing the forty-eight offerings all eight reapings, so that all of them are aware of who had what power and what they are up against in the Potentas Games.

Then the screen lights up with white words against a black background:

 

**‘District Exo M’**

 

You look towards the six handsome Exo M boys sitting not far away from you and Exo K and then the screen goes black and words flash onto the screen:

 

**‘Kim Minseok: Frost manipulation’**

A picture appears on the screen of a young boy with dark, wavy onyx tresses and cat-like eyes and smooth porcelain skin. He’s the one who gave you the snack bar and extremely cool bottle of water with ice cubes floating in it during lunch break.

You guess that that explains the ice cubes…he must have cooled the water for you with his powers.

You swivel in Chanyeol’s lap and look towards the Exo M offerings. Your eyes latch onto Minseok as he stares at the screen, looking bored.

As you can’t help but think how… _sexy_ he looks like that, resting his jaw on his hand.

All of a sudden, the deer-like boy turns and meets your eyes. You blush as he turns away and whispers something in Minseok’s ear.

Minseok smiles and darts his eyes towards you, flashing you an alluring smirk and a wink.

_Oh my…_

You offer him a smile and stare at him, garnering the attentions of the rest of the District Exo M offerings.

“Y/n-ah….” Baekhyun whines against your shoulder. “Pay attention to us…”

You turn your head away from Minseok and the other Exo M boys and then you look at Baekhyun and cup his cheeks. “Okay, Baekie.” You whisper, placing a kiss on his lips.

Baekhyun smiles and then he buries his face in your neck again, purring cutely into your ear.

Then you return your eyes to the screen as more words pop up:

 

**‘Luhan: Telekinesis and Mind Reading’**

 

There is a picture of the pretty deer-like boy with his wide eyes, beige hair and pale skin.

You dart a look at the boy, the one whom you think looks like Bambi as he stares at the screen, not taking notice of the other offerings staring at him so reverently in awe at his incredible power.

Then the screen darkens and illuminates again with more words.

 

**‘Wu Yifan: Flight’**

 

A picture of Kris, the boy who saved you at the climbing wall appears on the screen, with his liquorice tresses and thick, angular eyebrows.

The words disappear and are replaced with new ones:

 

**‘Zhang Yixing: Plant manipulation and Healing’**

 

Then a picture of a beautiful boy with ebony tresses fills the screen, he has a gentle, pure face but his eyes are dark and mysterious. You recognise him as the boy who had talked to you briefly whilst you were learning about poisonous plants. He had told you that he also liked foraging.

Then the screen darkens, and more words replace the previous ones.

 

**‘Kim Jongdae: Electricity’**

 

Then a picture of a handsome boy with dirty-blonde tresses fills the screen, he has cat-like lips and a defined jaw.

You turn in Chanyeol’s lap and look over at the District Exo M offerings and catch sight of ‘Jongdae’ sitting there with his cat-like lips.

He was the one who had fallen over and shocked Minseok during training today.

All of a sudden, Jongdae turns his head slightly and looks at you, as if he had sensed your eyes on him.

He gives you a smile, his cat-like lips quirking up so cutely.

Your heart gives a pulse of heat in your chest and you smile back.

The screen darkens, and more words fill it:

 

**‘Huang Zitao: Time manipulation’**

 

On the screen is a picture of a handsome young man with a sharp jaw, tan skin and ruffled brunette tresses. You remember him as the boy who bumped into you when he was dashing over to Kris. You giggle at the memory, thinking that he is so cute and sweet.

Them the screen goes black and more words fill the screen:

 

**‘District Exo K’**

 

“It’s you guys!” you whisper with a smile, snuggling against Chanyeol and looking at them all with your wide eyes.

They all chuckle at you and turn to the screen as words begin to flash on it:

 

**‘Kim Junmyeon: Water manipulation’**

 

Aa picture of Junmyeon appears on the screen, staring at you from under his head of chestnut tresses.

You glance at the real Junmyeon who catches your eyes and smiles.

You giggle, remembering the rose he made for you out of water during dinnertime

“Oh look, baby, it’s me now!” Baekhyun whispers, his hot breath curling down your neck.

You look away from Junmyeon and look at the screen with words and a picture of the puppy-like boy on it:

 

**‘Byun Baekhyun: Light manipulation’**

Immediately, the room bursts into derisive laughter and you can hear offerings saying terrible things like: “Useless”, “retarded” and “stupid.”

“It’s that stupid boy with his lights from earlier!” one voice cackles.

“He’s gonna be the first one to die in that arena with all those lights! He has no chance!” another one quips and the laughter grows in intensity.

Baekhyun blushes and buries his face deeper into your neck, trying to escape it all and feeling so embarrassed and worthless.

All of a sudden, you feel an overwhelming amount of protectiveness flowing in your heart and you hug him towards you and stroke his hair, glaring hard at the laughing offerings along with the five other boys who growl and clench their fists.

“Don’t listen to them, puppy.” You whisper, placing a kiss on his head. “Your power is amazing; they don’t know what they’re saying.”

At your words, Baekhyun looks up and meets your eyes with a smile. “Thank you, my love.” He breathes, all of a sudden feeling much better as he kisses your lips.

You smile and then he snuggles into your neck, kissing the broken skin of his love bite that he had left on you at dinnertime.

You continue to stroke his bouncy, blonde hair as the screen illuminates again:

 

**‘Park Chanyeol: Fire manipulation’**

 

Immediately, the whole room stops laughing at Baekhyun and grows silent.

Offerings swivel in their seats and look at Chanyeol with fear shining in their eyes, all of them having witnessed how his hands had caught fire on their own back there during training.

Chanyeol notices this fear and hugs you tight, snuggling his face into your back.

You turn to him and grab his cheeks, making him look into your eyes. “Ignore them.” you whisper, placing a kiss on his lips.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen as they stare into yours. “You’re not scared of me?” he asks with a blush.

You shake you head. “Of course, I’m not.” You whisper, stroking his cheeks. “I can never be scared of you Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol offers a small smile, his heart pounding so hard in his chest at the fact that you’re not scared of him. He would be beside himself if his own mate feared him.

“Thank you, baby.” He whispers. “For believing in me.”

You smile and place another kiss on his lips, your thumbs sweeping his cheekbones. “You’re welcome.” You say.

Then the screen flashes and you and Chanyeol look away from each other and towards the screen:

 

**‘Do Kyungsoo: Earth manipulation’**

A picture of him appears on the screen and you look towards the real Kyungsoo who smirks at you.

You smile back.

The screen flashes again:

 

**‘Kim Jongin: Teleportation’**

 

You look towards Jongin with a gasp and he jumps and looks towards you.

“Are you alright?” he whispers, holding his heart, nearly having had a heart attack at your sudden outburst.

You nod. “Yeah.” You say then you tilt your head towards the screen. “That explains why you disappeared at dinner!” you say with a giggle.

Jongin blushes. “Yeah.” He whispers, clenching his fists in an effort to not go teleporting again.

You really don’t know what your giggles and cute smiles are doing to him but if you don’t stop, they will be the death of him.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” You say, placing a hand on his thigh. “It’s really sweet.”

Jongin looks towards you and offers a small smile, his heart racing in his chest at how you were staring at him in that moment and the fact that those words are aimed at him.

“Thanks, sweetie.” He whispers, blushing even more and hoping and praying that he doesn’t go teleporting again.

Then you turn in Chanyeol’s lap, continuing to watch the screen

 

**‘Oh Sehun: Wind manipulation’**

 

Then a picture of Sehun appears on the screen and you look towards him as he flashes you a small smile and winks.

Then you all continue to watch the other power reveals from the other districts.

“It’s your one, now, sweetheart.” Junmyeon says, patting your thigh.

You look up at the screen, watching as your pack’s powers are revealed.

After Soomin’s hypnosis power is revealed, your name flashes on the screen:

 

**‘Y/n L/N: Powerless’**

 

Immediately the other offerings begin to laugh raucously, all of them turning and looking at you through tears of mirth whilst your pack glare deadly daggers at you.

You look down at your lap and clench your fists, feeling awkward and incredibly embarrassed.

Exo K glare and bare their teeth at the offerings.

“Don’t listen to them, my sweet.” Junmyeon says, leaning over and threading his fingers through your mocha tresses as they all crowd around you, their hearts breaking at how sad you look.

All of a sudden, you hear a loud growl as someone stands up.

“Shut the fuck up unless you want to lose an ear!” A voice yells.

Immediately, the laughter ceases and you look up and towards the six boys from District Exo M who are all glaring at the other offerings then your eyes find Kris who is standing at his full, impressive height.

When Kris is satisfied with the other offerings’ looks of absolute fear, he inclines his head towards you and smiles.

You blush and smile back, your heart fluttering in your chest and heating it up, feeling so grateful for Kris and that he had stopped them all from laughing at you like that.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun leans towards you and buries his nose in your shoulder. “Snuggle.” He murmurs, taking your hand and putting it on his hair, having seen Kris looking at you and needing your attentions.

You reluctantly look away from Kris as he sits down and then you look at Baekhyun with a smile, patting his soft blonde tresses, running your fingers through them.

Baekhyun smiles and purrs at the action, snuggling closer, his warm breaths fanning across your neck.

As you do this, the rest of his pack watch you both with small smiles pulling at their lips, knowing all about Baekhyun’s loneliness before he met you and they all know that you are perfect for them…

You are the person whom they’ve been searching for, for so long…

_Their soulmate…_

What you don’t see is Exo K looking at Exo M, having noticed their rivals staring at you all throughout the time they’ve been in the auditorium and they didn’t like this one bit!

_You are their soulmate! Not theirs!!_

Kris and Junmyeon exchange a glare and then Kris leans towards Luhan and says something in a language indecipherable to Exo K.

After a little while, Exo K stop looking at Exo M and continue watching the power reveals for all forty-eight offerings of this years’ Potentas Games.

Eventually, the film finishes, and the lights slowly get brighter and the trainer at the front of the room announces that you are all dismissed and to go up to sleep as it is now late and you would all have to wake up early for training again.

The offerings around you all stretch and talk amongst each other in tired whispers, slowly trickling out of the room towards the dorms.

Chanyeol unwraps his arms from around you to stretch and you stand from his lap, also stretching your arms, having been sitting there for what felt like hours.

You are most definitely ready to sleep after the long day that you’ve had.

Your muscles are aching so bad! You swear that you’ve never exercised so much before in your life!!

As you stretch, you look over and see Exo M standing and stretching as well whilst talking to each other.

Then you catch Jongdae’s eyes as he looks away from Minseok, his eyes conveying many things and suddenly, he begins walking towards you.

You stare at Jongdae and without registering it, your legs begin to walk towards him, your eyes fixed on his and your heart pounding, needing to speak to him…to hear his voice—

“Aww my baby, you look so tired!” Baekhyun croons all of a sudden as he grabs your arm, stopping your advance towards Jongdae. “Don’t worry, I’ll carry you up to bed!” he says as he lifts you up and into his arms.

 “Puppy!” you squeak, wrapping your arms around Baekhyun’s neck for support and he puts his hands in the crooks of your knees and on your back.

You look at Jongdae who stops his advance towards you, having been stopped by the deer-like boy, Luhan.

Baekhyun smirks against your neck and places a kiss on his love bite that he had left on you at dinnertime.

 _“If you keep grabbing her like that, I swear you’ll lose an arm, shithead.”_ Kyungsoo growls, glaring hard at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks up from your neck with a pout. “But—”

“Put her down right now!” Kyungsoo says, continuing to glare.

The boys all shiver with cold at the menacing look in his eyes, all of them knowing to not mess with Kyungsoo when you’re concerned.

Then with a sigh, Baekhyun looks into your eyes and lets you down from his arms.

You grip his bicep to steady yourself and as soon as your feet are on the floor, Kyungsoo wraps an arm around your waist and leads you out of the auditorium, Chanyeol walking on your other side.

The rest of the boys follow behind you, darting looks at Exo M who glare, annoyed that their attempt to go talk to you has been thwarted again.

“Jongdae-ah, stay here.” Luhan says, grabbing the back of his pack member’s shirt, preventing him from going over to you and Exo K again.

Jongdae pouts and turns towards Luhan. “But…I _really_ want to talk to her!” he whines. “We haven’t had a chance yet because those guys have been around her all day!”

Luhan sighs and removes his hand from Jongdae’s shirt. “I know but now isn’t the right time.” He says. _“I wouldn’t want you to go over there and overwhelm her with the news that she is our soulmate.”_ He says in Lupi, feeling Junmyeon’s eyes on him as his pack all lead you out of the auditorium.

“I wouldn’t overwhelm her!” Jongdae retorts with a frown, folding his arms.

His pack all scoff and laugh at him, knowing all about Jongdae’s hyper and playful personality and how loud he can be at times.

That’s why they never trust him with their secrets.

They found out the hard way.

“But when are we going to talk to her?” Tao asks with a pout. “I don’t think I can wait for much longer!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk to her soon.” Kris says, looking at the youngest. “I’ll make sure of it.” he continues, staring at the rest of his pack with a determined look in his eyes.

They nod, all of them determined to talk to you, _their soulmate._

Meanwhile, with you and Exo K, you’re all walking up the grand, obsidian black marble staircases towards your dorms for the night.

As you walk, you make small talk with the six, sexy boys.

Junmyeon was telling you about his favourite book and how much he loves literature.

“Junmyeonie, you should let me read that book someday!” You say, looking up at him with a sweet smile as Kyungsoo holds you close to him, his hand on your hip.

Junmyeon returns your smile and nods. “Of course, I will my gem.” He says, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand.

You smile up at him and then you turn to Chanyeol who tells you about his love of sketching.

“So, you can draw, Chanyeollie?” you ask.

Chanyeol blushes and nods. “Y—yeah, it’s a pastime of mine I guess.” He whispers, looking around the hallways because doing art of any form is banned in the nation of Gehenna. With the exception of the Exotic Arcadia where there are special artists allowed to practice the trade in order to paint the Great Leader Lee Sooman.

“That’s amazing!” you gush, “You must show me some of your drawings!!”

Chanyeol smiles. “Of course, I will, baby.” He says, blushing pink however he can’t help but smile at your interest in his hobby, worried that you would get mad because it’s illegal.

Soon, you all arrive at the common rooms and enter. The place is empty as it’s curfew and everyone has to be up early again for training.

Sehun walks towards you and wraps an arm around your shoulders. “These are our dorms!” he whispers excitedly, pointing to a door with the words: ‘District Exo K’ written on it then Jongin opens the door and you peer through, seeing six doors inside. Sehun clears his throat and continues: “That one’s Junmyeon’s…Chanyeol’s…Jongin’s and there’s mine! So, if you ever want to see any of my cool power tricks, please come by—”

“Baby, there’s my room, just there!” Baekhyun interrupts with a grin, pointing to a door and ignoring Sehun’s glare of death being trained on him. “If you ever need anything at all, just come in, day or night, okay?”

You smile and giggle at their cuteness. “Okay, guys.” You say then you turn to Baekhyun and pat his bouncy blonde tresses, causing him to smile and purr. “If I need anything, I’ll promise that I’ll come by.” You say, looking at the rest of the boys who smile.

Then you let out a yawn, attracting all six boys’ attentions.

“Okay, let’s take you to your room now, sweetheart.” Junmyeon says, taking your hand in his. “You must be sleepy.”

You nod with a smile and Jongin closes the door to their dorms and they all walk towards your door labelled: ‘District Exo L.’

All of a sudden, Baekhyun turns to you and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you against his hip and away from Kyungsoo who growls.

Baekhyun turns to the rest of his pack and clears his throat. “Okay, see you guys tomorrow, baby and I have a busy night ahead!” He announces, looking down and meeting your wide, brown eyes with an alluring wink.

You smile at him, your belly clenching and then Baekhyun opens the door to your dorms and begins to lead you through with a grin.

The rest of his pack look at him confusedly and all of a sudden, they realise what his words meant, and they all begin to complain and shout over each other in panic.

Jongin teleports towards you both and grabs Baekhyun’s arm.

“Come on, hyung, please be fair!” he whines.

Baekhyun glares, his hold tightening around your waist. “But—” he begins and then he looks behind Jongin and catches Kyungsoo’s extremely hostile and cold: ‘Do it or else’ glare.

Baekhyun shivers, knowing that you have to be suicidal to mess with Do Kyungsoo when he’s giving you THAT glare.

So, with a sigh, Baekhyun looks down at you and places kisses on your cheeks. “Well, maybe that’s for another day.” He says. “Good night, my love.”

You giggle at the kisses and the boys all smile at the sight, all of them thinking that you look so sweet and adorable.

Junmyeon pulls you out of Baekhyun’s arms and against his chest, placing a kiss on your lips. “Goodnight, cub.” he whispers.

“Goodnight, Junnie.” You say with a smile, hugging him tight.

Junmyeon blushes at his nickname, his heart fluttering in his chest and then he smiles and places a kiss on your hair.

Then he lets go of you and you walk over and hug Chanyeol who blushes red and then he relaxes and holds you close. You lean up on your tiptoes and he bends down a bit so that you can kiss his lips. “Goodnight, yeollie.” You say, internally cursing his tallness.

Chanyeol smiles and straightens to his full height. “Goodnight, baby,” he says, his large hands on your hips.

You smile and then you walk to Kyungsoo who wraps you in his arms and kisses your neck. “Goodnight, my cub.” He says between kisses.

You blush. “Goodnight soo.” You say.

Kyungsoo blushes at his new nickname that he really likes and looks up, catching Baekhyun and Chanyeol snickering at him. He glares hard and they quickly stop and try to look innocent, knowing from experience to not mess with Kyungsoo under ANY circumstances.

Then you pull away from Kyungsoo and just as Baekhyun is about to pull you into his arms again, Sehun swipes you away and holds you against his chest with a growl and a glare at Baekhyun.

 _“I wanted another hug!”_ Baekhyun whines in Lupi.

 _“You already had your hug!”_ Sehun growls back, rubbing your back and bending down to place kisses on your cheeks.

You giggle and look up at Sehun. “Goodnight, Sehun-ah!” you say, leaning up on your tiptoes and kissing his lips sweetly, also cursing his tall height.

Sehun blushes pink and smiles and then you catch sight of Jongin who looks slightly awkward as he stands there, running a hand through his smoky topaz tresses.

You smile and relinquish yourself from Sehun’s arms and wrap Jongin in a hug.

Jongin freezes, willing himself to not go teleporting like earlier at dinnertime and soon he relaxes and wraps his arms around you, even placing some kisses on your forehead, causing you to smile and your heart to flutter.

Then you pull away and look at them all. “So, I’ll see you all tomorrow?” you say.

They all nod with charming smiles.

“Of course, we will!” Junmyeon says, as they all begin walking to their dorms. “We’ll see you tomorrow, baby.”

“Or tonight!” Baekhyun pipes in with a smirk and a wink at you, causing you to blush and giggle. “You know where my room is now!”

You grin at him and lean against your door, your hip jutting out, accentuating the curve of your waist. “I’ll think about it.” you say sneakily as you fold your arms.

Baekhyun’s smile widens at your words, loving your confidence.

The rest of his pack growl and just as he’s about to reply, Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s ear and tugs hard. “Don’t do that! I swear this is the reason why I never call you hyung because you act like such a child!”

“Ouch! Kyungsoo-ah!!” Baekhyun whines. “Be gentle!!”

Kyungsoo sighs and shakes his head and then they all enter their dorms in the distance and slam the doors shut after saying some more goodbyes.

You wave at them all until they’re gone.

Then you put down your arm and smile, walking into your dorms and closing the door after yourself.

You walk down the little hallway and enter your tiny room. The lights flicker on, illuminating the small yet comfy bed.

You walk towards it and lay down; the sheets had been changed because they smell fresh.

And as you lay there, you can’t help but smile to yourself, your heart pounding with heat and love in your chest at what had happened today, meeting the six beautiful boys from Exo K at dinnertime who all made you feel so comfortable ever since you had arrived here. And the boys from Exo M who you saw around the training studio.

You sigh and think back through their kisses, words and nicknames towards you and how they made your heart flutter.

Then you raise your arm and look at your soul-mark which looks darker than before, as if it’s been burnt into your skin.

You trace a finger over it and indeed, the outline of the dodecagon is raised…

_Hmmm…._

You remember how itchy it has been during the day and how it had actually glowed red…

You wonder why this was however you don’t linger on this thought for long as you sit up and take off your shoes, socks and shorts.

Then you slip under the cool, rose-scented covers in just a long baggy t-shirt and panties, smiling as your head finally hits the pillow after a rough day of training and exercise.

As you drift off to sleep, you feel much calmer that you did so last night, especially after meeting the six charming boys from District Exo K.

You felt as if you’ve known them for years…but what is this feeling?

How is it possible to feel like you’ve known someone for so long?

When you had first laid eyes on them, your heart raced, fluttered and pulsed in your chest with heat and you knew instantly that they were special…

But despite also feeling like this towards the Exo K boys, you also felt this towards the Exo M boys…who had shown kindness towards you, like Minseok giving you a snack bar and a water bottle at lunch and Kris saving you from the climbing ropes.

You lay in bed and think about this for a while and you know for a fact that you do want to properly meet the Exo M boys because they also made you feel something.

There was this indescribable attraction that you had towards them…

After a while, you drift off to sleep with a small smile, quickly delving yourself in your dreams, finally resting your aching body after a long day of exercise.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoyed and that you are having a lovely day! :) <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyonee!!! Here it is!!! Chapter 3!! This is where things start getting interesting!! Thank you so much for your lovely comments of support!! and I hope that you enjoy! :) <333333333333

 

 

 

 

 

It’s now the next morning and you ease an eye open, seeing Baekhyun on top of you, peppering kisses up and down your neck and purring so cutely, rubbing his scent there.

You stare down at him, your heart giving a healthy throb in your chest in surprise and you guess that he must have sneaked into your dorms. You can’t help but smile at that, thinking that he is just so sweet.

“Puppy, what are you doing here so early?” you giggle, patting his bouncy blonde tresses.

Baekhyun looks up from your neck and kisses your lips. “My love, meet us in the cafeteria for breakfast soon, okay?” he says, his hooded, puppy-eyes staring into yours.

You smile and nod. “Of course.” You smile, wanting to spend breakfast with the six sexy Exo K boys that you met yesterday.

Then you sit up in bed and the covers fall off your body.

Baekhyun’s eyes dip down and darken. “Nice panties…” he whispers, staring at your lacy white panties peeking out from where your baggy white shirt had hiked up.

He rests a hand on your thigh and strokes it with a smirk, loving the delicious softness of your skin.

You giggle and shake your head. “You pervy boy.” You purr. “Now get up, I need to get ready—”

“But I want to snuggle with my beautiful girl…” Baekhyun whines, ensconcing his face in your neck and sniffing you, breathing in your delectable scent as he lowers you back down on the bed again.

You sit up and gently lift his face to meet your eyes. “We can do that later, Baekie.” You say, placing a kiss on his lips.

“But what if I want to do it now?” he whispers, his eyes darkening and then he leans forwards and kisses you again. But this time, the kiss is hot, passionate and slightly less innocent.

You blush and jolt in surprise as Baekhyun holds the back of your head, deepening the kiss as he sneaks his tongue through your lips, quickly finding yours.

You relax and moan against his lips, threading your fingers through his fluffy blonde tresses, as his other hand strokes up and down your smooth bare thigh, eliciting tingles all throughout your body.

All of a sudden, your door bursts open and the rest of Exo K all burst in in their pyjamas.

Then Baekhyun’s lips ripped away from yours. “Hey! That hurts!” He whines, glaring at Junmyeon who has a tight grip of his ear.

 _“Stop it Baekhyun-ah! You’re being so inappropriate bursting into her room like this!”_ Junmyeon scolds in Lupi as the rest of his pack glare at the hyperactive, puppy boy.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m with my cub!” Baekhyun retorts, “Now let go of me! I still have some unfinished business to attend to—”

“Junmyeon-ah, Baekhyun hyung is being unfair!” Sehun says with a pout, folding his arms and looking at the pack leader who is trying not to lose the will to live.

“Yeah Baekhyun-ah! You have to sh-share!” Chanyeol splutters, trying to calm his large beetroot blush.

You stand from your bed, drawing all six boys’ eyes to your delectable, flushed figure, dressed only in lacy white panties and a long, baggy white t-shirt.

Kyungsoo is smirking as he leans against the wall by your door, his eyes appreciatively scanning your figure, he meets your gaze and winks.

You giggle and cup your mouth.

Chanyeol’s ears burst into flame at the sight of your bare skin, however he continues to stare, along with Jongin, the both of them shamelessly ogling you.

Junmyeon averts his eyes like a gentleman and with a sigh, he covers Chanyeol and Jongin’s eyes with his hands. _“Seriously you two! I didn’t raise you like this!”_ he grumbles in Lupi.

 _“Hey! We were looking!”_ Chanyeol whines, trying to remove his pack leader’s hand from his eyes, along with Jongin, who is also trying to peek.

“You’re not allowed to look.” Baekhyun says, walking towards you and wrapping you tight in his arms, his hand on your hips.

You smirk and stare up at the puppy boy. “Baekhyunnie, you have to share.” You say with a giggle, wriggling yourself out of Baekhyun’s hold, then you look at Chanyeol and open your arms. “Come here, Chanyeollie.”

Junmyeon allows Chanyeol to rip his hand away from his eyes and with a smile, the giant-like elf boy walks up to you and wraps his muscly arms around your waist, pressing you close against his buff and chiselled chest.

You lean up on your tiptoes and stare into his wide eyes. “You don’t have to feel left out Yeollie.” You whisper. “There’s always room for you too.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Thank you little one.” He whispers, his heart fluttering.

You smile and cup his cheeks and he bends down a bit, allowing you place a sweet kiss on his lips.

Chanyeol blushes and smiles cutely as he unwraps his arms from around you.

“Can we eat now?” Sehun grumbles to himself, rubbing his empty tummy and thinking about what he should get for breakfast today.

“Of course, Sehunnie! I’ll just get dressed and I’ll be right there.” You say, walking to Sehun and squidging his cheeks.

Sehun blushes and smiles as you lean up on your tiptoes and kiss his lips.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you out of Sehun’s hold and into his own. “Okay guys, baby and I still have things to do, so just close the door on your way out and we’ll—”

“Baekie, you need to leave too, you silly boy.” You interrupt, slapping his hard chest. “I need to get changed.”

“Oh but…I wouldn’t mind if you just wear this shirt and your panties all day.” He whispers, his eyes darkening as he stares at your swollen pink lips.

Then one of his hands skims down your body and he eases a finger under the waistband of your panties at your hip and pulls, the elastic slaps against your skin, a sting traversing up your thigh.

“Ow!” you whine with a pout, rubbing your hip. “I can’t just wear this all day, puppy.” You giggle and then you have a sneaky idea. “Now you all have five seconds or I’m going to start undressing.”

At your words, all six boys blush, heats gathering in their trousers at the sexy look in your eyes.

All of a sudden, Junmyeon coughs, trying to compose himself. “Well, you heard her boys, let’s go.” He says, leading Chanyeol and Jongin out of the room by their ears as they begin to protest.

“Hey! Junmyeon-ah!” Jongin whines, his eyes fixed on you.

“Finally! Let’s eat, I’m starving!” Sehun says as he walks out of the room with a huff, his tummy growling at him.

You giggle at his sweet innocence.

“Do you need any help at all, sweetie?” Kyungsoo asks with a smirk.

You smile back, your hands trailing down your sides. “Five…” you say, ignoring his question as your fingers reach the hem of your shirt, drawing their eyes to your smooth little thighs. “Four.”

“I want to see!” Chanyeol says, peeking around Junmyeon who stands with his back to you in the doorway, trying to cover Chanyeol and Jongin’s eyes however this is proving very difficult.

The boys all get hotter as they stare and Baekhyun makes himself right at home on your crumpled duvet.

“Three.” You say, beginning to pull up your shirt, revealing the smooth, untainted skin of your stomach.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help, baby?” Baekhyun asks as he stands and walks towards you, not able to keep still for long when you’re basically stripping for him. “Maybe I can speed up the process a bit?”

You smirk at him and ignore his question. “Two.” You say, turning around and taking off your shirt completely, throwing it into the corner as you walk towards the dresser, giving all six boys a very nice view of your back and ass.

They all can’t help but stare—appreciating their mate.

Jongin gasps. “Hyung! There’s a back!” he says, still peeking over Junmyeon’s shoulder, his mind becoming more corrupted by the second at the display.

You turn your head and catch all the turned-on looks from the six boys.

You smirk and whilst holding their eyes, you allow your hands to sweep down your bare sides and towards your panties.

Baekhyun meets your eyes unabashed and as he scans you appreciatively with a low whistle and a smirk. “Oh baby, bring it.” he murmurs, walking towards you.

 “One.” You say, your words echoing in their ears as you slip your fingers under the waistband of your panties and begin to ease them off your hips—

“Alright, let’s get out of here!” Junmyeon says, finally having enough as he grabs both Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s ears and drags them out towards the door, the two of them struggling and growling in his hold.

 _“What the fuck, hyung! I was about to see boobies!”_ Baekhyun whines in Lupi with a puppy pout.

Junmyeon ignores him, beginning to lose the will to live as he drags them out the door then he peeks through and meets your eyes, willing himself to not scan your smooth, delectable little body like he wants to. “Baby wolf, remember to meet us in the cafeteria, okay? We’ll come find you.”

You nod, giving him a bright smile. “Of course, Junnie!” you say, giving him a wave, your other arm holding your breasts.

Junmyeon blushes and waves back at you, closing the door behind him.

As you stand there, you can hear Junmyeon calming down a whining Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin and Sehun saying loudly. “Can we eat now??”

You giggle softly to yourself as you listen to their footsteps getting quieter and when you could hear the door to your dorms slamming shut behind them.

Then you release your breasts and shimmy out your panties, the lacy material fluttering down your thighs and shins.

You step out of them and open the dresser drawer, seeing a fresh pair of black workout leggings and a crimson, short-sleeved polo shirt inside.

You put on some fresh panties and a bra and slip on the workout clothes.

When you’re dressed, you walk over to the small washbasin with a mirror. You look at your curly mocha tresses and you gather them in a high ponytail again, sweeping some stray strands behind your ears as you do so.

Then you brush your teeth and wash your face, feeling much more refreshed.

When you’re ready, you rush out of your room and out of the District Exo L dorms.

You enter the large, spacious common room and look around, there are only a smattering of offerings there and you can’t see any sign of the sexy Exo K boys…or the Exo M boys.

You frown and then you remember Junmyeon saying that they’ll meet you in the cafeteria.

So, you walk towards the large, wooden double doors and walk out.

You look up and down the hallways and turn right, rushing through them and shooting down the obsidian marble stairs.

Eventually, you reach the large, airy cafeteria where the other offerings are already eating together.

You look at all the breakfast dishes on offer and eventually, you choose some toast with a selection of preserves and butter.

When you’ve collected your breakfast, you quickly take a seat at a table opposite the doors of the cafeteria, just so that when the Exo K boys do walk in, you’ll be able to see them.

You sit there with a small smile as the tables around you slowly fill up with offerings.

You hum to yourself as you eat your toast and preserves, not wanting to eat all of it yet because you want to be able to eat with the six, sexy boys.

However, they are taking quite a while and you vaguely wonder what they are up to…

_Hmm…._

So, whilst you wait, you take this chance to reflect on all that has happened to you recently, you volunteering yourself in place of your best friend Kim Hyesun, the fact that you are in the Potentas Games, a blood thirsty competition devised by the Arcadia in order to remind all eight districts of the Great Nation of Gehenna that they are in control.

Then you realise that the games are starting in a weeks’ time and you don’t know whether you’ll be able to learn enough combat because the rest of the offerings here have been training ever since they were very young.

_You have no chance!!_

But still you’re determined to win, because in a way, you want to prove to everyone and your pack that even though you are powerless, it doesn’t mean that you can’t go far…

_Easier said than done though…_

You sigh and butter your toast, moving on to the most pressing thing on your mind…

_The boys..._

Not just the Exo K boys…but the Exo M boys as well.

When you had first locked eyes with all twelve of them yesterday, you immediately felt that connection, that rushing, pounding heat in your heart, that need to go over there and introduce yourself, to get close to them and be in their presence…

But…you had no idea whatsoever why this was…

You put down your slice of toast with apricot jam and look at your dodecagon tattoo.

You had noticed how it had glowed yesterday and now it looks darker than it did before, as if it’s been burnt into your skin…

_Hmmm…_

You never asked your mother how you had gotten it…

In the distance, the cafeteria doors swing open and you look up from your wrist, thinking that Exo K have finally arrived.

However, you frown when you catch sight of your pack walking in instead.

Their eyes latch onto you and they glare, you glare right back at them, eating a bite of toast.

Jihyun curls her lip at you and flicks her long, glossy black tresses over her shoulder as Taewoo leads them all over to a table far away.

When they’re gone, you look down and chew your bite of apricot toast and swallow.

You are still baffled as to why Exo K haven’t shown up yet, however you know that they wouldn’t break a promise, you just know.

So, you stop eating and delve yourself in your thoughts again, most of them centred around the boys and how happy they had made you yesterday, Sehun with his mini-tornados, Jongin teleporting randomly and Junmyeon making you a rose out of water.

All of a sudden, whilst you are occupied with your thoughts, you don’t notice the cafeteria doors open or as Exo M walk through.

And almost as if there is a large neon sign pointed straight at you, their eyes all immediately find your calm figure sat all alone at a table with your breakfast in front of you. Your eyes are closed and you’re smiling.

Exo M can’t believe their luck as they all look around the cafeteria, just in case Exo K suddenly hop out and crowd around you.

And after a thorough scan of the cafeteria, the six boys are very glad to see that Exo K are nowhere in sight whatsoever.

_Perfect…_

Suddenly, Jongdae takes off towards you like an excited beagle.

The rest of them all shake their heads and roll their eyes at him however they can’t help but smile at his infectious, hyper personality that he’s always had.

You ate jolted out of your thoughts when you hear a loud scrape of a chair beside you and as someone sits down, their thigh touching yours.

“Finally, we can talk!” an excited, yet mellifluous voice announces.

You gasp and open your eyes, coming face-to-face with Jongdae, the boy with the cat-like smile from Exo M…

_Oh my…he’s so handsome close up…_

As you stare into each other’s eyes, you feel a connection, a bond forming between you both, like you’ve found a missing piece to your heart…

Exactly what you felt like yesterday when you were hanging out with the six beautiful Exo K boys…

Then you hear footsteps and look away from Jongdae as the rest of Exo M walk towards your table, all of them looking sexy in their training outfits.

They had all spent that bit longer on their appearance than usual, just in case they happened to bump into you at all.

They all want to look attractive and sexy for you after all…

They all join you at your table, pulling out some seats and settling down. Luhan takes the seat on your other side.

You peer at him and he meets your eyes and winks.

You smile.

Luhan’s eyes widen, his heart almost stunned by the beauty of your smile.

“Y/n-ah! Pay attention to me!” Jongdae whines all of a sudden.

You look away from Luhan and smile at Jongdae. “Hello!” you say with a wave.

“Oh, so cute!” Jongdae says, almost bouncing in his seat. “Wanna sit in my lap—” he asks, patting his thighs and then he’s cut off when Minseok slaps his head.

“Stop being a weirdo! You’re scaring her!” Minseok growls, glaring at Jongdae.

“Ow! Hyung, that hurt!” Jongdae whines, nursing his poor head with a cute pout that you can’t help but smile and giggle at.

Minseok takes no notice of him and instead he redirects his attention to you and with a suave smile, he picks you up in his arms.

You blush at the sudden contact and as he sits himself in your seat and settles you in his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your back close against his hard, chiselled chest.

_Oh my…_

You turn in Minseok’s lap and meet his eyes.

He flashes a wink at you, and you smile, making yourself comfortable as he buries his face in your neck and sniffs it, inhaling your scent.

Jongdae whines loudly. “Hyung, I was about to—”

“I’m the eldest, I have first dibs.” Minseok says, glaring at his fellow pack member from the smooth curve of your exposed neck.

Jongdae whines even louder and folds his arms with a pout.

“So, who are you guys?” you ask, interrupting their bickering.

They all look towards you and smile.

Jongdae stops whining and straightens in his chair. “My name’s Jongdae!” he says with his cat-like smile, his dirty-blonde tresses bouncing on his head.

You giggle at his enthusiasm; he reminds you of an excited beagle.

Then you turn to Luhan who is sitting on the other side of you and Minseok.

“I’m Luhan, sweetie.” He says, leaning towards you, his face close to yours.

“It’s nice to meet you.” you say with a smile, your heart racing in your chest at his proximity, your eyes flicking down to his lips and then back to his eyes.

Luhan smirks at an unknown thought and leans back, folding his arms. “Why are you acting like you don’t know our names?” he asks.

Your eyes widen at the sudden question and then you relax. “I’m just being polite, don’t be so full of yourself, Lulu.” You say with a smile.

Luhan’s eyes widen at the sudden nickname, his cheeks taking on a rosy hue and then he smiles, calming his blush. “I saw you staring at us all yesterday.” He says with a chuckle.

You flush as the six beautiful men surrounding you all laugh mellifluously at your cute reaction. Then you smirk when you think of a retort. “Well, I couldn’t help but stare at you guys yesterday when you all kept looking at me.” You counter.

Suddenly, you hear a gasp and you catch sight of Tao who is extremely red in the face.

Jongdae explodes in loud, booming laughter, slapping his thighs at the younger’s embarrassment. “Your face, Zitao!” he cackles like a madman.

Tao growls deep in his throat and glares at Jongdae, “I swear, if you keep laughing at me, I’ll freez—”

“Stop it, Zitao. Come on.” Kris says, placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“Then make him stop too!” Tao whines, pointing to Jongdae who is inconsolable.

Yixing wraps an arm around Tao’s shoulders and whispers in his ear in order to try and calm him down and prevent him from freezing Jongdae in time.

“Anyway, baby,” Luhan says.

You turn and meet his eyes.

Luhan smirks again, leaning towards you with his hands on his knees, looking at you from under his handsome head of beige tresses. “When you were sitting there looking so delectable, we couldn’t help but stare at you, sugar.” He purrs with a wink, relishing in the delicious pink blush that blossoms across your cheeks.

You look away from him and look at the rest of his pack who are all smiling so charmingly at you, their eyes glittering and fixed only on you. Tao has now calmed down and Jongdae has stopped laughing.

Then you look at Luhan. “So, I look delectable, do I Lulu?” you ask in a breathy whisper, leaning towards him.

Luhan also leans forward with a suave smirk. “And you smell delectable as well.” He whispers.

You giggle, poking your tongue out and wetting your full, pink lips, relishing in the fact that he looks down, his eyes darkening.

Then he leans closer, making a move for a kiss.

Suddenly, you have a sneaky thought, so you lean away and turn around, looking at Kris, ignoring Luhan’s cute point and playful glare at your obvious snub.

Kris straightens in his seat and addresses himself. “As you know already from staring at us all yesterday, I’m Kris, or Yifan, Little one.” He says with a suave smile.

Then you turn to Yixing.

“My name is Yixing, but you can call me anything you want, buttercup.” He says with a confident dimpled smile.

You smile, really liking the name buttercup.

All of a sudden, you feel a wisp of warm air by your ear. “I’m the eldest, Minseok.” Minseok whispers, brushing away some hair from your neck and kissing the skin just behind your ear, causing a tingle to traverse through your system and straight to your heart.

Then you look at the youngest of the six Exo M boys and he meets your eyes. “Z—Zitao.” He stutters, blushing like a ripe tomato.

You squeal and lean forwards in Minseok’s lap. “You’re so cute, Zitao!” you gush with a smile and a giggle.

At your words, the tan, muscly boy’s blush deepens, and he buries his burning face into his hands. _“Why does she have to be so cute! This isn’t fair!”_ he whines in Lupi as the rest of them chuckle and nod in agreement.

Then after calming their soft laughter, the others stare at you in slight shock, all of them having thought that you would be quite shy, due to your small gentle face and delicate little body, they hadn’t expected you to be so outgoing and almost flirty…

_Damn it’s such a good surprise…_

However, they really like it, even if it’s them getting flustered and not the other way around…

“Little one, don’t let your breakfast get cold.” Kris says all of a sudden.

You look down at your uneaten toast and preserves and then you look towards the door of the cafeteria, still baffled as to why Exo K are still not here yet…

_Hmm…_

Then you look at the six handsome boys with you. “Are you guys not going to eat?” you ask, a rush of compassion pulsing through your veins.

They all share a look and blush a bit, having forgotten to actually go and get some breakfast for themselves before sitting down with you.

“I’m hungry.” Tao says, turning to Kris.

“Let’s eat.” Kris says, then he looks at you, not wanting to leave you alone if Exo K happen to rock up and take you from them whilst they are getting breakfast. _“Minseok, Yixing stay with her, we won’t be long.”_ He says in Lupi, looking at the two pack members who nod.

 _“Could you get me some porridge please?”_ Yixing asks in Lupi as he shuffles close to you.

Kris nods and then he turns to Minseok who is still kissing your neck.

Minseok looks up and meets the pack leader’s eyes. “Porridge.” He mumbles.

Then the rest of them stand from their seats and go get themselves some breakfast.

Your eyes follow them, noticing how nicely styled their hairs looks today…

“Buttercup, are you going to eat?” Yixing asks from beside you with kind eyes.

You look away from the others and towards your uneaten toast. You pick up a slice of toast and butter it, slathering on some raspberry jam.

Soon, the rest of the boys return to your table with their breakfast porridges drizzled with blueberries and honey. They all settle down and you smile at them, chewing on your toast.

Then you all descend into light-hearted, calm conversation and you feel so comfortable with these boys.

You feel as if you’ve known then for years almost…

All of a sudden you turn to Jongdae and gasp, having remembered something. “Jongdae!” you say.

Jongdae stops laughing and turns to you, perking up like an excited beagle puppy. “Yes, hot stuff?” he asks with a raised eyebrow and a sexy smirk.

You also smirk, really liking that nickname coming from his lips as you lean towards him, so that your faces are close. “You’re the guy who fell over during training yesterday!” you say with a giggle.

Immediately, they all burst out laughing, tipping their heads back and holding their stomachs in mirth.

Jongdae’s cheeks blossom a rosy pink and then he chuckles awkwardly. “Yeah, that was me baby.” He says and meets your eyes. “So, what did you think of my moves?”

“They were so funny!” you giggle, almost bouncing in Minseok’s lap. “You looked so silly falling over like that! But you were also really adorable.”

They all burst out laughing again and Tao is unable to contain his laughter, so overwhelmed with mirth as he slaps his thighs. “Ha ha!! Jongdae-ah!” he cackles, pointing at his fellow beagle and feeling so glad that he is being laughed at now and not him.

Jongdae’s blush deepens slightly as he glares at the youngest of their pack. _“I swear I’m getting you back later, Zitao, you better be sleeping with one eye open!”_ he growls in Lupi.

At his words, Tao squeaks and stops laughing.

When Jongdae is pleased with the look of horror on Tao’s face, he turns to you. “Well, what can I say? When you walked by looking so gorgeous, I just had to catch your attention somehow, baby.” He purrs with an alluring wink.

The others growl low in their throats at his words towards you.

You giggle. “You’re so sweet, Jongdae-ah.” You coo, leaning towards him and pinching his soft cheeks.

Jongdae smiles and purrs at your touch, feeling like a happy beagle from your attention, his heart fluttering with heat and love in his chest, feeling so glad to have finally met you like this…

You smile, your thumbs brushing his cheekbones. “Aww.” You coo, then you remove your hands from his cheeks and gently pet his dirty-blonde tresses, like you did with Baekhyun yesterday.

Jongdae purrs at the contact, his hair standing up like static, and then you get an electric shock.

“Ow!” you whine out, removing your hand and rubbing it. “What was that?” you ask.

Jongdae blushes and looks down at his lap.

The others all laugh again at Jongdae’s embarrassment, having never seen him looking so awkward like this for the amount of time that they’ve known him for. (which was since they were very, very young).

They can all count the number of times he had gotten embarrassed on one hand.

“Is that normal, Jongdae-ah?” you ask, giggling against Minseok as he continues to hold you close and kiss your neck.

Jongdae smiles and leans towards you, trying to calm his rapidly racing heart. “Yes! This is definitely normal! It happens so much that I’ve lost count already of how many times I’ve done it!” he says with a nervous chuckle.

You look at him unconvincingly but still you smile, reaching out and petting his hair again. “Well, it’s so cute…” you say with a giggle.

Jongdae smiles and purrs, leaning into your palm like a wolf. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the feel of your fingertips brushing his scalp, eliciting heat-filled tingles all throughout his body, electrifying his heart and soul.

All of a sudden, Tao leans towards you from where he’s sat opposite. “That’s never happened before, hyung.” He says with a laugh.

You burst out laughing, your body being consumed with giggles, you knew that that couldn’t have been normal.

The rest of them all look towards you as you laugh, all of them thinking that the sight is just so beautiful.

They all can’t believe that a laugh can sound so mellifluous and this only reassures them further that you are definitely their mate.

The one they’ve been searching for, for so long.

Jongdae opens his eyes and glares at Zitao. _“Remember maknae, one eye open tonight.”_ he growls in Lupi.

Tao continues laughing, feeling calmed by the fact that Kris will definitely be on his side.

“Huh, the maknae’s right, Jongdae-ah this isn’t normal, is it?” Luhan says with a wide, shit-eating grin, having read his thoughts loud and clear.

Jongdae blushes hard, his head whipping towards the second eldest of their pack. “This is most definitely normal!” he says, glaring at Luhan who tips his head back and laughs.

“Keep saying that, Jongdae-ah.” Yixing chuckles.

Jongdae growls at his hyungs and then he turns to you who is still sitting on Minseok, who is laughing into your shoulder. “Don’t listen to them hot stuff!” Jongdae says, frantically searching your eyes. “It’s completely normal, okay!”

You lean forwards and smile. “I’m sure it is, sparky.” You say, biting your lip to try and hold in your giggles.

Jongdae blushes hard and you let out your giggles, not able to contain them anymore.

At your words and at the look on their pack member’s face, Exo M all burst out laughing again but much louder than before.

“She called him sparky!” Kris wheezes through bouts of laughter.

“Oh baby, you’re so funny!” Minseok chuckles against your neck as he laughs.

Jongdae pouts and folds his arms, blushing like a ripe tomato. “I can’t believe you’re laughing too baby.” He grumbles.

You look towards him at his words and whilst trying to calm your giggles, you reach forwards and gently unfold his arms, taking his hands in yours.

He looks up at the contact, his eyes looking into yours and he’s entranced.

Your eyes are so utterly beautiful

“I was just kidding, Jongdae-ah.” You say, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on his cheek, feeling slightly bad for laughing at him. “I’m sorry.”

All of a sudden, it grows quiet around the table, the rest of Exo M are all staring at you.

You lean away from Jongdae with a raised eyebrow. “What’s wrong, guys?” you ask, beginning to get worried that you may have done something wrong.

No one says a word as Yixing leans towards you and carefully peels the collar of your shirt away from your neck, revealing the bite that Baekhyun had given you yesterday during dinner.

At the sight of the mark on your delicate skin, they all growl low in their throats.

Yixing leans forwards and sniffs, his nose skimming your neck, then he meets the others’ eyes. _“Baekhyun marked her, that bastard.”_ He says in Lupi.

At his words, the others all growl and lean in towards you, their eyes fixed on the love bite on your pulse point.

 _“She even smells like him.”_ Minseok says in Lupi as he leans in close and takes a sniff, wrinkling his nose.

Then Tao turns to Kris. _“Quick, Kris, we have to make her smell like us!”_ he says, turning to the pack leader and hugging his arm.

Kris nods and begins to stand up.

Immediately they all complain with growls and purrs and you assume that this is their special language that only their pack can understand.

 _“I smell much nicer, so I’ll scent her!”_ Luhan says as he begins to lean towards you.

All of a sudden, Minseok puts a hand on Luhan’s face and pushes him away from you. _“I’m the oldest so I’ll scent her!”_ he growls in Lupi.

You don’t know what he had just said, but whatever it was…it sounded _so_ hot.

“But…hyung!” Luhan whines with a pout.

Minseok starts to lick and rub Baekhyun’s love bite whilst purring, not taking any notice of the second eldest.

You meet Luhan’s eyes and smirk, flashing him a wink. “Maybe next time.” You whisper.

Luhan stares at you and he swears that his jaw almost dropped at your words and sexy presence that he _really_ likes.

_God…he hadn’t expected you to be so…hot…_

As you all eat, Minseok kisses your neck and rubs his scent there, his slender, cool hands stroking your belly.

You expose more of your neck for him, really liking his kisses on your skin, burning through your veins and reaching your heart, making it pump and pump harder, filling you with warmth and security…

In the distance, the doors to the cafeteria open and Exo K walk through, all of them looking cleaner and more handsome than usual.

“Do you think, baby will like my new hair?” Baekhyun asks as he runs a pale, slender hand through his new head of poofy, red tresses. He had dyed his hair soon after he left your room this morning, wanting to try out a new look in order to impress you.

The rest of them all sigh and don’t respond to him.

“Baekhyun hyung why did you have to take so long on your hair! She’s probably feeling so alone and thinking that we abandoned her!” Jongin whines, looking around the cafeteria.

“Excuse me, kid! I didn’t take that long!” Baekhyun spits back with a glare at the younger. “I’m trying to look perfect for my cub!” he says, looking in a nearby mirror, just to ensure that he looks absolutely handsome for you.

Junmyeon sighs and stops sniffing his cologne to glare at Baekhyun. “For the last time, Baekhyun-ah, she’s all of—Hey! What are they doing with her?” he says, his eyes darkening as they clap sight of your table, where all of Exo M are sitting with you laughing in Minseok’s lap as Jongdae cracks a joke, tipping his head back in rambunctious laughter as the others do the same.

At the pack leader’s words, they all catch sight of your table and growl, clenching their fists and absolutely hating the fact that their rivals are sitting and eating breakfast with _their_ mate.

_This is SO not on!_

“Fucking bastards.” Baekhyun growls and immediately he storms towards your table, his eyes narrowed and dark, looking ready to throttle, murder and throw six bodies into a ditch.

Meanwhile, at your table, you are all laughing uncontrollably at Jongdae’s jokes.

“Oh sparky! You’re so funny!” you giggle, holding your tummy.

Jongdae beams with pride at your words. “I know I am baby!” he says, flashing you a sexy wink and a kitty-smile.

“What the fuck are you doing with my baby?” a hysterical voice yells, cutting through the laughter.

You all stop and turn towards the voice.

Your eyes widen when they catch sight of Exo K all looking menacing as they storm towards your table, looking more handsome than they did this morning with their hair all styled…and it looks as if Baekhyun had _dyed_ his hair…

 _“Your_ baby?” Kris seethes as Exo K all arrive at your table.

“She’s actually all of ours.” Chanyeol mutters, glaring at his best friend and feeling _very_ left out.

Baekhyun walks towards you and tries to wrench you out of Minseok’s hold. “That’s right! She’s mine!” he says, glaring hard at Kris then he looks at Minseok. “Let her go!” he whines.

“No! Get the fuck off!” Minseok growls, holding you protectively against his hard chest and burying his face in your neck.

You stare at them all, not sure what to do as you sit there in Minseok’s arms as he presses light kisses onto your neck in an attempt to calm you down.

“She’s not yours!” Kris growls with a glare, standing from his seat and walking around the table towards Baekhyun and standing close.

All of a sudden, Jongin appears beside you and catching Minseok off-guard.

Jongin is able to remove you from Minseok’s arms and into his own, then he teleports with you and reappears amongst the rest of his pack, who all look menacing as they glare at Exo M.

“What’s going on?” you ask, looking at the rest of Exo K as Jongin nuzzles your neck in an attempt to calm himself down, his hands stroking your waist.

Chanyeol looks down and meets your eyes. “Nothing.” He whispers, stroking your shoulder and placing a kiss on your hair. “Don’t worry, little one.”

You look away from him and towards Kris and Baekhyun as they glare hard at each other, looking as if they’re going to start fist fighting any time soon.

The fact that they are arguing like this makes you unsettled, and you know that you just can’t stand here and watch this happen.

It makes you uncomfortable.

So, your mind begins to race, trying to think of anything you can do in order to distract them and to prevent them killing each other before the games even begin.

“Baekie, you dyed your hair.” You point out, vaguely hoping that it will distract them from ripping each other’s throats out.

Immediately, the two boys stop glaring and turn to you as you give them both a pretty smile.

Baekhyun smirks, running a hand through his red, poofy locks. “You like my new hair baby?” he asks, walking towards you.

You smile and nod. “It really suits you.” you say whilst Jongin continues to nuzzle and kiss your neck, rubbing his own scent there.

Baekhyun bounces on the spot at your words. “Thank you so much! I actually chose the colour with you in mind, my love!” He says, looking very proud of himself.

All of a sudden, you all hear a scoff.

You turn towards it, looking at Kris who folds his arms, glaring at Baekhyun. “Despite being a glowstick, you had to make it worse by dyeing your hair that awful colour! You’ll be dead within seconds in that arena with how bright your hair is!” he says scathingly with a laugh to match.

The rest of Exo M laugh, all of them agreeing with their pack leader.

Exo K growl, squaring up to their rivals, Jongin is holding you protectively against him as you look between the two packs with wide, worried eyes.

Kyungsoo steps in front of Baekhyun, glaring hard at Kris. “Say that again and you’ll be the one dead in seconds.” He says with a deadly, cutting lilt that causes them all to shiver with cold, especially at the dark look in his eyes.

In response, Kris’s glare gets narrower and darker. “And what are you going to do, shorty?” he spits.

You look between them all, really not liking the fact that they’re arguing like this. “Guys please—”

“Shh baby.” Jongin says, cutting you off and placing kisses on your cheek. “It’s best if you don’t interrupt them when they’re like this.” He whispers.

You turn to him and then look back at the others who are fuming still, all of them looking absolutely terrifying.

You are all beginning to gain the attentions of the other offerings who are all staring at you all.

Kris and Kyungsoo are both glaring hard and growling, looking ready to pounce and fight each other to the bloody death like wolves.

Seeing the obvious fight about to erupt, Junmyeon takes a step forwards and looks towards Sehun. _“Sehun, take Y/n outside, she doesn’t need to be here to see this.”_ He says in Lupi.

Sehun nods and walks towards you. “Let’s go outside, sweetie.” He says as he tries to relinquish you from a reluctant, pouty Jongin.

You nod, seeing what Sehun is up to and as you try and break yourself out of Jongin’s hold, he wraps his arms tighter around you and sniffs your neck. “Please don’t leave.” He whispers.

You sigh and turn to Jongin, finding him so cute and sweet. “Jonginnie…if you let me go now, I’ll promise that I’ll make it up to you later.” You whisper, leaning close to his ear so that none of the others hear it, your breath washing down his exposed neck and causing him to tingle.

At your words, Jongin blushes pink and unwraps his arms from around your waist, his mind immediately remembering when he had seen your naked back this morning as you threw off your baggy t-shirt.

Luhan looks at Jongin and raises an eyebrow, having seen and heard Jongin’s thoughts loud and clear and wondering what is going on.

Sehun smirks and takes your hand in his, leading you past the eleven other boys whose eyes are all pinned on your delicate, lithe figure as you’re led out of the cafeteria doors and into the grounds of the Arcadia training headquarters.

The air is cool and it’s nice and sunny today, there is dew on the grass and the peacocks are waddling in the distance, displaying their beautiful tailfeathers.

Sehun leads you across the grass and eventually, he sits down by the base of a large oak tree and gently tugs on your hand, staring up at you with a sweet smile and glistening eyes.

You smile, understanding what he wants as you settle yourself in his lap and get comfortable.

Sehun smiles wider and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling your back close against his hard chest and placing a kiss on your, closing his eyes and revelling on the feel of you so close to him ever since he had met you yesterday.

“Do you remember what my power is, Y/n?” Sehun asks after a small while of peace and the sound of rustling leaves.

You turn in his hold and meet his eyes with a smile. “You control wind, Sehunnie.” You beam. “You made a mini tornado for me yesterday.”

Sehun smiles and nods. “That’s correct, baby.” He says, placing a kiss in your cheek. “Would you like to see some of my other tricks?”

You nod. “Of course!” you say with a wide smile, feeling excited.

Sehun chuckles at your enthusiasm. “Okay, watch me, sweetie.”

You nod and lean back in his lap and get comfortable.

Sehun unwraps an arm from around your waist and looks at a nearby peacock feather. He reaches his hand out and waves it, and suddenly, the feather floats from the grass and towards you both.

Then, he twirls his finger and makes the peacock feather do summersaults and flips in the air.

“Woah…” you breathe in awe as you stare, so amazed by all these powers that you’ve seen recently.

“You like my power, gorgeous?” Sehun asks.

You turn in his lap and meet his eyes with a huge smile. “Of course, I do!” you say. “Baby, your powers are awesome!” you gush, grabbing his face and leaning in close, giving him an eskimo kiss.

Sehun blushes pink at your words. “I’m not a baby!” He whines. “You’re _my_ baby!” he insists, pressing a chaste kiss onto your lips

You squeal and coo louder, thinking that he is just so adorable and precious. “But regardless…you’re still my baby, Sehunnie!” You say in a way that he can’t help but think is so cute.

Meanwhile, inside the cafeteria the Exo M and K boys are all stood there, glaring hard and feeling so annoyed at the situation.

Baekhyun steps forward and breaks the silence. “So, why do you guys keep checking out my mate?” he asks, glaring hard at Exo M.

In response to his words, Exo K growl at Baekhyun.

“She’s all of ours Baekhyun-ah.” Junmyeon says gently, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Baekhyun doesn’t take notice of the pack leader and looks at Kris. “Well? You were all checking her out and staring at her all throughout yesterday!” he seethes. “So, back off because she’s _mine_ okay!”

The rest of Exo K growl again, all of them annoyed that he just isn’t taking the hint that you are all of theirs.

Yixing growls and storms towards Baekhyun, having had enough of his words towards his pack. “For your information, glowstick, she’s actually _our_ soulmate!” he says with a glare. “We’ve been waiting so fucking long to finally talk to her and you keep stealing her away and claiming her as yours! It’s not fair!”

“Well it’s because she’s ours! Not yours!” Chanyeol says, clenching his fists and feeling his fire coursing through his veins. “Now back off and leave her alone!”

“We’re not leaving her alone!” Jongdae says with a glare as his pack nod in confirmation.

“I saw you all staring at her yesterday!” Baekhyun interjects. “And it has to stop now you pervs!”

“Hey! We’re not pervs!” Tao squeaks with a blush.

Kris scoffs derisively. “And what are you going to do about it, flashlight?” he asks, walking close to Baekhyun so that they are chest-to-chest. “Give us all a little light show?” he says as the rest of his pack laugh and clutch their stomachs.

“That’s it, we’re taking this outside!” Baekhyun seethes as he storms his way out of the cafeteria, his pack and Exo M following behind him.

As they pass, they attract stares from the other offerings, all of them fearing them to some extent because of how extraordinarily powerful they all are.

Meanwhile, you are still sitting in Sehun’s lap on the grass as he makes another mini tornado for you, causing you to giggle when the breeze from the tornado hits your face and fluffs your hair.

Sehun smiles and chuckles at your cute reactions as he controls the wind, kissing your neck every so often, loving the feel of your skin against his lips like heaven…

All of a sudden, the sounds of doors slamming open reaches your ears.

You and Sehun both jolt in surprise and look towards it, seeing Exo M and the rest of Exo K spilling out into the grounds, a furious Baekhyun leading them all.

They all look angry as they turn to each other and begin to argue, Baekhyun in particular is shouting and spitting, waving his arms towards Kris who shouts back whilst standing tall.

“What the hell’s going on?” you mumble, sitting up in Sehun’s lap, your eyes fixed on the eleven other boys and wondering what they are getting so angry about.

“Ignore them.” Sehun says, placing a kiss on your cheek. “Look, I can make the tornado bigger, wanna see?” he asks in an attempt to distract you from the others.

You don’t even register his words as you stare at them all arguing. You really want to know what has got them all so riled up.

“Y/n, you’re not even listening to me!” Sehun whines, placing kisses on your neck and behind your ear. “Please ignore them, sweetie.”

Kris squares up to Baekhyun and bares his teeth, looking ready to fight him.

Something inside you snaps as you release yourself from Sehun’s lap and stand up, beginning to walk towards the eleven, angry boys in the distance, feeling so worried for them all.

Sehun gets up and follows you, quickly catching up with his long, strong legs. “Y/n!” he says, taking your hand in his and stopping you in your tracks. “Please don’t go over there! Let’s just chill and look at my power together, yeah?”

You turn around and meet his eyes, your heart fluttering at how desperately he’s looking at you. “Sehunnie, I really need to see the others.” You say, cupping his cheeks and placing a kiss on his lips. “I don’t like the fact that they’re arguing!”

Sehun pouts and wraps his arms around your waist. “But I was about to show you an even bigger tornado than the last.”

You lean away from him, stroking his cheekbones with your thumbs, you look over at the boys who are all stood a couple of feet away, all of them looking angry. Then you turn to Sehun. “Okay.” you sigh, unable to resist his cuteness.

Sehun smiles and begins to show you a much bigger tornado, about waist height.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the boys…

“So, she’s not yours so back the fuck off!” Baekhyun growls.

“For the last time, glowstick, she’s ours!” Minseok says, beginning to get pissed and so fed up as he takes a step towards Baekhyun and rolls up his sleeves. “Why don’t we just settle this with a fight? Because obviously you’re not getting the fucking message through your thick skull that she’s _ours_ not yours!”

“Alright then, bring it on!”  Baekhyun says challenge burning in his eyes as he rolls up his sleeves and reveals his impressive muscles, squaring up to Minseok.

After a small while of close observation and reading Exo K’s minds, Luhan comes to a conclusion. “Stop.” He says, walking up to Minseok and Baekhyun, breaking up the upcoming fight.

“Hey! What the fuck? I was about to beat his ass!” Minseok says with a glare at his fellow pack member.

Luhan sighs. “She’s all of ours.” He says, looking at the rest of them who begin to shout and protest.

“Hyung! Why are you saying that—” Tao begins

“Look at your tattoos.” Luhan says, interrupting Tao as he lifts his sleeve.

They all quieten down and look at each other, then they follow Luhan’s lead and lift up their sleeves, revealing their dodecagon marks, each of them having a small symbol in the centre which represents their powers.

“So…we all share a mate?” Junmyeon says after a small while of stunned silence.

Luhan nods. “Yes.” He says. “And that explains why we all feel so strongly towards her. You all felt it yesterday when she turned around and stared into our eyes, didn’t you?” he asks.

They all nod in agreement, all of them remembering that moment well. They probably won’t ever forget it either because it is so ingrained in their hearts and souls.

Then, Luhan looks behind him and sees you stood nearby staring at him as Sehun tries to distract you with another tornado, but it doesn’t seem to be working.

Suddenly, Luhan is able to read another one of your thoughts:

 

**_Oh my…he looks so sexy when he’s taking charge like that…_ **

 

Luhan smirks at your thought, feeling quite proud of himself indeed as he flashes you a wink

You smile back and give him a wave.

Baekhyun sees the exchange and glares at a smug Luhan. “Do NOT look at her like that! She’s mine!” he growls as the rest of his pack glare at Exo M and their pack member.

 _“I swear if you keep saying that she’s yours, you won’t see the light of day tomorrow!”_ Kyungsoo says in Lupi, clenching his fists and squaring up to Baekhyun.

Luhan shakes his head with a sigh and then he looks over and catches your eyes. “Come here, baby.” He commands, curling his index finger towards you.

Immediately, you run towards him as Sehun stops his trick and whines for you to come back as he follows you, however you take no notice of him as you reach Luhan.

Luhan smiles and grabs your hand, a pulse of heat shooting straight to your heart at the contact as he pulls you towards him and hugs your back against his hard chest, wrapping is arms around your waist.

“My love, I have a little secret to tell you.” Luhan says, his breath ruffling your mocha tresses.

“What is it?” you ask with a smile, inclining your head up towards him and meeting his eyes.

Luhan smirks and darts a look at Baekhyun, then he meets your wide eyes again. “So, Baekhyun has been very naughty. He’s always thinking about how nice your ass looks, but I can’t blame him, right baby? You’re surely so delicious.” He says, leaning down and pressing a kiss on your exposed neck.

_Oh my…_

You tremor and get warm from his words, not believing that Baekhyun has been thinking about your ass…however you had to admit…it’s very flattering and you can’t help but smile at yourself.

The rest of the boys flush, Baekhyun in particular is blushing a rosy pink, however he doesn’t try and deny the fact that he has been thinking about your ass ever since he met you yesterday.

Chanyeol, Tao, Jongin and Sehun are blushing the most, their cheeks are a deep red and Chanyeol’s large ears are in danger of catching fire.

Then Luhan looks at Jongin, having noticed him thinking about your back again. “Ah, you’re doing it again, Jongin-ah.” He says, attracting the attentions of the others.

“Doing what?” Jongin squeaks with a blush.

Luhan smirks, his arms tightening around you. “You’re thinking about her lovely back again.” He says with such confidence.

At his words, Jongin immediately breaks out into a tomato red blush and buries his face in his hands.

Exo M all stare at Jongin wide-eyed, wondering what may have gone on between you and him and feeling vaguely pissed that he had seen your naked back and not them.

_This is SO not on!!_

“You saw her back?” Jongdae asks in a splutter, walking over to Jongin and trying to make him look into his eyes. Jongin tries to shuffle away, his blush getting deeper. “You naughty pervert!” Jongdae exclaims with a loud rambunctious laugh, wrapping Jongin in a headlock.

“What? She has a nice back, okay?” Jongin says in his defence. “Now get off me!” he growls, glaring at Jongdae who laughs harder.

“I wish I could’ve been there to see that, sugar.” Minseok says with a lewd smirk and a wink towards you.

In response, you smile slyly and flush.

Suddenly, Baekhyun comes forward with a smirk. “I can tell you what else is nice, her as—” he says.

Junmyeon whacks him over the head, cutting him off. “ _For the last time, stop being so inappropriate!”_ he admonishes with a glare, beginning to lose his patience and will to live.

“Junmyeon-ah! Don’t ruin my new hair!” Baekhyun whines with a puppy pout, nursing his poor head and rearranging his poofy, red locks.

Luhan chuckles against your neck, drawing everyone’s eyes towards him as he looks at Baekhyun. “That’s the most innocent thought that you’ve had about her ass so far.” He comments. “The others aren’t for innocent ears.”

Immediately, Baekhyun blossoms into a large, beet red blush and looks down at the ground as Exo M and K laugh at him, Chanyeol, Tao, Jongin and Sehun also blushing as much as the puppy-like boy, their innocent minds becoming even more corrupted as thoughts fly through their heads.

“Hey! don’t make fun of my puppy!” you say as you break yourself free from Luhan’s hold and walk towards Baekhyun, hugging him tight.

Baekhyun wraps his arms around you, burying his face into your mocha tresses and sniffing them to calm himself down. He looks up and smiles goofily at the others, loving your attention on him and at the fact that you are on his side.

The rest of them all take this chance to glance at your ass and they all have to admit, the way that the tight workout leggings accentuates it is really a turn on.

They can’t blame Baekhyun for having such naughty thoughts…

Even Chanyeol, Tao, Jongin and the innocent Sehun are staring hungrily at your ass.

Baekhyun sees the rest of the boys’ lustful looks and he growls, placing a protective hand over your ass, as if to shield it. “The real pervs are you guys, Look at you all! You can’t help yourselves!” he whispers so faintly that your ears aren’t able to pick up on it.

They all look away from your ass and glare at him.

You look up from Baekhyun’s chest and meet his eyes. “Puppy what are you all talking about?” you ask, reaching up and running your fingers through his red poofy hair.

Baekhyun meets your eyes. “Nothing my love.” He whispers, placing a chaste kiss on your lips, his hand still on your ass which you like, the heat of it seeping through your workout leggings and heating you up.

You continue to stare into his eyes and then you shrug because it looks as if he’s not going to tell you what they had been discussing.

All of a sudden, footsteps approach you all.

You look towards it, seeing three Exotic guards stood there.

“District Exo M and K offerings and District Exo L offering Y/n L/n! It’s time to make your way to the auditorium in order to watch the parent interviews.” One of the guards says in a metallic voice, holding his crackling stun gun closely.

“We’ll be right there.” Junmyeon says for you all.

The three guards nod and then they walk away with a sound of clunking and grinding metal.

The boys look at each other and they all know that they don’t have time to discuss the fact that they are all your soulmates.

“We’ll discuss later.” Kris whispers so quietly that your ears can’t pick up on it.

The rest of them nod with sighs, all of them less than pleased with the fact that they are _all_ your soulmates…

_They never saw this coming!_

“Tao, Sehun, why don’t you two lead Y/n-ah inside?” Junmyeon suggests, looking at the two boys who perk up with smiles and look at you.

“Of course!” Sehun says, walking towards you and taking your hand in his, gently pulling you out of Baekhyun’s hold.

“Baby!” Baekhyun whines. “I want to walk with you!”

“You’ve already had too much time with her!” Yixing grumbles, glaring at the possessive Baekhyun.

“Come on Zitao.” Kris prompts, placing a hand on Tao’s back and leading him towards you.

Tao nods with a blush and walks to stand beside you.

You smile up at him, catching him off guard with your gorgeous smile. Then you take his larger hand in your much smaller one.

A charge of heat pulses through you both at the contact.

Tao smiles and looks down at your hand in his and he can’t help but think how perfect and right it feels.

Then the two young boys begin to lead you towards the building, each of them swinging one of your hands.

The others stare fondly at you, Tao and Sehun as they follow behind you all.

“Y/n! Do you know that I can control time?!” Tao says as he and Sehun lead you into the building.

You turn to him with a smile. “Wow! I didn’t know that!! You’re so cool, Tao Tao!” you beam with a giggle.

“Oh, really!” Tao says with a cute chuckle.

You nod your head. “Yes, you are!” you insist, squeezing his hand in yours. “You can show me later if you’d like? I’d love to see your power in action!”

At your words, Tao looks over your shoulder and meets his pack’s eyes with a wide, excited smile. “ _Did you hear that? She said that I’m so cool and that I can show her my tricks later!!! Isn’t that awesome!?”_ he gushes in Lupi, practically shaking with excitement as he walks through the hallways with your hand in his.

Exo M all smile and nod back at him, glad to see the youngest looking so happy.

However, Exo K frown, as they had not understood what Tao had said because the two packs cannot understand each other’s respective Lupi languages.

“What did he say?” Baekhyun says, standing beside Luhan and glaring at Tao’s back, hoping that he hadn’t said anything dirty about you.

Luhan chuckles at Baekhyun’s thoughts and turns to him. “Taozi only said that he’s so happy that she thinks he’s cool and that he’ll be able to show her his tricks later.” He explains with a smirk. “Seriously, our maknae is so innocent and pure unlike you.” he adds.

Baekhyun huffs and folds his arms as the rest of the boys agree with nods and smirks.

At Luhan’s words, Exo K all look at Tao as he continues to prattle on and tell you more about himself and they all have to admit that he is very sweet when he’s so excited like this and they can see that he’s genuine.

Eventually, you, Exo K and Exo M reach the auditorium where you all watched the reapings yesterday.

You all walk through, seeing the rest of the offerings gathered in there already.

As soon as you all enter, the other offerings’ eyes widen and their faces pale because of how powerful the two packs are and their reputation for having a lot of victors in the Potentas Games.

You and the twelve boys decide to sit on a collection of sofas at the very back, away from everyone else.

“Okay baby, you know what to do.” Baekhyun says with a smirk as he sits down on a sofa and takes your hand in his, guiding you into his lap.

However, Kris gently takes you away from Baekhyun. “You’ve had her too much.” he says, glaring down at the puppy-like who glares back.

Kris smirks and walks to another sofa and you both sit down next to each other.

Junmyeon settles on your other side and the others take the available seats around you all, all of them glaring hard at a happy Kris and Junmyeon as they sit and get comfortable next to you.

As soon as you’re all settled, an Arcadia trainer stands at the front of the room and tells you all that you will be watching the parent interview footage, a small video from each offering’s guardian or parent/s to encourage them and wish them luck in the Potentas Games.

Then the Arcadia trainer stops speaking and the room darkens.

The parent footage from District Exo N is shown first and you and the twelve boys watch in silence.

 Kris rests his arm across the sofa behind your head, occasionally smelling your hair. You smile up at him and rest your head on his shoulder.

After a couple of the other districts’ parent interviews have been shown, Exo K are next.

The screen blackens and the words: **‘District Exo K’** flash on the screen and then the words: **‘Kim Junmyeon.’**

The screen shows Junmyeon’s mother and father, sitting in a large, ornate living room with swirling white marble pillars and royal blue leather sofas.

At the sight of his father, Junmyeon instinctively straightens up, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“Junmyeon-ah, you better win or you better not come back.” His father flat-out says, his eyes staring emotionlessly into the camera.

His mother nods in agreement with his words. “Your father’s right, our family’s name is at stake here and you better not tarnish it by losing these games.” She says, sticking her nose up.

She reminds you of a stuck-up rich lady with nothing better to do than to spy on the neighbours from the kitchen window.

Then the screen darkens, and you turn to Junmyeon who hangs his head, staring at his clasped hands on his lap.

You lift your head from Kris’s shoulder and place a kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek.

He looks up and meets your eyes at the contact.

You smile and take his hand in yours, giving it a squeeze.

Junmyeon smiles and whispers a: ‘Thank you.’

Then you both look away and look at the screen which now has new words on it: **‘Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo.’**

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo share a confused look and then they turn back to the screen.

The screen fills with the image of their horrible trainer back at their home in District Exo K.

The trainer looks at the camera and clears his throat. “Baekhyun, you’re probably wondering why your parents aren’t giving you some encouragement. Well, they were too busy, so I kindly helped them out.” He explains and you can tell that he isn’t a kind person, you can see it in his eyes. “Anyway, I wish Baekhyun all the luck in the Games, he will surely need it.” he says with a derisive laugh. “He’s lucky to have Kyungsoo on his team, who will surely do great, best of luck Kyungsoo.” He says with a nod to the camera and then his image fades.

You look towards Baekhyun who’s frowning down at himself, his eyes full of sorrow and his new poofy hair drooping sadly.

“Puppy!” you whisper-yell.

Due to his super-hearing, Baekhyun whips his head towards you.

You smile and blow him an air kiss.

Immediately, Baekhyun perks up and smiles, blowing you an air kiss as well.

Then you turn to the screen as the words: **‘Park Chanyeol: All interviews denied’** flashes on the screen.

You look towards Chanyeol who’s sat on the other side of Kris. He hangs his head down and his eyes begin to glisten with tears in the low light.

You feel sadness choking your heart at the sight of him like this and the fact that no one had wanted to send him a message. So, you crawl across Kris and settle in Chanyeol’s lap and grab his cheek, making him look into your eyes.

Chanyeol looks up just as you lean forward and press a chaste kiss onto his lips. “I love you.” you whisper.

Chanyeol smiles brightly at your words. “I love you too.” He whispers back, wrapping his arms around your waist.

You smile as you turn in his lap and look at the screen as new words appear: **‘Kim Jongin.’**

Then the screen fills with an image of a man with shaved hair and a tired face who you assume must be Jongin’s father.

The man looks at the camera coldly. “Son, we have spent a lot of time and money training you for these honourable games. So, don’t you dare disappoint me otherwise you might as well not be my son.” He says with a growl, glaring at the camera.

Then the image shuts off and a woman fills the screen and you assume that she must be Jongin’s mother, she has his eyes. “Jongin, you better win. I have raised you to be a winner, you better not throw that away! I will see you when you are back.” She says then the image is gone.

Jongin folds his arms and rolls his eyes. “You didn’t raise me, hyungs did.” He mumbles.

The rest of Exo K smile at his words and look towards him, Kyungsoo ruffles Jongin’s smoky topaz tresses.

You look over at Jongin and wonder why his parents had separate interviews. Then you reach towards Jongin, needing to hold him close and comfort him.

Chanyeol sees what your trying to do and wraps his hands around your waist, passing you along the row of the boys until you reach Jongin.

You settle in his lap and wrap your arms around his neck, placing a kiss there. “I love you.” you whisper.

Jongin blushes red at the contact and wraps his arms around your waist, hiding his face in your mocha tresses and inhaling your scent. “Me too.”

The screen darkens, and new words fill it: **‘Oh Sehun.’**

You settle in Jongin’s lap and look at the screen as it fills with an image of a couple whom you assume must be Sehun’s parents who are both holding neatly wrapped gifts.

There’s even a huge pile of gifts in the background.

His mother is holding a large bouquet of flowers as she looks at the camera. “Sehun-ah, look at all these things that we have for you already!” she says as she gestures to the array of gifts with a wave of her hand.

Then his father looks at the camera, holding a neatly wrapped present with a blue bow wrapped around it. “When you get home, all of these presents and more will be yours!” He says.

“But that’s if you win of course!” his mother pipes in with a smile, a deadly glint in her eyes.

The image fades from the screen and you look at Sehun as he sits there and folds his arms, shaking his head slightly, you reach towards him and pat his arm from where he’s sitting beside you and Jongin.

Sehun looks up and meets your eyes with a smile.

You smile at him and stroke his cheek, revelling in its smoothness.

Then the words: **‘District Exo M’** fill the screen.

You look at the screen as Jongin strokes your belly and places feather-light kisses on your neck, rubbing his scent there.

The words fade and new words replace them: **‘Kim Minseok’**

The screen fills with an image of a middle-aged man whom you assume must be Minseok’s father, he looks tired, worn and depressed.

His father looks into the camera awkwardly and loosens his tie. “Good luck and win, okay?” he says. “You’ve trained for so long now so don’t throw it away.”

You look towards Minseok who’s staring at his father emotionlessly and rolling his eyes. “You barely remember when my birthday is, you idiot, so why do you even care?” he mumbles to himself.

Then Minseok meets your eyes as you snuggle against Jongin.

You smile at Minseok and give him a thumbs up.

Minseok cracks a smile at your sweetness, his heart fluttering with warmth. “Thank you, sugar.” he whispers, leaning over and patting your thigh.

You smile and then you turn to the screen as new words fill it: **‘Luhan’**

An image appears of a couple who look slightly dazed with strange grins plastered on their faces.

“Oh! Is the camera on?” his mother asks, looking at someone off camera. You can hear a faint: ‘Yes.’

Then the couple look at the camera again and smile even wider.

You don’t know why you think this, but they almost look high.

“Hello Luhannie!” his mother gushes, waving at the camera. “When you get back, come and see us and we will surely have an audience that you’ll love to meet!” she says as his father nods vigorously. “They’re all so excited to see you!!”

Luhan sighs and clenches his fists at the sight of his cringy parents.

“So, come back home safely, okay?!” his father says with a chuckle. “Otherwise the audience will be very sad!” he adds with a sad pout which Luhan’s mother copies.

You look over at Luhan and see the anger making itself present on his visage.

You vaguely wonder what his family situation is and what his parents had meant by: ‘Audience.’

The screen blackens and new words replace it: **‘Wu Yifan: All interviews denied’**

Your heart breaks in your chest as you look down the row, seeing Kris with his head hung low as Yixing leans over Chanyeol to rub his shoulder and see if he’s okay.

You slip off Jongin’s lap, who pouts and whines low in his throat at the loss of you. You give him an apologetic smile as you settle into Kris’s lap instead and make yourself comfortable.

At the contact, Kris wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close, snuggling his face into your hair and inhaling your scent, feeling very appreciative of the action and loving your presence on top of him like this.

You look at the screen as a new set of words fill it: **‘Zhang Yixing’**

The screen reveals a stern-looking man in black and gold military garb and a petite woman with swollen red eyes and a pale face.

At the sight of them, Yixing gives a shudder and gulps loudly, his eyes fixed on his father.

“You okay?” Minseok asks, leaning towards his fellow pack member.

Yixing darts a look at Minseok and nods, then he returns his eyes to the image of his parents.

His father clears his throat and shuffles in his chair and his mother jumps at the sudden sound. “We won’t accept anything other than victory, Yixing.” His father says in a gravelly voice. “So, you better win or else you’re nothing to us.”

Then their image is wiped off the screen.

You lean towards Yixing from where you’re sat in Kris’s lap. You pat his shoulder and smile at him.

Yixing meets your eyes and offers a small smile, but still he looks quite shaken and scared almost.

Sadly, you can tell that his parents are obviously not nice to him and it pains you to know that that is the case.

You lean away from Yixing and look as the screen again: **‘Kim Jongdae’**

The screen shows a couple sat in a lavish living room. His father is dressed in a suit whilst his mother is wearing a white apron.

Jongdae’s father leans towards the camera, his face looks angered. “Be careful in the Games, son.” He says. “Your powers are uncontrollable, I told you to train harder, but it seems you will have to deal with your unstable powers in the arena.” He continues with a sneer. “Shame on you! We’ve spent so much money preparing you for this moment!”

Then his mother clears her throat primly. “Well, we’ll see you should you make it out. The best of luck.” She says without emotion, her hands trembling on her lap.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Well if you’d actually let me train at home, maybe I would actually be stable?” he whispers to himself, his fists clenching.

You look towards Jongdae and shuffle towards him, plopping yourself in his lap.

Jongdae looks up in surprise as you settle yourself there, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Are they always like that?” you whisper.

“Yes, they are.” He says with a sigh, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder. “But I’m used to it now, baby.” He says, giving you a forced smile.

You furrow your brows at him and even though you want to ask more, you decide not to. So, you turn around and look at the screen: **‘Huang Zitao’**

The screen fills with the image of another couple. Tao’s father is staring emotionlessly into the camera whilst his mother is sobbing into a tissue, her mascara running and her hair perfectly styled into a beehive on her head.

His father clears his throat. “Do not be a baby, Tao. It’s time to man up.” He says. “This is your opportunity to show me that you can be useful!”

At his words, his mother gives a loud sob. “My baby Tao Tao.” She whimpers. “Please be safe and when we come home, we’ll go shopping again! Yeah?” she says, looking desperately into the camera.

Tao’s father sighs and rubs her back. “See you home within a month.” He says into the camera.

You look over at Tao as his face hardens and as he nods, agreeing with his father.

Then, another district’s parent interviews are played, and you sit on all the boys’ laps and give them hugs and kisses, whispering sweet, reassuring words into their ears as they hold you close, their hearts fluttering with warmth in their chests at your proximity.

After a while, a familiar voice breaks through to you. “Hello Y/n-ah.”

You look away from where you’re sitting in Baekhyun’s lap (much to the chagrin of the others) and look at the screen.

You gasp, seeing your mother and your best friend, Kim Hyesun sat in your tiny, one room house in District Exo L.

The boys all frown when they see the state of the house, all of them not liking the idea that their mate has been living in such poverty.

_You deserve much more!!_

“Is that your mother?” Baekhyun whispers into your ear, placing kisses on your neck.

At his question, the rest of the boys look towards you.

You nod. “Yeah, that’s my mum and my friend.” You say with a smile.

They all nod and look at the screen:

“I believe in you so much! You show everyone what you have my little bumble bee!” your mother gushes with a smile, tears leaking down her cheeks. “Go out there and try your best and then come back home, okay?” she says.

“I will.”  You whisper with a smile, a tear trailing down your cheek.

“I love you so much, Y/n-ah, be safe!” she says, patting her cheeks with a tissue as your mute friend nods and waves. 

When the image fades away, the twelve boys all look at you in slight awe.

You notice all their looks and frown. “What is it?” you ask, wiping away your tear.

Chanyeol leans towards you. “Your mother actually gives a shit?” he whispers.

Junmyeon glares and whacks the younger over the head. “Don’t be so rude, Yeol!” he admonishes.

Chanyeol rubs his poor hurt head with a pout and then he meets your eyes. “Sorry, baby.”

You smile and wave him off. “Don’t worry, Chanyeollie.” You say.

Chanyeol smiles back with a sweet pink blush, willing his hands to not catch aflame again.

As they all sit there and continue to watch the rest of the parent interviews, they can’t but stare at you as you sit in Baekhyun’s lap whilst Minseok shows you a beautiful snowflake that he had made.

“Oh, that’s amazing, Minnie!” you whisper.

Minseok blushes at the nickname and then he smiles, his heart fluttering. “I know it is, sugar.” He whispers with a wink.

The others all sigh, all of them not liking the fact that you had been living in such poverty. It unsettled them to know that you hadn’t been living or eating well…

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

After the long parent interviews, all forty-eight offerings are now training in the training studio again for the afternoon.

The twelve boys are training in their wolf forms with the Arcadia trainers whilst you are sat on the floor, tying some knots whilst your team do combat training.

Your eyes drift towards Junmyeon who is currently in the lead as he pounces on Kyungsoo with a growl, the two of them tumbling on the floor. Their tails are swishing like whips and their teeth glistening in the white luminosity of the training studio.

The rest of Exo K—who are watching their two pack members—are also in wolf form. They dart a look behind them at you who is trying to tie knots, your little tongue poking out in concentration.

Baekhyun smirks and using the pack link (how males in the country of Gehenna communicate with their pack whilst in wolf form) he says. _“Aww look how cute she is! I wonder what other things that tongue can do….”_ He says, finishing his sentence with a lascivious tone.

At his words, Junmyeon loses his focus and Kyungsoo uses this as his opportunity to whack a punch at Junmyeon’s side.

Junmyeon flies and collapses in his wolf form on the padded arena, the air completely knocked out of him at the power of Kyungsoo’s punch. He lifts his head and glares at Baekhyun’s grinning wolf. _“You shit! I was winning for once!”_ he yells in the pack link.

Kyungsoo laughs and pads over, nuzzling Junmyeon’s heavily breathing wolf form. _“Yeah right, Jun! You know that I could’ve had you knocked out in seconds!”_ He says.

Junmyeon groans at how true it is; however, he doesn’t admit it, not wanting to wound his pride even further.

The rest of Exo K surround him in their wolf forms.

Junmyeon looks up at Baekhyun and glares. _“You’re paying for this later you know!”_ he growls in the pack link.

Baekhyun smirks and laughs it off. _“Yeah right, I’d like to see you try.”_ He says, placing a paw on Junmyeon’s stomach and gently shoving him.

Junmyeon groans at the contact.

At the pained sound, you look up from tying knots.

You see the Exo K boys all in their wolf forms, staring down at a wolf laying on the floor and for some reason that you don’t know why, you know that this it is Junmyeon…

Your heart begins to pound in worry at the possibility that he’s hurt, so you drop the ropes and run up to the pack of wolves, pushing through their soft furs, all of them noticing how potent your scent is as you brush past.

 _“Baby!”_ Chanyeol says in pack link as he rubs your cheek with his, inhaling your delicious scent.

You smile and pat his head then you look at Junmyeon and kneel beside him. “Junnie, are you okay?” you ask, patting his tummy.

Junmyeon nods his head slightly.

The rest of the wolves look at each other confused, not knowing how you could have possibly been able to tell them apart whilst they are in their wolf forms.

 _“How does she know it’s Junmyeon-ah?”_ Sehun asks in pack link.

Kyungsoo steps forward. _“She can feel it.”_ he says, and they all look at him. _“It’s in her instinct as our mate to tell us apart.”_ He says matter-of-factly.

At his explanation, the rest of them nod and watch as you stroke Junmyeon’s fur, your little fingers making paths through the strands of chestnut brown. “You’re so soft…” you whisper as the rest of the wolves sit around you. Jongin is scenting your hair, inhaling your scent which smells much stronger when they’re in wolf form due to their enhanced senses.

Junmyeon groans lowly, flashing a smirk at the rest of his pack at the attention that you’re showering him with, relishing in the feel of your little hand stroking his fur so good.

All the boys, including Exo M who are also training in their wolf forms nearby, stare at you fondly as you pet Junmyeon with such a sweet little smile on your lips.

“Junmyeonnie, are you still in pain?” you ask, looking down at him with furrowed brows.

Junmyeon gives a nod however his pack all know that he’s lying through his teeth.

 _“Hyung! That isn’t fair!”_ Sehun whines with a pout.

Junmyeon simply smirks at him as you begin to ramble about the daffodils that grew outside your small home during the springtime and how happy they made you every time you walked past them on your travels.

As you tell Junmyeon about these flowers in an effort to distract him, Exo K can’t help but realise in that moment that their _mate_ is in the Potentas Games…

They had all been so excited at the thought of finding the love of their lives that they hadn’t realised _where_ they had found you.

The six boys all drift out of their sad thoughts when you stop talking and place a hand on your chest, just over your heart, as if you can also feel this pain as well…

They all look at each other and Junmyeon begins to feel bad for pretending to be injured.

So, all of a sudden, he sits up, startling you.

“Junmyeon-ah…” you breathe, staring up at him.

Junmyeon smiles and begins to jump around the padded arena with his tongue hanging out.

You collapse against Jongin’s wolf form in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. “Junmyeonnie! You look so silly jumping around like a bunny!” you say through your tinkling laughter that all twelve boys can’t help but think sounds so beautiful.

Junmyeon smiles and continues to jump, relishing in how happy it’s making you.

 _“Show off.”_ Kyungsoo growls in the pack link, burying his nuzzle into your neck and sniffing your potent scent.

Junmyeon smirks and doesn’t take notice of him, continuing to put on a little show for you.

“Y/n L/n! come over here! You have work to do!” an Arcadia guard shouts.

You stop giggling and look towards your group who are all staring at you with glares, particularly the girls who are annoyed that the hottest offerings here are all hanging out with you.

You sigh and turn to Exo K who all begin to whine, none of them wanting you to leave them.

“I’ll see you guys soon.” You say regretfully, patting them all on the heads as they purr and sniff you, rubbing their scents on your skin and clothes, causing you to giggle.

Then you wave goodbye to them and walk towards your pack who all glare at you.

You ignore your team as you settle down on the ground and continue tying knots again whilst keeping an eye on both Exo K and M as they continue to train in their wolf forms.

For a while, you watch Jongin and Sehun fighting in their wolf forms together. Then their Arcadia trainer tells them both to stop.

The two wolfs slink out of the training arena whilst panting heavily and without thinking, Sehun transforms out of his wolf, shocking you.

You blush and drop the rope at the sight of his hard, chiselled, defined and glistening naked body, your eyes shamelessly scanning him…

_He’s built to perfection…_

Suddenly, the other members of Exo K who are fully clothed rush towards you and as your eyes are about to dip lower than Sehun’s waist, three sets of hands shield your eyes.

“Baby don’t look!” Chanyeol whines from behind you.

“Guys I was looking!” you grumble with a pout, trying to remove the hands from your eyes but to no avail.

At your words, Sehun blushes as he frantically puts on some shorts and a t-shirt.

“How can you think of the baby like that?!” Baekhyun says, also shielding your eyes.

“I was appreciating him!” you whine. “Now let me see!”

Baekhyun scoffs. “I’ll show you a real man, baby.” He says determinedly, removing his hands from your eyes. “Watch me.”

At his words, they all look towards him.

Jongin and Chanyeol remove their hands from your eyes when they see that Sehun is fully clothed.

Your eyes land on Baekhyun as he stands above you, slowly taking off his shirt with a sexy smirk.

Your gaze dips low as you see the beginnings of his hard and toned abs and his ‘v’.

You meet his eyes and smirk, loving what you are seeing.

As Baekhyun is about to take off all his shirt, Junmyeon storms towards him and pulls it down. _“Stop being inappropriate!”_ he scolds in Lupi, glaring hard at his pack member. _“Sometimes you act like such a child that I don’t know what to do with you!”_

Baekhyun growls and rips himself out of Junmyeon’s hold, then he meets your eyes from where you’re still sat on the floor with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin surrounding you, all of them trying to distract you from Baekhyun whilst Sehun is blushing, still shocked and slightly embarrassed that you had seen him in all his naked glory.

“Baby?” Baekhyun calls.

You look towards him with a smile. “Yes, Baekie?” you ask.

Baekhyun puts on a carnal smile, his eyes shaded by his new poofy red tresses. “You know, if you ever want to see me naked, just take my clothes off. You don’t even have to ask, just do it. I’ll let you.”

A tingle coils and coalesces in your belly at his words, tightening in wanton promise. You smirk and meet his eyes. “Prove it.” you challenge, poking your tongue out to lick your lips.

Baekhyun’s eyes darken and he smirks. “Come here then…” he commands, curling his finger.

“Okay.” you say with a sexy smile as you stand up and walk towards him, swinging your hips and drawing his attention to them.

They all blush at your forwardness, all of them thinking that it is just so _sexy_ …and they begin to get turned on at the display…

Before you can get close enough, Kyungsoo wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close to his chest. “Don’t encourage him, baby.” He whispers, placing a kiss on your shoulder.

Junmyeon and Chanyeol stand and restrain Baekhyun.

 _“Why the fuck do you guys keep cockblocking me?!”_ Baekhyun growls in Lupi, thrashing in their hold.

Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head. _“Because otherwise you would have lost control and just taken her right there!”_ he says.

 _“Come on, guys! I’m not that bad!”_ Baekhyun seethes. “Now let me go!”

Chanyeol blushes, still holding onto his best friend tightly. _“Why were you also made her mate?? We can’t handle you both! It’s too much work!”_ he says with a huff.

“Hey!” Baekhyun yells, clenching his fists as he glares at Chanyeol.

The rest of Exo K agree with nods and laughs, none of them refuting Chanyeol’s statement because it’s so accurate.

Meanwhile with Exo M, the six boys all watch their rival pack, all of them laughing at Exo K’s silliness.

The six Exo M boys had witnessed the whole thing and they all agreed that you were so sexy back there.

“What the fuck is wrong with those guys?” Kris mutters as he fiddles with a boxing glove and shakes his head, not believing that those six dimwits are also your soulmates.

The rest of his pack nod at his words, all of them thinking that Exo K are batshit crazy.

Minseok turns to Jongdae with a smirk. “You can take Kyungsoo’s place in Exo K if you’d like, Jongdae-ah.” He says. “He looks like he’s hating it now.”

At his words, the rest of them chuckle and look at Kyungsoo who is glaring at Baekhyun, looking as if he is losing the will to live. Then they look at Jongdae and laugh harder, knowing how hyper and playful he is.

Jongdae bursts out laughing and twists the cap of his water bottle back on. “Yeah! Sign me up! It looks fun!” he says with a happy kitty-grin, looking at Exo K as Junmyeon and Chanyeol continue to restrain and calm Baekhyun who growls profanities in his pack Lupi language and Sehun blushing in the corner and you being fawned over by Jongin who you are snuggled in the lap of.

Exo M all watch as Exo K’s Arcadia trainer breaks them up and tells them to do some weapons training.

You kiss them all in goodbye and walk back to your team.

As you pass, you catch Exo M’s eyes and smile with a cute wave as you settle down and begin tying ropes again.

The Exo M boys smile and wave back, their hearts fluttering and warmth filling their veins.

“Guys! Let’s do some wolf training now!” an Arcadia guard says with a clap at Exo M.

The six boys reluctantly look away from you and transform into their wolves.

After a long while of draining and hard practice, Exo M are finally given a break.

“Take ten!” an Arcadia trainer commands. “Good job everyone!”

Minseok and Kris stop fighting, both of them panting hard as they slip out of the padded arena towards the rest of their pack and collapse on the floor, feeling so glad for a break.

As they rest, they all look towards you as you struggle with tying one particular knot, your tongue sticking out cutely in concentration.

 _“She’s so adorable…”_ Yixing gushes in the pack link then he looks at Exo K who are busy looking at weapons. He looks back at you who is all alone. _“Fuck it, I’m going over there.”_ He says, getting up and padding towards you, his ebony coat glimmering in the light of the training studio.

You look up and smile when you hear some paws coming towards you.

“Hello, Xing!” you greet as Yixing cutely scents your cheeks whilst wagging his tail.

Yixing smiles and buries his nose into your neck, inhaling your intoxicating scent which has magnified now that he is in his wolf form.

You giggle at the action and stroke his soft, wolfy fur. “Aww you’re so cute, Yixing.” You gush.

In response, Yixing gives you a huge lick on the cheek.

You squeal loudly. “Xing!” you giggle, wiping your face.

Yixing gives a chuckle and rubs your head with his then he catches sight of the arcadia trainer with your pack who’s glaring at him. He glares back and looks at you, giving you another lick in goodbye.

“Ah! Xing, you cheeky boy!” you giggle, mirth wracking through your body.

Yixing feels warmth engulfing his chest at your sweet, little laughs and then he turns and walks back to his pack who growl as he approaches and sits down.

 _“Yixing! You can’t just do that! What if Exo K had noticed!”_ Luhan says worriedly in pack link.

At the mention of their rivals, they all look over at Exo K who are all occupied with looking at weapons, Baekhyun is turning a mace over in his hands whilst Chanyeol swings a metal pole.

Yixing gives a wolf-like chuckle. _“Well at least I would’ve scented her before they killed me.”_ He jokes, not looking bothered in the slightest as he darts a look at you who is smiling down at your lap, still trying to tie knots.

The rest of his pack can’t stay mad at him at this and they all laugh in their wolf forms, reclining on the padded floor and calming down after a long day of training hard.

All of a sudden, Kris has a thought. He lifts his head and regards his resting pack. _“Guys, we really need to form an alliance with Exo K.”_ he says.

They all perk up at that, all their attentions fixed on him.

 _“You’re right.”_ Minseok agrees, spreading his onyx hind legs and looking at you. _“They’ll never let us close to her otherwise.”_ He says as the rest of them agree, also looking at you and feeling love burning through their veins at the sight of you… _their mate…_

Then they all realise that their soulmate is in the Potentas Games…

Their hearts crack and wither at this fact, all of them not liking the fact that you could be hurt…or worse…you could be killed…

They quickly shake this thought out of their minds.

They are all determined to not let that happen at all!

 _“So…we have to gain Exo K’s trust.”_ Tao says thoughtfully as he rests his head on his forearms.

The rest of his pack agree with nods and low, gravelly wolf noises.

Luhan sighs, drawing their attentions to him. _“That maybe easier for you guys than for me.”_ He says, looking at Sehun who is turning an axe over in his hands.

The rest of his pack look at him and share a look, all of them aware of Luhan’s past with Sehun and how badly their friendship ended when Sehun moved to District Exo K all those years ago.

As they sit there, looking at you every so often, they become so aware of how important it is to gain Exo K’s trust…because it means that they can all work together to protect you in that awful arena.

 

 

****

 

 

 

After a long couple of days of gruelling training schedules and spending time with the twelve, sexy boys from District Exo K and M, it’s now the day of the pack interviews which are aired on live television for the whole of Gehenna to watch and get to know the pack offerings for this years’ Potentas Games.

It’s a mandatory requirement that everyone watches it.

It’s law.

You are currently sat in a waiting room with Exo K, all of them waiting for your stylist who will be designing an outfit for you to wear to the interviews in a couple of hours’ time.

“Guys… you should be with your stylists now.” You pout, looking at the six of them.

They all turn to you and shake their heads with tuts.

“We can’t leave you until we see that your stylist is definitely female!” Junmyeon says, patting your hair from where you are once again sitting on Baekhyun’s lap.

“It doesn’t matter anyways!” you grumble, folding your arms.

At your words, they all growl deep in their chests.

“Of course, it does!” Sehun insists. “We can’t have you hanging around with just any guy!” he splutters and the rest of them nod vehemently in agreement.

“Yeah, baby, we have to talk to them first okay?” Baekhyun says, placing a kiss on your shoulder and rubbing your tummy. “Just to make sure that they know not to mess with what is ours.” He whispers.

You look at them all and see that they are serious, a smirk pulls at your lips at their sexy dominance. “Okay then.” You concede after a little while, knowing that they wouldn’t listen if you continued.

So you all descend into silence as you wait for your stylist, Baekhyun hogging you like usual and relishing in all the glares being trained on him by his pack as he kisses your neck, making the bite he left there a couple of days ago a bit darker.

You let out a small moan when Baekhyun bites quite hard on the still sensitive flesh. “Baekie…” you sigh, exposing more of your neck.

The rest of Exo K look towards their fellow pack member, all of them at their wits end with him and his possessiveness over you.

 _“Fuck, she’s so hot when she moans like that…”_ Baekhyun whispers in Lupi as he nibbles on the bite.

Kyungsoo whips his head around and glares at Baekhyun. _“I swear…I’m this close to ripping every single one of your teeth out right now.”_ He growls in Lupi.

“Guys come on…” Junmyeon says, trying to diffuse the tension.

Baekhyun chuckles against your neck. _“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try; baby won’t like it if I don’t have my teeth.”_ he contends in Lupi. _“She loves it when I leave marks on her like this…”_

Kyungsoo glares and begins to roll up his sleeves. “You asked for it bastard—”

All of a sudden, the doors open, and you all look towards it as your stylist walks into the room. “Hello! I’m Kim Taehyung!” he exclaims with a wide, boxy smile and a jovial ambience.

The Exo K boys all glare and huddle closer to you with growls.

The stylist pauses when instead of seeing one offering, he catches sight of seven. He gives an awkward chuckle at all the dark glares that he’s receiving. “Wow…I guess that all of you aren’t, Y/n, right?” he asks.

You smile and raise your hand. “That’s me!” you say cutely. “I’m Y/n L/n, nice to meet you!”

Taehyung smiles and inclines his head towards you.

 _“He’s a guy! We can’t leave her alone with him!”_ Jongin grumbles in Lupi to the others.

 _“Yeah, he might steal her away from us!”_ Sehun says. _“Look at him, he’s handsome! He’s probably got tons of girls running after him twenty-four seven!”_ he continues, gesturing towards the smiling Taehyung.

The rest of them nod at his words, none of them feeling comfortable with leaving you with the dashing Taehyung.

Junmyeon sits straighter in his seat and clears his throat, regarding Taehyung. “Is it alright if we can speak to you in private? It will only take a minute.” He says.

Taehyung nods slowly. “Okay…” he says, looking confused as he pushes his thick-rimmed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. “We can go in here…” he says, gesturing to the door that he had emerged from.

The Exo K boys all nod and turn to you.

“Guys…you don’t have to do this…” you say.

“It’s necessary, cub.” Junmyeon insists, stroking your hair and kissing your forehead.

“We’ll be back soon, my love.” Baekhyun says, giving your neck one last kiss. “Okay?”

You look at them all and you know that you can’t easily argue with them. Once they are set on something, there is no way of convincing them otherwise. “Okay then.” You relent with a sigh.

They all give you handsome smiles as they stand up.

You slide out of Baekhyun’s lap and onto the squishy red sofa.

“We’ll be back soon, okay?” Chanyeol says, stroking your cheek with his rough fingertips.

You nod and give them all a sweet smile. “Okay.”

They smile back at you and then they follow Taemin into the other room and close the door behind them.

When the door is securely closed, the six Exo K boys all look at the stylist and they have to admit…Taehyung is stunningly handsome up close.

A burning mass burns deep within them at this fact and they all hope that their glares of death will intimidate him, and it seems to be working because the poor stylist hangs his head and shuffles his feet.

After a small moment, Baekhyun takes a step forward and leans his face closer to Taehyung’s with a dark glare. “Okay, I’ll make this quick. She’s mine okay—?”

“She not _just_ yours—” Chanyeol huffs, cutting off his best friend.

Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol and turns his attention back to Taehyung and begins speaking again. “Don’t touch her, don’t get close to her and actually don’t even look at her and while you’re at it—”

Junmyeon pushes Baekhyun out of the way and takes his place, not taking any notice of his pack member’s whines as he looks sincerely into Taehyung’s gaze. “What he means to say is that, she is our mate. So, we’d really appreciate it if you were to kindly respect that?” he says in a cordial fashion.

Taehyung quickly nods. “Yes of course!” he says, his voice quaking. “I mean, it’s not that I wouldn’t like her, she’s beautiful—”

Immediately Exo K all grow all his words.

 _“Alright, he’s going down!”_ Baekhyun says, rolling up his sleeves as he charges towards Taehyung.

Quickly, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are able to restrain him as he thrashes and kicks in their hold.

Taehyung jumps, having been so flustered due to Baekhyun’s hostile approach back there that he had stumbled over his words. He clears his throat and looks at all six boys. “What I mean to say is that I will do my best to represent her well in the Games, is that okay?” he says, looking at them all with his wide eyes.

Baekhyun stops thrashing in Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s hold and they all look at the handsome stylist, all of them appreciating his professional approach towards you. They can all see that he’s genuine and that he had just gotten a bit nervous back there.

“You better represent her well.” Kyungsoo says, giving Taehyung a hard look as he lets go of Baekhyun and opens the door, walking out of it.

The rest of his pack nod at his words, giving Taehyung flinty stares as they exit the door after Kyungsoo.

Before leaving the room, Baekhyun stops in front of Taehyung and gives him an unnecessarily hard pat on the shoulder.

Taehyung gasps out and rubs his shoulder as Baekhyun walks out with a small smirk, his poofy red tresses bouncing on his head.

As soon as they’re all out of the room, you leap up from the sofa and greet them all. “You guys were so long!” you pout. “You were in there for at least ten minutes!”

They all chuckle at the fact that you had missed them.

Baekhyun walks towards you and places his hands on your hips, drawing you close to his chiselled chest. “Baby, you tell us if he touches you at all, okay?” he says, looking deep into your eyes, his thumbs sweeping your hips. “And if he does, he’ll have a meeting with my fist—”

You cut him off with a kiss and then you pull away and stare into his eyes whilst cupping his cheeks. “Puppy, please don’t worry.” You tell him, smirking at his shocked face. “I believe Taehyung won’t touch me.”

At your words, they all smile, all of them seeing that you are serious.

Then you remove yourself from Baekhyun’s hold and look at the six, sexy Exo K boys. “Now you guys need to get going! We don’t have long until the interviews!” you say, shooing them away.

“Come on baby, can I at least have a kiss first?” Junmyeon says suavely.

“Of course!” you smile and kiss his lips.

“I want one too!” Sehun whines.

“Me too…” Jongin mumbles with a cute, rosy pink blush.

You smile, your heart fluttering at their cuteness as you kiss the rest of them as well, and as soon as you’re done, you push them out the door.

Now it’s just you and Taehyung.

You turn to him with an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that.” You say. “They’re quite protective.”

Taehyung chuckles and waves you off. “It’s fine.” He says. “Anyway, lets go in here.” He says, gesturing towards the room he had emerged from.

You nod and follow him into the room.

It’s a huge studio with mannequins, rolls of fabric, drawers full of haberdashery items, there are drawings stuck to the walls, flapping gently in the light breeze billowing through the open windows.

Taehyung guides you towards a maroon sofa. “Please take a seat, Miss L/n.” he says with a smile.

You do as he says, making yourself comfortable on the sofa as Taehyung sits opposite you on a matching, maroon armchair, picking up a well-used sketchbook and a pencil from a small oak side table.

Then he focuses his gaze on you as he opens his sketchbook onto a clean page. “So, tell me about yourself.” he says.

Your eyes widen at the broad question. “Um…like what?” you ask.

Taehyung cracks a smile. “Do you have any favourite hobbies? Colours you like?” he prompts, his pencil poised.

“Well… I don’t really have a lot of hobbies back home.” You admit after a small moment of thought. “I love looking at flowers…does that count?” you ask.

Taehyung hums in approval as he begins to sketch, the sound of pencil scratching against paper filling the silence.

You nod and relax against the squishy sofa, looking out of the windows at the sashaying trees. “I like nature a lot…also birds. In fact, I like lots of animals.” You say with a reminiscent smile, remembering the time when you were ten years old and saved two baby squirrels who had fallen from their nest.

All of a sudden, Taehyung stops sketching and eases his thick-rimmed glasses down the bridge of his nose, his eyes meeting yours. “I’m not sure why but…you’re different.” He murmurs.

You drift out of your thoughts and look at him. “Oh…why?” you ask with a tilt of your head.

Taehyung clears his throat. “Well…I can just feel that you’re going to change something, maybe because of your attitude?” he continues and at the confused look on your face, he explains. “You know, most offerings come in here thinking: _‘I’m going to win’_ or _‘I’m dead meat’_. When I ask about their hobbies and interests, they spit in my face and say: _‘Why does it matter! I’m gonna die in a weeks’ time anyway.’”_ He says with a sigh. “But you, you came in here and talked about flowers and nature. It’s different…but I like it.”

You smile at his explanation. “I’m so sorry that people have been mean to you. You’re so nice! I don’t understand!” you say with a giggle.

Taehyung smiles and scratches the back of his head, ruffling his electric blue locks. “I know right!” he chuckles with a boxy smile.

After the laughter has settled, you calm yourself and meet his eyes. “So, shall we continue now?” you say.

Taehyung’s eyes widen and he smiles, looking down at his sketchbook. “Oh, it’s already done!” he says, putting down his pencil and meeting your eyes.

You gasp. “What! How!? We haven’t even been here for an hour yet!” you almost screech, looking at the clock on the wall in front of you.

Taehyung smirks and pats the imaginary dust from his shoulder. “What can I say? I feel as if I’ve known you forever, flower girl!” he says. “Now, lets get cracking on this dress.” He says, standing from his seat. “Follow me.”

You smile and stand from your seat, doing as he says as he leads you towards a dressmaker’s podium and tells you to stand on it…

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It’s now evening, and the live, pack interviews will be starting momentarily.

The twelve Exo K and Exo M boys are waiting backstage, all of them decked out in their outfits that showcase and demonstrate their powers, all of their hairs well-styled on their heads and they all look incredibly handsome.

“Where is she!” Baekhyun whines for the millionth time as he wrings his hands, beginning to get agitated because he hasn’t seen you for at least three hours.

_It’s far too long to be without you for!_

The rest of his pack all sigh and groan at him.

Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun, looking ready to throttle, murder and throw him in a ditch. “I swear if you ask that question one more fucking time—”

“There she is…” Jongin says, cutting of Kyungsoo and pointing in the distance,

At his words, the eleven other boys follow his finger…and indeed…it’s you.

Their hearts all pound and race at the sight as they stare at you walking down the stairs in a light blue, off-shoulder dress with a long train which flows beautifully behind you.

The dress is embroidered with all different types of flowers in many sizes, shapes, textures and patterns. You are also wearing some makeup…it’s only light but still it enhances your beauty and shows them all your feminine side.  

Your hair is also in an updo with flowers weaved through your mocha tresses and you are wearing heels, making you slightly taller for the night.

In short…the boys are absolutely stunned…all of them feeling so proud that you are their mate…

_Damn you look incredible…_

They all watch as you reach the bottom of the stairs and walk towards them, attracting the other male offerings’ eyes as you pass.

The twelve boys all growl when they realise the lustful looks that you are receiving, all of them feeling the need to cover you up because of the dress’s plunging ‘V’ neckline, giving them all a view of your delectable cleavage and the thigh split which shows off the delicate skin of your leg.

All of a sudden, Luhan groans and holds his head, feeling a headache coming on. “I swear I’m going to lose my mind if you all don’t stop eye-fucking her!” he growls, looking at the eleven boys. “It’s worse that every male here is also thinking it too!”

At the mention of other offerings also thinking lewd things about you, the rest of the boys growl and snap their teeth at the other male offerings who catch their looks of death and quickly look away from you with looks of terror.

Then you meet the eyes of the twelve, sexy boys and smile with a delicate blush, thinking that they all look so charming in their outfits and with their beautifully styled hairs, looking even more handsome than usual.

Your heart picks up the pace in your chest as you walk closer and closer towards them all, their eyes fixed on you as they stand from their seats on the sofas.

You approach and stand in front of them all. “So…what do you think?” you ask with a smile, giving them a little spin, the light blue dress swishing and drawing their eyes, immediately they get a whiff of springtime flowers and woodland.

“You look like a princess, little one.” Kris says, beating Exo K to the compliment with a very triumphant smile on his lips.

You blush and walk towards him, cupping his cheek. “Thanks, Kris.” You say.

Kris smiles at the contact and closes his eyes, leaning into your touch.

You stare at his beautiful face, loving how his liquorice tresses are tousled sexily on his head.

Then you pull yourself out of your daze at his beauty, but before you can respond, Baekhyun rushes over and grabs your waist, lifting you up. “Wow, baby! Look at you! You’re like a nature goddess!” he beams, twirling you in his arms.

“Baekie!” you giggle in surprise, having forgotten what you had been about to say to Kris.

Kris growls at Baekhyun and folds his arms.

“You do though!” Baekhyun insists with a chuckle. “And I must add…a very sexy nature goddess at that…” he says, biting his lip as he puts you down on the floor, allowing his dark eyes to rest of your delicious, heaving cleavage…

You laugh hard at his words and they all smile, loving the sound of your dulcet tinkling laughter. Then you meet Kyungsoo’s eyes and smile. “What do you think, soo? It reminds me of your element!” you say.

Without a word, Kyungsoo swiftly pulls you out of Baekhyun’s hold and presses you close to his chest, ignoring the elder’s whining. “You look so gorgeous, my cub.” He whispers as he leans in close, his full, heart-shaped lips brushing the shell of your ear. “You’re making me really proud to represent earth.” He says, pressing a kiss onto your cheek.

Just as you open your mouth to respond, Luhan speaks up: “Yixing doesn’t she remind you of the flowers that you can create with your power?” he says loudly, folding his arms and throwing a smirk at his fellow pack member.

Yixing meets your eyes with a sweet smile. “She’s way prettier than any flower can ever be.” He says with his dimpled smirk and a wink.

You blush and smile, your heart feeling so fluttery at their words.

Suddenly, the sound of clunking and grinding metal meets all your ears and you look towards it, seeing an Exotic guard with his crackling stun gun. “District Exo M pack offering? You’re all needed on stage now.” He says in a robotic voice.

Exo M all nod and then they turn to you.

“Good luck guys!” you say, giving them all a cute thumbs up.

They all chuckle at you and flash you their beautiful smiles that cause your heart to race even faster in your chest.

“Thank you, Y/n-ah!” Tao beams with a light blush, sweeping a lock of his brunette tresses from his forehead.

Then Exo M follow the Exotic guard towards the stage doors.

As he walks by, Minseok pecks a kiss onto your cheek.

You gasp softly in surprise and he flashes you a wink.

Junmyeon growls and grabs your hand, pulling you behind his back and baring his teeth.

Minseok chuckles and shakes his head with a smirk. “See you later, sugar,” he says.

“You too.” You say with a smile, giving him a wave from over Junmyeon’s shoulder.

Minseok’s smirk deepens and then he turns and walks out of the doors towards the stage. 

As soon as they’re gone, Junmyeon sighs, running a hand through his chestnut tresses. _“I can’t believe the gall of them!”_ he growls in Lupi as he sits down on a sofa.

The rest of Exo K nod in agreement as they also sit down.

“Come on baby, sit with me—” Baekhyun says, reaching his hands out towards you.

Kyungsoo slaps his hands out of the way with a glare and then he meets your eyes. “Come sit with me, sweetheart.” He says.

You smile and do as he says, settling yourself in his lap.

Kyungsoo smirks at Baekhyun who folds his arms. _“That’s not fair!”_ he whines in Lupi. _“I haven’t seen her in like, hours and you steal her away from me.!”_

 _“But hyung! You’re always holding and kissing her! It’s not fair!”_ Sehun contends as he snuggles your neck and kisses it.

“Shhh!” you say, cutting them all off. “It’s starting!” you continue, looking at the large, flat screen television in front of you all which is streaming the footage from the stage:

The Exo K boys all glare at each other and then they look at the screen and watch Exo M’s interview:

“Thank you, District Exo N offerings!” the interviewer, BamBam booms into his microphone with a wide smile.

‘BamBam’ a famous interviewer in the Arcadia, conducts the pack interviews for the Potentas Games every year and each time he has a weird and wacky hairstyle. This year, his hair is crimson and ruffled on his head as if he had just received an electric shock.

The Exo N offerings all thank BamBam as they stand from the sofas and walk off the stage.

Then BamBam looks at the camera: “Now, let me present to you, our next pack from District Exo M!” he says.

Immediately, the crowd erupts with applause as the Exo M boys all walk onto the stage with an air of confidence encapsulating them as they all take a seat on the large, electric blue sofa, rearranging their outfits.

When they’re settled, BamBam lets out a low whistle. “Wow, what a bunch of handsome men we have here! Right, Arcadia?” he says with a chuckle, his eyes twinkling in the incandescence of the studio.

His words are met with more tumultuous cheers and even some hoots and whistles from both men and women.

BamBam pauses and waits patiently. Soon, the crowds die down and quieten, then he turns to Exo M with a handsome, pearly white smile. “So, tell me boys, how do you feel?” he asks, aiming his microphone at them.

Kris leans towards the microphone. “We feel great of course.” He says for them all.

BamBam laughs and the audience follow. “Oh, why’s that?” he asks, speaking into the microphone.

Minseok clears his throat and looks at the camera. “Because we’re here to win.” He says with absolute confidence.

The audience go wild, cheering and hooting away at his words.

Jongdae smirks and stands up, blowing overly enthusiastic kisses to the audience and in response, the cheers grow even louder, almost bursting eardrums at the intensity. Some audience members even faint at his beauty and charms that they hadn’t been expecting.

“Wow!! What confident men! And rightly so!” BamBam booms over the crowd who begin to settle down when Jongdae resumes his seat with a very satisfied kitty-smirk.

The crowd is now quiet again and BamBam continues to speak: “I’ve heard that you guys have not only a healer…” he says as Yixing raises his hand and offers a small dimpled smile. BamBam nods towards him and continues. “But someone with mind powers as well…” he continues, looking at the five other Exo M boys, trying to gouge who it is.

The audience gasps, also wanting to know which boy possess such a strong power, they swear that they’ve never heard of anything of its calibre before…

Then, Luhan raises his hand and everyone’s eyes cling to him. “That’s me.” He says with a smirk.

The audience all cheer and clap.

BamBam chuckles, his crimson tresses fluffing up on his head. “So…you’re the mind reader…”

Luhan nods. “Yes, I am.” He says, leaning back on the electric blue sofa and folding his legs. “And I can move many things with just my mind.”

BamBam gives a fake gasp. “Oh my! That’s incredible!” he exclaims, covering his mouth, having known what Luhan’s power involves before the interview even started. His dumb act is all for the sake of the audience. “Would you care to demonstrate?”

Luhan gives a devious smirk as he leans forwards on his elbows and stares at a low wooden table sat in between his pack and BamBam.

The audience all watch with bated breath as the small table begins to levitate, slowly at first, until it is at least six feet in the air.

The crowd goes wild at the display, cheering hard and whistling to their hearts content. Inside, the six boys are all bored and disinterested, however they manage small smiles to please the crowd and keep up an image.

BamBam chuckles and claps his hands. “Impressive!” he says then he stands from his large, canary yellow armchair and motions for the Exo M boys to stand also.

The six boys stand and turn to the crowd who all grow louder.

“And this has been District Exo M everybody!” BamBam announces with a wide smile and a bow.

At his words, Exo M also bow and then they are led off the stage, the crowds continuing to cheer for them.

As soon as Exo M emerge from the stage doors, you leap up from Kyungsoo’s lap and rush towards them much to Exo K’s dismay.

The Exo M boys all smile as you approach and stand in front of them, your beautiful blue dress fanning around you cutely. “You guys were so cool and so confident! They loved you!” you gush, jumping in your heels as you grab onto the lapels of Tao’s dinner jacket. “You did so well!!!”

At your exclamation, they all throw their heads back and erupt with laughter at your sweetness.

They all calm themselves down and Minseok walks towards you, placing a couple of fingers beneath your chin and guiding your eyes towards him. “I don’t care what they liked, what did you like?” he asks.

You smile with a pink blush as he skates his fingertips across your jaw, revelling in the delicious softness of your skin. “All of it was good!” you ramble cutely. “Kris was so strong looking! Tao looked fierce and then Jongdae made people pass out and, Yixing was so sweet, Luhan was so cool with the—”

“Exo K, you’re due on stage in a minute.” An Exotic guard announces in a robotic voice, cutting you off.

At the announcement, you turn around as Exo K stand from the sofa and dust down their outfits.

You walk over to them and they smile as you approach. “Good luck guys!” you say sweetly.

Their smiles widen, feeling so happy in their hearts and souls that you haven’t forgotten about them.

“Thanks baby.” Baekhyun says, placing a kiss on your cheek. “Be sure to watch us closely, okay?” he says.

You nod vigorously. “Of course, I will!” you say with a giggle.

“Exo K, you’re needed on stage!” an Exotic guard calls in a metallic voice.

The six Exo K boys sigh and begin to walk towards the stage doors. As Kyungsoo passes, he stops and plants a kiss on your lips.

You smile and he flashes you a wink as he joins the others who glare at him. Then you catch Jongin staring longingly at you, looking as if he wants to do or say something.

When you caught him, he looks down and shuffles his shoes with a pink blush, rubbing the back of his neck.

You smile, thinking that he is just so cute and precious as you walk towards him and place a kiss on his cheek.

At the contact, Jongin blushes harder and meets your eyes.

“Good luck, Jonginnie.” You whisper with a wink.

Jongin smiles, his heart hammering so hard in his chest and ears as he rushes off and out of the stage doors.

“Baby!” a voice calls.

You look away from the door and see Exo M all settled in the sofa that Exo K were sitting at a moment ago.

Luhan pats his lap with an expectant smirk.

You smile and walk towards him; he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you down into his lap.

You snuggle and get comfy on him as you look at the plasma screen…ready to watch Exo K’s interview…

Meanwhile, Exo K are waiting just offstage as BamBam talks enthusiastically to the crowd and gets them excited.

Baekhyun turns to his pack and fixes them with a hard stare _. “Alright, guys, we need to outdo Exo M in this interview. I want her to act all happy when she sees me afterwards!”_ He says resolutely in Lupi.

Chanyeol sighs for what he feels is the millionth time these past couple of days _. “For the last time she’s all of—”_

 _“And we also need to send a message to other offerings so that they know not to mess with baby.”_ Baekhyun continues, completely ignoring Chanyeol as the rest of them nod.

 _“I fucking give up.”_ Chanyeol huffs, folding his arms with a pout.

Junmyeon nods at Baekhyun’s words. _“I agree, I didn’t like the looks she was receiving from those other offerings back there.”_ He says in Lupi.

The rest of Exo K all growl at the memory of the others’ lecherous eyes on your delectable, petite figure as you walked towards them in that revealing, tight yet flattering dress.

 _“So, just trust what I’m going to do, okay? I have a plan.”_ Baekhyun continues with a smirk, a dark glint encapsulating his irises.

They all look towards him with sceptic eyes; however, they decide to trust him and nod, none of them have time to argue when they’re due on stage any second.

Then, a stagehand waves them all onto the stage and immediately their eyes are blinded by spotlights and their ears deafened by cheers from the rowdy crowd.

As they walk on stage, BamBam wolf whistles from his place on his canary yellow armchair and turns to the audience. “Look how lucky we are! We have so many handsome offerings in the games this year!” he booms with a chuckle as the Exo K offerings all take a seat at the large, electric blue sofa and straighten out their outfits, smiling at the crowd as they do so.

When the audience has quietened down, BamBam puts on a bright smile and leans towards Exo K. “So, boys, how has your experience in the Arcadia been so far?” he asks.

Baekhyun who is sat the nearest to BamBam, straightens up in his seat. “It’s been mind-blowing!” he beams with a puppy smile, his poofy, red tresses bouncing on his head. “I’ve found the love of my life!” he continues with a sweet blush.

At his words, the audience go ABSOLUTELY nuts. “WHO???” they all scream, almost bouncing out of their seats in excitement, the sounds of their shouts reverberating through the studio.

Meanwhile, backstage, you gasp and cover your mouth as you watch the plasma television, your heart racing in your chest.

At Baekhyun’s brazen words, Exo M all growl deep in their chests and clench their fists, knowing exactly who he means.

Luhan tightens his hold around your waist, feeling the rest of Exo M’s fury rolling off them like waves.

Meanwhile on stage, BamBam is able to success quieten down the audience to some degree, then he turns to Baekhyun. “Well, you heard them. Would you care to tell us?” he asks with desperate eyes, pointing his microphone towards him.

Before Baekhyun can open his mouth to respond, Junmyeon cuts in and says: “Actually, she’s all of ours.”

As if the audience can’t get any louder, they all erupt with screeches and elated screams, all of them shouting for a name. At least five audience members have passed out from shock.

Suddenly, BamBam laughs and points to Kyungsoo and Jongin. “Yeah, I think I can see just how much she loves you guys!” he quips with a smirk.

At the interviewer’s words, the cameras zoom in on the glossy pink lipstick print on Jongin’s cheek and on the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo looks at the camera with a smirk and sexily wipes away the lipstick from the corner of his lips. “Oh, did I forget to remove that?” he says with a chuckle.

The camera moves onto Jongin who is blushing like a VERY ripe tomato as he hides behind Baekhyun, trying to frantically wipe the pink lipstick mark from his cheek.

The audience cheers at the sexy display and at the cuteness that Jongin emits.

Meanwhile, backstage, you are a blushing mess as you turn in Luhan’s arms and snuggle close into his neck at BamBam’s observation.

In response, Luhan pulls you closer and rubs your back, growling at the interview and not liking it one bit. The rest of Exo M watch with glares and folded arms, all of them not approving of the fact that Exo K are obviously making a point to others that you only belong to them…

_This is SO not on!!_

They continue to watch as BamBam quietens the crowd for the trillionth time this evening. Then he turns to Exo K with a winning smile. “So, care to spill a name for this lovely lady or is it all confidential?” he asks, trying in vain to gain some more information.

Sehun smiles brightly and looks at the camera. “It’s Y/n from District Exo L!” he exclaims as the rest of Exo K smirk and nod in confirmation, all of their hearts pounding in their chests.

In response, the crowd go completely silent…then they go ballistic, all of them standing and chanting your name.

Backstage, you peek up from Luhan’s shoulder and look towards the television, amazed at what’s happening as the six Exo K boys all glow and smile with love in their eyes.

At Sehun’s announcement, the six Exo M boys are all rumbling with anger, none of them liking Exo K’s move at all!

On stage, BamBam stands from his canary yellow armchair with a smile. “Any last messages, boys?”

Exo K all follow his lead and Chanyeol looks at BamBam with a nod. “I have one.” He says.

BamBam smiles. “Go right ahead.” He says with a wave of his hand.

Chanyeol turns to the camera and raises a hand, which immediately catches fire, causing the audience to fall silent and gasp in awe. “Don’t get too close to her or you’ll get burnt.” He warns darkly with a glare to match, the fire crackling under his touch.

BamBam chuckles awkwardly and looks at the crowds who begin cheering at Chanyeol’s threat. “District Exo K everyone!” he exclaims with a bow.

The audience roars with applause as the Exo K boys thank them and walk off the stage.

As soon as the backstage doors open you look up and meet Exo K’s eyes as they walk through. You blush and stand from Luhan’s lap and he reluctantly lets you.

You walk towards Exo K, so stunned with their words back there…you can’t believe it…you need to confront them—

A member of your pack, Youngjae steps in front of you, blocking your path towards Exo K. “Come, defect, it’s our interview now.” He says emotionlessly with a sigh.

You glare at him as he shoves you roughly past Exo K and through the stage doors.

You and Youngjae join the rest of your pack who are all stood there in their outfits.

At the sight of you, Jihyun lets out a snigger and whispers something to Taewoo who throws his head back in laughter.

You glare and clench your fists at them.

Then a stagehand calls you all onto the stage and you walk on, the bright, studio lights blinding and scorching your retinas as you walk.

You can hear the audience chanting your name and you look at them, your eyes widening at the hordes of people gathered here and the number of cameras aimed at you.

You remember that you have to keep up an image, so you wave and smile at the audience and cameras, trying to calm your pounding heart in your chest.

Your pack glare at the attention that you’re receiving from the crowds as they settle down on the electric blue sofa.

BamBam stands from his canary yellow armchair and walks towards you, completely ignoring your pack as he grabs your hand and spins you around. “Well, I can definitely see why they all love you so much Miss L/n!” he says with a chuckle. “Just look at how gorgeous she is!” he exclaims, looking at the audience who’s chants of your name intensifies.

You blush and smile at him as he lets go of your hand and allows you to take a seat at the end of the electric blue sofa, your pack’s eyes glaring deadly holes into your form.

Then Bambam settles into his gaudy yellow armchair with a chuckle and the audience dies down a smidgen as he begins to speak. “So, how does it feel?” he asks, his eyes fixed on you.

Taewoo straightens in his seat and looks at BamBam with a smile. “Well, BamBam—”

“Sorry, but I think we want to talk about it, Y/n.” he says, swiftly cutting off Taewoo, his eyes pinned on yours.

You stiffen and look at your pack who look outraged and something inside you feels bad that BamBam had interrupted, however you swallow it and sit up in your seat. Your pack are never nice to you anyway. “What do you mean, BamBam?” you inquire, wringing your hands in your lap.

BamBam coos and rests his jaw on his hand with a smirk. “Well, honey, how does it feel to volunteer as a powerless offering?” he asks.

You think for a moment to compose yourself, feeling everyone’s eyes and the cameras trained on you. “When I volunteered, I didn’t really think about whether I was powerless or not…I wanted to help my friend out and I knew that it was the good thing to do.” You say with a cute nod after some thought.

The audience swoon and ‘aww’ and your cuteness.

“Now tell us about the boys!” an audience member bellows.

You look at the audience with a huge smile gracing your glossy pink-painted lips. “Of course!” you say and then you sigh. “The boys…well they’re so sweet to me. The moment I saw them, I fell for them. I mean…how could I not? They’re so powerful, handsome and so sweet…”

BamBam fake sniffles when you trail off. “How cute…I teared up a bit!” he says with a chuckle, wiping away a microscopic tear.

You laugh your tinkling, dulcet laugh. “I almost did too.” You quip, gathering an actual tear from your eye.

The audience laugh at your innocent little comment whilst your pack all glare hard at you, none of them pleased with the fact that you are stealing all the spotlight.

BamBam chuckles and straightens in his armchair, sweeping a hand through his crimson tresses. “Okay, final question, which boys’ power would you like to have if you could?” he asks.

The audience quietens as you put a hand to your chi and think. Then you meet BamBam’s eyes with a sweet smile. “Well…I really do like all of them…however I think that if I could teleport, I’d never have to walk again! But if I had healing powers…then I can heal a lot of people!” you gush cutely.

The audience clap and whistle at your words, all of them going wild.

BamBam nods and as he’s about to stand…he notices one very important detail…

Exo K does not have a healer…

BamBam smirks and fixes his eyes on you, leaning forwards in his armchair. “My I think tonight has had many revelations and it seems as if Y/n has opened the window to her love life.” He says. “It comes to my attention that Exo K does not have a healer. Care to explain?”

You blush and smile brightly, not saying a word, your heart racing in your chest when you realised what had happened.

The audience are also quiet at the revelation.

Then BamBam stands and gestures for you and your pack to do the same. “Well, this has been District Exo L everyone!” he announces with a wide, pearly smile and a bow.

You and your pack all smile at the audience, or rather, your pack are trying to smile through their anger at your popularity.

Then you all walk off the stage and enter the backstage area together. Your pack all shove past you, muttering ‘defect’, ‘freak’ and ‘weirdo’ under their breaths as they do so.

You frown as you look around the empty space, not seeing Exo K or M at all.

_Where are they?_

You would have thought that they would be here to greet you…

Then you hear footsteps walking towards you and you look up and smile, meeting Taehyung’s eyes.

“I knew you could do it flower girl!” he beams as he reaches you. “You were so cute I almost melted!” he says. “The Arcadians are going to lose it at your revelation!” 

“Thanks, Taehyung!” You say with a giggle and a blush.

He chuckles and pushes his thick-rimmed higher up the bridge of his nose then he notices you looking around. “Come, the rest of them are at the afterparty through here.” He says, guiding you towards a large set of ornate cream doors, where sweet, mellifluous piano music is streaming from.

You both reach the doors and he opens them, allowing you to enter first. “I’ll see you soon, Y/n. Have a lovely evening.” He says.

You turn to Taehyung. “Aren’t you going to stay?” you ask with a raised eyebrow.

Taehyung shakes his head. “Sadly, I can’t.” he says, looking at his watch then he puts on a large grin. “But I’ll make sure to pop by before the Games begin on Monday!” he adds on a cheerier note.

You nod. “Thank you so much, Taehyung.” You say, looking into his eyes gratefully.

Taehyung smiles. “You’re welcome, flower girl.” He says then he turns on his heel and walks away.

You stare after him and then you turn and walk in, your wide eyes taking in the large ornate room with glittering gold chandeliers, high cream walls, lavish artwork of the Great Leader Lee Sooman. The room is full of the rest of the offerings and wrapped in piano music.

The other offerings all look at you as you walk past, stopping their conversations.

“Pathetic.” Someone grumbles with a sneer.

You look down at the floor, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

So, to distract yourself, you look up and search for the boys and eventually you see Exo M all standing in a corner by a fountain, just talking to each other and looking bored.

You smile and walk towards them in your high heels, your dress gaining other offerings’ attentions as you walk past.

As soon as you’re close, they all look towards you and smile so charmingly, causing your heart to flutter in your chest.

When you approach, Yixing wraps his hands around your waist and kisses your lips.

Your heart flutters at the unexpected action as he leans away and looks into your eyes. “So, you want to heal people, buttercup?” he asks suavely with his dimpled smile.

You blush and return his smile. “Well if I had your powers of course!” you say, placing your little hands on his chest and staring up into his eyes.

Yixing chuckles and strokes your hips. “Looks like we have to help lots of people because I’m yours, little gem.” He says, flashing you a wink.

You tilt your head back with a tinkling laugh, feeling extremely touched.

Exo M all watch you, their hearts swelling with heat and love.

“Thank you, Xing.” You whisper, kissing his cheek then you turn around and regard the rest of Exo M who all smile charmingly, causing your heart to flutter at the intensity. “So, how did I do?” you ask, resting against Yixing’s chest as he strokes your hips.  

“You did amazing,” Minseok says before any of the others can. “They loved you out there!”

You smirk, remembering his words from earlier. “I don’t care what they liked, what did you like?” you ask with a wink.

Minseok laughs and throws his head back and the rest of them chuckle at your sassiness that they all love about you.

Tao walks up to you with a charming smile. “We especially liked when you accidentally spilled the fact that you didn’t classify just Exo K as your boys.” He says. “I like how you included us.”

You look up at him and smile, stroking his cheek.

Tao lets out a cute purr and nuzzles your hand.

Then you look at the rest of Exo M and remove your hand from Tao’s cheek. “Well…I can feel something.” You say with a flush, your heart pounding, threatening to burst out of your ribcage. “Can’t you all?” you prompt when they haven’t responded. You are beginning to feel worried that your feelings are one-sided.

_That can’t be it right? They must feel something for you as well!_

All of them are in shock at your words, yet so happy that you are saying them and that you feel the same way.

Noticing the panic in your eyes, Kris walks and stands in front of you, smoothing the furrow of your brow with his thumb. “Of course, my love. We all feel it.” he says, staring lovingly into your eyes.

You giggle and smile cutely back at him, relief washing through your whole system. “Good!” you say.

They all smile, their hearts fluttering in their chests at your words, all of them feeling reassured that you like them the way that they like you.

They relax and you all sit and talk together in comfortable silence for a while, you sip on a sweet drink as you admire them all, their beauty, presence and words…

Luhan catches your eyes. “You know, I can read anyone’s mind.” He says as the rest of his pack look at him as well. “But with you, my baby, I can only read certain things.”

You tilt your head. “Oh?”

Luhan nods and then he smirks, a knowing glint incarcerating his irises. “At least ninety percent of your thoughts are of you comparing me to Bambi.”

At his words, the rest of Exo M laugh raucously, earning stares from other offerings as they do so however they don’t care.

“Bambi!” Jongdae says, through wheezes as he slaps his thigh and shakes his head, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks.

You flush. “Well, I can’t help it if you’re as cute as Bambi.” You say, in defence of your thoughts.

Luhan smiles at you and cups your cheek. “I don’t mind you thinking like that about me, my love.” He says, pressing a kiss on your lips. “In fact, I love it.”

You blush and kiss him back, then you lean away with a smile, placing your hands on his shoulders. “I’m glad.” You whisper.

All of a sudden, you hear the sound of a throat being cleared.

You look away from Luhan and see Exo K all standing there, looking utterly sexy in their outfits.

You smile and rush towards Jongin.

Jongin jolts in surprise with a blush as you snuggle his chest and curl a little hand into his shirt cutely.

Remembering what you had said in your interview earlier, Jongin gathers his courage: “You know…if you never wanted to walk again, I can take you anywhere, so just stay with me, okay.” He says, avoiding your eyes with a pink blush.

You look up at him, thinking he is just so adorable. You lean up on your tiptoes and kiss his nose.

Jongin turns bright red and his heart gives a loud pulse in his chest.

Then Junmyeon turns and meets your eyes. “Little cub, is it okay if we speak to Exo M for a while.” He asks.

You pout, uncomfortable with the idea of letting them all go off together, remembering what happened a couple of days ago when they were all arguing in the cafeteria.

Seeing the worry in your eyes, Chanyeol walks towards you and strokes your cheek with the back of his hand. “We promise we won’t fight, little one.” He says. “Just wait here and we’ll come back and see you after, okay?”

You nod with a cute pout at his words. “Okay.” you say, deciding to trust them after you can see that they all look serious.

Chanyeol smiles and kisses your forehead and the rest of them follow suit, all of then placing a kiss on your forehead or cheeks.

When it’s Baekhyun’s turn, he sneakily kisses your lips and presses you close to his hard chest, his hands stroking your waist and hips.

Kyungsoo growls and rips Baekhyun off you. _“Stop it you asshole!”_ he says in Lupi.

Baekhyun bares his teeth at his pack member who drags him away with the others. _“Baby likes my kisses though!”_ he whines, wiping a bit of lipstick from the side of his mouth.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. _“Yeah, she loves you sticking your tongue down her throat all the time!”_ he says sarcastically.

You watch with a smile as they all walk through the crowds of decadently dressed people and offerings.

When they are out of sight, you lay down on a nearby chaise lounge and rest your head, tiredness creeping through your system as you close your eyes and relax, resting your aching body.

Meanwhile, the twelve boys all find an empty room and walk in, closing the door behind them, the piano music is muffled, and the air holds a faint red glow.

Once they’re all in the room, Junmyeon clears his throat. “Okay, we know that we’re all her mates now, so let’s just confirm that.” He says, looking at each of them.

In response the boys nod and lift up their sleeves, revealing their matching, dodecagon marks which now have a darker outline than before they met you.

Kris then looks at Junmyeon, taking this opportunity to present his idea to Exo K. “We need to form an alliance,” he says.  “To protect her of course.”

Junmyeon jolts and looks at Kris, having not expected him of all people to suggest that.

Exo K all look at each other and digest Kris’s words, turning them over in their heads, and they realise that your life depends on the alliance.

 _“We should do it.”_ Jongin says in Lupi, looking at Junmyeon. _“They can help us protect her.”_

 _“But we can protect her just fine on our own!”_ Sehun whines, crossing his arms with a pout and shooting a glare at his old friend, Luhan who frowns and looks down at the obsidian marble floor whilst shuffling his feet.

 _“Sehun’s right! She has me to protect her anyway!”_ Baekhyun says with a triumphant puppy-smirk.

Chanyeol huffs loudly _. “Hyung she’s all of ours—”_

“So, do you guys agree to the alliance?” Kris asks tentatively after a while of Exo K arguing in their Lupi wolf language indecipherable to his pack.

Chanyeol sighs and slaps his forehead. _“I give up, I’m always interrupted—”_

“We agree to it.” Junmyeon says, looking at Kris.

 _“Fuck!”_ Chanyeol exclaims, his hands catching fire as anger seethes in his veins.

Junmyeon whips around and glares at Chanyeol, whacking him over the head. _“Language, Yeol!”_ he admonishes in Lupi. “Now calm your hands!”

Chanyeol huffs and does as he’s told, and slowly the fire recedes from his hands.

Jongdae lets out a low whistle. “That’s a cool trick.” He says.

Chanyeol looks up and meets his eyes with a smile.

“Anyway, let’s shake on it, just so it’s official.” Kris interrupts.

Junmyeon nods and walks toward Kris and the two pack leaders shake hands whilst looking into each other’s eyes.

_Anything to keep you alive and safe in the games…_

Junmyeon looks at his watch and then meets Exo M’s eyes. “Well, we should go now, we promised we’d come see her as soon as we’re finished here.”

Exo M all nod and watch as Exo K excuse themselves and walk out of the room.

Exo K look around the large, ornate space and then they spot you in the distance, asleep and curled up on a chaise lounge in the corner, just by the fountain.

They all smile and walk up to you, thinking that you look so cute like that, tucked in a ball and sleeping so soundly.

When they approach, Junmyeon looks at the rest of his pack. “We should take her up to bed, it is late now anyway.” he says with a sigh.

They all nod, and Kyungsoo moves to pick you up.

Baekhyun growls and steps in front of your sleeping form protectively. “I’ll take her! Not you!” he says, baring his teeth.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and clenches his fists. “I’m the strongest out of all of us! You know damn well that you can’t carry her up all those stairs!”

At his words, Baekhyun falters and stutters, trying to get out a sentence. “But…but…I want to—”

“Baek, just let him take her, she’s tired.” Chanyeol says with a sigh, nodding his head towards you.

Baekhyun looks at you, taking in how your long eyelashes are and how they cast long, spidery shadows across your soft cheeks and your full, pink painted lips which are parted, emitting small puffs of air as you sleep.

“Okay then.” Baekhyun says with a pout towards Kyungsoo as he shuffles away whilst hanging his head.

Kyungsoo smirks and leans down, picking you up in his arms and holding you close to his hard, chiselled chest.

Subconsciously, you snuggle your face into his neck and press a small kiss there, inhaling his scent.

The rest of Exo K see this and pout, all of them feeling the prickles of jealously gathering uncomfortably in their stomachs.

Then they all walk out of the large, ornate room and through wide, grand hallways, passing windows looking out over the moon-bleached grounds of the training headquarters and portraits of the Great Leader, Lee Sooman.

As Kyungsoo carries you in his arms up the obsidian marble stairs, he can’t help but think how lucky he is to have found you… _his soulmate_ and how much of a lovely person you are…

He vows, that he will always keep you safe, to always make you happy and to love you for years and years to come….

Soon, Exo K reach the common room and walk through, it’s completely empty and glowing a deep red from the fire gently burning in the hearth.

Unbeknownst to Exo K, Exo M enter the common rooms after them, having taken a different route to them. They all stare at Kyungsoo with your sweet little body in his arms, all of them wishing that you are in their arms instead…

They all watch as you snuggle closer to Kyungsoo and let out a sweet sigh, a smile gracing your pink painted lips.

Jongdae and Tao pout at the display, their hearts nearly breaking in their chests at the fact that you are so close yet so far away.

Luhan reads their saddened thoughts and pats them both on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, they also want to protect her.” He says. “They love her just as much as we do.”

“But…we’ve barely had any time with her…” Tao whispers, sniffing to keep back the tears.

“We will do soon.” Kris reassures, patting Tao’s brunette tresses. “They’ve agreed to the alliance with us now. So, don’t be upset, okay?”

Tao and Jongdae meet the pack leader’s eyes with a nod but still they frown.

Meanwhile with Exo K, the six boys all enter your dorm and Sehun closes the door after him.

Kyungsoo places you on your bed and takes off your heels, placing them on the floor. He picks up a fluffy blanket, about to place it on your sleeping form.

“Hyung, she can’t go to bed in her pretty dress! She’ll get uncomfortable!” Sehun says whilst folding his arms.

Kyungsoo puts down the blanket and they all look at you, all of them sharing the exact same thought, Chanyeol and Jongin’s cheeks blossom in huge, beet red blushes.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun walks towards your bed with a smirk and rolls up his sleeves. “Alright, step aside, I’ll do it—”

Junmyeon pushes him out of the way with a growl. “No! I don’t trust you, Baekhyun-ah!” he says.

Baekhyun glares and clenches his fists at the leader of their pack. “Why not!?”

“The other day during training you nearly stripped in front of her—” Junmyeon says.

“Well she stripped in front of us as well!” Baekhyun contends.

Kyungsoo lets out a laugh and they all look towards him. “We should have the shy ones do it.” he says, pointing to a crimson Chanyeol and Jongin. “They can barely look at her without blushing!”

Chanyeol and Jongin blush even more, their hearts pounding in their chests.

Then Sehun snorts and covers his mouth. “Yeah, and I don’t think that Jongin has even looked her in the eye yet!” he says, trying to calm his chortles.

The rest of them laugh and agree with Sehun’s words.

Jongin huffs and folds his arms. “I’m not shy! I’ll do it!” he says determinedly, wanting to prove the others wrong.

Chanyeol looks up from the floor and nods vigorously. “We’ll both do it.” he says, then he looks at Jongin and they both share a determined look.

The rest of them stop laughing and stare at the two shy boys.

“Oh…really?” Junmyeon says, trying to break himself out of his shock.

“Yes.” Jongin says bravely as he and Chanyeol take a step towards your bed.

Junmyeon nods to himself. “Well, okay then.” he says, then he looks at the rest of his pack. “Come on, let’s face the wall.” He says, turning around and facing the wall with Sehun.

Baekhyun groans. “Come on, I wanna watch!” he whines.

Kyungsoo sighs loudly and grabs Baekhyun’s collar, making him face the wall.

Baekhyun pouts and glares at Kyungsoo who ignores him.

Chanyeol and Jongin move closer to your bed, both of them reaching their hands out and hesitating with pounding hearts and crackling nerves.

“You first.” Jongin says.

“N—no, you.” Chanyeol stutters, his ears already aflame.

“No, you go.” Jongin says.

The others all sigh and groan at their dithering.

“Hurry up! I want something to peek at!” Baekhyun whines, turning around and seeing that you are still fully clothed.

Kyungsoo growls and whacks him over the head. “Shut the fuck up, she’s asleep!” he hisses.

“Ow, that hurt!” Baekhyun whimpers, nursing his poor, hurt head.

Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head, then whilst looking at the wall, he aims his words at Chanyeol and Jongin. “Hurry up, guys. Baek isn’t going to last longer at this rate!”

The two shy boys look at each other and they know that they can’t keep hesitating like this…they both need to grow more confident…you are their mate after all they have no reason to be shy…

With a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Chanyeol reaches forward and finds the zip at the side of your dress and slowly pulls it down.

Meanwhile, Jongin carefully takes out the little flowers from your hair and takes out the little hairpins holding your updo together, allowing your mocha curled tresses to fall out and fan around you.

At the sound of the zip, Baekhyun perks up like an actual puppy and turns his head slightly, trying to peek around Chanyeol’s large frame. _“Yeol move out of the way!”_ he grumbles with a frown.

Kyungsoo turns and glares at the older. _“I swear if you turn around another fucking time, I’ll wring your neck!”_ he growls in Lupi, grabbing Baekhyun’s bicep and roughly turning him around to face the wall once again.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and shakes his head with a sigh, then he looks back at you as he finishes pulling down the zip of your dress. Then he takes a small peek and he smiles when he sees that you have a bra on.

He didn’t know what he would’ve done if you were braless, and just the thought of it causes him to blush even more, his ears to burn and his trousers to tighten.

Chanyeol pushes out his racy thoughts and with Jongin’s help, he's able to shimmy the beautiful, off-shoulder dress from your little body, the fabric rustling as it goes.

Suddenly, you sigh and shuffle, your eyes fluttering open and meeting Chanyeol’s and Jongin’s as they remove the dress, allowing it to fall to the floor.

Immediately, the two shy boys begin to panic.

“It’s not what you think! We’re only helping you out of your dress!” Chanyeol says, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

“Yeah, we’re not perverts, we swear!” Jongin splutters with a rosy pink blush.

In response, you smile and giggle up at them. “You’re both so cute.” You say as you sit up on the bed in just your bra and panties and place your hands on Jongin’s shoulders, giving him a kiss on the lips, then you do the same for Chanyeol, the two boys are blushing hard however they’re glad that you don’t think they are perverts.

As you kiss Chanyeol, you catch Baekhyun’s eyes as he peeks at you, appreciatively scanning your little, delicate half-naked body.

You smile and give him a sexy wink when he meets your eyes.

Baekhyun gasps and turns around, looking at Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Sehun. _“She’s such a minx! She winked at me!”_ he gushes in Lupi with a smirk, feeling incredibly turned on.

They all sigh and shake their heads.

 _“Shut up, you weirdo! She didn’t!”_ Sehun hisses in Lupi with a glare.

 _“But she did!”_ Baekhyun insists with a pout _. “God, she’s so fucking sexy when she does that…”_ he continues, turning around and looking behind him again as Jongin puts a shirt over your head. _“Aren’t you guys going to take her bra off!”_ he asks with a frown. _“And whilst you’re at it, what cup size is she?”_

Chanyeol and Jongin jolt with crimson blushes and look behind them at Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo growls and grabs Baekhyun’s ear. _“Right, I’ve had enough of you!”_ he says as he marches Baekhyun towards the door and opens it, pushing him outside and slamming the door shut.

Outside, you can all hear Baekhyun scratching and whining at the door like a puppy. “Please let me in again!” he says. “I’ll be good! I promise!”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, losing the will to live as he keeps the door firmly shut with his strength.

“What happened?” you ask them all from where you are sitting on your bed dressed in a baggy shirt and some sweats.

Junmyeon sighs and massages his temple. “Baekhyun was just getting a bit too rowdy, my treasure.” He says.

You nod and giggle, still hearing Baekhyun whining and scratching at the door. Then you look down at yourself and glance up at Chanyeol and Jongin. “You guys forgot to remove my bra…” you say with a smile.

Chanyeol and Jongin blush and look at each other.

“You’re both so sweet.” You say with a giggle and whilst holding their eyes, you slowly reach your hands up your shirt and unclip your bra.

They all stare at you at the sexy display, heats beginning to gather in their trousers as you take out your bra and throw it across the room.

Junmyeon looks down at the bra and catches sight of the cup letter on the tag. He blushes and looks away before the others can notice where he was looking. “Well, we should get to bed now.” He says, clearing his throat.

At his words, the rest of his pack jolt out of their dirty thoughts and nod.

They all walk towards you and kiss and hug you goodnight. Then you settle under the bedcovers and watch as they all file out of your room, Jongin stops in the doorway and smiles. “Goodnight, Y/n-ah…” he says.

You wave and smile at him. “Goodnight, Jonginnie!” you say.

Jongin waves back at you with a pink blush, then he closes the door, his heart fluttering in his chest.

 _“I can’t believe you all booted me out!”_ Baekhyun grumbles as he stands from the floor with a pout.

Junmyeon sighs and walks towards him, knowing exactly how to cheer him up. “C cup.” He whispers into Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun gasps and smirks. “God, yes!” he says, doing a fist pump into the air.

Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun blush hard.

Kyungsoo smirks and takes a step towards the elated Baekhyun. “You should have seen her taking it off…it was a lovely show.” He says with a sneaky chuckle.

Baekhyun stops celebrating and turns to Kyungsoo with a sharp whip of his head. “That’s not fair!!” he splutters. “You saw her boobies!!” he whines with a pout. “But I’ve wanted to see them in like…forever!!!” then Baekhyun looks at a heavily blushing Chanyeol. “Did you really see them??!” he asks.

Chanyeol’s ears burn even more at the memory of you sexily throwing your bra across the room. “Hyung! Stop!!” he whines, shoving Baekhyun away.

Baekhyun folds his arms. “I can’t be the only one who hasn’t seen them!! this isn’t fair!”

The rest of his pack all sigh and ignore them.

“Come on, let’s go to bed…” Junmyeon says, tiredness creeping through him as he grabs Baekhyun’s collar and drags him out of your pack’s dorms,

Baekhyun quietens down when he sees that he’s not going to receive a response tonight and they all walk to their dorms together and settle in their individual rooms, all of them trying to calm their racy thoughts with great difficulty and eventually they fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I really hope that you enjoyed! more coming soon! I hope that you are having a lovely day!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! thank you so much for your lovely comments of support!! They are all very much appreciated!! and here it is!!! Chapter 4!!! This is where things really begin!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> There are some gory scenes!!

 

 

The next morning, you wake up in your bed. You sit up and stretch your arms, relieving that tension in your muscles.

Then you yawn, looking around the room as you do so, seeing your high heels and your large, beautiful, blue floral gown on the floor. 

You remember what happened last night with the pack interviews, Baekhyun confessing that they all loved you and Exo M also telling you that they had the same feelings.

You smile, feeling so warm and happy in your heart at their words and at the fact that they like you back. Then you remember when you woke up whilst Chanyeol and Jongin were undressing you…and how you caught Baekhyun turning around and scanning your barely dressed body.

A tingle of heat coils in your belly at the memory of his dark eyes and smirk.

_Oh my…_

All of a sudden, you hear a knock at the door.

You rip off the covers and stand from your bed, walking towards the door dressed only in a pair of baggy sweats and a long shirt.  

You open it a smidgen and see Sehun there, running a hand through his well-styled chocolate locks.

“Morning, Y/n-ah.” He greets.

“Good morning, Sehunnie!” you say, wrapping him in a hug. “How are you?”

Sehun smiles and wraps his arms around you, placing a kiss on your head. “I’m good.” He says. “I’ve actually come here to get you; we’d like to talk to you in the common room about something.”

At his words, you stare up at him with a tilt of your head. “Oh? Okay, Hunnie, let’s go!” you beam.

Sehun blushes at the nickname and before he can react, you take his large hand in your much smaller one and lead him out of your dorms and into the cosy, warm common room.

Immediately, you catch sight of the sexy Exo M and K boys all sitting at a large table near the panoramic windows, all eleven of them smiling so charmingly at you, causing your heart to flutter and soar in your chest, heat enveloping it.

“Come here, baby!” Baekhyun calls with his puppy smile, patting his lap.

You smile and walk towards them all.

The others shake their heads.

Before you can sit in Baekhyun’s lap, Junmyeon takes your hand in his. “Take a seat at the head of the table, sweetie.” He says, indicating the seat near him. “Just so we can _all_ see you.” he says, darting a glare at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pouts and folds his arms as the rest of them also glare, sick of his possessiveness over you.

You do as he says, walking around the table and taking a seat at the head of the table and from where you are sitting, you have a good view of all twelve boys.

“So, what do you guys want to talk to me about?” you ask with a sweet smile, placing your little hands on your lap and looking at them all with your wide eyes.

The twelve boys all share a look, all of them feeling nervous on how to begin.

Junmyeon looks away from you and looks at his pack. _“How do we say this without scaring her?”_ he asks in Lupi.

Jongin pouts. _“Have Baekhyun Hyung do it, he already shoved his tongue down her throat!”_  he says, folding his arms and shooting a glare at the puppy-like boy.

Baekhyun starts laughing, holding his stomach. _“You guys should know how sweet she tastes!” he retorts “But I’ll bet she tastes even sweeter between her—”_

Kyungsoo growls and pulls on Baekhyun's ears. _“Stop thinking about her like that!”_ he scolds in Lupi, feeling done with his idiotic pack member.

Baekhyun lets out a growl of his own, trying to shove the strong and mighty Kyungsoo away. _“Hey! Don't pull so hard! My Baby needs something to bite sometimes!”_ he whines in Lupi. _“Ow, stop it hurts!!”_

 _“What the fuck are they talking about?”_ Minseok asks in their respective Lupi language, having not understood what Exo K are arguing about at all.

Exo M all turn to Luhan who looks at them, having understood what Exo K were saying because he had read their thoughts loud and clear.

 _“Basically, Baekhyun is telling them all how sweet our mate tastes.”_ Luhan says with a smirk, also wanting to try snogging you, to feel your tongue against his. _“And the others are all jealous of his brazenness with her.”_

Tao, Jongin and Sehun blush and shuffle awkwardly in their seats as they listen to their respective pack talking about you in their languages and consequentially, their thoughts are becoming corrupted by the second.

Kris looks over at the younger ones. “Baekhyun, please calm down, the maknaes are getting too excited.” He interrupts.

The boys all stop discussing in their languages and look at the younger ones who blush even more.

“Hyung—” Tao whines with a furious tomato blush, looking at Kris.

Baekhyun laughs at the uncomfortable looks on the younger ones’ faces.  “I can’t blame them really, they’re too inexperienced…”

You smirk at Kris’ comment. “Why are my babies excited?” You ask teasingly and the boys’ ears turn red,

“Well little cub, the babies are having dirty thoughts…” Luhan replies with a smirk.

“No, we aren't!” Tao huffs, burying his face into Minseok’s shoulder.

“Okay, so let’s get back to the issue at hand, shall we?” Junmyeon says sternly, looking at Luhan and Kris who nod.

“You’re right, let’s get on with it.” Kris says, clearing his throat and sitting straighter in his seat and you can’t help but think that he looks so sexy when he’s so serious like that, with that sharp jawline and angular brows…

_Oh my…_

Suddenly you meet Chanyeol’s eyes.

You smile. “Hi Yeol—”

“You’re so adorable!” he blurts, then he quickly covers his mouth with a beet red blush.

The others all turn to him and glare.

“That was not the plan, Chanyeol-ah!” Junmyeon scolds, whacking Chanyeol lightly over the head.

Chanyeol rubs his head and looks away from you and down at the table, feeling so utterly embarrassed at his actions, he couldn’t believe what he had just said!

You can’t help but smile at his sweetness, so you stand from your seat and walk towards him, leaning down and rubbing your cheek against his. “I adore you, Yeollie.” You whisper, then you place a kiss on his temple.

Chanyeol blushes even harder at your words, his heart pounding in his chest. “M—me too.” He stutters with an awkward laugh, feeling so glad that you don’t think that he’s a weirdo.

You smile down at him, running your fingers through his black curls, then you walk back to your seat at the head of the table and sit down, giving the rest of the boys your full attention. You can tell that they all look anxious.

“So, what do you guys want to talk to me about?” you ask, giving them all a sweet, inquiring smile.

At your question, they all exchange a look, all of them feeling nervous as to how you’d react to the news…

Kris clears his throat, drawing everyone’s eyes towards him. “Little Cub, do you know what a mate is?” he asks, meeting your gaze.

The rest of the boys look at you at his question, their hearts pounding in their chests in anticipation, all of them curious to know how you might answer.

You pause and gather yourself. “Well… I don't really know a lot.” You admit with an awkward laugh. “It's not very important in my district so we don’t put a lot of focus on it, but I do know that they have the same mark as me!” you finish with a sweet smile.

All twelve boys chuckle at your cuteness, causing you to blush lightly at how mellifluous they sound.

“Little wolf, there’s so much you need to learn…” Kris says with a sly smile, leaning forwards and staring at you, feeling enraptured.

You smile and look at them all. “So…why did you ask?” you ask, however deep inside, you know why they asked, however you don’t know whether you could believe it…you never imagined that this day would ever come.

The twelve boys all look at each other and instead of explaining more, they all lift their sleeves and reveal their dodecagon marks on their wrists, unique to each boy because in the centre of the tattoo there is a symbol that is unique to their power.

You gasp as you stare at all their marks.

_It can’t be…_

Then you slowly lift your sleeve up as well, your heart thrashing in your ribcage as you do so, revealing your dodecagon soul-mark which looks very similar to theirs…but instead the centre of yours is empty.

“Oh my…” you breathe, a ghost of a smile appearing in your lips, emotion welling in your chest.

Junmyeon turns to you and takes your wrist gently in his hand, tracing your soul-mark, eliciting shivers of heat all throughout your system, immediately hitting your heart. “This mark means that we belong to you, and you belong to us, unconditionally.” He murmurs, looking up and meeting your eyes with his beautiful brown ones.

You look at Junmyeon and then at the others, love filling your system at his words and how right they sound.

You giggle and shove your face into Baekhyun’s shoulder, feeling so happy that you’ve met your soulmate—or rather soulmates! But nonetheless, you are so happy that you had people who will love you and for you to love as well.

Baekhyun smirks and pats your hair, brushing some stray strands out of your face. “Baby, this means that all of this…” he says, gesturing to his lean and fit body. “…belongs to you.”

The others growl at Baekhyun’s brazen comment to you and the fact that he had gotten away with it, whilst the three younger ones and Chanyeol all blush pink, naughty thoughts corrupting their sweet minds.

 _“Hyung she’s all of ours!”_ Sehun whines in Lupi with a blush, folding his arms.

Baekhyun smirks and simply sticks his tongue out at Sehun and they all glare at him, wanting nothing more than to knock some sense into his thick skull.

You laugh at his words and look up from his shoulder, meeting his eyes. “I’ll be sure to use it well.” You whisper, licking your lips and darting a look at his crotch.

Baekhyun follows your line of sight and smirks. “Well baby, like I said the other day you’re free to take my clothes o—” 

“Um… aren’t you going to freak out?” Tao bravely blurts out, to break the obvious sexual tension between you and Baekhyun.

You look away from Baekhyun and stare at Tao, your face turning worried, “No, are you going to freak out?” You ask as you stand from your seat and walk over to Tao. “Oh my god, please don’t pass out!” you say, grabbing his face and making sure that he is feeling alright.

The other boys all burst out laughing at your care and sweetness towards them all, loving the fact that they had you, their soulmate to care and fuss over them like this and inside, they all know that they had been searching for that for a while now…

Minseok chuckles and pats your shoulder. “Tao is fine Angel, he just means to ask if you’re scared because there are twelve of us… and one of you.” he explains, trying to calm his sexy laughter.

The boys all quieten and stare at you, all of them wanting to hear your answer, all of them enraptured by your presence in their lives…

They all hadn’t anticipated that they would meet their soulmate in the Games…or that they would all have to share you…

You release Tao’s burning, tomato red face and burst into giggles. “No, I’m not going to freak out, silly! It explains everything!” you say, looking at all twelve boys. “It explains why I’m so comfortable in your presence and why I never want to be away from you all! It explains why I feel like I fell in love with you the second we all met!” you say, looking at them all with a sweet smile, love shining in your eyes.

You know deep down in your heart that your words were true, you really had meant what you said.

The boys all share smiles, their hearts pounding with heat and love in their chests, feeling so glad that you share their feelings and that you love them just the same.

“Good! We were worried you wouldn't want us… you know because you already had Exo K...” Jongdae says, suddenly looking upset.

You turn to him and cup his cheeks. “Don't ever say that again, I need the six of you just as much as I need the others. You’re all my soulmates after all.”

Jongdae looks unsure as he stares at you, his heart throbbing in his chest.

“Okay?” you prompt. “I love you all so much…”

The corner of Jongdae’s lips curl up in a handsome smile when he can see that you were truthful. “Okay baby wolf.” He says.

You smile and kiss his cheek.

“Oh god, I’m so happy…” Jongin whimpers as he rubs his eyes, gathering his tears.

You look towards him and your eyes widen. “Jongin? Why are you crying?” you ask, rushing to him and settling yourself in his lap, cupping his cheeks and wiping his tears away.

Jongin removes his hands from his face and meets your gaze. “B—because I’m so happy.” He sniffles. “I’m so happy that you like us back…”

Your heart melts at his cuteness. “Oh Jongin…” you breathe, kissing his lips. “I love you all so much…” you say.

The others all smile, their hearts pounding with heat and love in their chests at your words.

“So, little wolf.” Junmyeon begins. “Does that mean that you’re happy to be with us all?”

You look away from Jongin and you smile so beautifully at them all and they swore that their hearts almost froze in their chests.

“Of course, I will love to be with you all…” you say with a giggle. “You are my handsome soulmates after all…

They all smile widely, heat and love surging, rushing, coursing through their veins and electrifying their hearts and for the first time in a while, the twelve boys feel whole and complete with you by their side.

You place one last kiss on Jongin’s lips and then you stand and hug all the boys, whispering sweet things into their ears as they hold you in their laps, their hands on your hips, waist and back, supporting you.

You sit back in your seat at the head of the table after hugging and kissing your twelve sexy soulmates,

All of a sudden, Baekhyun realises something. “Please tell me no one saw your boobies last night! That would be so unfair!”  he says, grabbing your chin gently and making you stare into his eyes.

At his words, Exo M immediately straighten up and look at Exo K who all grin, however Chanyeol and Jongin blush a stunning beet red.

“What? What did you say?” Kris growls, looking at Baekhyun and beginning to freak out.

Baekhyun then looks at Kris with a pout. “The others got to see her boobies without me! Isn’t it unfair?” he asks, whining like a puppy.

Kris stands from his seat and walks towards you, cupping your cheeks with his large hands. “What did they do to you? Did they really see your boobies, my little one?” he asks, looking seriously into your eyes and praying that it isn’t the truth.

You let out a sweet, dulcet laugh and say nothing, instead you lean forward and connect your forehead with Kris’s, wanting to keep the mystery of what really happened alive.

Jongdae gasps. “No way! You didn’t see them, right?” he asks, looking wide-eyed at Kyungsoo and Sehun who both share a look and smirk.

Kyungsoo straightens in his chair and regards Jongdae. “Sorry, I don’t see and tell about it.” he says, flashing a wink at you.

You smile and snuggle against Kris who picks your little body up in his arms and sits down on your seat, settling your little body on his lap.

Jongdae lets out a little whine and crosses his arms. “Baekhyun is right, this is so unfair!” he says with a pout, his blonde tresses fluffing cutely on his head.

Baekhyun gives a huff of approval, moving to stand with Jongdae. “At least you think so, Jongdae-ah…” he says, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder.

You turn away from Kris’s neck and send him another wink and a sexy smirk.

Baekhyun gasps and points at you, his eyes wide. _“Did you see that!? I told you she keeps doing it! Little minx! Teasing me like that!”_ he gushes in Lupi.

Kyungsoo sighs and folds his arms. _“Ugh not this again.”_ he mutters, ignoring his annoying, hyperactive pack member.

The rest of Exo K all shake their heads, all of them still feeling annoyed at Baekhyun.

 _“Hyung, could you translate again?”_ Jongdae asks in Lupi.

Luhan nods and leans towards his pack, translating what they’re talking about. _“Baekhyun keeps saying that she’s teasing him and being a minx, however he secretly loves it.”_ he says with a smirk in Lupi.

Minseok smirks and shakes his head. “No way, she’s a little angel, right Baby?” he asks, looking at you.

You cutely nod against Kris’s chest. “That’s right Minnie! I’m a good girl.” you say while making grabby hands towards him.

Minseok chuckles and stands up, picking you up from Kris and sitting down in his seat with you on his lap, nuzzling your neck and placing tender kisses there.

You smile and relax against him, tilting your head and allowing him more access.

Baekhyun folds his arms and sits down at his seat with a huff. “Everyone’s against me.” He whines. “This is so not fair!”

You look up and stare at him, seeing his little melancholic face.

You wiggle out of Minseok’s hold and walk up to Baekhyun, moving his crossed arms out of the way and straddling his lap, rubbing your nose against his. “Stop whimpering Puppy otherwise you’ll make me sad!” you say, wrapping your warms around his neck.

Baekhyun cracks his beautiful puppy smile and places his hands on your hips. “This is war, baby.” He whispers. “Mark my words…I will get the others to believe me soon.” He says as he sneaks a hand onto your ass, giving it a little squeeze. “Just you wait…”

You bite your lip to hold in a moan, loving his touch there. “Okay then Puppy, you're on.” You whisper, deciding to play him at his own game as you slip the tips of your fingers into the waistband of his trousers, feeling the warm, hard skin of his waist.

Baekhyun stiffens, his cock hardening beneath you and his eyes turning dark.

The rest of the boys didn't notice what caused Baekhyun’s change in demeaner, however they notice the way Baekhyun is staring at you so darkly, looking mere milliseconds away from ripping your clothes off.

Thinking quickly, Chanyeol reaches over and plucks you right from Baekhyun’s lap with ease. “Well, that’s enough of being around Baekhyun for the day, let's go.” He says with an awkward chuckle, standing with your little body in his arms.

“Hey!” Baekhyun whines. “I was holding her!”

“Chanyeol’s right, we have to go have breakfast now.” Kris says, ignoring the whiney Baekhyun.

“Yeah and we don’t have long until practice.” Junmyeon adds, looking down at his watch.

The boys all agree with Junmyeon and stand from their seats at the table, whilst Baekhyun continues to whine and pout however they all ignore him as they follow you and Chanyeol out of the common room.

Then Baekhyun sighs and walks after them all. “I swear you’re all against me.” He grumbles to himself, his poofy red tresses bouncing cutely on his head.

From your position in Chanyeol’s arms, you turn and looking over his shoulder meeting Baekhyun’s eyes as you hold up a finger, signalling one point to you and then a zero for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shakes his head with a playful glare and an amused smirk at you, walking with his hands in his pockets in an attempt to conceal his aching erection...

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

After you had eaten breakfast with your twelve soulmates, you all go to the training studio where you were told to change into the battle clothes in order to do a dress rehearsal and get used to the clothes because tomorrow is when the Games will officially begin…

Your heart races, not believing that today is your last training session before the Games…

_You could die tomorrow…_

You quickly shake away the thought, determined to not let that happen, you wouldn’t allow it.

Then you look at your soulmates. “I’ll meet you guys outside.” you say as you kiss them all sweetly.

They nod, waving goodbye to you.

You walk to an exotic guard who passes you a battle outfit.

You thank him as you enter the female changing rooms, throwing a glance behind you at the boys who also receive their outfits and enter the male changing rooms.

You sigh and enter the changing rooms, standing amongst the rest of the female offerings as they change into the skin tight black bodysuits, all of them staring at you because they have all noticed how incredibly close you are with the sexy Exo M and K boys.

And not to mention, they had all watched Exo K’s interview last night where they had all proclaimed their love for you on live TV to the whole nation of Gehenna.

The girls from your pack, Jihyun and Soomin glare at you as you pass and stand away from the others, stripping out of your sweats.

You ignore them as you pull on the solid black outfit, the leggings are skin-tight but durable and the shirt is black, tight with long sleeves and a zip-up turtleneck. Then you put on a pair of leather boots and tie your mocha tresses in a ponytail.

When you’re ready, you exit the changing rooms and enter the training studio, where the rest of the offerings are gathered in their black bodysuits.

As soon as you enter, the male offerings stare at you, including your soulmates, all of them noticing how your outfit in particular is especially tight, accentuating the delicate curves of your breasts, ass and thighs.

The twelve guys all notice the rest of the offerings staring and thinking about you and they all glare and growl at them.

The offerings who do catch their eyes all jump and look away from you in a flash, however their thoughts are still on you.

Luhan growls and clutches his head, feeling a headache coming on. “I swear if they keep thinking that I’ll—”

You wave at the twelve boys. “Hey, guys!” you say, completely ignoring the other male offerings, your eyes fixed only on your soulmates as you walk towards them.

The boys all shake themselves out of their murderous and turn to you with smiles, all of them very pleased that your sweet, beautiful smile and eyes are just for them, no one else.

They all wave back and Baekhyun even curls his finger, motioning you to come over.

You smirk and continue walking over.

“Wow, look at you baby.” Jongdae whistles, scanning you appreciatively.

You laugh and smirk at them all. “Like what you see?” You tease, placing a hand on your hip.

Kris pulls you against his chest, “Of course little one.” He whispers.

You smile and lean up, kissing his jaw.

The intercom announces that training will now begin, the boys reluctantly watch you walk over to your pack who are all gathered at the camouflage table, learning what natural substances are best to use in the arena as cover.

The twelve boys all stare at your ass as you move, drawing their eyes and they all make sure to send some more glares at the other male offerings who are also looking at you.

Then, Exo M do some obstacles training whilst Exo K are doing some poisonous plants training nearby, all of them keeping a watch over you.

Kris flies through all the obstacles with ease, impressing the Arcadia trainers and causing the younger boys to whine.

“Hyung! That's so unfair! No cheating!” Tao complains, stamping his foot and folding his arms.

Kris chuckles, holding his stomach. “Powers aren't cheating, it's called embracing your gifts! You guys should always try to use your powers, especially in the arena!” he calls back from high above, floating in the air.

The younger boys, which include, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo Tao, Jongin and Sehun all nod, agreeing that they should use their powers to their fullest potential.

All of a sudden, someone clears their throat. “Excuse me?”

The twelve boys all stop laughing and look behind them, seeing the pack offering from District Exo N standing there.

“What is it?” Junmyeon asks in a hostile tone, folding his arms as Kris floats back down onto the ground.

The pack leader of District Exo N takes a deep breath and steps forward. “We’re going to skip the theatrics and get to the point; we want to form an alliance with both Exo M and K.” he says as the rest of his pack nod in agreement however they all look slightly wary at being in the presence of such strong offerings like the District Exo M and K boys.

The twelve boys all look at each other and then they laugh.

“Oh yeah, and what exactly could you offer us?” Kyungsoo taunts.

The leader of District Exo N tries his best to not seem afraid of the twelve powerful offerings as he composes his thoughts. “Well… they say strength in numbers…” he mumbles.

A few of the boys snort at this.

“Fucking idiot…” Baekhyun whispers with a derisive scoff.

Kris sighs and glares at the other pack offering. “There's already twelve of us and we don’t need anyone else. So, don't waste our time and just leave us the fuck alone.” he responds coldly, walking away with the others following behind.

District Exo N all stare after them wide-eyed, having not expected a response like that and they knew that they would have to be on their very best guard if they want to survive and win the Games with the twelve, powerful Exo M and K boys hanging around.

After a little while of training, the twelve boys all line up for hand to hand combat, awaiting their turns in the ring when they see you smiling and walking towards them, looking delicious in your skin-tight outfit.

Your group had finished looking at non-toxic substances together and you were missing your boys, so you decided to sneak off and pay them a visit.

“Oh, baby come here!” Baekhyun says, walking towards you with his arms outstretched. “Come see your favourite soulmate!”

You giggle and shake your head at his antics as you make your way towards them all.

All of a sudden, a hand squeezes your ass. “Damn, you’re so nice and thick, cutie…” an unfamiliar voice whispers in your ear, their disgusting breath curling down your neck.

You shiver with a gasp, turning and seeing a male offering leering at you. “How dare you, creep!” you screech as you rush over to your closest soulmate, Kris who wraps you tightly in his arms.

Baekhyun growls and immediately storms to the offering and punches him hard. _“Don’t you fucking touch her!”_ he shouts in Lupi.

The offering stumbles with a black eye and growls, lunging towards Baekhyun who dodges him and grabs his arm, twisting it back, eliciting a painful scream from the offering.

You snuggle into Kris’s hard, warm chest as he scents your delicate neck, snarling at the look of terror on your face.

“I can’t believe that fucking bastard!” Jongdae growls, beginning to storm over to Baekhyun to help him beat up that lecherous offering.

Minseok grabs the back of Jongdae’s shirt, stopping his advance. “Don’t.” he says, seeing the Exotic guards running over to Baekhyun and the offering with their crackling stun guns.

“Hyung let me at that bastard!” Jongdae seethes with a growl, wriggling in Minseok’s hold.

Two exotic guards run over and restrain Baekhyun who is flailing uncontrollably in their hold. “HOW DARE YOU! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!” he screams, his voice reverberating around the training studio and drawing everyone’s eyes. “YOU'RE DEAD MEAT IN THE ARENA! DON'T EVER LOOK AT HER! I'LL FUCKING END YOU!”

“I can’t believe that fucking bastard had the audacity to do that!” Yixing seethes, clenching his fists and wishing that he can go over there and finish Baekhyun’s work.

“Don’t you start too!” Minseok scolds, rubbing Yixing’s back as well as Jongdae’s in an effort to calm them both down.

“Are you alright?” Jongin asks for them all, cupping your cheek.

You look up from Kris’s warm, comfortable neck. “Yes, I just feel gross.” You murmur, still feeling where that lecherous offering had touched you so clearly.

Your mates all growl, turning to look for that offering again, but lucky for him, he has run off to his pack with a black eye.

Then your soulmates all take turns holding you and reassuring you that you aren’t gross.

Junmyeon wraps you in his arms. “Don’t ever say that you’re gross again, okay? It makes me sad.” He whispers, kissing your forehead and stroking your hips.

You smile and kiss his lips, leaning down to nip at his neck which causes him to purr and tip his head back slightly.

Yixing swiftly grabs you from Junmyeon with a glare, holding you close and kissing your hair.

Soon, Baekhyun walks back to you all after having been scolded by the Arcadia trainers and Exotic guards to calm his behaviour.

You rush out of a blushing Chanyeol’s arms and towards Baekhyun to calm him down, you grab his cheeks and place kisses all over his face. “Puppy I’m right here, I'm here and safe, okay? You did great Baekie, so good!” you whisper, your little fingers playing with his poofy red tresses.

Baekhyun growls and pulls you close to his hard chest, his hands securely on your hips. “Mate.” he mutters, kissing your whole face then he latches his mouth onto the love bite that he had left on your neck and bites down. “Mine.” he whispers, sucking on the mark, making it darker.

You let out a small moan, closing your eyes and curling a small hand in his hair.

“Come on everyone, let’s continue with training! This is your last chance before the Games tomorrow!” an arcadia trainer announces.

When Baekhyun is satisfied that you smell like him, he reluctantly lets you go and you regard your twelve soulmates, not wanting to leave them after what had just happened but sadly you need to go back to your ‘pack’.

So, you hug and kiss them all in goodbye and walk over to your pack who are now doing some weapons training.

As you walk, the other male offerings don’t even glance at you, all of them having witnessed how irate Baekhyun had gotten when he stormed over there and punched that lecherous guy.

The rest of them weren’t stupid enough to follow in his lead.

Soon, Luhan gets overwhelmed with a particularly bad headache, because of all the thoughts flowing through his head from not just his pack, but also from other offerings.

Kris notices that Luhan is in pain and that he can’t focus on the training and helps him out of the room and the others see this and follow, feeling worried.

You stop listening to the Arcadia trainer who is telling you about weapons and turn your head, catching sight of your twelve soulmates walking out of the training studio, Kris with his arm around Luhan’s shoulders.

Your eyes widen when you notice that Luhan is holding his head, his face scrunched in pain.

You turn around again, seeing that the Arcadia trainers are focused on Taewoo and showing him how to properly wield a machete, so you sneak off from your pack and walk out of the training studio, seeing the twelve boys standing nearby, all huddled around Luhan.

“Guys is everything okay?” you ask, rushing towards them.

At your words, they all look towards you.

“We’re fine, baby, please go back to the—” Junmyeon begins.

“But Lulu looks in pain.” You say, pushing through the circle of boys and reaching Luhan who is rubbing his temples and murmuring to himself in Lupi.

“Baby what are you—” Baekhyun says.

You ignore him and cup Luhan’s cheeks, resting your forehead against his.

At your touch, Luhan looks up and meets your eyes. “Y/n—” he begins, his headache slowly ebbing away.

“Lu are you sick?” you ask immediately.

“N—no I’m not.” He says.

You still don’t look convinced. “We can always sit down! Is there a chair around here?” you gush, looking up and down the hallway in search for a chair or a bench.

“Baby I’m okay—”

“There’s a bench just over here!” you say, cutting him off as you grab his hand, leading him over to a little bench nearby.

The rest of the boys follow you both, all of them gathering and forming a barricade around you and Luhan.

You gently help Luhan down onto the bench and sit beside him, cupping his cheeks. “Are you okay, Lulu?” you ask, your wide eyes staring straight into his.

Luhan smiles at the action, his headache slowly fading away, and he swears that he has never been cared for like this by a woman before…not even by his own mother…

Luhan shakes away his thoughts and meets your eyes. “I feel much better now that you’re here, baby.” He says, placing a sweet kiss on your lips.

You smile and kiss him back, your heart fluttering. “That’s what I’m here for…” you whisper, stroking his cheekbones with your thumbs then you look at the rest of your soulmates. “To take care of you all.”

At your sweet words, the twelve boys all feel their hearts pounding and rushing in their chests, all of them feeling so elated that they had you as their soulmate, that one person who would always love and care for them, and they all vowed that they would also treat you the very best…

“And we’ll take care of you too, little one.” Kris says, crouching down and placing a sweet kiss on your cheek.

You giggle and cup his cheeks, placing a kiss on his lips.

“Hey! Can I have a kiss too!?” Baekhyun asks, pushing towards you. “It’s been far too long, my cub!”

“You’ve had way too many of those hyung!” Chanyeol grumbles, folding his arms. “And besides, she’s all of—”

“Yeah, let some of us have some kisses too!” Sehun whines, walking over to you.

 Chanyeol glares and folds his arms. “Why the fuck does everyone keep—”

“Kiss me too, baby.” Sehun says sweetly as he leans down towards you.

 _“Fuck!”_ Chanyeol swears to himself in Lupi, getting tired of everyone cutting him off.

You kiss Sehun on the cheek. “There you are Sehunnie!” you beam.

Sehun smiles, shooting a smug glare at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun scoffs. “I bet you couldn’t snog her!” he taunts, folding his arms.

Sehun smirks and walks over to you, pulling you up and snogging you hard.

You giggle into the kiss, leaning up on your tiptoes and threading your little fingers through his chocolate tresses, deepening the kiss and causing him to moan slightly.

Then you both pull away whilst breathing hard, your lips throbbing and glistening with amour.

“Hunnie…woah…” you breathe, feeling so shocked at the sudden kiss, it sent actual tingles all throughout your system and you are still buzzing from it.

The rest of the boys all stare at you and Sehun in slight shock, having not thought that the youngest of them all was capable of that. Even Baekhyun is gobsmacked at the display.

Sehun turns to Baekhyun, wiping his lips. “Eat your words.” He says with a laugh.

The rest of you burst out laughing as Baekhyun pouts and whines.

 _“Where the fuck did you learn that from, kid?!”_ Baekhyun growls in Lupi. “Why did it have to be so hot!”

Whilst you are laughing at the whiney Baekhyun, you don’t notice Luhan staring at you in thought, feeling so baffled as to how his headache had gone so quickly like that, normally it took a good fifteen to twenty minutes for it to fully clear up, but as soon as you had cupped his cheeks…he felt much better…

_Hmm…_

Luhan continues to stare, having a vague suspicion as to whether you really are powerless, or just do not know your own powers yet…

_Time will tell…_

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

It is now lunchtime and you are all sat on the floor of the training studio, having returned after calming down Luhan to do some more training, now you were all exhausted, tucking into the snacks and waters that you had all been given.

You walk over to your twelve soulmates after having gone to the bathroom.

“Hey guys!” you greet with a sweet smile and a wave.

They all smile at your presence.

“Come sit on me, buttercup.” Yixing says, staring up at you and patting his lap with a smile.

You smile down at him and settle yourself in his lap.

Yixing’s smile widens as he wraps his arms around you and nuzzles your neck, placing kisses there.

Baekhyun puts down his raisin flapjack and whines as if he hasn't seen you in days. “No fair, Baby don’t listen, come here!” he says, frantically patting his own lap.

The others all roll their eyes, getting tired of Baekhyun’s possessiveness over you like this.

Chanyeol puts down his beef sandwich and glares. “Baekhyun-ah, I swear to god she’s all of—”

“But it’s not fair!! I want to hold her!” Baekhyun whines, cutting off Chanyeol.

 _“I’m not even going to try anymore.”_ Chanyeol huffs in Lupi, eating a bite of his sandwich. _“Nobody listens to me.”_

Yixing looks up from your smooth, vulnerable neck and glares at Baekhyun. “I’m older than you, so share.” He says.

Baekhyun whines louder like a puppy and pouts, folding his arms.

To clear the tension between Yixing and Baekhyun, Sehun clears his throat, looking at Exo M. “You guys don’t know the story of how Jongin randomly teleported, do you?!” he asks, a gleam of excitement shining in his eyes.

Jongdae swallows his last mouthful of ham sandwich and perks up. “Oh, you didn’t tell us!” he says as the rest of Exo M all look towards Sehun as well, all of them curious as to what the story may involve.

Jongin blushes and looks up from his chicken sandwich. “Sehun-ah...” he begins to warn.

Sehun smirks like the Cheshire cat and straightens up, putting down his ham and cucumber sandwich. “Well, Jongin teleported into a storage cupboard when he first saw her up close!” he says. “It was so funny!”

“What, you teleported into a _storage cupboard?!”_ Tao asks in a splutter, staring at Jongin who is now red in the face.

Jongin glares at Sehun. “Sehun-ah, continue and we’re going to have to fight!” he growls, already clenching his fists.

You lean over in Yixing’s lap and pat his shoulder. “It's okay Jonginnie, it's a cute story!” you say.

Jongin sighs, unable to resist you as he kisses your cheek, secretly feeling flattered that you think that he’s cute and not weird.

Then Jongin leans away from you and nods at Sehun to continue.

Sehun smiles and clears his throat. “Okay, so it was _really_ funny, she turned to talk to him and the second they made eye contact, Jongin was gone like a ‘poof’ of smoke!” he says, waving his arms wildly for emphasis.

All the boys laugh raucously, catching the eyes of other offerings nearby, however none of you give them any attention.

Jongin flushes and glares at Sehun.

From Yixing’s lap, you give Jongin a reassuring smile, patting his head of smoky-topaz tresses.

Jongin looks up and meets your eyes, managing a small, awkward smile.  

When the laughter had died down an octave, Sehun continues. “And then, when we found him, he was saying that it wasn’t fair that his mate is the living embodiment of cuteness!”

The boys all burst out laughing even harder, doubling up on the floor in mirth, holding their stomachs with tears running down their cheeks, their faces flushed and rosy.

Jongin is now as ripe as a tomato, his face burning as he looks down at his hands. You must think that he’s a weirdo now!!

You stop giggling when you notice Jongin’s expression, your heart pounds for him as you crawl out of Yixing’s lap and settle in Jongin’s instead.

Jongin stiffens in surprise at the feel of you on top of him and looks at you.

You smile at him and kiss his lips tenderly. “You’re so cute, my Jonginnie…” you whisper, cupping his face, your thumbs brushing his cheekbones.  

The rest of your soulmates hear your words and stop laughing.

Sehun makes an affronted noise and folds his arms. “You said that I was the cutest the other day!” he snaps.

You turn in Jongin’s lap and pinch the youngest’s cheeks. “No, I said that you're _my_ baby!” you say with a giggle.

Sehun flushes and looks down at his delectable ham and cucumber sandwich.

Baekhyun straightens up with a smirk. “Well, Jongin can’t be the cutest when I am the cutest.” He says with confidence.

You laugh at his bold outset; however, you can clearly see the jealousy in his eyes just from you complimenting Jongin.

So, you get up from Jongin’s lap and kneel behind Baekhyun, placing your hands on his shoulders you lean in close to his ear, so no one can overhear your words. “Honey, I don’t find you that cute, I don’t exactly want to lay in bed with you just to cuddle…” you whisper, your tresses brushing the smooth skin of his neck as you sweep one of your hands down his sides, easing a finger under the waistband of his trousers.

A shiver tumbles through him at your words and warm presence, his heart racing and a tingle in his belly coalescing then he smirks up at you. “What do you want to do with me then?” he whispers.

You give him a smile and kiss his cheek lightly. “You’re a smart boy, Baekie.” You whisper. “Figure it out.”

Baekhyun bites his lips, not believing what you had actually insinuated, however he covers his shock with a smile and a wink up at you. “Oh, I know what you mean…”

You smile and then you remove yourself from him and plop into Luhan’s lap as if you owned him.

Luhan smiles at the contact and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close and placing a couple of kisses on your neck, rubbing his cheek against the sensitive flesh.

You lean over in Luhan’s lap to grab some grapes, popping them in your mouth every so often and sometimes feeding Luhan who smiles and accepts every grape coming his way.

As you eat your grapes, Baekhyun is trying to catch your eye, still quite shocked at what you had said to him and one part of him wasn’t sure whether it was real at all…even though he is a playful, flirty guy…he could tell that you were serious…

You look up and catch his gaze as he pouts to himself.

You smirk and pop in a grape, then you hold up two fingers, signalling two points to you and none of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pouts even more at that and folds his arms.

Luhan notices the exchange and smirks, looking between the two of you and holding you closer.

Then you look away from Baekhyun, feeling proud as you continue to snack on some grapes, listening to Kris who is telling everyone about the first time he, Minseok and Luhan ever had alcohol, which is illegal in the Arcadia, however some people risk their lives and make alcohol in their homes for others, holding secret, underground parties.

The Arcadia are of course very aware of this, but they have found it hard to find the people responsible.

“We were celebrating Kris’s nineteenth birthday.” Luhan tells them all in a whisper, his eyes watching the Exotic guards around the room, hoping that they wouldn’t hear. “And we found this local guy who was selling alcohol and you know…we knew that we just had to try it.”

“Woah…” Chanyeol breathes. “You guys are so awesome.”

Minseok, Luhan and Kris all chuckle, feeling proud of Chanyeol’s words.

“So, we first had whiskey, it was terrible stuff—” Kris whispers.

“No, it was amazing!” Minseok butts in. “The burn was just incredible!”

Kris sticks out his tongue. “It tastes like paint stripper!” he says, shaking his head. “The beer was great though.” He says and Minseok and Luhan agree with nods, beginning to tell the others in more detail about alcohol.

Soon, the boys start talking about other things and your eyes drift off, looking around the training room with all its equipment and you knew that this may probably be the last time that you are in here before the games tomorrow…and then your eyes swept towards the other offerings…

They might be dead tomorrow…this might be the last time that you see them alive…

It’s a very harrowing thought…

You quickly shake away your thoughts, not wanting to think about dying at all, you are determined to do well…you had your mates after all…

You look away from the other offerings and your eyes land on Kyungsoo who is quietly eating a flapjack, his wide eyes fixed on Kris who is talking still.

As you stare at Kyungsoo, you can’t help but think that he reminds you of something with those wide, dark eyes, puffy cheeks and heart-shaped lips.

“Owl.” You breathe.

The others freeze, having heard you clearly but not feeling sure as to whether they were right or not.

“What was that, baby?” Junmyeon asks for them all.

You stare at Kyungsoo and then giggle. “I said that Soo looks just like an owl!” you say.

The others all look at Kyungsoo wearily, waiting for him to blow up and glare at the name.

However, Kyungsoo calmly swallows his flapjack and meets your eyes with a suave smile. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Baby Wolf.” He says and he even flashes you a wink!

The rest of your soulmates stare at you both in shock, having not expected that reaction out of Kyungsoo at all!

Abruptly, Chanyeol snorts into his water and laughs hard, his body wracking with mirth.

Everyone turns to look at him in unsullied, unadulterated horror, not believing the gall of him to laugh at Kyungsoo like that, all of them knowing that he won’t be spared.

Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol and puts down his half-eaten flapjack, then he stands up and walks over to the tall, giant like boy, giving him a slap on the cheek.

Chanyeol stops laughing and gasps at the slap that had left a large, red handprint on his cheek.

You scramble out of Luhan’s lap and settle yourself in Chanyeol’s. “Yeollie, are you okay?” you ask, straddling him.

Chanyeol blushes at how you are sitting on him and then he smiles, bravely placing his hands on your hips with care. “I’m okay, little one.” He whispers, wanting to be modest.

You coo at him and cup his cheeks, kissing all over his face, causing him to blush even more at the attention, however he loves it.

“Do you feel better now, Yeollie?” you ask, gently stroking his hurt cheek.

 Chanyeol smirks at the others over your shoulder. “It still hurts a bit, baby.” He says.

“Where does it hurt still?” you ask, staring deep into his eyes.

Chanyeol blushes under your gaze and points to his lips.

You giggle and without hesitation, you lean forward and kiss his lips sweetly, deepening the kiss by slipping your tongue through and tangling your fingers in his black tresses.

Jongdae lets out a whistle and wriggles his eyebrows. “Go, Yeol!” he cackles.

Then you release Chanyeol, the both of you breathing hard and flushed.

However poor Chanyeol is as ripe as a tomato, having not expected that full on snogging session.

“Are you feeling better now, Chanyeollie?” you ask with a tilt of your head and a giggle.

Chanyeol peeks up at you and nods without a word, not trusting himself to say something weird.

“Come on baby, let’s leave Chanyeol alone for a bit.” Luhan says, standing and picking you up with ease. “I think he needs to calm those naughty thoughts of his.” he adds sneakily.

Chanyeol is now blushing a furious burgundy, the tips of his eyes are steaming hot. “Hyung!” he whines.

You smile down at him and flash him a wink.

Chanyeol blushes even more, a heat gathering and burning in his trousers.

“Chanyeol I can’t believe you!” Junmyeon scolds lightly, slapping the back of the giant-boy’s head. “I raised you better than that!”

Chanyeol waves his arms, trying to explain himself. “H—hyung I—”

“Come on everyone!! Back to training!” An Arcadia trainer announces, cutting off Chanyeol.

Chanyeol glares. “Why does everyone keep cutting m—”

“Come on, Yeol! Training time!” Jongdae says with a clap and a smirk.

Chanyeol growls and clenches his fists, annoyed at everyone interrupting him.

“Calm down.” Junmyeon scolds gently, helping Chanyeol off the floor.

Chanyeol looks at the leader and nods, closing his eyes and trying to control his fire, willing it not to consume, his mind, body and soul.

When Chanyeol had calmed himself down an octave, they all say goodbye to you for now with sweet hugs and kisses then they all watch you walk over to your pack and begin some weapons training, then they all separate into their respective packs and begin training again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a while of intense training, the Arcadia trainers allow you all to leave training early, wishing you good luck for the Games tomorrow.

 _Luck won’t help when we’re being sent to our deaths,_ you can't help but think derisively, hating the Games with a passion

The other offerings ran off to rest and prepare for tomorrow, whilst you and your twelve soulmates decided to hang out in the lush, verdant green grounds of the Arcadia headquarters with the cloudy, concrete city in the distance.

You are sitting in Junmyeon’s lap, just enjoying the gentle breeze and the view of the pretty peacocks waddling on the grass when you glance at Yixing who is talking to Kyungsoo, the both of them smiling and discussing the nature nearby.

You straighten in Junmyeon’s hold, stroking his hands. “Xing?” you call.

Immediately, the two boys stop their conversation and look over at you.

“Yes, buttercup?” Yixing asks with an alluring, dimpled smile.

You smile, your heart fluttering at his beauty and you are still in awe at the fact that these twelve boys are your soulmates. Quickly, you gather yourself. “Um…I’ve been wondering how your powers work, like can you just heal anyone?” you ask.

Yixing’s sweet, dimpled smile intensifies, nearly sending your heart into overdrive. “Basically, I can heal anything alive, like plants, animals, or people but it does take a lot of my energy.”

“May I have an example?” you ask, your eyes fixed on nothing else but him.

Yixing nibbles his lip in thought and then he meets your eyes. “Say someone was near death, I wouldn’t be able to have enough energy to help them, because their condition is so severe.” He says as you nod. “Also, since my powers are constantly flowing, I’m always healing myself.” He adds with a small grimace.

You gasp, feeling so amazed at your mates’ incredible powers. “That’s good right? You never really have to deal with scratches or anything because your body is healing it quickly.” You say.

Yixing looks away from you and down at his hands and the rest of Exo M stare at him carefully and in the back of your mind, you realise that you shouldn’t have said that because now Yixing looks sad, his eyes glistening and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yixing, I’m so sorry.” You breathe, feeling terrible.

Yixing looks up and manages a small smile. “It’s okay!” he reassures. “It’s a blessing and a curse… sometimes having people notice your injuries is better than suffering in silence.” He says, a dark, sad tone lacing his voice.

Your heart flutters for him as you untangle yourself from Junmyeon and settle yourself on Yixing instead. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to talk about it anymore.” You whisper, placing a kiss on his lips.

Yixing smiles and nuzzles your neck, kissing it and revelling in the delicious softness of your skin. “It’s okay honey, it’s no big deal.” He whispers then he looks up and captures your eyes.

You stare at him and you can see that it is a big deal, then you look at the rest of Exo M and see them looking slightly uncomfortable.

You knew that you wouldn’t be finding out now, but when you do, you definitely want to help him.

To lighten the tension, you turn in Yixing’s lap and look at Minseok. “Minnie, what about your powers? How do they work?” You ask.

Minseok jolts in surprise and then he smiles, glad for the distraction from Yixing. “My powers basically come from my own body temperature! My temperature is much cooler than others. So, I can cool the moisture in the air enough for it to freeze!”

You smile at his excitement. “That’s so _cool!”_ You joke.

Jongdae wheezes at the lame pun and slaps his thigh.  

The rest of your soulmates laugh as well, all of them finding you so cute and feeling so glad that you are eager to learn about their powers.

Junmyeon clears his throat loudly, attracting everyone’s attentions towards him. “Oh! That’s basically like Chanyeol's powers also! His temperature is much hotter than average!” he says.

You stop giggling at your own pun and turn to Chanyeol. “Oh! Really Yeollie?” you say.

Chanyeol is now blushing magenta, still feeling embarrassed about earlier as he nods, looking away.

You smile at his cuteness and lean towards him in Yixing’s lap. “So, does that make you my little heater?” You say flirtatiously.

Chanyeol’s blush gets an octave deeper, however he can’t help but smile. “I—I guess so!” He responds excitedly, running a large hand through his mop of black curls.

You smile and lean over, pinching his cheeks.

“Hey! I could warm you up just as good as he could!” Baekhyun exclaims, folding his arms with a sniff.

You ignore him and instead, you send Chanyeol a wink.

Chanyeol flushes and he can’t help but shoot a smirk at Baekhyun, glad that he is receiving some attention from you now.

Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol then he turns to you. “Hey! Why are you ignoring me, baby?” he whines with a cute puppy pout.

You sigh and turn to your whiney, clingy soulmate. “Baekie, please let me pay attention to my babies for a while!” You say.

Baekhyun’s puppy pout deepens. “But I want you to pay attention to me too!” he says. “You haven’t done so in like, forever!! I feel abandoned over here!”

Kyungsoo sighs and whacks Baekhyun around the head, feeling tired with his whining.

“Ow!!” Baekhyun screeches, clutching his poor, hurt head. “Stop doing that, Kyungsoo-ah!” he whines. “I swear you’re going to give me a concussion one day!”

Kyungsoo smirks at the thought. “Good.” He says with a chuckle and some of the others join in.

“Good one, Kyungsoo-ah!” Chanyeol laughs, holding his stomach.

Kyungsoo smiles a bit at that as the rest of them laugh at the poor, wounded Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gasps and looks at you. “Baby tell off Kyungsoo, he’s being mean to me! You can’t let this continue!”

You shake your head and ignore him, finding it quite funny. “Kyungsoo is just calming you down, Baekie.” You reply, trying to muffle your giggles, but this is very hard because he is pouting so cutely.

Baekhyun whines loudly and bangs the grass with a fist. “That’s not fa—”

“W—who are all the babies?” Jongin asks, cutting off Baekhyun’s cringy whines.

You stop giggling behind your hand and look at Jongin who has a light flush on his cheeks. “You, of course, baby.” You say with a smile and a wink.

Jongin’s blush spikes an octave and he hides his face behind his hands, having not expected such an answer or the gorgeous smile that you had sent his way.

The older boys (except Baekhyun who is still whining and pouting to himself) all smile at his sweet, innocence whilst Minseok soothingly pats his back.

“Am I one of your babies too?” Tao asks hopefully with a sweet smile, his eyes fixed on you.

You look away from Jongin’s blushing form and meet his eyes. “Of course, Taozi!” you say with a pretty smile, blowing him a kiss.

Tao smiles, feeling giddy in his heart as he turns to Kris. _“Did you hear that Hyung? I’m one of her babies!”_ he gushes in Lupi as Kris smiles and nods.

Baekhyun’s head whips up. “Hey, what did he just say about her?!” he asks.

Luhan laughs and pats Tao’s head. “Of course, you are, kid.” He says then he turns and looks at Baekhyun with a smirk. “Well, it’s nothing that you’ve been thinking of, Baekhyun-ah.” He says. “I’ve told you that our maknae is purer than you could ever be.”

Baekhyun glares. “Hey, I can be pure too—”

“Don’t even go there.” Junmyeon says, cutting him off. “It’s no use fighting against it because we all know that you’re as innocent as a dirty magazine.”

Baekhyun blushes like a tomato and cups his face whilst the rest of the boys all laugh uproariously at Junmyeon’s words, some of them nearly wheezing with mirth.

You also giggle however you see that poor Baekhyun is looking quite sad now, so you crawl out of Yixing’s lap and towards him. “Guys, stop being mean to my puppy.” You say, petting his head.

At your words, they all stop laughing and look at you as you kneel in front of Baekhyun whilst patting his hair.

Baekhyun purrs at the action and wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his lap and nuzzling your neck, inhaling your delicious, intoxicating scent that he cannot get enough of.

Then you look at the rest of them, as they glare at Baekhyun, not liking how easily he had gotten you to sit on him like that.

Baekhyun shoots them a glare and a smirk over your shoulder as he nibbles on his love bite on your neck, scenting it even more.

Noticing the tension in the air, you look at them all, catching all their eyes. “So, my babies are Yeollie, Jonginnie, Tao Tao and Hunnie!” you announce with your pretty smile.

The four boys in question all flush at the announcement, feeling glad that you consider them as your babies.

Sehun realises something. “What about Kyungsoo Hyung?” he asks with a perplexed tone, trying to calm his pounding heart in his chest.

You smirk and look at Kyungsoo who is giving you a look that is anything but innocent. “Soo can be my baby if he wants too… but I get the feeling he is not as… shy as my babies…” you explain, an unexplored muscle clenching deep in your belly at the dark, carnal look in his eye.

The older boys all cough, understanding your meaning of shy whilst the younger boys all frown and furrow their eyebrows in confusion.

“What does that mean—” Chanyeol begins.

“You got that right, little cub.” Kyungsoo says as he cuts off Chanyeol, his gaze fixed on your exposed, vulnerable neck, which is calling to him almost, wanting him to kiss and suck on it, to scent it, to make it his…

_God…you really don’t know how alluring you are to them all…you had no idea…_

Luhan grabs the side of his head and lets out a groan, glaring at Kyungsoo. “Calm your fucking thoughts right now or I swear I’ll make sure you don’t know which side is up when I'm done with you!”

Kyungsoo looks away from you without an ounce of fear in his eyes and then he smirks.

 ** _“I can easily overpower you anyway.”_** Kyungsoo says internally, knowing that Luhan can read his mind. **_“With my power, I can make rocks fall from a cliff in seconds and I’ll make sure that they all land directly on you.”_**

Luhan glares at a smug Kyungsoo. “Why you little—”

“Lulu! You’ve got a headache again!” you say, your eyes widening with worry as you wriggle out of Baekhyun’s arms, ignoring his whines and how his arms shoot out to grab you.

You then settle in Luhan’s lap, straddling him as you place your forehead against his.

Luhan smiles and slowly calms down, his headache going away and you don’t notice Kris looking at you both with furrowed brows at the exchange. 

“Hey! Maybe I want to be one of the babies too!” Baekhyun yells, feeling annoyed that you had left him to go comfort Luhan.

“Baekhyun shut up!” Kyungsoo retaliates, hitting Baekhyun once more.

“Ow! Soo!” Baekhyun whimpers, rubbing his poor hurt head.

The others all chuckle at Baekhyun’s pain and especially when he leans over and tries to hit Kyungsoo back, however he stops when the younger wraps a hand around his wrist in a deathly grip.

When Luhan looks much better, you sneak off his lap and settle into Chanyeol's instead.

The giant-like elf boy flushes at the sudden attention and stops laughing. “Little one?” he says, curling his muscly arms around you and pulling you close to his hard, buff chest.

“Yeollie, do you remember the parent interviews the other day?” you ask, having been meaning to ask him this as you curl a little hand in his shirt that is well-melded to his buff chest.

Immediately, Chanyeol stiffens and his eyes become watery.

Your eyes widen, having not expected such a response. “Oh baby, don't cry! It's okay!” You coo, straddling his lap and cupping his cheeks. “Please don’t cry.”

Chanyeol meets your eyes and no tears fall but you can tell that he is extremely close to crying and this saddens you and you know that you never ever want to see any of your twelve soulmates crying.

“It's okay Yeollie, you don't have to say anything.” You whisper, stroking his cheekbones. “I’m sorry for asking.”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around you and holds you tighter, not saying a word as he buries his face in your neck, breathing in your scent.

You both sit there in silence whilst the rest of the boys talk amongst each other, however they all can’t help but look over at you both a couple of times, but they don’t intervene, giving you both some privacy.

After a few minutes of soft breaths and kisses against your neck, Chanyeol gulps. “No, you can ask, I want you to know.” he whispers.

You pet his curly mop of black tresses, threading your fingers through them and revelling in their softness. “So… why did they deny being interviewed?” you ask quietly.

“Please don’t judge me.” He murmurs, rubbing your back and kissing your neck.

You heart crumbles a bit in your chest at the fact that he would ever think that you would judge him. “Yeollie, I would never judge you.” you whisper. “I love you so much…” you say, kissing his temple. “You can tell me anything and I would never think badly of you, okay?”

“Really?” Chanyeol whimpers.

“Really.” you say. “Now please tell me, okay?”

Chanyeol sighs and lifts his face from your neck to meet your eyes. “Okay…so, when I was five, I first got my powers…” he says, his large hand stroking your back, feeling your delicate female contours. “My dad smokes so he had a lighter and I was only five at the time, so I didn't know any better. I opened the lighter and immediately flames surrounded me…” he says with a sniffle. “I accidentally burnt down our house and everything in it. I almost hurt them…I did hurt them!” He says, tears rolling down his cheeks. “They had to go to hospital because they had burns…but I was unscathed, the fire didn’t touch me…”

Now, you understood, his parents were scared of him.

Your heart withers for him as you cup his cheeks and make him look into your eyes. “Baby… Chanyeol, it's not your fault, you didn't know that was your power, we don't get to choose what power we get.” You say, wiping his tears away with your thumbs. “They should be proud to have such a powerful son, I can't picture anyone being afraid of you, my baby.” You say, kissing his lips a couple of times.

Chanyeol sniffles and nuzzles his face into your neck, his tears soaking your skin as he wraps his arms tighter around you, feeling so glad that you didn’t seem scared of him and that you hadn’t removed yourself from his hold, instead you stayed.

You hug him closer. “Oh Yeollie, baby…” you whisper, kissing his cheek.

The rest of the boys stop their conversation and look at you both, feeling sadness in their hearts for Chanyeol at the fact that he had to grow up in a household where his parents were afraid of him.

Jongdae sits up straighter on the grass. “But Chanyeol is like a teddy bear! I can't believe that anyone could be scared of him!” he calls, looking at the others who agree with nods and smiles.

Chanyeol looks up from your neck and meets Jongdae’s eyes with a fond laugh that Jongdae reciprocates.

You also laugh and smile at Jongdae, really appreciating his efforts to cheer up Chanyeol.

Jongdae looks at you and flashes you a wink and the rest of Exo K also send thankful smiles towards you, all of them knowing how hard it has been for Chanyeol to grow up in such an environment.

Then you look at Chanyeol. “See Yeollie, it doesn't matter, they don't matter; isn't that right?” you say, and he nods up at you cutely, his wide eyes fixed on yours. You smile and comb a little hand through his hair. “What matters is all of us, and there's no way we could ever be scared of you Yeol!” You explain, looking at the others who nod in agreement, their hearts also fluttering at your sweet words.

“You're right, I don't need them.” Chanyeol says with a smile.

“That's the spirit!” You say, kissing him multiple times on the lips.

Chanyeol flushes pink and smiles, feeling so glad that he had you in his life and that you weren’t scared of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was now much later in the day and you and your twelve soulmates had just had dinner together in the cafeteria and you were now hanging out in the warm, cosy common room, huddled in the squishy seats.

There was a strange atmosphere, the other offerings were all sitting far away from you, some of them were crying softly to themselves whilst others hugged them, worried about tomorrow.

Because some of you might die in the arena…

“Little wolf…” Junmyeon says.

You blink, slowly drifting out of your distressing thoughts as you meet your mates’ gazes. “Yes, Junnie?” you ask with a small yawn.

Junmyeon looks at the others and then he meets your eyes from his seat on the sofa opposite. “We’ve all been thinking about tomorrow.” He begins. “And we’ve all agreed that you should run away from your pack and try to find us.” He says and the rest of them nod.

Your eyes widen as you lean up from Sehun’s comfortable chest. “I don’t know…” you begin with a grimace, biting your lip. “They are my pack so I can’t exactly leave them like that.”

Your twelve soulmates all exchange a look, having known that you would say that.

Yixing clears his throat and your eyes latch onto his. “We want to protect you.” he says gently.

Junmyeon nods. “Yes, your team don’t like you, they will betray you.” he says, looking you deep in the eyes.

You look at them all as they stare back at you, all of them agreeing with Junmyeon.

You retreat into your thoughts and they are right, your pack didn’t like you, they have made that very clear in the first second that you were all paired together and taken to the Arcadia a week ago.

You knew that they would betray you in some way…you are powerless after all…you brought no asset to their team, so you not being there isn’t going to weaken them in the slightest.

“You’re right.” You say after a little while. “But…I won’t be able to contribute anything to you all.”

“What do you mean?” Jongdae asks.

You take a deep breath. “Well, I have no power, so I’ll just be useless—”

They immediately began to fuss over you, their eyes widening.

“Oh sweetheart…” Minseok coos, stroking your cheek. “You’re not useless at all!”

“But I wouldn’t be able to protect you all if you get attacked.” You whimper. “I have no power…”

Luhan stands and walks towards you, kneeling by your feet and placing his hands on your knees. “We’ll protect you though, sugar.” He says, his wide eyes staring up at you. “You have nothing to be scared about. We’re all here for you and we’ll make sure to keep you safe in the Games.” He says, looking at the others who all nod.

“That’s right, we’ll never let you fall into harm. We swore on it after all.” Yixing says, looking solemn in the dim, orange light burning from the fire at the hearth.

You shake your head. “But I need to fend for myself too, I can’t rely on you all like that, it isn’t fair.”

They all sigh and look at each other, finding your sweetness for them so touching, their hearts are all pounding, rushing and filling with love at your concern.

“We don’t mind though.” Kris says reaching around Sehun and patting your thigh. “We’ll always protect you, no matter what, okay?” he says, looking deep into your eyes and they all nod and smile at his words.

You return their smiles and nod but inside, you wish that you had been training ever since you were younger in combat, because you would like to be able to care and defend the boys also as they were your soulmates, the loves of your life and you didn’t think that you could bear the thought of any one of them being hurt in the Games.

You didn’t think that you could live with yourself…

You quickly shake away the thought, not wanting to think about it at all and hoping that nothing like that ever happens.

Soon, the boys move to more uplifting topics, none of them wanting to think about what will happen in the morning.

You settle against Minseok this time, feeling calmed by the feel of his fingers combing through your mocha tresses and his gentle breaths at your ear as he kisses your cheek every so often, murmuring sweet words in his wolf language ‘Lupi’, causing your heart to flutter with heat and love.

“Kyungsoo?” you ask.

Kyungsoo stops talking to Yixing and meets your eyes. “Yes, baby wolf?” he asks with an alluring smile.

You smile back. “How did you find out about your power?” you ask whilst stroking Minseok’s chest.

Exo K all chuckle and look at Kyungsoo who smiles.

“Tell her, Soo!” Chanyeol says with a wide smile, his long legs stretched out across Baekhyun and Jongdae’s laps.

Jongin nods in agreement then he looks at you. “It’s a good story.” He says.

You smile and lean over Minseok to pinch Jongin’s cheeks, causing him to blush.

“You heard the babies, Soo, please tell me!” you say with a smile at the owl-like boy.

Chanyeol and Jongin blush at you calling them babies however they smile, really liking how it sounds.

Kyungsoo smiles and straightens up in his seat. “Of course, anything for you, gorgeous girl.” He says with a wink.

You giggle, snuggling closer against Minseok who smiles against your hair, placing a kiss there.

Kyungsoo clears his throat and straightens in his seat. “Well, it all happened when I turned five years old. I was walking home from school one day and at the time I was being bullied by some older kids, they all thought that I was weak.”

“Oh Soo…” you coo, your eyebrows knitting in worry for him.

“Just wait baby.” Baekhyun says, “The story starts getting good now.”

You smile and nod at him. “Okay puppy.”

Baekhyun gives a goofy smile and flashes you a wink. “Wait, I want sit with you. I feel too far away!” he says, all of a sudden, flinging Chanyeol’s legs off his lap and rushing over to you.

 _“Hyung, what the fuck was that for!”_ Chanyeol whines in Lupi as he crashes to the floor.

Baekhyun ignores Chanyeol as he kneels on the floor in front of you and turns around, placing your bare legs on his shoulders. _“You were in the way, Yeol, I needed to get to my cub!”_ he says back in Lupi.

Chanyeol groans as Jongdae helps him up from the floor and settles him into his seat again.

“Baekie…” you giggle. “What are you doing?”

Baekhyun turns and smiles at you like a puppy. “I just missed you so much.” He says, staring into your eyes. “Please pat my hair, little wolf.”

You smile and do as he says, patting his poofy red tresses.

Baekhyun purrs and nuzzles your knee, placing a kiss there as he strokes your calves.

“Can I continue now?” Kyungsoo asks, glaring at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo. “Yeah, yeah continue.” He says distractedly, continuing to kiss the insides of your knees.

Kyungsoo glares, in fact all of them are glaring at the brazen Baekhyun, all of them getting sick of his possessiveness over you.

“Please continue, Soo!” you say, still petting Baekhyun’s hair. “I want to know what happened.”

Kyungsoo stops glaring at Baekhyun and smiles at you, sitting up in his seat again. “So, I was walking home and the bullies followed me, they made fun of me for being weak and you know, I felt so mad, they’ve been taunting me for weeks and I just couldn’t go on like that for any longer. So, in the next moment, I turned and punched a brick wall and said: ‘I’m not weak!’” he laughs.

The rest of the boys all laugh at Kyungsoo’s words.

“That’s so awesome, Soo!” you gush, still running your fingers through Baekhyun’s soft tresses as he strokes your ankles and calves.

“Thanks, baby.” Kyungsoo says with a smile, his wide eyes twinkling in the lowlight. “It was funny because they were shocked, they looked so scared when I looked at my hand and it was completely fine, but the wall had a huge hole. They all ran away for their mothers and then I met Junmyeon Hyung…” he says, looking at the leader of Exo K.

Junmyeon laughs and fondly shakes his head. “You should’ve seen him, he thought he was Superman or something, I had to teach him everything!” he says whilst the rest of them laugh.

Yixing pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder and the younger gives him a smile.

You laugh and snuggle into Minseok and then you yawn, placing a hand over your mouth.

Your yawn attracts the rest of the boys’ attentions.

“Are you sleepy, my love?” Baekhyun says, turning his head and meeting your eyes.

You nod. “Yeah, I’m really tired.”

“You need your sleep.” Kris says. “In fact, we all need to rest for tomorrow.” He adds, looking at the others who nod.

“So, baby, you’ll wait for us in the arena, won’t you?” Tao asks.

You nod. “Of course, I will.” You say. “I’ll wait for you guys.”

Their hearts all flutter at your words.

“Good girl.” Minseok whispers, kissing your cheek and stroking your shoulder.

“We probably won’t see you in the morning, sweetie.” Junmyeon says with a grimace.

Baekhyun whines at that, his hold tightening around your legs.

“Oh, why?” you ask, looking at them all.

“Well, in the morning, all the pack offerings are not allowed to see each other before the Games.” Kris answers. “It’s just the rules.”

You pout and they all smile at that.

“And you guys will find me too? Right?” you ask, looking at them all.

“Of course, we will.” Sehun says, kissing your temple.

You smile and look at them all, feeling reassured that you had your twelve soulmates to look after you, however you still feel inadequate due to your lack of power and skills at combat training.

Then you all stand, and you kiss and hug each of them in goodnight, hugging them close. “You will all be safe, right?” you ask, little tears trickling down your cheeks.

They all look at you. “Of course, we will.” Yixing says, gently wiping your tears away with his thumbs.

“Yeah, we’re like the most powerful guys here! As far as we’re concerned the others are toast in that arena tomorrow!” Jongdae says, causing the others to laugh.

“Anyone who comes across us will wish that they hadn’t.” Baekhyun says with a determined smirk, folding his arms.

You laugh at their words and you know that they are right, Exo K and M are two unbelievably strong packs, everyone knows this…including the Arcadia…

“Anyway, we’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Luhan says, kissing your forehead. “Stay under tree cover and we’ll find you okay?”

You nod up at him, your heart pounding at how real all of this was.

“Good girl.” He whispers, giving you a long, tender kiss on the lips.

Your heart flutters as he releases you. “Goodnight.” You say as you walk towards your dorm door.

They all smile and say goodnight to you, their eyes fixed on you, hoping and praying that this isn’t the last time that they will ever see you, they are all so determined to keep you safe and well in the Games.

You smile, trying to calm your emotions as they begin walking towards their dorms then you open your mouth. “I love you all!”

They all turn and smile, love washing through their bodies like a warm, caressing wave.

“We love you too!” Jongdae calls with a wave, flashing you his signature kitty-smirk.

You giggle and watch as they all enter their dorms then you walk into yours and shut the door, walking down the little hallway and opening the door to your room.

You shuffle through and walk towards your bed, your mind reeling as you settle yourself under the comfortable white sheets, wondering what is going to happen to you now and what events will unfold.

You couldn’t believe that you might die tomorrow…it’s an awful thought and you really don’t want to dwell on it.

You are determined to stay alive and you know that you had your mates to protect you in the Games, and even though you feel bad about that, you hold on to it, because it is the only chance that you have of survival at the moment…

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

Like a rude awakening, the harsh, bright lights flicker on and wake you.

You groan and shuffle in bed, not believing that it is morning already!

It can’t be!! You’re not ready to enter the Potentas Games and potentially die!

All of a sudden there’s a knock at your door. “Get up, freak!” Jihyun calls.

You swallow those harrowing thoughts as you sit up in bed.

“Are you up, defect?!” Taewoo asks, banging on the door. “We have to leave now!”

“I am up!” you growl at the door, ripping off your covers.

“Well hurry the fuck up and get out here then!” Taewoo continues. “Someone wants to talk to you.”

You stop glaring at the door and raise an eyebrow.

Who wants to see you before the Games?

You vaguely hope that it is your soulmates…

So, you stand from the bed and walk towards your door and open it a little, now having the thought that your pack might be bluffing you.

However, you know that you are wrong when you see Taehyung your stylist leaning by the wall in a sleek magenta suit, his blue tresses styled on his head and he looks as if he had just come out of a fashion magazine.

Taehyung catches your eyes and smiles a wide, boxy smile. “Hello, Flower Girl!” he beams with a wave.

“Hello, Taehyung!” you say, returning his wave and smile, wondering why he’s here…

“Call me, Tae, Y/n!” he says with a fond chuckle. “Everyone does.”

You smile and nod. “Sure, Tae.”

Jihyun and Soomin both glare at you, annoyed that you seem to be a magnet for handsome men.

You smirk at them, revelling in how they seethe and clench their fists even more.

“Y/n-ah, I brought you a present!” Taehyung says.

You look away from Jihyun and Soomin as Taehyung holds out a present wrapped neatly in pink tissue paper with some ribbon tied around it.

“Tae, you didn’t have to!” you say, looking up at him.

Taehyung chuckles and rubs the back of his head. “I wanted to.” He insists. “Now, may I come in your room?”

You nod as Jihyun and Soomin stamp their feet.

Then you lead him into your room and close the door firmly behind you.

Taehyung hands you the present and you rip it open, revealing some neatly folded, dark fabric inside.

“What is it?” you ask, looking up at him.

Taehyung pushes his thick-rimmed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. “It’s something that I made for you to wear today.” He says excitedly. “Now please put it on! I’ll wait outside!”

You laugh at his enthusiasm. “Okay.” you say.

Taehyung smiles and shuffles out of your room so that you could get dressed.

You place the materials on your bed and shimmy out of your sweats and large t-shirt, then you put on some underwear. The new clothes are the same as the ones that you had worn for training yesterday, however on the shirt, Taehyung had sewn a little flower with twelve petals on the left breast.

You smile, finding the gesture so thoughtful as you slip on the shirt and the tight leggings, then you put on some leather boots and tie them up and walk over to your small, cracked mirror, pulling your mess of mocha hair into a ponytail, brushing the stray strands behind your ears.

Then you open the door and Taehyung immediately looks at you and smiles. “Wow, flower girl! You look amazing!” he says, scanning you in your outfit. “What do you think?”

“I love it! It’s so beautiful!” you gush, hugging him tight. “Thank you so much!”

Taehyung chuckles and lightly wraps his arms around you. “You’re welcome.” He says, then he pulls away and looks into your eyes. “You have to be strong okay? I can feel it, you’ll definitely win, but just trust the boys’ decisions. They really care about you, I can tell.” He says.

You begin to tear up at his words, your heart pounding for your twelve, wonderful, caring soulmates. “Don’t worry, I trust them with everything, I know that they will protect me.” You say, wiping away some tears.

“You better win, Flower Girl, I’m rooting for you guys.” He says, then he looks at his watch. “Oh my, you need to be catching your ride to the arena soon.” He says. “I’ll lead you there."

You nod, your belly beginning to do summersaults as you allow him to lead you out of the dorms, the common room and through the many winding and grand hallways, The Great Leader Sooman’s portraits staring down at you as you go and you avoid looking at him.

Soon, you and Taehyung walk out of the training headquarters, the sun hitting your backs and you frown out how unfitting the weather is right now to your situation. You could be dying soon…yet the sun is still shining…

In the distance, you see your pack and Heechul waiting for you by a large black van.

Taehyung gives you one last hug, pressing you close to his hard chest. “Now go get your boys.” He whispers with a wink then he dashes off and back to the large, Arcadia headquarters.

You stare after him, your heart pounding when you remember what your soulmates told you to do last night and you knew that it was the right choice.

“Y/n come on! We have to go now!” Heechul calls. “Time is ticking.”

You look away from the large, stately building and with a sigh you walk towards your pack and Heechul and you all get onto the van and drive through the streets and soon you’re driving down a country road, no doubt towards the arena in an undisclosed location…

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

You are now all gathered in a large, metal room with nothing on the walls but a framed picture of the Great Leader Sooman staring down at you in his white and red battle regalia. 

You are sat in a seat all by yourself, waiting to be let out of a large door into the arena. Your pack are all sitting together and discussing battle strategies, Taewoo and Jihyun are whisper-arguing whilst the three others are sighing at them both.

You don’t even try to go over to them because it wouldn’t be worth it…you are going to run away from them soon anyway…

You don’t need them…and they don’t either…

You look away from your pack and down at the sheet of rules you were all given as soon as you were led into the metal room:

 

 

 

** RULES OF THE HONOURABLE, 64th ANNUAL POTENTAS GAMES. **

****

 

  1. **Each pack offering enters the arena every half-hour, the Games start as soon as the first pack enters. Two gongs signify when a pack has entered the arena.**
  2. **You can use your powers and your weapons to your absolute advantage in the games.**
  3. **You can be given donations by the public if they so wish to help you in the Games.**
  4. **At each death, a loud gong sound will be heard and every evening at 11pm, an announcement to the arena will tell existing players who has died in the last twenty-four hours and how much time has elapsed.**
  5. **Cannibalism will not be tolerated at all, and if committed, the chip in your neck will explode, killing you on the spot.**
  6. **Suicide is not allowed, anyone who does so will have their whole family penalised and sent to the ‘Purgatorio’ to pay for your sins.**
  7. **Do not try and escape via the sea surrounding the arena, otherwise the chip in your neck will explode, killing you on the spot.**
  8. **Every so often, forbidden zones will be announced in the arena and you have a certain amount of time to get out of them. If you are in any of the forbidden zones at a particular time, your chip will explode, killing you on the spot.**
  9. **There are genetically modified creatures (GMC’s) in the arena and they all thirst for human flesh. The killing of these creatures is allowed, however consuming them is not recommended.**
  10. **Pack alliances are not allowed under any circumstances.**
  11. **Please be aware that rules can be changed and added to at any time.**
  12. **Game-makers have the right to release any footage of the Games on live television and on television programmes after the Games.**
  13. **The Games can only end when only one pack is left standing.**



 

 

 

You put down the piece of paper, already knowing the rules from years of watching the Potentas Games on the television…

However, the only difference is that you are actually _in_ the Games this time…fighting for your life.

Your heart speeds up at the thought and you quickly shake your head, looking at your rucksack that you were also given as soon as you entered the room.

You unzip it and look inside, finding a small, laminated map of the arena with a grid and coordinate points and a red marker, a compass, a bottle of water, a high energy snack, a dagger, a blanket and a sleeping bag.

“You have five minutes guys.” Heechul says, looking at his watch.

“Wait, we’re next?” Soomin asks with a shiver.

Heechul nods. “Yes, now let’s get ready alright?” he says.

You all stand up with your rucksacks and walk towards the large, metal door and stand in front of it.

There is even a small, digital clock above the doors, counting down how long you had until you would enter the arena…which is just on the other side of those doors…the only thing separating you from death…

The Games are already in session…and you know that your pack must be the third of the eight packs to be released…and that meant that Exo M would be after you…

“Now, good luck everyone.” Heechul says, looking at you all seriously. “You can do this. You’ve all been so positive during training—”

“Not including the defect.” Jungwoon mutters, causing the others to laugh.

You glare at them all, your hands clenching around your rucksack strap.

“Come on, guys, behave alright? You all need each other to win.” Heechul scolds lightly.

Youngjae lets out a derisive scoff. “Yeah right, she won’t contribute anything to us. She has no power.”

“Yeah, she’s probably going to die in the first hour anyway.” Jihyun says with a cackle and they all join in.

You glare at them all and stay silent, instead you focus on your plan to escape…

 

_Five seconds…_

 

“Okay guys, have you got everything?” Heechul asks. “Bags, sleeping bags?" 

You all nod.

 

_Four seconds…_

 

“Remember, the Games start as soon as you walk out, make sure you run quick, there could be other offerings lurking near the doors, ready to kill.” Heechul says. 

“R—really?” Jungwoon asks.

Heechul nods.

 

_Three seconds…_

 

“Make sure to find a stream somewhere for clean water…” Heechul says. “That’s especially important…you’ll need to keep hydrated during the Games…”

“You forgot the most important thing, Heechul-ssi!” Taewoo says with a devious smirk.

“What is that?” Heechul asks.

“Well, make yourself invisible and don’t show yourself until everyone is dead!” Taewoo says, causing your pack to snicker.

“Hey! That wasn’t cool, kid!” Heechul snaps with a red face.

 

_Two seconds…_

“Alright, the door’s about to open soon.” Heechul says. “And remember, you can do this, just believe in yourselves!”

You all nod and stand closer to the large metal door, looking down at the red numbers flickering on the digital clock.

 

_One second…_

 

The sound of two gongs sound in the distance as the large, metal door opens with a loud, echoing creak. 

“Good luck guys.” Heechul says, his words a mirage at the back of your mind.

None of you acknowledge him as you walk out and into the arena.

You all find yourselves in a large green clearing with grass and towering trees in the distance.

You look up at the sky, it’s sunny and you can hear birds and breeze whooshing through leaves, there are mountains in the distance, some of them with snowy peaks…

A large shadow flies above you and you look up and turn just as a large, unidentifiable creature flaps away from you all high up in the cerulean sky…

_What was that?!_

Your heart is racing in your chest, nearly constricting you because you are in such shock…you are _actually_ in the arena…something that you never ever thought that you would ever get to be in…

It is so otherworldly almost and absolutely terrifying…a lot of people have died here over the years…and you might be one of them…

_Stop being so pessimistic! You’ll find your soulmates soon anyway, they said they’ll find and protect you!_

“Alright, let’s go find a stream like that coward said.” Taewoo announces after a small while of silence and scouring the perimeter for other offerings.

You all nod and begin to follow him towards the trees, all of you on your guard, clutching your weapons.

Abruptly, Youngjae turns to you and stuffs two heavy backpacks into your arms. “Be useful and hold these.” He says.

“Hey!” you complain, struggling to hold the heavy bags. “Why can’t you guys do it?”

“Well, your only use to us is holding our bags.” Taewoo says, holding his machete menacingly as he walks. “So, don’t complain and do as you’re fucking told, defect.”

The rest of them laugh at his retort and smirk at you.

You glare at them all as they turn away and walk ahead of you, looking around the clearing.

Whilst you walk through the clearing, you begin thinking of a way to quietly escape without alerting your pack…

You are now walking through the dense forest, still consumed in your thoughts when you overhear them talking about the boys.

“—Yeah, it was only a matter of time before the boys decided to get rid of her.” Jihyun says with a cackle.

They all laugh at her words.

“You’re right! Their love must have been fake!” Soomin chimes in, causing them to laugh harder.

Anger bubbles in your chest. “Their love isn’t fake, and they haven’t gotten rid of me!” you blurt out. “We are mates, we are made for each other!”

Your pack all stop and turn to face you.

Jihyun laughs derisively. “Sure, you are, have you seen what you look like?” she says in a condescending tone. “They’re probably just messing with you, there’s no way someone so boring could be their mate! All twelve of them are gorgeous—”

“Well at least I don’t look like a whore!” you shoot back with a growl, your hold tightening around the two heavy backpacks.

Jihyun gasps, looking very offended as she looks at the rest of your pack. “What, are none of you guys going to defend me?” she asks with a shriek.  

Taewoo the pack leader rolls his eyes. “We only have a little while left to find somewhere to go before another pack is let out, we don’t have time for this.” He says with a huff.

The rest of your pack agree and continue walking through the woodland, leaves and twigs snapping beneath your shoes.

Jihyun snarls at you, annoyed that the others didn’t back her up, then she stomps away whilst gripping her bow and arrow, her long glossy black tresses swishing behind her.

You smirk at her back, feeling slightly triumphant.

You all continue to walk for a little while longer, until you hear two loud gongs and the sound of grinding metal, doors opening…

Another pack has been let out…

You look at your pack as they walk ahead…

This is your chance…

It’s now or never and you need to get your boys…

Adrenaline pulses through your veins and heart as you drop the two extra bags and run as fast as you can through the forest whilst clutching your own bag tight.

Your pack all stop, having heard your loud footfalls rushing away from them.

“Get the defect! She’s running away!” Taewoo shouts.

You don’t look back as you speed up, dashing through the trees, bracken snapping under your boots as you run and soon you lose them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Exo M walks through of the large metal doors, all of them looking around the perimeter, just in case any offerings are lurking about, ready to attack.

“Is it clear?” Kris asks, looking at Luhan.

After a little while, Luhan nods. “Yeah.” He says as he blinks, having not heard anyone’s thoughts nearby. Then he looks at the rest of his pack. “Let’s wait under the tree cover for Exo K and then we can go find our girl.”

They all nod in agreement, and whilst clutching their weapons tightly, they walk across the green clearing, hearing strange animal noises and wind chiming in the distance.

Soon, they all reach the trees unscathed and wait, all of them hoping that you are doing okay and that you had escaped from your team like they had told you to do so…

“Do you think she’s alright?” Tao asks, keeping a tight grip around his dagger.

Minseok pats his shoulder. “Yes…” he whispers. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her, okay?”

Tao nods without a word and they all continue to wait, all of them staring at the large metal door.

Luckily for them, the next group let into the arena is Exo K…

Two gongs are heard, and the metal doors creak open.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun rush out, gripping their weapons tightly and looking very excited and bloodthirsty. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo walk out afterwards whilst shaking their heads at the two hyperactive boys and Jongin and Sehun follow behind, looking around wearily.

Exo M walk out of the shadows and towards Exo K.

“Hello!” Kris calls with a wave.

Exo K look towards him, Chanyeol and Baekhyun raise their weapons and then they calm when they see that it is Exo M and rush over.

Baekhyun is the first to reach them. “Have you seen that perv from training? I promised him he’s dead, and I plan on keeping that promise!” he growls, tightening his grip around his mace with metal spikes on it.

Luhan sighs. “Calm down, Baekhyun-ah.” He says. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“But that perv—” Baekhyun tries to argue.

“Don’t worry about that now!” Yixing cuts in, twirling a sharp scythe between his fingers and looking deadly.

“I guess I can kill him later.” Baekhyun agrees with a shrug and a pout.

“Let’s go find a cave to camp near tonight.” Kris says after some silence. “We don’t have long until the next pack is let out.” He says, looking down at his watch.

They all nod and with their rucksacks and weapons, they all walk through the peaceful woodland together and soon they all emerge in a small clearing with a few wildflowers. It looks decently covered, with a grassy hill near a river, and there is even a little cave area, the perfect place to stay hidden.

“Here?” Junmyeon says, looking at them all.

“Yeah, this is perfect.” Minseok says whilst the rest of them agree.

“We should make a point to mark the camp.” Kyungsoo speaks up. “Just so we know where to come back to.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Kris nods then he turns to Yixing. “You and Kyungsoo can make a tree together, right?”

Yixing nods. “Sure.” He says, flashing a smile at Kyungsoo who returns it.

“Hyung, are you sure you’ll be alright?” Jongdae asks. “It won’t take up too much of your energy will it?”

Yixing laughs and waves him off. “I’ll be fine, Jongdae-ah.” He says, patting the younger boy’s blonde tresses.

Then Kyungsoo and Yixing join forces and focus their minds and with a tremble, a large tree sprouts up from the earth and twists up, branches spreading around it with some pink flowers and moss on the bark. Soon the tree is at least ten feet tall and looks quite memorable.

“Good job guys!” Chanyeol says, clapping his large hands. “It looks wicked!”

“Thanks!” Yixing says with his dimpled smile and a nod.

All of a sudden, Sehun whines, looking around the perimeter. “We should go find her now! Who knows what her pack is doing to her!”

They all look towards him and nod.

“Yeah, let’s go find my girl!” Baekhyun says, beginning to swish his sharp, metal mace. “I want to kill some bastards! I’m ready!”

They all growl at his possessive words.

 _“Hyung, she’s all of ours—”_ Chanyeol begins with a growl in Lupi, gripping his baton tight.

“Let’s split into groups before you run off by yourself, Baekhyun-ah.” Luhan says, interrupting Chanyeol as he grabs the back of Baekhyun’s shirt, preventing him from running off.

 _“Fuck!”_ Chanyeol curses to himself in Lupi. “ _Why does everyone keep—”_

Junmyeon whacks the giant on the head. _“Stop swearing you!”_ he scolds.

Chanyeol pouts and rubs his poor, hurt head whilst glaring at Junmyeon.

“Alright, so let’s have me, Tao, Jongin and Junmyeon in one group.” Luhan says, and the three boys in question gather around him.

“Yixing and I will be in a group.” Kris says, then he has a thought. “And we’ll take those two with us.” He says, pointing at Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Good idea.” Junmyeon says with a nod. “Keep an eye on them, won’t you?”

“Hey! Who do you think we are, savages?!” Baekhyun growls whilst Chanyeol glares.

They all ignore the two hyperactive boys.

“Come on, we don’t have time to argue.” Kris says with a sigh, grabbing the backs of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s shirts and pulling them towards him.

“So, I guess it’s Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo and me in a group then.” Minseok says, looking at the three in question who all nod.

“Great, now let’s go!” Baekhyun says, charging into the woods. “I miss my baby and I need to find her!”

They all shake their heads at him as Kris, Yixing and Chanyeol follow the crazy, puppy-like boy, then the other two teams go in opposite directions, all of them hoping that they will find you soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

You are breathing hard as you stop running, slowing down to a walk, sweat trickling down your back, being weary and quiet since you are all alone in the wilderness…

Now all you can do is wait for your soulmates…

You just hope that you don’t have to wait too long though…

You take out your compass and begin walking back towards the metal doors, so that you can meet up with them…

Suddenly, a loud gong is heard…

_Someone’s dead…_

A shiver wracks through you, hoping and praying that it wasn’t any of your soulmates…

You breathe hard to calm yourself, however anxiety trickles through you and you begin to miss the boys. This has been the longest that you’ve been without them for ever since you met them…

You lean against a tree and distract yourself by thinking of nicknames for them all. You start laughing when you think of Jongin's little red face every time you look at him.

“Nini…” you mumble and decide that it fits.

Another gong sounds….and another…

_Two more people dead…_

Please let it be none of your soulmates…

Your heart is now pounding in worry, you place a hand on your chest, on the little flower that Taehyung had sewn on there for you and take a deep breath.

_It’s all going to be okay…they’ll be okay…they’ll find you, they promised after all…_

You gulp and delve into your thoughts again to distract yourself and you remember seeing Junmyeon’s element during that first lunchtime where Exo K had sat with you, how he had made a rose out of water…

He is so beautiful…calm…serene…

“Like a sea…” you whisper, your heart fluttering at the memory of his dulcet voice and handsomeness, his breath at your ear and his gentle hands on your body. “My sea.” You murmur, really liking the sound of it, it makes you feel warm and comforted.

A twig snaps nearby…

You jolt out of your thoughts, your eyes darting around the area.

Your heart is pounding, and your breath quickens

Suddenly, two hands wrap around your waist. “Relax, cutie…it’s only me…” a voice whispers in your ear, their disgusting breath trickling down your neck.

You turn around and your eyes widen, seeing the boy who had groped you in training yesterday.

You open your mouth to scream, however he quickly claps a hand over your mouth.

“You’re not screaming this time.” He smirks with a dark chuckle as he leans in close to your neck, sweeping you off your feet, causing you to tumble to the hard, detritus covered ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan’s team which includes, Junmyeon, Jongin and Tao decides to head in the direction of the metal doors again in hopes that you may be hanging around there to wait for them.

As the four boys walk, they all keep on their guard, looking around for other offerings and hearing the occasional sounds of a gong in the distance, signalling dead offerings and they just hope that none of them were you or the rest of the boys…

“It’s none of us, is it?” Jongin asks with a small tremble, holding his axe securely.

Junmyeon shakes his head and pats the younger on the shoulder. “I don’t think so.” He says. “We’re all careful.” He says. “Right Luhan?”

Luhan looks at him and nods. “Yeah, I can still hear all their thoughts.” He whispers, his eyes looking around the trees. “Kris, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are on a rampage though…they’re killing quite a lot of offerings…”

Junmyeon smiles and looks at Jongin and Tao. “See? Nothing to worry about, okay?”

Jongin and Tao nod and they all continue walking through the woodland, the plant matter cracking beneath their leather boots.

After a while of walking and sifting through the thoughts of offerings nearby, Luhan hears a distant voice in his head:

 

 

**_“I can’t believe the whore lost the fucking powerless girl.”_ **

 

 

Luhan’s eyes widen, recognising the thought as being from Kim Taewoo, the leader of your pack. 

Immediately, Luhan turns to the others. “Guys, she ran away from her pack.” He announces with a wide smile, his heart bouncing in his chest.

Junmyeon, Jongin and Tao all perk up.

“Really?” Tao asks, nearly hopping with excitement.

Luhan chuckles, placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Yeah.” He says. “Now, let’s find her, she might be close by.”

They all nod and begin to walk a little further with a spring in their step, all of them feeling so glad that you had successfully ran away from your pack and that you are likely waiting for them somewhere.

“This is great!” Jongin gushes. “Hopefully we’ll find her soon!”

They all nod, and just as Junmyeon is about to open his mouth to say something, a loud, familiar scream pierces the silence.

“Get the fuck off me!”

“Y/n!” Junmyeon gasps.

Immediately, the four of them take off running through the trees and bracken, gripping their weapons tight.

It doesn’t take Luhan long to track down your vague, blurry thoughts because soon they come across you being pinned to the ground by the offering whom groped you in training yesterday.

“That fucking bastard…” Jongin breathes as they all gather by a tree nearby.

“Get off me!!” You growl, wriggling beneath the offering as he sniffs you, rubbing your neck and spreading his scent there.

“That’s it I can’t take it!” Tao growls, rushing towards you, the others following behind whilst Jongin teleports.

The offering chuckles and tightens his hold over you. “You smell so sweet no wonder those boys are always around you, but too bad they are—”  

All of a sudden, he’s gone from on top of you, kicked to the ground by Jongin.

You gasp and sit up, breathing hard, your hair full of twigs and dirt.

“Spoke to soon you bastard!” Jongin growls as he teleports closer to the offering and swings his axe. “No one touches our mate like that! How dare you!”

The pitiful offering scrambles up from the ground in fear and begins to run off, feeling very scared of the Exo K and M boys, he had thought that they had left you, but he was wrong…

“Don’t let him get away!” Junmyeon shouts, getting out his sword with a grinding of metal, his eyes glinting with hate.

Tao charges after the offering and raises an arm with a shout, freezing him in time before he can run off.

The offering stops in time, looking terrified as Tao takes out his dagger and slits his throat, crimson blood cascading down his neck and chest, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Tao clicks his fingers and the offering falls onto the forest floor, gurgling and spluttering on his own blood until all is silent…

A loud gong sounds, ringing through the arena, birds flying up from the trees and squawking, signalling the lecherous offering’s death...

Immediately, Luhan and Junmyeon put away their weapons and rush over to you and help you up from the ground, the two of them holding you tight.

“I told him no, I swear!” you wail, your little hands clutching Junmyeon and Luhan’s shirts. “I was just waiting for you guys and all of a sudden he attacked me and started scenting me all over and I feel so disgusting—”

“Baby, you’re not disgusting, please don’t say that.” Junmyeon murmurs, hugging you close and stroking your waist.

“I’m so sorry.” You whimper through sniffles, tears trickling down your cheeks, your body so full of shock.

Luhan holds you tighter, removing some twigs from your hair. “It’s okay, honey, it’s okay we saw, we believe you.” he whispers, kissing your temple.

You stop crying and nuzzle his neck, trying to get the other offering’s disgusting scent off you and feeling glad that your soulmates had saved you otherwise you didn’t know what would have happened if they hadn’t have been there on time...

As you nuzzle Luhan and Junmyeon’s necks, the boys exchange glances, their hearts trembling in their chests at how distressed you look and how frantically you are trying to remove the offering’s scent from yourself.

Luhan rubs your back as he looks at the three younger ones. “We have to go, we’re far too open to attacks here.” He says and they all nod. “Jongin can you teleport us back?”

You all look at Jongin as he rubs the back of his neck. “Um…I can only do one person at a time.” He says. “I’ve never tried teleporting more than one person before…”

Luhan sighs. “Alright, take Y/n first then and come back for us—”

“No, we can’t leave anyone here alone, not even for a second.” You interject with a whimper, wiping your wet cheeks and looking at them all. You can’t bear the thought of leaving any of them alone.

The boys’ hearts all flutter at your concern and love for them.

Jongin begins to panic, “Okay, okay I can try!” he says in a fluster.

You smile the most beautiful smile in response, causing his heart to nearly skyrocket in his chest. “Thank you, Jongin!” you say as you wrap an arm around his and nuzzle his neck.

Jongin blushes and smiles then he looks at the others. “Okay everyone, grab my arms.” He says, holding his arms out.

Luhan, Junmyeon and Tao all grab his arms along with you.

Jongin closes his eyes, thinking about his destination, the secluded little camp with the cave and the large tree with the moss and pink blossom flowers.

Then he teleports with all four of you in his arms and soon your feet all land on soft verdant grass.

You open your eyes and gasp, clutching Jongin tighter. “Oh my god! Nini! You did it!” you gush, reaching up and grabbing his face, kissing him hard.

Jongin stumbles at the sudden kiss and when you let him go, he looks at you shocked, “I—I did it? Oh my god! I actually did it!” he beams, beginning to do a small, happy dance.

“I knew you could!” you say with a giggle, kissing his cheeks. “You did so well, Jonginnie!”

Luhan smiles at you, glad that you are safe as he whispers in his Lupi language that they found you and that you are safe, knowing that the other members of Exo M will definitely hear it and tell the other Exo K members the news. They are all in hearing distance after all and it won’t take long for them all to come back.

After a few minutes of happy conversation with Luhan, Junmyeon, Jongin and Tao, someone tackles you gently, wrapping their arms around you.

You smile, knowing exactly who it is as you look up and laugh, seeing Baekhyun rubbing the side of your head with his cheek.

“Puppy!” you beam.

“Baby, where were you? I wanted to find you first!” he rambles, his hands stroking your belly and just as you are about to open your mouth to respond, he continues. “I missed you _so_ much! I was so bored without my mate!” he says, kissing your cheek.

The rest of the boys all shake their heads as Kris, Yixing and Chanyeol also arrive back at camp after Baekhyun, clutching their weapons.

You giggle and turn in his hold, placing a kiss on his lips, then your eyes widen when you look down. “Why are your clothes ripped up, Baekie?” you ask, his clothes are in shreds and he has dirt, dried blood and twigs in his poofy red tresses and on his face.

Baekhyun doesn’t even register your words as he is so busy licking and scenting your neck quite ravenously, his hold tightening around your hips, pressing you close to him.

Kris sighs and steps towards you, also looking quick ruffled with dried blood and dirt stains on his skin and hair. “He tried to fight every offering that he saw. We barely made it a mile before he started attacking people.” He explains.

Baekhyun suddenly pulls back from your neck with his wide, puppy-smile. “Yeah and I did the best! I killed the most, they were all falling like dominoes under my mace!! But I was looking for that shithead from training!” he says with a growl, his hands tightening around your hips.

“Technically _you_ didn’t kill the most, Chanyeol did.” Yixing speaks up with a smirk, cleaning his sharp scythe covered in blood.

You look at Chanyeol who flushes at the eye contact and awkwardly waves with a sweet, elf-smile.

You laugh, thinking that he is just so precious and adorable. “Oh Yeollie, so naughty.” You tease with a wink.

Chanyeol blushes even more and looks down at his feet.

Baekhyun whines and brings you closer to him, however he doesn’t even refute the fact that Chanyeol had killed the most offerings so far.

You hug his waist and kiss his neck in comfort, seeing that he looks a bit sad.

Suddenly, Tao clears his throat and you all look towards him. “Actually, Baekhyun Hyung, about that guy… I know you wanted to kill him, but I may have got to him first.” He says with a grimace, fiddling with the very dagger that he had used to kill that lecherous offering.

Baekhyun freezes and looks at Tao as if he had just personally offended him. “What! You knew I needed to do it! I have to protect my mate! She’s mine!” he growls, teeth glistening and bared.

 _“Hyung for fuck’s sake she’s all of ours—”_ Chanyeol seethes in Lupi.

“What do you mean? She’s my mate too!” Tao seethes, glaring at Baekhyun.

 _“You know, I shouldn’t even bother anymore.”_ Chanyeol grumbles to himself, gripping his metal, bloodstained baton tightly.

“She’s mine! All mine! I was the one who talked to her first anyway!” Baekhyun says, picking you up and sitting on the grass with you straddling his lap, he begins to kiss and scent your neck again, trying to drown out the others’ protests.

The others all complain and growl at Baekhyun.

 _“You really have to stop being so selfish, Baekhyun-ah!”_ Junmyeon growls in Lupi. “She’s all of ours, we made that clear yesterday and she wants us all!”

Baekhyun whines and buries his face deeper into your neck, his hold tightening around you.

You look at the others who all look hurt and distressed and you feel terrible for them.

“Baekie…” you say gently, trying to ease yourself out of his hold.

At this moment Minseok's group arrives at camp, also looking ruffled and covered in some blood and dirt, but not as much as Kris, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

“Baby!” Sehun beams with a wide smile, running up to you and Baekhyun and trying to pull you out of his clutches. “Hyung let go!” he whines. “I want to see her too!”

Baekhyun growls at him “No leave me and my mate alone!” he says as he gently lays you down on the grass and gets on top of you, continuing to scent you, he unzips your turtleneck shirt slightly and sniffs and rubs your collarbones.

The boys all look at each other, all of them pissed at the situation. They really don’t need this right now!

Minseok sighs and stomps over to you both, standing in front of Baekhyun whom is laying over you protectively. “We’ve all told you to share, you asswipe!” He says, folding his arms and glaring.

Baekhyun doesn’t even acknowledge him, instead he places kisses on your collarbones, nipping slightly on the flesh, causing you to sigh and expose more of your neck for him.

The rest of your soulmates glare at Baekhyun, annoyed that he is the cause of those delicious sounds escaping your lips.

Minseok stomps his foot. “Move Baekhyun! I’m the oldest so listen to me!” he growls.

“You can’t keep using that as an excuse, she’s mine!” Baekhyun argues, tightening his hold around you.

“P—puppy.” You whisper, beginning to shiver at the feel of the cool ground beneath you.

“I swear to fuck if you say that one more time, we’re going to have to brawl right here!” Minseok says, rolling up his sleeves and revealing his impressive, chiselled arm muscles.

Baekhyun looks conflicted, wondering whether he should still hug you or fight Minseok.

“Are you going chicken on me now, Baekhyun-ah?!” Minseok says, cracking his knuckles.

“No, I’m not!” Baekhyun exclaims, shooting a glare at Minseok as he leaves a line of kiss away from your collarbones and up your neck.

Yixing steps forward. “Look, Baekhyun, she’s freezing, please move so that we can help her.” He says, his eyes shining with worry.

Baekhyun stops kissing your neck and kneels up, looking scared as he glances down at you as if he has hurt you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” he whispers as he removes himself from on top of you and shuffles away.

You sit up from the cold grass and smile at him, patting his hair. “It’s okay my puppy, please share though because I’m all of yours.” You say, also zipping up your shirt, concealing your now red collarbones.

Baekhyun pouts at your words and looks up at the others who smirk at the fact that you told him to share you and they can all see how soft he is for you.

“Okay?” you prompt after you hadn’t received a response from him.

Baekhyun looks away from the others and meets your eyes. “Okay, baby wolf.” He whispers reluctantly.

You beam as bright as the sun as you lean forward and kiss his cheek. “Good boy.” You whisper.

Baekhyun smiles and purrs a bit at the contact.

Then, Kris strides towards you and lifts you from the ground with ease, pressing you close to his hard chest. “Okay, please set up some tents guys, Yixing can you create some berries for us?” he asks, looking at Yixing who nods. Kris clears his throat. “Thank you. Chanyeol, here hold her for a while.” He says, walking over to Chanyeol and dropping you into his arms.

You smile up at Chanyeol who stares down at you with a blush, having not prepared himself for your presence in his lap like this.

Junmyeon lets out a laugh and turns to Kris. “When did you start acting like a parent?” he asks, amusement dancing in his gaze.

The boys all laugh at the comment.

The tips of Kris’s ears go red and then he turns and glares at Junmyeon. “Apparently, I started when I noticed that our mate was freezing!” he says defensively, folding his arms with puffed cheeks and a pout.

Junmyeon also glares, squaring up to Kris. “Well I thin—”  

“My Sea.”

Immediately, they all stop and turn to stare at you from where you are snuggled in Chanyeol's arms, your head resting against his hard chest.

“Sorry what was that little one?” Kris asks, looking at you so tenderly.

You lock eyes with Junmyeon. “Junmyeonnie is my sea.” You explain with a smile and a blush.

They all grow silent at your words, their hearts pounding at your cuteness.

All of a sudden, Junmyeon smiles brightly and lets out a dulcet chuckle that rings through your heart, warming it up like a wave. “Okay, my little ocean!” he responds, flashing you a wink.

You giggle, snuggling further into Chanyeol's warmth.

 _“Woah! Hyung I didn’t think you had that in you!”_ Baekhyun blabbers in Lupi.

 _“I didn’t think so either, I was so shocked!”_ Junmyeon shyly responds, his heart rushing in his chest because he never had a nickname like that at all. However, he loves it!

“Hey! No fair I want a nickname too!” Jongdae blurts out, crossing his arms with a pout.

“Yeah, I want one too!” Baekhyun says. “What can mine be, baby?” he asks as he crawls over to you.

“Can I get one?” Chanyeol mumbles against your tresses.

You nod into Chanyeol’s neck and place a kiss there, causing him to purr, then you begin thinking as Jongdae and Baekhyun settle themselves on the grass near you and Chanyeol, staring at you expectantly with sweet smiles.

After a small moment of thought, you catch Jongdae’s eyes. “Jongdae, you can be Dae Dae!” you announce.

Jongdae flushes and nods. “I love that!” he says, looking proud.

You smile back at him and pat his head of blonde tresses, causing him to purr and his hair to stick up like static.

You giggle whilst he blushes. “And you’re also sparky.” You add.

The others all laugh whilst Jongdae smiles and blushes a little bit more, trying to calm his electricity, however he finds this difficult when you’re nearby…

“What’s my nickname, sweetie?” Baekhyun asks, almost bouncing in his place on the grass.

“What’s wrong with puppy?” you ask with a tilt of your head and a fake pout.

Baekhyun gasps and waves his hands, not liking it when you are sad. “Nothing! Absolutely nothing, I— uh.” He stutters.

You laugh at his nervous fumbling. “No need to get so worked up, Sunshine.” You say, flashing him a wink.

Baekhyun smiles and bounces in place, glowing with his balls of blue lights surrounding him.

The others snicker and roll their eyes at him.

“Glowstick…” Kris mutters quietly, coughing to conceal his chuckle.

Baekhyun shoots him a glare and, Kris looks away, pretending to be innocent whilst the others smirk.

Then you turn to Chanyeol. “Yeollie, you’re so warm…” you whisper, leaning back against his chest and wrapping his arms tighter around you, feeling his warmer than average body heat seeping through your clothes and into you.

Chanyeol frowns at that, thinking that you had forgotten that he wanted a nickname as well.

“You’re like my own little flame.” You continue, inclining your head and meeting his eyes with a sweet smile.

At your words, Chanyeol grows even warmer and smiles widely, feeling so glad that you hadn’t forgotten him.

“Okay, cool down there, hot stuff!” you giggle, turning slightly and patting his head of black curls.

The rest of the boys all laugh, nearly doubling over in mirth as Chanyeol turns red, hiding his face in your neck and sniffing your scent.

“She’s so funny I’m going to die!” Jongdae says to himself, slapping his thigh and throwing his head back with loud, obnoxious laughter.

“Baekhyun you're so dirty!” You call all of a sudden, looking at all the twigs in his hair and the dried and crusted dirt and blood on his skin.

The guys all stop laughing and look at the two of you.

Baekhyun smiles flirtatiously. “I know my cub, just for you!” he says with a wink, licking his lips.

You laugh and shake your head, “No I mean really… you have dirt and blood on you, Kris and Chanyeol too!” you say, looking at the other two who are also covered.

Chanyeol blushes and tightens his hold around you.

Kyungsoo understands what you are getting at. “I can feel a stream nearby, a few feet away from our camp, they can bathe there?” He suggests.

You nod and stand up from Chanyeol’s warmth, holding a hand for Kyungsoo to take. “Lead the way, owl!”

Kyungsoo smiles and kisses your cheek, beginning to lead the way with your hand in his.

The rest of the boys follow you both through some tree cover and eventually you all emerge in a small clearing with a stream.

You take a seat on a log facing the stream, looking at all your boys who need to wash up after the adventure of looking for you. But mostly Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kris because they look like they've just came back from war, and you guess in a way they had.

“Go ahead and clean up, guys!” you call, shooing them away with a smile.

The boys laugh and some of them wade into the stream to wash their faces and hands, getting off the dirt and blood, but the three mentioned stand still.

You furrow your brows at them. “Come on then boys! Strip!” You joke with a giggle.

Jongdae wheezes with laughter and Jongin's ears turn red at the lewd joke.

Chanyeol’s ears also turn red and he flushes, looking down at the ground whilst Kris and Baekhyun smirk.

“You should have said that at the beginning, baby doll!” Baekhyun says as he begins to strip, holding your eyes as he pulls off his tight trousers and shirt, throwing them down on the ground.

You lean back and scan his muscled and toned to perfection body, really liking what you are seeing.

Baekhyun smirks and begins walking towards you and you smile at him and nibble your lips.

All of a sudden, Junmyeon and Minseok grab Baekhyun’s ankles and drag him into the stream before he can seduce you.

“Hey!” Baekhyun screeches as he reappears above the water all dripping wet and fuming. “What the fuck I was about to see my cub!” he whines.

The boys all laugh and ignore him, the three younger ones splash him with water, causing him to growl.

You laugh and look away from Baekhyun as he charges towards Sehun and holds his head under water for a couple of seconds.

Then you look at Kris who catches your eyes as he strips out of his shirt and trousers…

_Oh…my…god…_

Your mouth is nearly hanging open as you scan his taut, lean chiselled-to-perfection body as he walks towards you, dressed in nothing but boxers.

You smile at him as he approaches and places his dry clothes on the log next to you.

“Like what you see, little one?” Kris asks with a suave smile as he stares down at you.

You giggle. “Of course, Kris, so handsome!” you say.

Kris’s smile widens and he leans down to kiss your lips.

You smile and kiss him back, tangling your fingers in his black locks.

Then, you both release each other and Kris walks into the stream in his boxers.

You smirk and wolf whistle at him. “So sexy!” you call.

Kris turns and laughs at you, a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

Then you turn to Chanyeol who is staring at the others frolicking in the stream, fumbling his large hands together.

You smile at his sweetness. “Yeollie, aren't you going to clean up?” you call to him.

Chanyeol jolts and peeks at you, then he nods and begins to ease up his shirt, revealing his toned abs and stomach.

You watch him as he does this, admiring his gorgeous body.

Chanyeol can feel your eyes on him and slowly he gets more and more embarrassed, his face becoming a stunning beetroot.

After a small moment of Chanyeol struggling to take off his shirt, you stand up and walk over to him whilst giggling. “Do you need help, baby?” You joke.

Chanyeol stops trying to take off his shirt and nods at you, his wide eyes staring into yours.

You gasp, your heart jolting in your chest. “Really Yeollie?” You ask, not believing your shy baby wanted you to help him strip.

Chanyeol shrugs without a word, his heart pounding in his ribcage as he begins to take off his shirt again.

You laugh when he got so nervous and shaky that his shirt caught on his head.

You reach up on your tiptoes and help him to pull the shirt off more. “I’ll help you.” you coo.

“T—thanks…” He whispers as you whip the shirt off and throw it on the ground.

You smile up at him and touch his toned stomach. “Mhmmm, you’re so gorgeous…” you whisper, your heady breath fanning across his skin, your eyes drinking in his chiselled beauty.

Chanyeol’s breath hitches in his throat, feeling himself heating up in his trousers at your touches.

You giggle at his response, letting a hand slide down to the waistband of his tight leather trousers. “Do you need help with these too?” You tease, biting your lip as you stare up at him, playing with the zipper.

Immediately, Chanyeol blushes even harder and shakes his head, running off towards the stream and getting rid of his trousers right away before you can say a word.

You stare after him with a smile, thinking that he is just so sweet and innocent.

“Oh! You can help me if you want baby!” Luhan teases. “My shirt is a bit stuck too!”

You giggle and walk back to your log, taking a seat. “Lu, I think that you wouldn't let me just get away with stripping you, surely you'd have other activities in mind besides bathing.” You tease, a muscle in your belly clenching at the thought.

Luhan winks. “You know me so well little wolf!” he chuckles, easily taking off his shirt and flinging it away, exposing his chiselled chest to you.

You laugh whilst Chanyeol continues to blush, trying to calm his naughty thoughts because he knows that Luhan would no doubt pick them up soon…

After a little while of playing in the water, Sehun wades out of the stream and settles beside you on the log.

You smile and comb a hand through his head of wet, chocolate tresses. “What other activity is hyung thinking of if not bathing?” He asks confused, staring at his childhood friend Luhan as he laughs with Baekhyun and Jongdae, the three of them splashing each other with water.

You all hear the youngest boys’ words and laugh at his innocence.

You kiss Sehun’s forehead and lips. “Never change Sehunnie!” You joke, stroking his cheek.

“Wait, you didn't answer me!” Sehun pouts whilst the others laugh and ignore him.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

After a while of cleaning up at the stream, you all head back to camp and dig through all the supplies, planning to set up camp before sunset, the sky is slowly bleeding into an orange colour.

You pull out a bag that looks slightly different than the others and frown down at it. “Hey boys! What's this?” You call.

The boys look over from where they are setting up logs in a circle around a pile of sticks that Chanyeol is dumping in the middle.

Junmyeon walks over and picks up the heavy bag with ease. “Oh! It's a tent! I forgot that I was also given this as well as a backpack!” He explains with a chuckle.

You nod, “That's good Junnie, the tent is going to be really useful, we all have sleeping bags too, and I even saw a few extra blankets, I can only assume that means that the arena is going to get very cold at night maybe.”

Junmyeon smiles down at you and kisses your forehead. “Good thinking, my love.” He whispers. “You’re so smart.

You smile at the praise, your heart fluttering in your chest, feeling so glad that you are now with your soulmates in the arena.

Then, Junmyeon walks with the tent in his arms towards the tree that Yixing and Kyungsoo had created together.

You decide to follow him, and he stops, putting the bag down and dusting down his hands.

“Are you going to set it up here?” You ask as you reach him.

Junmyeon nods, taking out the tent pieces and placing them on the grass “I think people on watch can use it when it gets really cold out.” He says. “And this tree is a good vantage point as well.”

“Good idea, my sea!” You coo, kissing his cheek.

Junmyeon smiles, a warm feeling flowering in his chest then he looks over at the others. “Sehun! Can you help me?” He yells.

Immediately, Sehun’s head whips up and he rushes towards you both, his chocolate tresses fluffing up in the gentle breeze. “What do you want me to help with?” he asks, looking at Junmyeon.

You laugh at his enthusiasm and stroke his cheek.  

“Umm…start by gathering the poles.” Junmyeon commands, bending down and looking through the instructions.

Sehun nods and begins picking up the poles.

You kiss them both on the cheek in goodbye and walk away towards the others who have now set up a circle of logs around a pile of sticks where you assume, they are going to light a fire.

You sit on one of the logs next to Tao. “Hello Taozi.” You breathe, taking his hand on yours and kissing his cheek.

Tao smiles at the action, bravely placing a kiss on your lips then he pulls away and points at something. “Look! Chanyeol hyung is going to start a fire.” He whispers.

You nod and watch Chanyeol as he flicks a finger and immediately fire sprouts from it like a waterfall of some sorts, spreading and crackling onto the sticks and soon it grows huge and warms your face.

There’s no need for lighters anymore…

“Good job, Yeol!” Jongdae says, rushing towards the giant. “That’s awesome!”

Chanyeol smiles widely. “Thanks!” he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

You smile fondly at the look of excitement on his face.

“Isn't hyung cool, baby? His power is awesome!” Tao compliments, staring at the fire in awe.

You ruffle his brunette tresses and kiss his temple, “Of course, he's very cool.” You agree, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes and giving him a wink.

Chanyeol’s ears flush pink, however he can’t help but smile at the praise, feeling so glad that you are impressed.

“Hyung! We can't do it! Let's give up!” Sehun whines suddenly.

You and Tao look behind you at the large moss and pink blossom covered tree, seeing Junmyeon holding up random pieces of metal and looking frustrated. “No! I'm going to figure it out.” He insists. “Come on, just hold these for me—”

“No, Junmyeon-ah! We’ve been trying for too long!” Sehun says, flinging down the tent fabric. “Get one of the others to try!”

“Hey! I’m more than capable!” Junmyeon growls. “Hey, don’t walk away from me!”

Sehun sighs and shakes his head, walking away from Junmyeon and towards the rest of you.

“Fine! I don’t need you anyway!” Junmyeon huffs as he attempts to stick the metal poles through the tent rings. It looks good for a second, then the tent slowly falls over with a clatter.

Junmyeon stares down the mess of metal and fabric, his fists shaking and his face slowly turning red from anger.

“Junnie! It's okay! We don't need it right now, let one of the others try!” You call gently with a sweet smile.

Junmyeon looks up and meets your eyes, his anger softening at the sight of your little smiling face,

He sighs and walks over to you and the others, plopping himself on the log on your other side. “I just wanted to show you that I could do it.” he mumbles with a pout, resting his chin on his fist.

You smile and kiss his pout. “Don't worry, my sea.” You whisper, threading your little fingers through his dark tresses.

Junmyeon blushes a bit at your kiss and snuggles close to you, scenting your neck, his nose skimming your throat, eliciting shivers of heat all throughout your system.

You smile, continuing to stroke his hair as you watch Kris stand and walk over to the tent, putting it up without even a glance at the instructions.

“Look, Kris has done it.” you whisper.

Junmyeon looks up from your neck and instead of looking happy at the news, he lets out a defeated sigh as Kris walks back to the rest of you with a handsome smirk.

“Good job Kris!” You beam with a giggle.

Kris smiles and strokes your cheek affectionately. “Are you hungry, sweetie?” he asks.

You nod, your tummy beginning to rumble. “Yeah, I’m starving!”

The boys all chuckle at you.

“Chanyeollie, I want to sit with you!” you say, making grabby hands towards him.

Chanyeol blushes at the attention and smiles, standing from his seat on a log. He picks you up with ease, then he sits down on the grass with you in his lap.

You smile and snuggle against his chest, his warmer than average body heat already seeping through your clothes on this cold night.

“Yixing, are the berries ready?” Kris asks as he settles down on a log.

Yixing nods. “Yeah, all done!” he says with his sweet, dimpled smile, walking over to you all and placing a big leaf full of berries he created on a small log that no one is sitting at.

Luhan uses his telekinetic powers to bring their backpacks closer and to pull out some packs of jerky and nuts, placing them on the log with the berries.

Then your twelve, beautiful soulmates all turn and stare at you with sweet, expectant smiles on their lips.

You raise an eyebrow after a little while. “Um… aren’t you guys going to eat?” you ask.

They all share a look and smile, thinking that you are just so sweet.

“We will soon. It’s a mate thing, you have to eat first.” Minseok explains with a gentle smile.

Your eyes widen at the new information, your heart rushing with love at the fact that they are waiting for you to take your pick of the food before them.

“Come on, baby, get some food.” Luhan prompts.

You shake yourself out of your thoughts and stand up from Chanyeol’s lap, shuffling over to the food. Immediately, you feel cold after leaving his warmth and you are determined to get back quickly. You grab a piece of jerky and some berries and begin to walk back to Chanyeol.

“Little cub, please get more.” Kyungsoo says with a tut, looking stern.

“But you guys have to eat too.” You say, looking at the small pile of berries and jerky. You don’t want to be greedy.

They all smile at your care for them, their hearts fluttering with heat in their chests.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun smirks and leans back in his seat. “No, really baby please take some more and if I get hungry, I know something else I can eat.” He says with a wink, his dark, glittering eyes dipping down and landing on your crotch.

Your belly clenches at his words and you laugh. “Come on then Puppy, be a big wolf and eat me.” you say, placing a hand on your hip and smiling sexily at him.

Baekhyun stands up and walks towards you. “Alright, baby where do you want to do this?”

“Let’s go to the stream where it’s private…” you smirk, also walking towards him.

The others begin to panic as Baekhyun’s eyes darken and as he walks closer, about to wrap you in his arms and fling you over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Luhan uses his powers to pull Baekhyun back to his seat, holding him down.

“Hey! You guys heard her! She wants me!” Baekhyun whines through wolfy purrs and growls while trying to wiggle out of Luhan’s telepathic grip.  

“Why do you guys have to be so alike? This is too much work!” Yixing sighs, rubbing his forehead.

You laugh at that, staring at Baekhyun who whimpers, still trying to free himself. “Sorry sunshine…maybe tomorrow?” you say, flashing him a wink and blowing him a kiss.

Baekhyun pouts and you giggle.

“Cub, please get some more food.” Kyungsoo says gently, staring up at you with his wide eyes.

You smile and pat his head of cropped black tresses. “Okay, owl.” You say as you grab a small pack of nuts.

Then you rush back to Chanyeol who opens his arms, ready for you to jump in.

You settle yourself in his lap again, enveloping yourself in his warmth as you eat a bite of jerky.

As soon as you swallow your mouthful, the other boys then grab some food, eating small amounts at a time.

After a small while of peaceful chat and food under the firelight, you catch Baekhyun’s eyes as you eat.

You smile and teasingly lick up the length of the jerky, holding his eyes as you do so.

Baekhyun’s eyes darken as he watches you, licking his lips, not even paying attention to what is going on around him, his gaze fixed on you.

You giggle and look away from Baekhyun, eating your jerky normally.

Baekhyun pouts at you and tries to catch your eyes again, however you purposely ignore him as you eat.

The sky is now a deep, Aegean colour and after a little while of eating and conversation, you look up at Chanyeol, having realised that he hadn’t eaten at all yet.

You swallow your mouthful of jerky and crane your neck to look at the giant-like boy. “Yeollie? Aren’t you hungry? I can sit with someone else while you eat?” you say, cupping his cheek.

Chanyeol looks down and meets your eyes with a shake of his head. “No, if I leave, you’d get cold, my little flower.”

You blush and smile at the new nickname. “But…you need to eat.” You pout.

“I’m not hungry, sweetie.” He whispers, placing a kiss on your head, his large hands stroking your tummy, providing you with amazing warmth.

You continue to pout at him, holding some jerky in front of his mouth. “I won’t eat anymore until you do, Yeollie.” You say, staring up at him.

Chanyeol looks down at you and sighs. “Okay, baby.” He relents, taking a bite of the jerky and chewing.

You smile sweetly. “Good boy.” You praise, patting his knee as you take a bite of the same jerky.

Chanyeol blushes down at you at your words, his ears piping hot.

Then, you take turns feeding him and yourself the jerky and some berries, giggling at his blush and pinching his cheeks every so often, causing him to smile at the attention, having never been treated so affectionately by a woman before…but it’s a lovely feeling and it feels so right because you are his _soulmate_ —the love of his life…

The other boys eventually realise that you are feeding Chanyeol some of your food.

Jongdae stands and walks towards you both with some nuts, jerky and berries in his hands, enough for you to share with Chanyeol.

“Here, hot stuff, take these.” Jongdae says with a suave smile.

You beam and accept the food with a smile. “That’s so sweet of you Jongdae-ah!”

Jongdae smiles, his heart fluttering and without a word, he points to his lips.

You laugh, understanding that he wants payment, so you kiss his lips. “Thank you Dae Dae!” you chime.

Jongdae’s kitty smile gets bigger as he kisses your forehead. “You’re welcome, snowy wolf.”

You giggle at the new nickname, snuggling closer into Chanyeol’s heat.

Minseok whines, removing some jerky from his mouth. “Hey Jongdae-ah! You can’t just use that, I was saving that nickname, it’s my element!” he growls.

Jongdae shrugs with a scoff. “You snooze, you lose, Hyung.” He says simply, sticking his tongue out with a laugh.

At his words, you all burst out laughing whilst Minseok pouts, looking very offended.

Soon, you all calm down and continue eating, you feed the blushing Chanyeol and yourself, talking quietly with him.

“You’re so warm, Yeollie.” You whisper, beginning to feel sleepy against him. “I feel so comfy…”

Chanyeol smiles. “I’m glad.” He says, kissing your head.

You smile and hold his large hands against your tummy, the heat of them seeping through your clothes and providing you with amazing warmth in this cool evening.

“Doesn’t my snowy wolf look so cute?” Jongdae muses with his kitty smile, staring at you as you continue to eat some berries, turning and easing a berry through Chanyeol’s lips.

Minseok glares at Jongdae who bursts out laughing.

“That’s not fair, Jongdae-ah.” Minseok grumbles as he pops in the last mouthful of jerky and stands up, walking towards you and Chanyeol, wanting to join your conversation and not be the butt of Jongdae’s joke.

Before he can get close enough though, Luhan grabs the hem of his shirt and stops him. “Minseok, I’m sorry but it’s better if you don’t get too close… you know… because of your element.” He says.

Minseok’s face drops at Luhan’s words, but he knows that he’s right considering the fact that it is quite cold tonight. “You’re right.” He whispers with a sad sigh, walking back to his original seat.

You removed your fingers from Chanyeol’s plump lips and look towards Minseok as he huffily sits down between Junmyeon and Sehun whilst looking sad.

You frown and look at Kris who is seated next to you and Chanyeol. “Hey, why can’t Minnie sit with me?” you ask.

Kris swallows his mouthful of jerky and regards you. “Well, it’s really cold out… so we think it’s best if he stays a little further from you, because of his element.” He explains.

You nod, understanding why but you can’t help but feel bad for him. “Minnie!” you call, sitting up in Chanyeol’s embrace.

Minseok’s head snaps up, automatically focusing on you. “Yes sugar?” he asks, his eyes wide and a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

You smile brightly. “I love you!” you say, blowing him a sweet kiss.

Minseok laughs, feeling elated as he catches your kiss. “I love you more, treasure!” he says back.

The other boys laugh also and can’t help but think how cute you are.

All of a sudden, a loud gong reverberates around the arena and the sky illuminates a bit. _“Good evening, offerings!”_ a robotic voice booms. _“The time is now eleven in the evening and after being in the arena for approximately thirteen hours, we can confirm that nine of you have so far been killed.”_

You all stare up at the sky as portraits of nine offerings from various districts appear on the screen, then their faces are crossed out in red.

None of your pack had been killed yet and you recognise the image of the offering whom had groped and attacked you today.

You shiver slightly, however you’re glad that he is dead.

 _“Now, without further ado, we’ll be back same time tomorrow to announce more deaths!”_ the voice continues. _“However, some of you might not even be there tomorrow…anyway, have a good evening, love from the Exotic Arcadia!”_

Then the sky darkens again, and all is quiet.

You all look at each other and your heart is pounding, not believing that already _nine_ people are dead…

“Don’t worry, sweetie.” Kris whispers from beside you. “We’ll protect you, okay?”

You look towards him and nod. “Okay.” you say, looking at the others who nod in agreement.

Kris smiles. “Good girl.” He coos, kissing your lips.

You smile and feed him a berry, easing it through his lips.

Kris chuckles and accepts the berry.

A while after the announcement, you had all finished eating and you are still sitting in Chanyeol's lap, listening to the boys talking together whilst feeding Kris the last of your berries.

Suddenly, you feel Chanyeol nosing at the side of your neck and sniffing.

You instinctively tilt your head back further, giving him more access.

Chanyeol purrs at the action and sniffs at the side of your neck, his arms tightening around you. Then he starts sniffing you harder and stiffens, letting out a low rumbling growl.

The others all stop their conversations and turn to stare at you both.

“Chanyeol-ah? What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asks, his eyes wide.

Chanyeol pulls back from your delicate neck, his eyes blazing. “Who did you go near today?” he asks, staring into your eyes.

You look at him confused. “I…um… I think everyone held me today, Jongin—”  

“No, not the boys, who else?” Chanyeol demands, cutting you off, his face smouldering under the light of the fire.

You shudder and begin to frantically explain. “No! I told him no! I swear! Luha—”

Luhan cuts into your frantic explanation, seeing how distressed you look. “Chanyeol, that guy who groped her in training yesterday tried to attack her earlier, it’s how we found her, don’t worry—”

Chanyeol growls, becoming furious. _“Don’t worry?!”_ he splutters. “That bastard marked her!!”

“I can’t believe that lecherous lowlife!” Yixing seethes, his teeth bared. “I wish I could’ve killed him!” he growls, picking up his sharp metal scythe.

“Let’s just all calm down…” Junmyeon begins, trying to be the voice of reason as he gently rubs Yixing’s back to calm him down.

“Calm down?!” Chanyeol says, his eyes dark and angry as he tightens his hold around you. “How can I be calm when that bastard did such a horrible thing to her! She’s ours!”

Junmyeon sighs and nods for Jongin to grab you from Chanyeol's arms, knowing how his temper and fire can flare up when he’s angry.

Jongin teleports and grabs you from Chanyeol’s hold, then he teleports back to his seat and holds you protectively in his lap, sniffing your neck and growling low in his throat at the other offering’s disgusting scent on you.

“So that bastard, scented her!?” Kris growls. “Why didn’t you tell us!”

The others also begin talking over each other, all of them pissed at the fact that someone other than them had gotten so close as to actually _scent_ you—their mate!

“Could you all shut up so that I can explain?!” Luhan shouts, nearly losing the will to live.

The rest of the boys stop talking angrily over each other and look at him.

When he has all their attention, Luhan continues his explanation. “Tao killed him because he was attacking her, that’s it, he didn’t get to actually do anything more.”

All the boys stand and begin pacing, all of them feeling unsettled at that fact that useless offering had had the audacity to scent you like you were his!

 _“I fucking knew I smelt something weird on her earlier!”_ Baekhyun says in Lupi. “What was I thinking?!”

Exo K all agree with hums and nods.

You look up from Jongin’s comfortable chest and stare at them all. “It’s okay, guys! See look I’m okay! They saved me!” you say, trying to diffuse their anger.

They all growl at your statement.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you smell like _him_.” Jongdae says, turning around and meeting your eyes, his face blazing under the light of the fire.

You look at them all, and without thinking, you open your mouth. “Okay! Well make me smell like you guys then!” you blurt out.

The boys all freeze and look at you, all is silent, the only sounds being the distant swishing of trees in the darkness.

Baekhyun clears his throat, drawing everyone’s eyes towards him. “Well, you heard her boys, leave us alone and come back in like a day!” he says with a smirk, walking towards you and heaving you up from Jongin’s lap and into his arms.

You squeak at the action and wrap your arms around his neck in order to support yourself.

The rest of the boys growl at him, all of them getting sick of his brazenness with you.

 _“That’s not what she meant you idiot!”_ Kyungsoo growls in Lupi, slapping the back of Baekhyun’s head. “Now, give her to me, you keep hogging her!”

Baekhyun pouts, his head hurting as he reluctantly hands you to Kyungsoo who accepts you in his arms and holds you close.

You wrap your arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and kiss his cheek, wondering what is going to happen next.

 _“What should we do?”_ Sehun growls in Lupi, looking at his pack.

They all frown and begin to think, all of them less than pleased with the whole situation.

All of a sudden, Junmyeon claps his hands, drawing everyone’s eyes towards him. _“I have an idea…”_ he says in Lupi as he grabs you from Kyungsoo. “Choose any two of us.” He says, looking into your eyes.

You look up at him confused. “Why? What for?” you ask with a tilt of your head.

Junmyeon sighs and strokes your waist and hips. “Honey, they have to clean your scent glands, it’s easier if you just chose two to make the process quicker.” He explains.

You look away from Junmyeon and towards the others, feeling bad about just choosing two as they are all your soulmates, therefore you didn’t want any of them to feel left out. “I don’t know, why don’t you guys choose?” you suggest.

Baekhyun smirks and raises a hand. “I choose myself!” he puts forwards.

The rest of the boys push Baekhyun away, getting sick of his forwardness with you and his belief that you are just his.

“You weren’t even an option.” Chanyeol says with a glare at his friend, feeling tired of always being overshadowed by him.

Baekhyun pouts and sits down on the grass whilst folding his arms.

“Alright, let’s sort this with rock, paper, scissors!” Kris says. “And the two winners get to scent, Y/n-ah. Agreed?”

They all nod in agreement and you sit on the grass whilst they all gather in a circle together and play.

“Scissors!” Baekhyun says.

“Rock!” Chanyeol says.

“Oh shit!” Baekhyun whines.

“Hyung you’re out! You can’t play anymore!” Jongin says, shoving Baekhyun out of the circle.

“Hey! I’m not out! You’re all just playing dirty!” Baekhyun says, crossing his arms. “This isn’t fair!”

The rest of them shake their heads and roll their eyes as they continue playing until Tao and Sehun win.

“I... I can’t believe I won.” Tao mumbles, looking shocked at the fact that he had actually won. 

 _“Hey what the fuck!! How did they win?!”_ Minseok growls in Lupi.

 _“Yeah, I’m like a master at rock, paper, scissors, what’s going on?!”_ Jongdae whines in Lupi also, crossing his arms.

“Come on! They don’t even know what to do!” Baekhyun groans, gesticulating wildly, not happy at all with the decision.

Sehun stomps, his wind picking up a bit. _“I can do it better than you, hyung!”_ he growls in Lupi, challenging Baekhyun.

Baekhyun scoffs. _“Yeah right! You’re too young! You have no experience!”_ he contends.

You have no idea what they are talking about. “Guys, they won fairly, just let them do it.” you say, getting anxious as to what this scenting will involve because of how they’re acting, it seems different from what you’ve experienced before.

The boys all look at you and grumble.

Tao grabs a sleeping back and lays it down on the grass.

Sehun picks you up and lowers you down onto the sleeping bag.

“Why do I have to lay down?” you ask, looking up at them all with a tilt of your head.

“Their pheromones are going to make you tired, so it’s best to lay down.” Kris explains.

You nod and brace yourself for what’s going to happen, your heart pounding in your chest in anticipation as you lay supine on the sleeping bag.

Sehun kneels on your left side and Tao on your right and they start by dragging their faces near your neck, smelling you and growling when they can’t clearly smell you over your attacker’s scent.

Then they start licking at your neck, attacking your scent glands.

Your breath hitches in your throat as you tip your head back, allowing them more access, your little hands tangling in the material of their shirts.

It’s such a strange sensation, your neck feels incredibly sensitive and it feels as if someone is repeatedly dragging a feather up and down it, causing your nerves to fire and tingle uncontrollably.

Whilst placing some kisses on your now flushed skin, Tao reaches over and unzips your shirt a little to be able to scent your neck more, his nose dips to your collarbones where he can still smell that lecherous lowlife’s scent.

After a long while of scenting, Sehun pulls back with a groan. “She tastes so sweet… Now I see why Baekhyun always bites her.” He says.

The others all groan loudly, all of them wishing that they could take his place and scent you, to be able to wrap you in their smells, to claim you.

Baekhyun lets out a puppy laugh and puffs his chest out with pride. “I told you she was sweet!” he says with a grin.

Soon, you start getting tired and your senses, mind and soul are full of the smell of their intoxicating pheromones. “... feels good…” you purr, your hold slackening in their shirts as you fall into a deep sleep sandwiched between Tao and Sehun.

When the two boys notice that you had fallen asleep, they both pull away from you.

Sehun brushes a lock of your mocha tresses out of the way and kisses your cheek. 

Chanyeol steps forward and crouches down to smell you, making sure _his_ scent is definitely gone. “They did good, it’s completely gone.” He says after a little while, kissing your cheek.

Tao lets out a sigh of relief, glad that he had done it correctly.

Kris pats his shoulder. “Good job, Taozi.” He praises.

Sehun smirks and puffs out his chest, looking very pleased with himself. “See, I told you I could do it, hyung!” he says, looking at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes a step forward with a scoff. “You did alright, but you forgot to scent the most important part!” he says, a glint shining in his eyes.

They all turn to look at him, none of them catching on to what he was saying.

“What do you mean, Baekhyun-ah?” Jongdae asks with a kitty-smile, really liking how hyper and playful Baekhyun is, like himself.

Baekhyun smirks and rubs his chin. “Well, the boobies, of course!” he says with a smirk and a wriggle of his brows.

 _“Stop being such a fucking perv!”_ Kyungsoo growls in Lupi, shoving Baekhyun, causing him to stumble.

Baekhyun whines and falls on his ass with an ‘oof’. “But that’s what I would’ve done if I was them!” he says.

They all shake their heads at him, feeling done with his pervy nature.

“Alright, we should all get to bed now.” Junmyeon says, looking at his pocket watch. “It’s late.”

They all nod in agreement; it’s now pitch black and they need their energy for tomorrow morning so that they can be on their guard against other offerings.

“Okay, who’s going to do the night watch?” Minseok asks.

“Baekhyun should do it.” Sehun says with a smirk. “Considering the fact that we proved him wrong and scented our baby wolf correctly.”

The others laugh softly in agreement.

Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head. “Fine, Chanyeol and I will do it, because you’re such a scared little baby, Sehunnie.” He says with a simper and a smirk.

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol says, looking at Baekhyun, having not thought that he is also doing night duty.

Sehun pouts, stroking your tummy. “Well at least I got to scent her, and you didn’t!” he retorts.

Baekhyun clenches his fists and charges towards Sehun where he’s still laying on the sleeping bag with you. “I swear you little son of a—”

“Alright guys, let’s break it up.” Kris says, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Sehun and Baekhyun opt to glare at each other.

Then Kris sighs and turns to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “Wake someone up if you guys become tired, okay?” he says.

The two boys nod and say their goodnights to the others, then they head out to the tree that Yixing and Kyungsoo had created. They both get in the tent together and Baekhyun uses his lights so that they could see in the semi-darkness and keep a lookout for offerings who might be prowling nearby.

The rest of the boys look away from Chanyeol and Baekhyun and towards you, all of them smiling at how serene you look as you lay there, clutching Tao and Sehun’s shirts.

“Hyung…can we stay?” Tao asks, looking up at Kris.

Kris thinks for a moment and then he nods, seeing how comfortable you are. “Of course.” He whispers.

Sehun smiles and instinctively lays on top of you to protect and keep you warm during the night.

Then the rest of the boys gather their sleeping bags and roll them out on the grass, forming a circle of protection near you as they settle down and get comfy.

Soon they all fall into a deep sleep, all of them feeling so glad that you are under their protection in the Games and they will make sure that this is the case for the whole duration, because none of them are planning to let you out of their sight, not when your life is on the line…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed!!!! I hope that you are having a lovely day!!! I love you all!! <333333333333333333333


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope that you are all having a lovely day!!! Here's chapter 5!! Yay!!! I hope that you all enjoy!!!!!!! And thank you so much for your lovely comments and support!! It means so much to me!!! :)
> 
> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!
> 
> Please enjoy.... ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s now the next morning and you wake up surrounded by mounds of boys in their sleeping bags. 

Tao and Sehun are still sleeping on either side of you. Sehun is hugging your waist, his face in your neck and his gentle breaths washing over your skin, calming you. Tao is now curled beside you, resting his head on your stomach.

You smile down at Tao and Sehun, weaving your fingers through their tresses, then you slowly ease yourself out from between the two boys and stand up.

You take a moment to rub your eyes and yawn, then you look in the distance, seeing Baekhyun sitting by the tent in the distance, staring at the hills as the sun slowly begins to rise, the sky a golden colour.

You walk through the maze of sleeping boys, smiling down at each of them, your heart pounding with love for them all.

Then you make your way towards Baekhyun and when you get close, you see Chanyeol fast asleep on a sleeping bag in front of the tent.

You smile and quickly walk over to the pile of boys again and grab a spare blanket, walking back to Chanyeol, you re-adjust his sleeping position and place the blanket over him.

He sighs and sniffles in his sleep like a puppy.

You smile and place a kiss on his cheek, brushing his black curls out of his face. 

You then walk over to a droopy-eyed Baekhyun and straddle his lap. “Good morning, Sunshine.” You greet, wrapping your arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

“Morning Baby.” Baekhyun smiles, putting down his mace and patting your hair, looking awfully tired.

You observe his red, swollen eyes and trace the skin under them with your finger.

Baekhyun grabs your hand, kissing the inside of your wrist where your soulmark is.

“Did you stay up all night?” you ask, having not seen your hyperactive, crazy soulmate looking so lethargic before.

Baekhyun sleepily nods with a hum.

You furrow your brows. “Why didn't you get someone to watch with you?” you ask, twirling your fingers in his poofy red tresses.

Baekhyun sighs and points to a snoring Chanyeol. “I did.” He says. “But he wouldn’t wake up. The kid is a heavy sleeper and he does this weird sniffling thing as well.”

You laugh, looking over at Chanyeol, then you kiss Baekhyun’s neck. “Do you want to do something to wake you up then?” you ask with a tilt of your head.

Baekhyun perks up immediately. “Like what?” he asks, stroking your hips.

You giggle “Anything puppy.”

He stares at your lips as you lick them, and he leans in close. “You know, you’ve been very naughty recently, teasing me all the time.” He whispers, his heady breath cascading down your neck, sending tingles all throughout your body.

You giggle and teasingly roll your hips against his crotch. “What are you going to do about it, huh? All the boys are asleep,” you whisper, your dark eyes staring into his.

Baekhyun lets out a moan at the feel of you on top of him, then he kisses you, sliding his tongue in your mouth.

You also moan as his hand grips your ponytail, pulling your deeper into his kiss.

You remove your arms from around his neck and trail them down his hard chest, sneaking a little lower, gripping the waistband of his trousers and beginning to unbutton. 

Baekhyun pauses and pulls away, a saliva trail connecting your lips. “Baby are you serious?” he asks, breaking the trail and sweeping his thumb over your flushed bottom lip.

You smile “Of course Baekhyun.” You whisper, leaning in close. “I want to play with you…”

Baekhyun moans deep in his throat and grabs your hand, pulling you along to a little grassy cave, within view of camp.

As soon as you're in, you grab his trousers, beginning to unbutton them but he stops you, looking uncertain. “You know I joke a lot, but I don't expect you to do anything right?” he says, his breaths heavy.

Your eyes widen and you raise your brows, surprised at the sudden change of mood. “Of course, Baekhyun. I never expect you to force me to do anything. I want to.”

He takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay, um I know I seem really confident okay, but I really have no idea what to do I’ve neve—”

“I love you, okay? It's okay. You don't have to act so confident all the time, I love you either way.” You say, cupping his cheeks.

Tears trickle down his cheeks as he smashes your lips together.

You kiss him back as you continue unbuttoning his trousers, you’re able to slip the material off his hips, your fingertips brushing his skin as the fabric tumbles down his legs.

You both release each other’s lips and you look down, your heart pounding as this would be the first time ever seeing a living male appendage…

With a deep breath, you tug down his boxers and blush, his erection hitting your thigh, the tip is wet with a substance. 

You meet his dark, hooded eyes as you curl a hand around his length and begin to pump, spreading the substance down.

Baekhyun sighs and tips his head back, exposing the strong curve of his neck.

You lean towards him, biting his neck hard.

Baekhyun jolts with a moan as you continue to pump him. “That feels so good.” he whispers through whimpers, pants and moans.

You smile against his neck, biting harder and revelling in the way he bucks into your hand, his length throbbing at your touch, getting even harder if that’s possible, his veins engorged.

Then his hand trails down your side, sneaking up your shirt and feeling the smooth skin. “Oh, baby I want to touch you as well.” he moans. “Please let me…”

“Later, I want to focus on you,” you whisper against his neck, still licking and sucking on the mark, your hand going faster.

Baekhyun groans. “Oh fuck…”

You flush, feeling yourself growing hotter at his touch, presence, the sound and sight of him overwhelming you, your belly clenching at his pleasure and at the fact that _you_ are the cause of it, that _your_ touches are making him feel so incredible.

You cry a little, biting his neck and soon Baekhyun’s moans and ragged breaths get more and more frequent, his hips meeting your hand.

“Baby, I’m so close...oh god…” he moans, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

You continue, pumping him harder, your teeth digging into his neck, the love bite darkening.

All of a sudden, he lets out one last breathy moan. “Y/n…” he whispers, his cock twitching in your hand as he came.

You continue to pump him gently as he sighs and whimpers, his chest heaving and his face pebbled with sweat and tears, your hearts fluttering and echoing in sync.

Then you pull your face away from his neck, grinning down at the large, red love bite that you had left on his pulse point.

You could smell yourself on him and you felt proud.

Then you look down at his cock, your hand covered in sticky, white stuff.

You raise an eyebrow and lift your hand, looking at the substance curiously, and then meeting his eyes, you lick a trail of it up from your finger.

Baekhyun moans softly at the lewd sight.

“You taste good.” you whisper.

Baekhyun lets out a chuckle, still trying to calm his tears as he sweeps a hand through his sweat-soaked poofy red tresses. “I’m sure you taste much better.” he says with a wink, placing a hand on your hips. “Can I find out?”

You giggle and slap his chest, continuing to lick your hand. “We don’t have time, honey.” you say, trying to ignore how wet and throbbing your pussy is. “The others have probably woken up right now, wondering where we are.”

Baekhyun pouts and whines. “But...baby I need to make you feel good too.”

You smirk. “You’ll have to wait a bit.” you say sneakily, placing a kiss on his lips.

“But I want to get acquainted with your other lips…” he whispers, one hand trailing down and cupping your clothed pussy.

You giggle and sigh at his touch. “I said later! Now zip yourself back up, okay?” you say, removing his hand from your crotch.

Baekhyun pouts and nods, then he puts on his boxers and trousers, zipping and buttoning himself back up again.

When he’s decent, you take his hand in yours and you both walk out from the cave and into the elements, both of you feeling warm and flushed.

Baekhyun is visibly glowing and as you walk back towards camp, holding hands, you feel this connection sweeping through you both, intensifying within your hearts.

Baekhyun turns to you, love in his eyes. “I love you.” he says, pressing his cheek against yours.

You blush and smile back, “I love you too.” you whisper and then you share a smile and a laugh.

Then you both enter the camp, seeing the rest of the boys all awake, sitting around the charred remains of last night’s fire, looking ruffled, some of them are looking around the perimeter and holding their weapons, just in case other offerings were lurking.

“Y/n! There you are!” Junmyeon says, rushing towards you. “Where were you both?”

“Oh, we were just hanging out…getting to know each other…” Baekhyun says, flashing a sneaky smirk at you.

You blush and smack his chest, but you can’t help but smile.

The rest of your soulmates narrow their eyes as they look between the two of you.

Jongdae is about to say something when a loud, booming crack interrupts him.

So, you all look up as the morning sky illuminates and shimmers. _“Good morning, offerings!”_ a voice booms. _“We hope that you all had a lovely sleep last night, now, the time is 6:30 AM and we will be announcing the first lot of forbidden zones for the day. The next lot will be announced in twelve hours’ time at 18:30. Now, get out your laminated maps and pens! Four zones will be read out and they have all been chosen randomly.”_

You all did as the voice said, scrambling towards your bags and getting out the laminated maps and the marker pens.

You uncap your red pen and poise it on the map.

“Which coordinates are we in, Junmyeon-ah?” Sehun asks.

“Um…” Junmyeon begins, squinting at his map.

“We’re in J,10.” Kyungsoo responds smoothly.

Sehun nods. “Thanks, hyung.”

Junmyeon grumbles under his breath. “I was about to say that.”

Luhan rolls his eyes and smirks, knowing full well that Junmyeon didn’t have a clue where they are in the arena.

 _“Now, four coordinates will be read out.”_ The voice booms and you all focus on your maps. _“So, C,4. Near the cliffs is now a forbidden zone.”_

You all crossed off C,4.

“That’s nowhere near us, that’s good.” Kris says.

You all nod.

 _“Next coordinate. F,18 is now a forbidden zone.”_ The voice announces.

You cross it off, also glad to see that it isn’t near you guys.

_“Next coordinate, G,2.”_

You all cross it off.

_“Lastly, the coordinate, K,13 is now a forbidden zone.”_

You all cross this off as well, looking at your map.

 _“And remember, if you are still in any of the four forbidden zones in two hours, the chip in your neck will explode and you will die.”_ The voice says with a cackle that sent shockwaves of fear all throughout your systems. _“Goodbye offerings and happy playing from the Exotic Arcadia! We’ll be back in twelve hours’ time to announce the new forbidden zones!”_

Then the sky darkens slightly and loses its shimmer.

“Guys.” Kris calls.

You all look towards him,

“Now that the forbidden zones have been announced, we’ll need to be careful, offerings in these zones might come nearer to us, so we have to keep on our guard and be prepared to leave whenever.” He says, looking at you all seriously.

You all nod, swirling anticipation settling in your stomachs.

“Now, let’s have breakfast!” Tao says. “I’m so starving Kris hyung.”

Kris nods and pats Tao’s brunette tresses. “Let’s eat.” He says with a smile, glad for the distraction.

Kyungsoo stands up and walks towards their supply bag that they all compiled together whilst setting up camp last night.

Then you all eat breakfast together, and whilst you do so, the boys sniff the air with crinkled noses, they can’t help but smell something…strange and heady…however they can’t put their fingers on it at all…

When you had finished your helping of jerky and berries, you meet Luhan’s eyes and smile.

Luhan smirks back, having read Baekhyun’s mind all throughout breakfast, he knew what you had both done in the cave, Baekhyun was very bad at concealing his thoughts…and he knew just what that smell was.

So, whilst the others were all occupied with putting away the remaining food, gathering firewood and sharpening weapons, Luhan walks over to you and wraps and arm around your waist, pulling you close to his hard chest,

You smile and turn in his hold. “Hello Lulu!” you greet.

Luhan smiles and nuzzles your neck, smelling that heady scent…your arousal… “Hello my love.” He whispers. “Say…are you feeling alright?”

“Of course, I feel alright!” you say with a giggle. “Why do you ask?”

Luhan smiles and cups your cheek, kissing your head. “Follow me.” He whispers.

You raise an eyebrow; however, you don’t complain as you allow him to lead you wherever.

Soon, you and Luhan arrive at the small stream that all the boys had bathed in yesterday.

Luhan turns around and kisses you gently.

You smile into the kiss and rest your little hands on his chest, creeping them up and tangling your fingers in his silky beige tresses.

Then Luhan releases you, dipping his face into your neck and taking a sniff. “You smell aroused, my sweet.” He whispers. “I could smell you all throughout breakfast.

Your eyes widen. “You…you can smell it?”

Luhan nods, nipping at your neck and leaving a mark, causing you to let out a moan. “Of course, I can, we all could…however they’re not all mind readers like me…so I knew that somebody didn’t get you off, did they?”

You blush a bit. “You read Baekhyun’s mind?”

Luhan chuckles. “Yes, the boy is terrible at concealing those pervy thoughts of his, he wouldn’t stop thinking about what had happened.”

You grin, feeling very proud that you had made one of your mates satisfied.

Luhan smiles and kisses the little bite that he had left on your neck. “You’re so sweet.” He murmurs, his hands trailing down your waist, following your curves. “Now…I bet you’re aching to get off, right?”

Your breath hitches in your throat and your pussy clenches in your panties. “Yes, god yes…Baekhyunnie wanted to but…I was worried that we had been gone too long, so we didn’t…”

Luhan groans when your arousal gets thicker, almost knocking him over the edge. “Just what I thought.” He breathes. “Would you like me to help you, sweetheart?”

You nod. “Yes, please.” You say. “I need to cum so bad…”

Luhan growls, his eyes darkening as they stare into yours. “With pleasure.” He says, kissing your lips and biting on them.

You moan, your legs quivering like jelly.

Then he releases you. “Lie down on the grass for me.” He says, taking off his jacket. “You can lay your head on this.” He adds, folding his jacket into a makeshift pillow and placing it on the grass.

You do as he says, laying down on the grass with your head resting on his jacket.

“Are you comfy?” he asks as he settles down in front of you.

You nod.

“Good.” Luhan says, shuffling towards you and holding your eyes. “Now, I really want to taste you…I bet you taste as good as you smell.”

Your heart jolted in your chest, the muscles in your belly clenching at what he is about to do to you. “You want to taste me, Lulu?” you whisper with a coy smirk.

Luhan smirks back, stroking your legging clad thighs with his warm hands. “Of course, I do, my mate.” He breathes.

“Well in that case, go ahead…” you say, wriggling your hips, a dark seductive gleam twinkling in your eyes.

Luhan groans deep in his throat as he takes off your leather boots, then he leans over, his hands sliding up your thighs and reaching your waistband. He holds your dark eyes with his as he eases his fingers under and pulls your tight black leggings off your hips and down your thighs. “You have such soft thighs.” Luhan whispers as he whips off the leggings, leaving you in your panties.

You smile, flushing with pleasure.

Luhan smiles back. “Sit up for me, I want to see all of you.”

You do as he says, sitting up on the grass.

Luhan shuffles towards you and grabs the hem of your tight shirt, and then he pulls it up your body and throws it away, leaving you in a simple sports bra.

Then he reaches behind you and fiddles with the bra, but eventually he unclips it and throws the garment away.

“Oh sugar…” Luhan breathes, staring at your exposed breasts, your nipples hard and rosy from the cool air. “You look beautiful.” He says as he leans forward and gently touches them, sweeping his thumbs over your nipples.

“Ah…” you moan, your pussy tingling and dampening at his touches.

Luhan smiles and kisses your neck, over where he had left a little bite on you, then he leans back, his dark eyes landing on your panties, your arousal is even more potent now, incarcerating his senses. “Fuck your panties are soaked.” He whispers, leaning forward and slipping his slender fingers under the waistband and gently easing the lacy panties off your hips, the fabric sticking to your pussy.

You gasp, the cold air hitting your wet pussy, exciting you even more and because you are out on the open…where anybody could walk by and catch you…

Luhan puts your panties down by your discarded leggings and boots and stares at your exposed, dripping womanhood. “Oh, it’s gorgeous…” he breathes as he lays down in his stomach.

The muscles in your belly clench pleasurably at his words as you lay back down again and widen your legs even more, wanting him to have full access to you.

Luhan smiles at the action and shuffles even closer, his mouth mere inches away from your pussy. He closes his eyes and smells, your intoxicating scent flooding his senses.

“Lulu…please…” you whimper, lifting your hips—prompting him.

Luhan chuckles and opens his eyes. “Okay, baby wolf.” He breathes as he leans forward and tentatively, he licks your clit.

“Ah…” you moan breathily, tipping your head back.

Luhan smiles against your slick folds, loving the sound that you had elicited, it hardened his cock so bad…

Then he continues, gently licking your clit and then your folds, gathering your juices, his hands massaging your thighs.

“Mhmm…” you sigh, reaching down and tangling a little hand in his tresses.

“You like that, gorgeous?” he says against your pussy through licks and kisses.

You nod. “Y—yes!” you whimper, having never felt pleasure like this before. Sure, you had touched yourself…but this is nothing compared to that…

Luhan smirks as he begins to lick and suck harder, focussing on your clit. Then he gently eases in a finger.

“Oh!” you moan out, your back arching and your toes curling in the grass.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Luhan groans as he sucks your clit, his finger slowly thrusting inside you, scraping a certain, pleasurable spot. “Oh baby…”

“Oh, Luhan!” you mewled, sweat running down your face, your chest heaving, the sensation is so strange, your walls are clamping around his finger and there is this hot, fiery knot in your belly that is beginning to gather.

“Cum for me. Soak me with your cum…” he demands through licks and sucks, then he eases another finger inside.

“Ah…” you moan even louder, your eyes rolling to the back of your head, your breasts jiggling at his fingers’ thrusts. “I—I’m close…”

Luhan moans against your pussy, beginning to push his fingers inside you even harder, making lewd wet sounds as he increases the pace, your slick juices flowing down his hand. “Let go for me, come on, you can do it.”

“Luhan!” you wail, tipping your head back and clenching hard around his fingers, your splendid orgasm rocking through you like a shockwave.

“That’s it…that’s my good girl…” Luhan says, licking up your slick juices and gently pumping his fingers, helping you through.

You are sweating and panting hard against the grass, your body soaked in bliss and your mind in ecstasy.

Then, Luhan sits up from your pussy and licks his fingers. “You really do taste as good as you smell.” He says, flashing you a wink.

“Lulu!” you giggle.

Luhan chuckles. “How was it?” he asks, stroking your knee.

“Amazing…” you breathe.

Luhan smiles. “I’m glad, now let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” he says, leaning down and lifting your little naked body in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

After you and Luhan had cleaned up in the stream, you both arrive back at camp.

You notice Kris standing watch, pacing back and forth between watching the younger ones playing in the meadow to the tree line on the lookout for offerings who could be lurking nearby.

You kiss Luhan goodbye and thank him then you walk up to Kris.  

When you are close enough, you peer up at him. “Kris, calm down handsome.” You say as you pull on his shirt.

Kris looks away from the meadow and smiles down at you, brushing a hand across your jaw. “I can't help it; I need to be aware all the time so that I can protect you and the babies.” He replies, motioning to the little meadow nearby where Chanyeol, Tao, Jongin and Sehun are rolling around and chasing each other in wolf form, purring and growling as they play.

You giggle at their sweet childishness and move closer to Kris, getting on your tiptoes to give him a kiss, then you realised just how tall he is. “Kris! Pick me up so I can kiss you!” you demand with a pout.

Kris stops pacing and smiles, easily lifting you up in his muscly arms.

You smile and wrap your legs around his waist, cupping his cheek and kissing his full lips. Then you pull away and smirk at him. “Curse your tallness.”

Kris throws his head back and laughs. “Don't worry, little one, I can always just lift you up.”

“You like this position, don't you?” You flirt, rolling your hips against his.

Kris smirks and kisses your neck, scenting you and inhaling your delicious smell that he couldn’t get enough of. “How could I not love to hold my mate like this?” He asks.

You smile, your heart fluttering in your chest at his words and how right they felt then you dive in for another kiss.

Suddenly, you hear shuffling and you stop kissing Kris, your eyes landing on Jongin, who has his hands behind his back, he keeps shuffling his weight between his feet nervously.

“Hey, Nini! What are you up to?” you greet as Kris lets you go and walks towards the others.

Jongin makes eye contact with you and brings his hands from behind his back, revealing a beautiful light orange flower.

“Oh my…it’s beautiful.” You whisper.

Jongin blushes, placing the bloom behind your ear with trembling fingers. “For you.” he whispers.

Your heart flutters at the action and as you are about to respond and gush about how cute he is, he turns around and runs off towards the rest of the younger ones who are still playing in the meadow.

The older boys who had watched the interaction all turn to each other and smile.

“I swear, that kid is hopelessly shy.” Junmyeon sighs with a fond look in his eye as Jongin turns into his smoky-topaz wolf and begins to tackle Tao.

The others laugh, all of them thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, Yixing stands up. “That little shit used my powers! No fair!” he growls.

The others roll their eyes.

“Xing, he’s just a kid.” Jongdae says with a chuckle.

Yixing ignores him as he takes off, stopping by you to kiss your forehead from where you are sat on a log, watching the babies playing in the meadow.

“Hey, are you alright?” you ask him, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

Yixing stops and looks down at you, patting your hair. “Nothing I just need to see the babies, my love.” He says. “Where are they?”

You nod and point to the little meadow where Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao, and Jongin are playing in. “Have fun.” you respond, thinking that he is bored and wants to join.

Yixing nods and storms over to the group of younger boys.

Suddenly, Jongdae rushes over and tackles you.

“Dae!!” You giggle.

“I want to sit with my cute girl!” he says decidedly, sitting up properly with you in his lap.

“Of course, you can sparky!” you quip, kissing his nose.

Jongdae blushes at the nickname and holds you closer, his hair turning static.

You laugh, tipping your head back at his reaction, then you look over at the younger ones.

Yixing approaches the meadow. “You!” he bellows whilst pointing at Jongin.

Jongin stops tackling Tao and transforms out of his wolf form, quickly putting on a pair of shorts. “Hey Hyung!” he greets with a sweet wave and a smile that can melt butter.

Yixing stands over him with his hands on his hips, trying to keep a hard façade and not crumble. “Don’t ‘Hey Hyung’ me! You know what you did!” he blurts out.

Jongin stops waving and puts down his hand with a frown. “Sorry Hyung but I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry if it annoyed you.”

Yixing sighs and rubs his temples, getting lost in Jongin’s puppy eyes. “Ugh you're too cute I can’t even be mad at you!” he grumbles.

“What is it though? What did I do?” Jongin asks.

“Forget it.” Yixing says, waving a hand as he stomps away from the meadow.

Chanyeol, Tao and Sehun look at Jongin with frowns as they lay amongst the wildflowers in their wolf forms, panting hard from running around so much.

Jongin simply shrugs, also unsure of what he had done that had gotten Yixing so annoyed.

Yixing walks back towards you and Jongdae with a pout.

You smile up at him from your seat in Jongdae's lap. “Have fun?” you ask as Jongdae runs his fingers through your tresses, admiring their smoothness.

Yixing puts on a fake smile. “Of course, Buttercup, we have the best babies.” He replies.

“I know! They’re all so cute!” you beam, catching Chanyeol, Tao, Jongin and Sehun’s eyes in the distance and blowing them all a kiss.

They all blush and smile back at you, having heard your words with their super hearing.

Yixing huffs and drops his fake smile as he walks towards the rest of the boys.

“How’d it go?” Baekhyun asks, putting down a piece of wood he was carving in boredom.

Yixing folds his arms and stomps his foot. “I couldn't even yell at him, that kid is too cute!”

Exo K all smile fondly, looking over at Jongin who was now in his wolf form again, randomly teleporting away from Sehun’s chocolate coloured wolf who is desperately trying to catch him.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I know right? He accidentally broke my reading glasses when we were seven and he cried even before I noticed what happened! He looked at me with tears and I couldn't even do anything but tell him it was okay!” he says, shaking his head at the memory.

They all laugh at the fact that even the scary Kyungsoo was not able to yell at Jongin.

Soon, all the boys decide to come over and see you and Jongdae, all of them sitting around you and just chilling in the sun. The younger ones and Chanyeol had transformed out of their wolf forms and are also resting near you.

Kris and Junmyeon are on their guard with their weapons out and their eyes sweeping the perimeter every so often for other offerings.

Luhan also had his mind focussed, looking out for other offerings’ thoughts nearby.

You all had to be prepared to leave camp whenever, because you never knew what could happen…

Jongdae was telling you about the time when he and Kris first met. “He was just glaring at me, you know! I was so scared to approach him! And when I actually gathered the courage to say something I—” he says, then he stops when he notices you staring at him, looking slightly dazed. “Why are you staring?” he asks with an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

You shake yourself out of your thoughts and smile at him. “Your lips are so pretty.” You breathe, lifting a finger and tracing their heavenly outline. “Like a cat’s!” you add with a giggle.

The rest of the boys stop talking and look at you both, having heard your words.

Tremors of heat pulse through Jongdae at the feel of your little finger on his lips, his heart flutters, soaring in his chest. He takes your hand in his and places a kiss on your soulmark, loving the feel of your hand in his like this, it feels _perfect…_

This causes the others to whine and pout.

“Your lips are pretty too, baby wolf.” Jongin whispers, it was barely audible, but you heard it.

You look away from Jongdae and towards Jongin as he flushes red and hides behind Kris’s large form.

You laugh, your heart pounding with love. “Yours are also pretty, Nini.”

The boys laugh when Jongin pushes his now burning face further into Kris’s back, vaguely wishing that the ground would swallow him up at his obviousness.

Kris turns his head and smiles at the younger boy, patting his smoky-topaz tresses.

After you all stop laughing at the sweet Jongin who’s face has turned back to its normal colour, your tummy rumbles.

You look around, seeing a small berry bush growing near the cave. “Xing? Are those berries over there safe?” you ask, pointing to the bush.

Yixing stops talking to Minseok and looks towards the bush, his eyes narrow and his nose crinkles as he sniffs the air, then his face relaxes. “All safe, buttercup!” he says with a dimpled smile.

You smile. “Thank you!” you say, then you turn to Jongdae. “Dae, I’m just going to get some berries, okay?”

Jongdae whines, however he nods and snuggles the crook of your neck, placing a kiss there. “Of course, hot stuff, but come back soon, okay?”

You giggle. “Of course, Dae Dae!” you beam, making him look into your eyes as you kiss his lips.

Jongdae can’t help but smile as he unwraps his arms from around you, allowing you to stand from his lap.

Then you walk over to the small berry bush by the cave and begin to pick the purplish berries, eating a couple along the way and sighing at how delicious and succulent they are.

After a small while, you hear someone walking towards you.

You look over your shoulder and smile as Tao joins you, helping you to pick some of the berries.

You both stand in silence, enveloped in calm, the boys talking and laughing in the distance.

“Y/n, can I ask you a question?” Tao asks all of a sudden, breaking the stillness.

You turn to him with a warm smile, whilst continuing to pick the purplish berries. “Of course, Tao Tao, you don’t have to ask.” You murmur.

Tao blushes pink and shifts his feet, avoiding your gaze. “Um…d—do you think I'm handsome?” he asks.

You stop picking berries, giving him your full attention. “Of course, baby, you're captivatingly handsome.” You say with a smile, flashing him a wink.

Tao shakes his head and lets out a long sigh. “No, I mean do you find me as handsome as hyungs?” he reiterates.

Your smile falls from your face and your eyebrows furrow. “Zitao, I don't compare you guys if that's what you're getting at…”

Tao huffs, nibbling on his lip. “Never mind, forget I said anything.” He mutters, turning on his heel and walks away from you, sitting down with Sehun who is playing with the wildflowers growing in the meadow a couple of metres from your other soulmates.

You frown after him as you finish collecting berries and walk towards the others, sitting down in Jongdae’s lap again.

Jongdae smiles and wraps his arms tight around you, placing a kiss on your temple.

You lean against his warmth, popping in a berry and looking over at Tao with furrowed brows.

“What happened over there with Taozi, Y/n?” Minseok asks.

You meet all their eyes as you swallow your mouthful. “I have no idea what happened, but I think he's upset?” you say, a terrible feeling swirling in your stomach.

Seeing the sadness in your gaze, Kris hurriedly reassures you. “Don't worry little one, Tao has always been a little sensitive.” He says, stroking your thigh with his large, strong hand.

You meet his eyes and nod however you still felt bad for upsetting one of your babies.

“Why don’t we do some training?” Junmyeon suggests with a clap of his hands. “Just so we can practice some combat?”

The rest of the boys look towards him and nod in agreement.

“We might as well, I guess, otherwise we’re going to rot if we just sit and do nothing.” Yixing agrees.

“Great, now, let’s randomly assign people…” Junmyeon says, trailing off as he looks at you all. “I know! What about Kris and Chanyeol?”

The two boys in question look at each other and stand up, walking towards a clear patch of grass nearby the rest of you.

You all position yourselves to watch, as Kris and Chanyeol warm up their muscles and get into fighting stances.

You continue to sit in Jongdae’s lap and eat your berries as you watch Kris and Chanyeol fight, stunned at how graceful they looked. They made it look so effortless, they almost look ethereal, not from this world.

A little into the fighting, Chanyeol gets a flame a little too close to Kris for comfort, burning a bit of his shirt away and revealing his muscled bicep.

“Ah!” Kris gasps, looking at his shirt as he floats in the air.

You sit up in Jongdae’s lap. “It’s a tie!!” you yell, not wanting any of them to get hurt.

Your soulmates all smile at you, loving your concern for them.

“Alright guys, stop fighting now, I’ll pick someone else.” Junmyeon calls.

The two boys in question nod. Chanyeol’s fire recedes from his large hands as he breathes heavily and Kris floats back to the ground and whips off his ripped shirt, revealing his toned to perfection chest.

You smirk and whistle at him. “Go Kris! So sexy!”

Kris meets your eyes and chuckles as he walks over to his bag and gets out a fresh shirt, sliding it on then he joins the rest of you, accepting a bottle of water from Junmyeon.

“Now, Kyungsoo and Tao, you go next!” Luhan suggests, also grabbing a bottle of water and taking a sip.

Kyungsoo stands and walks over to the patch of grass that Kris and Chanyeol had been fighting on a moment ago.

“Come on, Zitao!” Yixing says gently, patting the young boy’s back.

Tao jolts with a sniff and looks around. “What?”

“We’re practicing our powers!” Junmyeon says with a smile. “Why don’t you go practice with Kyungsoo?”

Tao looks away and towards Kyungsoo as he warms up, then he nods and scrambles towards the patch of grass, also warming up his muscles.

Then the two boys get into a fighting stance and begin to battle.

Tao looks extremely motivated to win as he dodges Kyungsoo’s attacks and tries to take a swipe at him with his fist, however, Kyungsoo is able to easily overpower him, throwing him down on the ground with a rumble in under five minutes. 

“And Kyungsoo wins!” Junmyeon calls, giving him a clap.

Kyungsoo gets up, offering Tao a hand.

Tao groans and rubs his head, tears beginning to fall as he curls himself up on the grass.

Kris’s eyes widen in worry. “Taozi? Are you alright?” he asks as he stands and rushes over to the younger boy.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Yixing calls, following Kris and kneeling beside him.

At their words, the rest of the boys stand and sprint over, gathering around Tao who is sniffling and crying into the dirt.

“Is he alright?” Luhan asks, looking at Yixing.

“Just a sore head I think.” Yixing murmurs, placing a hand on Tao’s forehead as he continues to cry. “Taozi, why’re you crying?”

Tao ignores him, tears falling harder now and the small pain from Kyungsoo’s throw dissipating at the feel of Yixing’s hand on his forehead.

Jongdae slips you off his lap as he rushes over and you follow, pushing through the little circle of boys.

You kneel and grab Tao’s head, checking for any sign of blood and you sigh in relief when you didn’t see any. “Taozi, what's wrong?” you ask, staring into his eyes.

Tao meets your gaze and holds in a sob. “I—I couldn't win.” He whimpers.

You raise an eyebrow, your thumbs sweeping his cheekbones, brushing away his tears. “So? The stupid match doesn't matter! You know Kyungsoo is very strong, it was an unfair match since we didn't use weapons.” You say as some of the boys nod with grimaces, all of them wishing that they had thought this whole idea through before going through with it.

Tao gulps and shakes his head. “No, I lost because I’m not manly enough; first I’m too ugly, and now I’m too weak.”

Anger flares through your system at his words. “What are you talking about? You're very strong, no one else in the world can freeze time! That's amazing! And you're very handsome, look at you! My little prince!” you gush, hating the thought of one of your mates looking down on himself like this.

Tao stops crying and sniffles a bit, accepting a tissue from Junmyeon and blowing his nose.

You sigh and take the tissue from him, using it to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “See you don't have to impress me. I’ll love you either way, my prince. Now dry those tears, okay? I don't like seeing you cry; I love you.” 

Tao laughs at that and sits up on the grass, giving you a chaste kiss on the lips. “I love you too.”

You smile and take his hand in yours. “Come sit with me, Tao Tao, we can eat berries together!”

Tao nods as you help him up from the grass and lead him towards a log.

As you and Tao settle on the log, you catch Kris’s eye and he gives you a thankful look and a smile.

You nod at him and flash a smile as you pick up the remaining berries and feed Tao one of them.

Then the rest of the boys sit on the logs around you and Tao and Chanyeol gathers some firewood and lights a fire with a click of his large fingers.

After the fire had been lit, you all relax in the afternoon air, just talking and being on the lookout for offerings.

Suddenly, a loud gong sounds and crows fly up from surrounding trees, squawking in surprise.

_Someone’s dead…_

You all stop what you’re doing at the noise. You give a small shiver against Tao and snuggle closer into his hard chest.

Tao notices this and pulls you close to him, placing a kiss on your head.

Junmyeon who’s on your other side, places a hand on your knee. “Don’t worry baby wolf, we’re okay.” he whispers.

You look up and meet all your mates’ concerned eyes. “Really?”

Luhan nods. “Of course, we are.” He says. “I haven’t heard anyone else’s thoughts nearby in hours and we’re quite well hidden here.”

“We’ll be fine, little one.” Kris says with a smile, standing up and crouching in front of you. “We’ll all protect you, we’ll never let you come into harm.”

“Okay…” you say with a nod, taking a deep breath. Kris is right, you do have all of them to take care of you.

The boys all smile, seeing that you are now reassured, they all continue to talk amongst each other.

A little while later, Yixing smoothly walks up to you with his hands behind his back. “Buttercup?”

You stop talking to Junmyeon and Tao and look up. “Yes, Xing?”

Yixing smiles and reveals a huge bunch of vibrant flowers from behind his back, there are roses, blossoms, dahlias, poppies and chrysanthemums.

“Oh my goodness!” you gasp, cupping your face and your eyes crinkling. “Are those for me?”

Yixing laughs, tipping his head back. “Of course, they’re for you!”

You squeal and jump up from your seat, wrapping your arms around Yixing and kissing him multiple times on the lips. “These are so pretty! They probably took you forever to create!”

Yixing smiles goofily and shrugs. “It doesn't matter, Honey, I thought you’d like them.” he says, wrapping his arms around your waist and stroking your back.

Your heart flutters in your chest as you continue to give him a few more kisses. “I love them!”

Then you both pull away and you accept the gorgeous bouquet, taking a sniff.

Yixing darts a small smirk at Jongin as he goes back to his seat.

Jongin folds his arms and narrows his eyes, now realising what Yixing was so mad about earlier.

Then Junmyeon beckons you towards him.

You smile and skip towards him, sitting in his lap.

Junmyeon’s heart flutters as he wraps his arms tight around you, pulling you close to his hard chest.

Everyone goes back to their conversations, all of you just sitting around the gently burning fire as the afternoon sky darkens a little, the occasional sound of a gong hitting the atmosphere, causing you all to look up, but just as quickly you go back to your conversations whilst still keeping alert.

However, you feel reassured that you are all safe where you were, Luhan was right, the hill was well-covered and they would protect you, whatever happens.

You look up from observing the gorgeous flowers that Yixing had made for you and meet Junmyeon’s eyes. “How do you use water? It must be useful to have a common element, right? It's everywhere!” you ask, having been wanting to ask this for a while now.

Junmyeon chuckles and holds you closer, his hands stroking your belly. “My element is really strong because there's water in everything, so it gives me a lot of advantages.”

You nod. “Yeah, I love water! Especially the ocean!” you say with a giggle, remembering your time sneaking around the border of your District Exo L to see the glimmering sapphire ocean in the summertime, loving how it glistens and roars against the rocks, seafoam spraying on your cheeks, salt on your tongue.

Junmyeon laughs. “I can give you an ocean if you like, I can create one, just for you.”

You giggle and reach up to pat his cheek, then you open your mouth to respond—

Kris shuffles towards you and Junmyeon, drawing your eyes towards him. “Or I can fly you to one, you know a better, nice, all natural one, with sea creatures and all!”

“Oh! I do love sea creatures!” you gush, knowing that Kris was teasing Junmyeon.

Junmyeon glares at Kris who smirks.

“What can I say? The real thing is always better Jun…” Kris says with a sigh and a laugh.

Junmyeon sniffs and buries his face into your neck, wishing that he could drown Kris with a wave he had conjured and sweep him out of the arena somehow.

You smile and lean up, kissing Junmyeon’s cheek.

He smiles at the action and holds you closer.

Then you focus your attention on your bouquet that Yixing had made, you look next to you at Chanyeol who is talking to Jongdae, the two of them chortling and getting along well.

You smile and look back at the flowers then at him and an idea forms in your head.

You pull one of the flowers out, a beautiful white chrysanthemum and pull Chanyeol's face towards you, interrupting his conversation with Jongdae.

“Wh—” Chanyeol stutters at the sudden action. “H—hey, what's happening?”

You smile and simply place the chrysanthemum behind his large ear, pinching his cheek as you did so. “Yeollie, you make the cutest elf!” you gush with a giggle.

Chanyeol blushes red as all the boys laugh.

“I don't know if elves have that big of ears, baby!” Baekhyun chortles, holding his stomach.

“Good one, Baekhyun-ah!” Jongdae says, also laughing as hard as the puppy-like boy.

Baekhyun smiles at Jongdae, looking proud. “I know it was, Dae.”

Jongdae smiles his kitty-cat smile.

Chanyeol is now blushing crimson as the boys continue to laugh at him.

You smile at his sweetness and peck his temple. “Don't worry Yeollie, you're _my_ elf!” you whisper, your warm breath fanning down his cheek.

Chanyeol smiles and nods, his heart fluttering in his chest and his body heating up at your words, feeling so glad to have you in his life…

After a little while, Junmyeon slips you off his lap. “I’m going to check up on Sehunnie, okay, my little ocean?” he whispers.

“Of course, my sea.” You giggle.

The others chuckle, having heard the exchange whilst Junmyeon blushes and kisses your cheek, then he stands and walks over to Sehun who is making little hurricanes by the meadow with Tao.

You smile as you watch Junmyeon walk up to the two young boys and sit with them. You can’t help but think how sweet and caring Junmyeon is.

Suddenly, Jongin walks up to you.

“Jongin!” you greet, looking away from the meadow with a pretty smile.

Jongin blushes and meets your eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Umm—I uhh…”

You giggle and open your arms. “Come here, baby Nini!”

Jongin smiles and drops down, snuggling into your arms and placing his head in the crook of your neck.

You smile and hold him close, sweeping your fingers through his smoky-topaz tresses and admiring their smoothness.

After a little while, Jongin shuffles in your hold, his nose brushing your collarbone. “... I came over here... because I was scared of accidentally teleporting away…”

You let out a little, fond laugh and pet his head.

Baekhyun snorts, folding his arms. “You little liar, that has happened like once, and you didn't feel anything, it just happened!” he exposes.

Jongin flushes and holds you tighter. _“Stop it hyung, that so isn’t true!!”_ he whines in Lupi.

You laugh, knowing that Baekhyun was right. “Nini, you don't have to lie to sit with me, I’m yours too, okay?” you whisper, cupping his cheek.

Jongin nods, then he turns to Baekhyun and sticks his tongue out at him.

Baekhyun gasps and places a hand on the right side of his chest. “Oh, my heart!! What happened to the shy child I raised, huh! Who taught you that? How rude of you to do that to your hyung, you could have hurt my feelings!” he splutters.

Yixing sighs and moves Baekhyun’s hand so that it is now actually resting over his heart instead of the right side.

Everyone laughs at Baekhyun’s fumble.

Chanyeol is laughing the hardest, holding his stomach. _“Baekhyun-ah you don’t even know where your own heart—”_ he says in Lupi.

 _“Shut up! I do know! I was so in the moment that I just put my hand anywhere!”_ Baekhyun growls in Lupi, whacking Chanyeol over the head.

Chanyeol growls. _“Hey!! Don’t hit me and let me fini—”_

Luhan clears his throat to calm his laughter. “So, Baby… how was your district?” he asks, cutting off Chanyeol.

Chanyeol groans and buries his face in his hands. _“I give up, everyone always talks over—”_

 _“Yeol, pay attention.”_ Junmyeon says, patting Chanyeol on the shoulder as he sits next to him along with Sehun and Tao.

Chanyeol clenches his fists and takes a deep breath to calm himself, feeling his fire coursing through his veins.

You lock eyes with Luhan and hug Jongin closer, all their eyes are on you. “Well, it isn’t very good. I mean, my family is very poor… so we didn't have a lot of food growing up…”

The guys all let out low, rumbling growls in their throats, all of them hating the idea of you being in poverty—their precious mate.

Jongin tightens his hold and lets out a small whine. You kiss his temple and continue. “The night before the reaping I hadn’t eaten in two days, I lied to my mum and said I had, but I gave her the little food I did find…”

The boys simultaneously growl harder at that.

Minseok strokes your cheek with the back of his hand, making you look into his eyes. “Snowy wolf, you won’t ever starve again... We will always make sure you have anything you could ever want.” He says, his eyes sincere.

Your heart pounds as you look away from his intense gaze, seeing the fierce looks on the others’ faces, you hastily try to lighten the mood. “It wasn't all bad though… there’s lots of trees and pretty plants, that’s how I got so good at telling them apart, right Xing?”

Yixing stops frowning and smiles, his face relaxing a smidgen. “Of course, buttercup.”

You smile at him, then you continue. “And one-time I found a little radio whilst digging through some bins, it was broken but I fixed it up! My mum and I listened to music every day until it just stopped working and I couldn’t fix it again.”

The boys gasp at this, all of them sharing flabbergasted looks.

“You can listen to music?” Baekhyun exclaims, his eyes widening as he crawls towards you.

You furrow your brows. “Of course, there's nothing else to do during the day unless you have some other hobby?”

Chanyeol comes out of his sulkiness. “You're allowed to have hobbies?” he asks, not believing what he had just heard.

You nod, still stroking Jongin’s hair. “Of course, we are. Nobody really trains much in my district because we’re so focused on not starving to death…”

The boys go silent at this, all their eyes fixed on you, waiting for you to continue.

You sigh. “When I would go out to search for food sometimes, I would find some really good stuff! Like once I found a whole loaf of bread, but when I was walking home some kids took it from me…” you say, a forlorn tone ending your sentence.

The boys all growl loudly, beginning to curse in their Lupi languages.

You jump at the sudden noises as Jongin nuzzles your neck further, trying to calm himself down.

“Little one, why are they so mean to you?” Kris asks, trying to keep his anger in.  

They all quieten and look at you, you gulp and begin to explain. “Because I’m powerless of course. It's okay though they haven't said that rude of stuff, mainly they call me a defect, once though I was told I was a waste of space, that one kind of hurt…”

With a rumble, Kyungsoo jumps up and stomps the ground so hard that the ground shakes and cracks. “How dare they!” he shouts, his teeth gritted, looking ready to murder.

Chanyeol's hands are now on fire as he also stands. “Who said that? I’ll kill them!!” he yells.

You jump, your eyes widening.

Baekhyun crawls towards you, cupping your cheek. “Yeah, baby tell us their names, and they’ll be dead as soon as the words are out of your mouth.”

You look at them all confused. “But…it isn’t a big deal…”

They all growl at that, all of them protesting, arguing in their Lupi languages.

Chanyeol is now shaking, his flames are burning blue. “Not a big deal?!” he shouts.

Your eyes widen, now regretting what you said as you pull yourself from Jongin’s hold and run up to Chanyeol, wanting to calm him down.

“Chanyeol! Please!” you call.

Luhan reaches out and grabs your arm. “Don't, baby, you might get hurt he's on fire!”

You wrench your arm out of his hold and continue running to Chanyeol, jumping into his arms without thinking, the fact that you might get burnt didn’t even cross your mind.

You hugged him close and closed your eyes tight, you can’t feel anything…no heat…

_What?_

Immediately, Chanyeol’s flames are extinguished and he feels cooler, he buries his face in the smooth crook of your neck and smells you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. “Baby, thank you, I was a little overwhelmed back there.” He whispers, kissing your pulse point and feeling so glad that you hadn’t recoiled from him when he had gotten angry…you really didn’t fear him…

You laugh and kiss his inky curls, then you turn your head and notice Kyungsoo still pacing and looking mad. “Soo, my little owl, come here!” you call with a wave of your hand.

Kyungsoo’s head whips towards you, looking angry and then his face softens, and he smiles, his eyes lighting up. He walks over and picks you up from Chanyeol as if you are as light as a feather, holding you close to his chest.

You snuggle against him, hearing his rumbling growls turning into calm purrs as he scents your neck, inhaling your comforting smell and rubbing his own scent there.

Kyungsoo holds you in his arms in silence for a little while, settling himself on the grass with you in his lap.

You smile and stroke his cropped black tresses, placing the occasional kiss on his temple, then you look up and meet the others’ eyes. “Arcadia is like paradise so, maybe Gehenna and Arcadia should switch names, right?” 

All the boys burst into laughter at this, nearly doubling over, including Chanyeol who is now calm.

“You're killing me! You're too funny!” Jongdae wheezes whilst slapping his thigh.

“Look at you baby, our own little comedian.” Baekhyun quips with a toothy smile, flashing you a wink.

The rest of your soulmates look at the puppy-like boy, all of them stunned as this is the first time that he hasn't referred to you as only his.

Baekhyun meets the others’ eyes with a raised brow. “Why are you staring? What happened?” he asks, genuinely sounding confused.

They all laugh.

Kris leans over and jokingly puts Baekhyun in a headlock. “Look at you! Growing up!”

Baekhyun whines and wriggles in Kris’s hold. “What do you mean? I'm a man; I even got more action than any of you!”

“What?” Kris asks, releasing Baekhyun.

You blush and laugh a bit as Baekhyun catches your eyes and pulls down the collar of his shirt, displaying the bite that you had given him this morning.

In response, the boys all whine, all of them complaining in their Lupi languages.

 _“That little shit! When the fuck did he get that?!”_ Yixing growls in Lupi, looking at his pack who all shrug, all of them pissed.

Luhan smirks to himself and licks his lips.

You blush and smile, the muscles in your belly clenching at the recollection of what he had done to you by the stream a couple of hours ago.

Then Luhan leans towards Exo M and tells them what Exo K are discussing…

 _“This’s so unfair!”_ Jongdae whines.

 _“I know right!”_ Tao grumbles, glaring at Baekhyun.

 _“Baekhyun-ah! How did you get it?!”_ Junmyeon asks, shaking the puppy boy’s shoulder.

Baekhyun smirks. _“Baby and I went on an early morning excursion…”_ he replies in Lupi. _“That’s all you need to know.”_

 _“But I’m your hyung!”_ Junmyeon insists. _“Come on, you can tell me.”_

 _“No, hyung!”_ Baekhyun says, sticking his tongue out.

 _“No fair! I want one too!”_ Sehun whines in Lupi, resting his chin in his hand.

“Same.” Chanyeol whispers. “I want a bite like Baek hyung’s…”

Jongin nods. “Me too.”

You smile, looking away from the two babies and catching all their eyes. “Well if you're good, maybe you guys can have one to!”

When you make eye contact with your four shy babies, they all look away with rosy blushes.

You laugh, finding them so adorable.

Minseok huffs and looks at a proud Baekhyun who is still displaying his mark for all to see. “Ugh! Why is it always Baekhyun? I swear we can't leave you guys alone for five minutes!”

“Yeah! I swear they’re the same person sometimes!” Junmyeon adds with a chuckle, rubbing Baekhyun’s shoulder.

You and Baekhyun share a smile at this comment.

After a little while, the boys all settle down, all of them subtly glaring at Baekhyun.

You are now sitting on a log, fiddling with the bouquet that Yixing had given you earlier.

Luhan stands and walks up to you, taking this opportunity whilst you're alone. “Mind if we cuddle. I feel a slight headache coming on.” He asks with a suave smile and a tilt of his head.

Exo M all hear his question and smirk, knowing that he is faking because he never has ‘slight headaches’.

You put down the bouquet and open your arms.

Luhan leans down and gathers you in his arms, turning around and sitting down on the log with you in his lap.

You turn to straddle his lap, massaging his temples. “How does this feel, does it help?”

Luhan smiles, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close to his chest and resting his forehead against yours. “Just seeing you helps, baby.” He breathes, closing his eyes.

Your heart gives a healthy pulse in your chest as you lean forward and kiss him.

Luhan kisses you back and you grab his hair, about to deepen it when Baekhyun swipes you right from Luhan’s lap.

“Hey!!” Luhan yells, opening his eyes.

Baekhyun ignores the elder, settling you in his lap on the grass and nuzzling your neck, making whimpering noises like a puppy.

You laugh at this and pat his head. “Yes, you're a good puppy Baekhyun.” You coo.

Baekhyun stops nuzzling your neck and blushes because of the way you talked to him like an actual puppy. He begins to glow in both embarrassment and amusement.

You giggle and hug him close, finding him so precious.

Luhan hops up from his seat on the log and storms towards you both. “Give her back, glowstick; I was with her!”

Baekhyun growls and removes his face from your neck. “I'm not a glowstick, I control light, don't make me blind you!”

You pat Baekhyun’s hair in an effort to calm him. “Baekie it's fine, you're my light, okay?”

Baekhyun stops glaring at Luhan and turns to you with a smile, rubbing his cheek against yours whilst purring.

“Baekhyun can you please let others have some time with her?” Minseok speaks up, glaring at the puppy-like boy, jealousy eating away at his heart.

Baekhyun gives a high-pitched whine, holding you closer to his hard, chiselled chest.

Junmyeon sighs and walks towards you both. “Really, Baekhyun we all want to spend time with her too, and you have spent the most time with her so far…”

Baekhyun shakes his head and you kiss his poofy red curls, running your fingers through them. “Puppy, if you’re good maybe we can play later?” you whisper.

Immediately, Baekhyun stands with your body in his arms and hands you back to Luhan. “I'm being good, see!” he exclaims.

You laugh at how quickly he handed you back, wrapping your arms around Luhan’s neck as he holds you close to his chest.

Luhan laughs, the dulcet sound sweeping through you like a warm wave. “That’s three now isn't it?” he whispers in your ear.

You stop laughing and turn to him with furrowed brows, then you notice the amused twinkle in his eye, and you understand.

So, you nod with a smirk and turn to Baekhyun, holding up three fingers.

Baekhyun whines and pouts, his fluffy tresses dancing on his head. “That doesn't count, it was unfair bribery!”

The other boys laugh but don't question you and Baekhyun’s theatrics, surely Luhan would explain later.

After the laughter had died down again, you are now settled in Luhan’s lap again when Kris brings up food.

“Guys, we need to hunt, were getting low on nuts and jerky…” Kris says as he stops looking through the supplies.

All your soulmates nod and all start volunteering to do it.

“I’ll do it!” Jongin says, putting his hand in the air.

They all laugh as the shy boy blushes, slowly lowering his hand.

Jongdae snorts. “No way! The younger ones can't do it unsupervised!”

The older boys nod in agreement.

Kyungsoo takes immediate offence to this. “What are you trying to say huh?”

Everyone stops laughing, knowing how scary Kyungsoo can get, he proved this a couple of hours ago when you told them all about your home, District Exo L.

Minseok clears his throat. “I’ll go first as I’m the oldest!” he says, looking at you all as he stands and picks up his axe.

“Nobody cares anymore! You guys keep using that excuse!” Baekhyun yells.

 _“Respect your elders Baekhyun, I raised you better than that!”_ Junmyeon scolds in Lupi, hitting the back of his head.

 Baekhyun clamps his mouth shut. “Sorry.” He whispers, darting a look at Junmyeon and rubbing his arm.

Junmyeon nods imperceptibly.

“I’ll watch baby while you guys go.” Sehun says all of a sudden.

“No way, we can't leave you alone with her, especially not since what Baekhyun did this morning!” Tao splutters.

“What? You think I can’t protect her!” Sehun snarls, clenching his fists, the beginnings of tears glistening in his eyes.

“Of course, we don’t mean that…” Junmyeon tries to say.

“But you’re too young, Sehun-ah! You’re practically still a baby yourself!” Kris says.

Tears begin to trickle down Sehun’s cheeks.

You wriggle out of Luhan’s lap and rush over to Sehun, standing in front of his tall form and glaring at the others. “Don’t ridicule my baby, he's just as capable as the rest of you guys!”

Sehun whines, blushing pink. “Y/n, I'm really strong and manly, I'm not a baby!” he whimpers, wiping his tears away.

Baekhyun laughs. “I would gladly take that nickname and be your baby.” He says, meeting your eyes and teasingly nibbling on his lips. 

Sehun growls and stomps his foot. “Hyung! Don't you think you’ve stolen her attention enough!” he yells, his fists clenching.

And what Sehun doesn’t notice is that a wind of some sorts is enveloping him and you, twisting up like a hurricane, but soft, ruffling your hair and clothes.

You frown and look at Sehun as he continues to shout, never having seen him being able to do that before…all you’ve ever seen were the little tornados he would make for you.

Baekhyun also doesn’t seem to notice the wind swirling around you and Sehun as he struts forward with a smirk. “I can never have too much of baby's attention, I want it al—” he says, and then he walks straight into the forcefield, rebounding and falling on his ass.

Immediately, the strange wind dissipates from around you and Sehun.

The rest of the boys stare at you both in shock, having never seen anything like it.

“Ow…what the fuck?” Baekhyun says to himself, standing up and soothing his hurt bottom.

Junmyeon steps forward, looking at Sehun wide-eyed. “Sehunnie, what did you do? You’ve never done that before!”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon with a furrow of his brow and a tilt of his head. “I didn't do anything, I thought it was someone else!” he says, looking around.

You look at the boys’ confused expressions and a thought occurs to you that causes you to panic. “Did I do something? Did I ruin your powers!?” you splutter.

At all the anger, confusion and worry in the air, Luhan doubles over with a crippling headache, clutching his skull and gritting his teeth. “Baby…” he moans.

You run towards him, tears pricking your eyes because not only did you ‘ruin’ Sehun’s powers, but you hurt Luhan.

You wrap your arms around him and put your forehead against his.

Luhan closes his eyes and soon he feels the pain dissipate from his mind, as if he had never had a headache to begin with.

The rest of the boys all watch you sniffling, little tears trickling down your cheeks, the sight and sound breaks their hearts, smashing it into little pieces.

Suddenly, Luhan opens his eyes, thoughts swirling through his mind.

Before Luhan could voice his thoughts though, Chanyeol walks up and kneels in front of you, wiping your tears away with his thumbs. “Don't cry, little flower, you did nothing wrong.” He coos, easily picking you up and holding you close in his warm embrace.

You wrap your arms around his neck and continue to tear up, your heart withering inside at the fact that you may have hurt your mates’ powers.

“I have an idea…” Luhan says all of a sudden. The others all look away from you and towards Luhan, urging him to continue. He clears his throat. “I think that she is doing something and—”

Your breath catches in your throat, thinking that he is going to blame you.

The others snarl at Luhan.

 _“Are you blaming our baby for this!? How could she have done this!”_ Yixing growls in Lupi.

Luhan puts his hands up. “Hold on and please just let me finish!” he yells over their growls in their Lupi languages.

Eventually, they calm down and nod for him to continue.

Luhan sighs, putting down his arms. “I think she has a power!” he announces.

Your eyes widen, your heart pounding as you stare at him, clinging onto Chanyeol’s shirt.

The others all look at each other wide-eyed, then they look back at Luhan.

“How so?” Kris asks, folding his arms.

Luhan takes a deep breath, meeting everyone’s eyes. “Just think about it okay! You guys said Jongin never used to be able to teleport with multiple people, right?” he says, looking at Exo K. Jongin nods. “But when you did it yesterday with her, you were able to teleport Junmyeon, Tao, her, myself and you without a second thought!”

They’re all stunned, looking at Jongin.

“That’s true.” Jongin breathes.

Luhan nods, continuing to look at Exo K. “And Junmyeon and Chanyeol can now conjure their elements when they could never do before!” he says as the two boys in question gasp. “Then, Baekhyun glows like a lighthouse around her, and even Jongdae is getting shocked when near her! Suddenly Sehun can do such a powerful skill? It has to be related!” he continues.

You stop sniffling into Chanyeol’s chest, your eyes widening as you understand what he is getting at. “Oh my god! You think I’m enhancing your powers?”

Luhan nods, glad that you didn't take it the wrong way. “Yes.”

You gasp, cupping your mouth.

_You have a power?!_

Kris steps forward. “So, if you think that she's doing all of that, then what about the rest of us?” he asks, drawing everyone’s eyes towards him.

You smile at him, “We have to test it of course!”

They all nod in agreement at your words.

“I’ll go first.” Minseok says, walking towards you. “I have an idea.”

You nod as Chanyeol gently places you on the grass with a kiss on your temple.

You walk up to Minseok as he raises his hands and concentrates, he closes his eyes and then an icicle like formation coalesces in his palms, he moves his hands, as if sharpening the blade of ice, then it gets bigger and longer, about the same size and width as a javelin.

“Woah! Hyung!” Jongdae gushes, “That’s wicked! You’ve never done anything like that before!”

“I know!” Minseok chuckles, looking proud but also in awe. “Normally I can’t make my icicles this big.”

“Try it out and see how sharp it is!” Luhan suggests.

Minseok nods, picking up the large javelin.

You all move away as he throws it into the woods and if you can believe it, it perfectly speared an oak tree, ripping it in two.

“Woah that’s awesome!!” Chanyeol says whilst clapping, his eyes wide.

You all begin clapping for Minseok who is standing there in slight shock. “I swear my icicles have never been able to cut through wood before…” he mumbles to himself, still staring at the split oak tree.

You giggle and walk over to him, cupping his cheek and kissing him. “Well done! Minnie!” you congratulate.

Minseok smiles.

“Okay, my turn now!” Luhan says, walking up to you.

You nod and everyone stops talking and turns to Luhan.

Luhan focuses on the pile of rucksacks sat near the fire, he lifts one of them into the air and makes it twirl and fly around your heads.

You giggle, watching the flying bag whilst the others laugh as well.

Then Luhan puts the bag back, an idea occurring to him. “Let’s try something bigger.” He says determinedly, his eyes scanning the space, landing on Yixing and Kyungsoo’s tree that they made yesterday.

He stares at the tree and after a couple of seconds, it begins to levitate from the ground, the roots bursting up, soil flinging everywhere.

He lifts it a few feet in the air and holds it there.

“Hyung!! So cool!” Tao gushes, clapping at Luhan and immediately you all follow suit.

Luhan chuckles, looking proud. “I've never lifted something so strong before! And I don’t even feel tired!” he says. “Yixing I guess it's your turn, see if you can fix the roots back into the ground!” he says, lowering the tree back to the ground.

Yixing glares at Luhan for ruining the tree in the first place however he does as suggested. He focuses on the tree, you all stare at him and watch in awe as the roots slowly slither back into the ground like undulating snakes and the grass repairs itself, the fallen flowers skitter up the bark and return to their places.

Yixing blinks and pulls away. “It's done, and I don't feel tired at all, usually if I would have done that it would have taken at least an hour and I’d be dead on my feet.” He says.

“Well done, Xing!” you say, rushing towards him and kissing his lips.

Yixing smiles, hugging you close. “Thanks buttercup.”

“Kris, you try next!” Luhan calls.

“I don’t know what to try.” Kris says, rubbing the back of his head.

“What about speed? Why don’t you see how fast you can fly whilst holding her tightly?” Luhan suggests.

“I’m not sure…I wouldn’t want to hurt her…” Kris says, biting on his lip.

You rush out of Yixing’s arms and grab Kris’s sleeve, craning your neck to stare up at him. “I always did want to fly!”

Your soulmates laugh, all of them thinking that you are just so cute and precious.

“Alright then, baby.” Kris says, bending down and kissing your lips, then he curls his arms around you. “Wrap your legs around me.”

You do as he says, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist. Then Kris places his large hands on your ass to support you.

Kris takes a deep breath resisting the urge to squeeze your ass which feels so good in his hands. “You ready?” he asks.

You nod and nuzzle his neck. “Yes.”

Kris nods as well, then he takes off into the Aegean skies, flying as fast as he can, wind billowing around you both, swirling and curling around your entwined bodies.

He flies about a mile away, occasionally looking down to make sure that you are okay and relishing in the giggles you let out.

Soon, Kris flies back to camp and slowly floats back to the ground. “How long was that? I went at least a mile and back.” He says, lowering your giggling form onto the grass.

Tao looks amazed. “Like thirty seconds, max.”

Kris’s eyes widen. “Wow that’s amazing!” he says, looking proud.

The others all congratulate him with pats on the back. 

“My turn now!!” Tao demands after a small while.

Kris nods and gives you to Tao who wraps you tight in his muscly arms.

Tao looks at them all. “I'm going to freeze you guys and try to keep myself and baby unfrozen.” He says.

Exo K look wary, but when Exo M reassure them, they eventually nod.

Tao raises a hand towards them and focuses and a second later, they all freeze—unmoving.

You turn to Tao in amazement. “Woah! This is cool! How long can you hold it for?”

Tao laughs, still focusing on the others. “Usually for about thirty seconds, but we can try for a minute.”

You nod, staring at your frozen soulmates. “This is amazing, this whole time I thought I didn't have any powers…” you breathe, your heart pounding on your chest, in disbelief that this is actually happening…you are enhancing their powers…

_You’re not powerless anymore…_

Tao nods, stroking your cheek. “Yeah it must be shocking…”

You smile up at him, then you walk over to a frozen Kris. “It's funny to see people look at him like he's so scary, I can't picture him being scary at all!”

Tao laughs. “Yeah, Hyung is great, he's really caring, he just doesn't really like other people.” He says, then he meets your eyes. “It's been over a minute already, should we unfreeze them now?”

You nod and run back to him as he puts his hand out and unfreezes the others.

Suddenly it's loud again, all of them looking over at Tao.

“Did it work?” Yixing asks walking over to you both with wide eyes.

“It worked, and I did it for over a minute!” Tao exclaims, almost hopping in excitement.

The rest of them all clap for him.

“Well done, Taozi!” Kris says, ruffling the younger’s hair.

Tao smiles as the rest of Exo M all come over and congratulate him.

“You did really good.” Sehun says, bumping a fist against Tao’s shoulder.

Tao turns to Sehun and smiles. “Thanks!”

Then you turn to Exo K and run up to Kyungsoo, grabbing his hand. “Soo why don’t you—”

Kyungsoo quickly shakes his head. “Sorry baby wolf, but if you really are enhancing us, I can't risk being near you while showing my strength, I might injure you.”

You frown, still holding his hand. “But…”

“Kyungsoo don't be ridiculous! We know you wouldn’t do anything, right guys?” Junmyeon cuts in, looking at you all.

The rest of Exo K quickly nod. “Of course!” they chorus.

Then they all look over at Exo M who are all quiet, none of them looking sure.

“ _Right guys_!” Chanyeol prompts, elbowing Jongdae.

Luhan takes a deep breath. “I don't know guys, he knows his powers best, and if he says he might hurt her then maybe we should listen...” he says.

You open your mouth, about to defend Kyungsoo and say that he would never hurt you when Kris shoves Jongdae forword. “Go ahead Jongdae.” He says.

Jongdae shakes his head. “I don't know guys; my element is pretty hard to control already…”

Minseok pats Jongdae's shoulder. “Dae, you know you have perfect control!”

Baekhyun scoffs. “As you guys said, if he doesn't think so, then we leave him alone.”

Luhan glares, his fists clenching. “This is different, trust him!”

Junmyeon storms up to Luhan. “Well, it’s not like you trust Kyungsoo, so why should we trust Jongdae?” he says scathingly.

This causes a riot; Exo M are all shouting and growling in their Lupi languages.

Yixing is particularly livid at the insult. "WE’VE WORKED SO HARD TO GAIN CONTROL, EVERYDAY WHILE YOU WERE OUT TAKING BREAKS, WE WERE STUCK IN A ROOM GETTING NOSE BLEEDS!!" He shouts at the tops of his lungs.

Your eyes widen in worry, so you run towards him, wanting to try and calm him down, to diffuse the tension.

As you rush over, Kyungsoo snatches you and pulls you close to his hard chest. “Cub, please don’t get so close to them when they’re angry.” He whispers, placing a kiss on your temple.

Exo M all hear his words and growl, all of them even more livid than before.

“How dare you!” Minseok yells, clenching his fists.

Yixing is now snarling like a maniac. “I cannot believe that you would think I would ever hurt our mate!” he screams through growls, glaring at Exo K.

Your eyes begin to water as you stare at the scene from behind Kyungsoo, where he had placed you protectively. It pains you in your heart to see your mates arguing like this.

Then you notice Tao cowering on the ground, his body shaking with sobs.

You run away from Kyungsoo and kneel beside Tao, grabbing his hands and bringing them away from his face, revealing the anguished tears washing down his cheeks. “Tao Tao, please stop crying it was an accident, they didn’t mean it.”

Tao looks at you, his eyes wavering. “I swear I’d never hurt you.” he mumbles. “Please believe me!”

Your heart breaks and little tears trickle down your cheeks as you kiss all over his face. “I know you wouldn’t my little prince, it’s okay, please stop crying you're making me sad.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun looks over and notices you comforting Tao on the grass. “Guys!” he calls a couple of times.

The rest of them all stop shouting at each other, turning to the puppy-like boy with glares.

“What Baekhyun-ah?” Junmyeon huffs.

Baekhyun points at you comforting Tao. “You’re upsetting Tao and Y/n!”

They all pause and look over at you and Tao, their faces softening as they walk towards you both.

Yixing is just so mad, so he transforms into his wolf and stalks away from the camp, really needing some space.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jongin asks, looking at Exo M.

Kris sighs, drawing everyone’s attentions to him. “In our district, hard work is an extreme deal, it was the only way to gain respect. Out of all of us Yixing would work the hardest, he would often work so hard that he would get bloody noses. It was extremely painful to watch, he just wanted his parents to respect him, so he trained harder…” he trails off, tears trickling down his cheeks, his mind plunging him into painful memories.

You all quieten at Kris’s explanation and at the looks on Exo M’s faces, Exo K don’t ask anything else, seeing that this subject was sensitive.

When Tao has now been calmed to some degree, you kiss his head and hand him off to Kris, also kissing Kris’ head as you walk by.

“Y/n, where’re you going?” Jongin asks.

You look at him as the rest of them turn to you. “I’m going to see Yixing.” You say.

They all nod, allowing you to go.

You sigh and look around, eventually you see Yixing curled up in his wolf form by the tree line, surrounded by pink and blue hydrangea bushes.

You walk towards him and when you’re close enough, he looks up and sees you, then he puts his head down on his front legs again, whimpering to himself.

You lay against him and play with his fur for a few minutes in silence. “You know I love you a lot, right?” you whisper as you sit up, staring into his eyes.

Yixing lets out a small whimper and licks your cheek.

You smile and pat his head. “And I know you would never hurt me, Xing,” you say. “Now please transform for me, okay?

He whines lower, his tail swishing then he gets up and transforms back to human.

You try to get a peek at his naked form, but as soon as he transformed, he turned away from you to slip on his clothes.

You pout; however, you don’t let it show as he turns back to you.

You smile and open your arms out for him.

Yixing smiles and wraps you in his embrace, sitting down with you in his lap.

You snuggle against his hard, bare chest as he strokes your back and your hip.

You both sit in silence for a long while, the both of you feeling calm in each other’s hold.

Suddenly, Yixing speaks up. “You know, I felt so offended when Exo K thought that I would harm you.” he says, his breaths becoming shaky. “Because…my dad… he wasn't very nice to me… he thought that taking advantage of my power was entertaining… he often hit me, but because my powers heal me so quickly nobody knew. I thought if I worked hard and earned his respect he’d stop.”

You begin crying at the thought and kiss his lips multiple times. “I won't let you be hurt again, okay? I'm going to protect you, and the others.”

Yixing sniffles at that, tears shining in his eyes. “Promise?” he whispers.

You laugh through your tears and kiss his nose. “I promise, Xing.”

Meanwhile, the whole time you were conversing with Yixing, the other boys had heard everything due to their super hearing.

Exo K are quiet, all of them feeling guilty about thinking that Yixing would ever lay a hand with intent on you and they vow to never bring it up again or mention what they had overheard. They also found it hard that anyone would ever harm such a sweet person like Yixing…

Exo M are also quiet as they sit there by the crackling fire, remembering when Yixing would show up at their houses at random times with wounds starting to heal. They would all drag him in and take care of him as he cried, wondering why his father kept hurting him like this. Each time he asked that question, they wouldn’t know what to say, and whenever they would answer with: “I don’t know Yixing, I really don’t.” they felt even worse because there wasn’t a lot that they could do.

After a little while of sitting in each other’s arms, you and Yixing decide to head back to camp.

As soon as you arrive, Kyungsoo stands up, out of all of Exo K, he feels the worst because of what he insinuated. He rushes towards Yixing, standing in front of you both. “Can I talk to you?” he asks, looking at Yixing.

Yixing nods.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “Yixing, I’m really sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, I was just acting instinctively, just trying to protect her in the moment…”

Yixing laughs. “It's okay, I understand what you meant, you did a good job protecting her, I was just angry in general. I overreacted.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him. “So, are we cool?”

Yixing smiles, patting the younger’s shoulder. “Of course, also you can call me Hyung.”

Kyungsoo smiles wider.

“Come, let’s talk for a little.” Yixing suggests.

Kyungsoo nods and Yixing places a kiss on your head and releases your hand. Then they both walk off together, talking about plants and other subjects of common interest, the both of them looking calm.

“Did Kyungsoo, the angry Kyungsoo that hits people for fun, just apologise and make a friend?” Baekhyun asks, absolutely flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open.

Chanyeol nods. “Um… I think so…” he says, trailing off.

Jongin comes stomping over, nervously fumbling with his hands as he stands over you. “What’s wrong, Nini?” you ask from your seat on the grass.

Jongin pouts. “M—my favourite Hyung is leaving me!”

You laugh and pat your lap. “Come here, baby.”

Without another word, Jongin drops down to the grass and lays his head in your lap.

You smile and pet his silky, smoky-topaz hair.

Jongin purrs at the contact and buries his face in your leggings, sniffing you.

Baekhyun stomps over to you both with a frown, Chanyeol following behind. “Hey! What do you mean your favourite Hyung? I'm right here!”

Jongin rolls his eyes and turns his head in your lap. “Kyungsoo Hyung is my favourite, not you.” he deadpanned.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol gasp and glare at the younger.

“Why not one of us?” Chanyeol asks, flailing his arms.

Jongin snorts. “You guys are dumb.”

The rest of your soulmates start laughing, Jongdae is wheezing as he tumbles to the grass, holding his stomach.

Baekhyun walks closer and bends down, pointing a long, slender finger at Jongin. “How dare you! I practically changed your nappies, kid!”

Jongin sighs and looks up at Baekhyun. “No, Kyungsoo Hyung did. You would've whined about it too much.”

The boys and you are wheezing in laughter and Jongdae is nearly wetting himself as he continues roll across the grass whilst Minseok tries to console him through his own laughter.

Chanyeol then turns to Sehun. “Sehunnie I know I’m your favourite hyung right?” he asks, wrapping a large arm around his shoulders.

Sehun snorts and removes the giant-elf boy’s arm from around him. “You barely classify as a hyung, you act even younger than me!”

Chanyeol pouts and folds his arms. “Hey! I can be mature!”

At this point the others are rolling in laughter on the grass.

“He’s right!” Junmyeon cackles, pointing at Sehun. “Chanyeol you act like a toddler.”

“Junmyeon hyung!” Chanyeol whines.

Baekhyun gasps and bounds over to Sehun like a puppy. “That means that I’m your favourite right?” he asks, hugging the youngest.

Sehun rolls his eyes and successfully wriggles out of Baekhyun’s clutches. “No, it's Kyungsoo or Junmyeon Hyung, I haven't decided yet.”

Baekhyun whines and then he turns to Tao and runs over to him. “Zitao tell me I’m your favourite Hyung!”

Tao stops laughing and looks up at the puppy-like boy. “Sorry, it's Kris Hyung.”

Baekhyun sighs and makes a face. “No, out of the Exo K pack, who is your favourite hyung?”

Everyone stops laughing to wait for Tao’s response, all of them staring at him with bated breaths.

Tao stares at Baekhyun for a solid minute. “Still Kris Hyung…”

The rest of the boys burst into even louder laugher.

Baekhyun growls. “I give up!” he exclaims.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

It’s now evening and much darker, Kris and Minseok had gone hunting after all that drama, and you are all having dinner together around the fire, just talking idly.

All of a sudden, the sky cracks and illuminates.

You all look up.

 _“Good evening offerings!!”_ a loud, robotic voice booms. _“It’s now the end of the first day of the Games!! And today, eleven have died!! Now, only twenty-eight of you remain in the arena.”_

You all stare as eleven portraits of offerings appear in the sky and as red crosses are drawn over them, you gasp when you see Soomin’s face amongst them.

You couldn’t believe that your pack member was now dead…it was a strange, harrowing thought, you had only just seen her yesterday…

 _“Anyway! We’ll be back tomorrow to announce more forbidden zones and to give updates! Have a great evening everyone! Keep on your guard though…the Games don’t stop when you’re sleeping.”_ the voice says with an ominous chuckle, then the sky darkens, and all is silent.

You all look at each other.

“God, nearly half of us have gone and it’s the first day…” Luhan whispers, ripping into a beef jerky.

You all nod in agreement, suddenly more aware of your surroundings. Some of your soulmates pick up their weapons, their eyes skirting the tree line, just in case…

Junmyeon clears his throat, drawing all your eyes towards him. “You know baby, I’m quite interested in researching powers, and enhancement powers like yours are extremely rare.”

“R—really?” you breathe from where you are cuddled in Chanyeol’s warm embrace.

Junmyeon nods. “Yes, there are very few recorded cases of enhancements as they’re difficult to detect…so you’re very unique.”

You smile at that and you can’t help but blush.

Minseok sighs. “But those enhancement powers surely mean that she’ll be highly sought after by the Arcadia, right?”

Everyone looks at Minseok and then back at Junmyeon who nods. “Yes.”

You all descend into silence, none of you wanting to think about the ruling district of your country, all of you knowing that the Arcadia likes to collect people with particularly good powers…

Then Jongdae lets out a laugh, drawing everyone’s attentions to him. “But despite that, isn’t it great? You’ve strengthened us all baby. You have a power now!”

You all laugh, glad for Jongdae’s words.

“I’m really happy.” You giggle, your heart rushing in your chest.

Chanyeol kisses the top of your head. “Yeah! You’ll be able to help us all! We can do so much more now that you have enhanced our powers!”

The others all hum in agreement at the large, elf boy’s words and you smile at them all, feeling so happy for the first time in years, so glad that you had a power…and that you had met the twelve loves of your lives…

However, unbeknownst to you all, there are three offerings gathered in the bushes about fifteen metres away, watching you as you talk by the campfire.

All three offerings’ eyes widen, not believing what they had heard.

“So, that powerless bitch actually has a power now?” one of them whispers, fiddling with his rucksack. “Impossible, it can’t be, right?” he asks, looking at his other packmates.

The tallest of the three offerings hums, putting a hand to his lips as he stares at you. “Well they are Exo K and M they wouldn’t be saying this if she didn’t have a power…”

“Yeah, true.” The first offering says with a shrug.  
“She’s a danger to us now…she’s making them even more powerful!” The third offering says, gritting her teeth and playing with her sharp katana, glinting in the moonlight.

The other two offerings nod in agreement.

The smaller boy clears his throat. “Do you think that means she can make us powerful too?” he whispers.

The three of them all descend into silence and think about it, turning it over in their minds as they stare at you.

“It’s possible, but we won’t know unless we try…” the taller male says, furrowing his brows.

The female grips her katana. “Why don’t we go kidnap her now??!” she suggests, beginning to walk through the bushes.

Immediately the other two protest with whispers.

The tall male pulls the female back with a glare. “No fucking way! That’s basically suicide! Exo M and K are the strongest guys here!” he hisses.

“Yeah, we can just try tomorrow alright?” the smaller boy suggests with a grimace, rubbing the back of his neck.

The girl huffs and nods, putting down her katana. “You’re right. We’ll raid their camp tomorrow…they won’t know what’ll hit them…”

The other two laugh and then they all slowly creep away through the trees and back to their camp, all the while discussing the fact that you were no longer powerless….and soon…word spreads across the arena of your new status, and all the remaining offerings are desperate for a piece of you…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! I really hope that you enjoyed!!! Have a wonderful day and more chapters coming soon!!! I love you all!!! <3333 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope that you all enjoyed and that you are having a lovely day!! :) <3333


End file.
